Secretos de verano
by Li Zhang Le
Summary: El hermoso Naruto necesita cazar a un hombre rico para salvar a su familia de la ruina pero, a pesar de su belleza, le resulta una tarea prácticamente imposible por no tener dote. Sin embargo, un hombre rico pero sin título se fija en el pero resulta ser el único que Naruto no soporta...
1. Prólogo

Londres, 1841

A pesar de que a Naruto Namikaze le habían advertido durante toda su vida que jamás aceptara dinero de los desconocidos, hizo una excepción cierto día... y descubrió muy pronto por qué debería haber seguido el consejo de su madre.

Sucedió durante una de esas raras ocasiones en las que su hermano, Nagato disfrutaba de un día libre en el colegio y, tal y como era su costumbre, Naruto y él habían ido a ver el último espectáculo panorámico en Leicester Square. Le había costado dos semanas de recorte de gastos ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar las entradas. Dado que eran los únicos vástagos supervivientes de la familia Namikaze, Naruto y su hermano pequeño siempre se habían sentido extrañamente unidos, a pesar de los diez años de diferencia que los separaban. Las enfermedades infantiles se habían llevado a los dos niños que habían nacido después de Naruto, antes de que ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a cumplir su primer año de vida.

Naruto —dijo Nagato al regresar del puesto de entradas para el panorama—, ¿tienes algo más de dinero?

El negó con la cabeza y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

Me temo que no. ¿Por qué?

Con un breve suspiro, Nagato se apartó un mechón de cabello de color rojizo que le había caído sobre la frente.

Han doblado el precio de las entradas para este espectáculo... Al parecer, es mucho más caro que sus escenografías habituales.

El anuncio del periódico no decía nada acerca de un aumento de precios —dijo Naruto con indignación. Bajó la voz y susurro: « ¡Por las campanas del infierno!» mientras rebuscaba en su monedero con la esperanza de encontrar alguna moneda que antes hubiera pasado por alto.

Nagato, que tenía doce años, echó una ceñuda mirada al enorme cartel que había colgado entre las columnas de la entrada del teatro panorámico: «LA CAÍDA DEL IMPERIO ROMANO: UN ESPECTÁCULO DE ILUSIONISMO DEL MÁS ALTO NIVEL CON IMÁGENES DIORÁMICAS.»

Desde su apertura hacía quince días, el espectáculo había recibido una avalancha de visitantes que se mostraban impacientes por contemplar las maravillas del Imperio romano y su trágica caída... «Es como volver atrás en el tiempo», elogiaban los espectadores al salir. El tipo habitual de panorama consistía en un lienzo con una intrincada escena pictórica que colgaba en una habitación circular y que rodeaba a los espectadores. En algunas ocasiones, se utilizaba la música y una iluminación especial para el espectáculo aún más entretenido mientras un conferenciante se desplazaba alrededor del círculo para describir lugares lejanos o famosas batallas.

Sin embargo, según The Times, esta nueva producción era un espectáculo «diorámico», lo que significaba que el lienzo pintado estaba fabricado con calicó transparente aceitado que se iluminaba algunas veces desde el frente y otras desde atrás con luces de filtros especiales. Trescientos cincuenta espectadores permanecían el centro, sobre un carrusel que manejaban dos hombres para que la audiencia girara lentamente durante el espectáculo. El juego de luces, cristales plateados, filtros y actores contratados para representar a los asediados romanos producían un efecto que había sido etiquetado como "exhibición animada". Por lo que Naruto había leído. Los culminantes momentos finales de erupciones volcánicas simultáneas eran tan realistas que algunas de las mujeres del público se habían desmayado entre gritos.

Nagato le arrebató el monedero de las manos a Naruto, tiró del cordón que lo cerraba y se lo devolvió a su hermano.

—Tenemos dinero suficiente para una entrada—dijo de forma práctica—.Entra tú. De todas formas, a mí no me apetece ver el espectáculo.

A sabiendas de que el muchacho mentía en su favor, Naruto meneó la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no. Entra tú. Yo puedo ver el espectáculo siempre que quiera... Eres tú quien siempre está en el colegio. Además, sólo durara un cuarto de hora. Iré a alguna de las tiendas de por aquí mientras estás dentro.

— ¿Para que comprar sin dinero?— preguntó Nagato, y sus ojos lilas reflejaban una franca incredulidad—.Vaya, eso sí que parece divertido.

—Lo mejor de ir de comprar es ver las cosas, no comprarlas. Nagato resopló.

—Eso es lo que siempre dice la gente pobre para consolarse mientras pasea por Bond Street. Además, no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún sitio solo... Te acosarían todos los hombres de los alrededores.

—No seas tonto—musito Naruto.

Su hermano sonrió de repente. Recorrió con la mirada el elegante rostro de Naruto, sus ojos azules y la mata de rizos recogidos con horquillas que brillaban con un tono rubio dorado bajo el ajustado borde de su sombrero.

—No vengas con falsas modestias. Sabes muy bien el efecto que causas en los hombres y, por lo que yo sé, no dudas en utilizarlo.

Naruto reaccionó a sus bromas con un falso ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por lo que tú sabes? ¡Ja! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi comportamiento con los hombres si te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio?

La expresión de Nagato se volvió seria.

—Eso va a cambiar—dijo—.Esta vez no voy a regresar al colegio... Puedo ayudaros a ti y a mamá muchísimo más si consigo un trabajo.

El abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Nagato, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Le darías un disgusto a mamá, y si papá estuviese vivo...

—Naruto —lo interrumpió Nagato sin alzar la voz—, no tenemos dinero. Ni siquiera podemos conseguir cinco míseros chelines más para la entrada al panorama...

—Pues vas a conseguir un buen trabajo —dijo Naruto con ironía— sin educación y sin contactos importantes. A menos que quieras convertirte en barrendero o en recadero, será mejor que te quedes en la escuela hasta que puedas aspirar aun empleo decente. Entretanto, encontraré a algún hombre rico con el que casarme y las cosas volverán a ir bien de nuevo.

—Tú sí que vas a encontrar un buen marido sin dote —replicó Nagato.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se abrieron las puertas y la multitud pasó junto a ellos para entrar en el carrusel. Colocando un brazo alrededor de Naruto de forma protectora, Nagato lo condujo lejos de la muchedumbre.

—Olvida el panorama —dijo sin más—. Haremos otra cosa, algo divertido que no cueste nada.

— ¿Como qué?

Se produjo un momento de reflexión. Cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de ellos haría sugerencia alguna, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Señorito Nagato —dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Nagato se giró para enfrentarse al desconocido. .

—Señor Uchiha —dijo con cordialidad al tiempo que le tendía la mano—. Me sorprende que me recuerde.

—Y a mí también... Ha crecido más de una cabeza desde que lo vi por última vez. —El hombre apretó la mano de Nagato—. De vacaciones escolares, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

Al ver la confusión de Naruto y aprovechando que el desconocido de aventajada estatura les indicaba a sus amigos que subieran al carrusel sin él, Naruto, le susurro a su hermano al oído:

—El señor Uchiha..., el hijo del carnicero. Me lo encontré una o dos veces en la tienda su padre cuando mama me mandaba a recoger algún pedido. Sé amable con él... Es un tipo muy importante.

Naruto se percató, no sin cierta diversión, que el señor Uchiha estaba excepcionalmente bien vestido para ser el hijo de un carnicero. Llevaba una elegante chaqueta negra y esos pantalones sueltos que estaban de moda y que, de alguna manera, no lograban ocultar las líneas esbeltas y fuertes del cuerpo que cubrían. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres que entraban al teatro, ya se había quitado el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su pelo oscuro. Era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte que parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, de rasgos acentuados, una nariz fina y grande, una boca amplia y unos ojos tan negros que resultaba imposible distinguir el iris de la pupila. Tenía un rostro sumamente masculino, y alrededor de sus ojos y de sus labios bailoteaba una especie de humor sardónico que no se debía en absoluto a la frivolidad. Era evidente, incluso para un espectador sin discernimiento alguno, que no era un hombre dado al ocio, ya que su cuerpo y su naturaleza hablaban de arduo trabajo y análoga ambición.

—Mi hermano, el señorito Naruto Namikaze —dijo Nagato—. Este es el señor Sasuke Uchiha.

—Un placer —murmuró Sasuke con una reverencia.

A pesar de que sus modales eran perfectos, el brillo que había en sus ojos provocaba un extraño aletea bajo las costillas de Naruto. Sin saber por qué, se echó hacia atrás en busca de la protección de su hermano pequeño incluso mientras lo saludaba. Para su sorpresa, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de ese hombre. Como si algún tipo de sutil sensación de reconocimiento se hubiera transmitido entre ellos... No era que se hubiesen conocido antes..., sino más bien que se hubieran ido acercando paulatinamente hasta que, al final, un impaciente destino hubiera provocado que sus caminos se cruzaran. Una idea absurda que el no era capaz de desechar. Inquieto, permaneció como un indefenso cautivo de aquella penetrante mirada hasta que un inoportuno e intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Sasuke habla con Nagato, pero sin apartar los ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Podría acompañarles hasta el carrusel?

Se produjo un instante de incómodo silencio hasta que Nagato respondió con estudiada indiferencia:

—Gracias, pero hemos decidido no asistir al espectáculo. Sasuke arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

— ¿Están seguros? Tiene todo el aspecto de ser uno de los buenos. —Su intuitiva mirada se paseó del rostro de Naruto al de Nagato y se percató de las señales que traicionaban la incomodidad de ambos. Su voz se suavizó cuando volvió a hablar con Nagato—. Sin duda hay una norma que dice que uno jamás debería discutir ciertos asuntos en presencia de un doncel. De cualquier forma, no puedo evitar preguntarme... si es posible, joven Nagato, que le haya pillado desprevenido el aumento de precio de las entradas. Si así fuera, me alegraría mucho poder prestarle unas monedas para...

—No, gracias —dijo Naruto con presteza al tiempo que golpeaba a su hermano con el codo en el costado.

Con un respingo, Nagato clavó la mirada en el rostro impenetrable del hombre.

—Le agradezco la oferta, señor Uchiha, pero mi hermano no parece dispuesto a...

—No quiero ver el espectáculo —lo interrumpió Naruto con frialdad—. He oído que algunos de los efectos especiales son bastante violentos y resultan de lo más angustiosos para un doncel. Preferiría dar un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo y sus penetrantes ojos brillaron con un destello de burla.

— ¿Tan impresionable es usted, señorito Namikaze?

Molesto por el sutil desafío, Naruto tomó el brazo de Nagato y tiró de él con insistencia.

—Es hora de irnos, Nagato. No retrasemos más al señor Uchiha estoy seguro de que está impaciente por ver el espectáculo...

—Me temo que será una decepción para mí —les aseguró Sasuke con seriedad— si ustedes no asisten también. —Le dedicó a Nagato una mirada alentadora—. Sentiría mucho que por culpa de unos míseros chelines usted y su hermano se perdiera la función de tarde.

Al sentir que su hermano se ablandaba, Naruto le susurró de forma brusca al oído:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra permitirle que nos pague las entradas, Nagato! Sin prestarle atención, Nagato le respondió con franqueza a Sasuke.

—Señor, si acepto su oferta de préstamo, no estoy seguro de cuándo podré reembolsárselo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un débil gemido de mortificación. Se esforzaba muchísimo para que nadie averiguara la estrechez económica en la que vivían... y saber que ese hombre se había percatado de lo importante que era para el cada chelín le resultaba insoportable.

—No hay ninguna prisa —oyó que respondía Sasuke sin la menor incomodidad—. Vaya a la tienda de mi padre la próxima vez que venga de visita del colegio y déjele el dinero a él.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Nagato con evidente satisfacción, y ambos se estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato—. Gracias, señor Uchiha.

—Nagato... –comenzó a decir Naruto con voz baja pero letal. —Esperen aquí —dijo Sasuke por encima del hombro mientras se encaminaba al puestecillo donde se vendían las entradas.

—Nagato, ¡ya sabes que está mal aceptar dinero de él! —Naruto contempló con furia el rostro imperturbable de su hermano—. Dios, ¿cómo has podido? No está bien... ¡Y pensar que estás en deuda con esa clase de hombre es intolerable!

— ¿Qué clase de hombre? —Contraatacó su hermano con fingida inocencia—. Ya te lo he dicho, es un tipo importante... Ah, bueno, supongo que te refieres a que pertenece a la clase baja. —Una sonrisa pesarosa curvó los labios del muchacho—. Es difícil decir algo así de él, sobre todo cuando es asquerosamente rico. Y la verdad es que no se puede decir que tú y yo seamos miembros de la nobleza. Apenas llegamos a las ramas más bajas de ese árbol, lo que significa...

— ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un carnicero sea asquerosamente rico? —Preguntó Naruto—. A menos que la población de Londres esté consumiendo mayores cantidades de ternera y cerdo de lo que yo creo, hay un límite para lo que puede ganar un carnicero.

—No he dicho que trabajara en la tienda de su padre —le explicó Nagato con un tono de superioridad—.Lo único que dije fue que me lo encontré allí. Es un hombre de negocios.

— ¿Quieres decir que es un especulador financiero? Naruto frunció el ceño. En una sociedad que consideraba de mal gusto el mero hecho de hablar de asuntos comerciales, no había nada más bajo que hacer de la inversión financiera un modo de vida.

—Es algo más que eso —dijo su hermano. Pero supongo que da igual lo que haga o cuánto tenga, ya que es hijo de un simple plebeyo.

Al escuchar semejante crítica de boca de su hermano pequeño, Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pareces muy democrático, Nagato—dijo con sequedad—. Y no hace falta que actúes como si yo me estuviera comportando de forma arrogante... Me opondría a que un duque tratara de damos el dinero de las entradas con la misma determinación que si lo hace un hombre de negocios.

—Pero no durante tanto tiempo —dijo Nagato, que se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su hermano.

El regreso de Sasuke Uchiha impidió cualquier réplica posterior. Mirándolos con esos perspicaces ojos oscuros, el hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Entramos?

Naruto avanzó con torpeza, a impulsos de los discretos empujones de su hermano.

—Por favor, no se sienta obligado a acompañamos, señor Uchiha —dijo, a sabiendas de que se estaba comportando con desconsideración; no obstante, había algo en ese hombre que provocaba chispazos de alarma en todos sus nervios.

No daba la impresión de ser un hombre en quien se pudiera confiar... De hecho, a pesar de sus elegantes ropas y de su apariencia pulcra, no parecía muy civilizado. Era esa clase de hombre con el que una mujer de buena cuna jamás querría estar a solas. Y la visión que tenía de él no estaba en absoluto relacionada con la posición social... Era una especie de conciencia innata de un apetito ardiente y un temperamento masculino que le resultaban por completo desconocidos.

—Estoy seguro —continuó con cierta incomodidad —de que querrá volver a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Ese comentario fue recibido con un perezoso encogimiento de sus anchos hombros.

—Jamás los encontraré entre esta muchedumbre. Naruto podría haber rebatido esa afirmación, señalando que, por ser uno de los hombres más altos de la audiencia, era probable que Sasuke localizase a sus amigos sin dificultad alguna. No obstante, era obvio que discutir con él no llevaría a ninguna parte. Tendría que ver el espectáculo panorámico con Sasuke Uchiha a su lado..., no le quedaba otro remedio. Sin embargo, al ver el entusiasmo de Nagato, parte del resentimiento de Naruto se evaporó y su voz ya se había suavizado cuando le habló a Sasuke de nuevo:

—Discúlpeme, no pretendía ser tan rudo. Lo que sucede es que no me agrada sentirme en deuda con un desconocido.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada apreciativa que le resultó desconcertante a pesar de su brevedad.

—Puedo entender eso a la perfección —dijo al tiempo que la guiaba entre la gente—. De cualquier forma, en este caso no hay obligación alguna. Y no somos exactamente desconocidos: su familia es cliente habitual del negocio de la mía desde hace años.

Entraron en el gran teatro circular y subieron a un descomunal carrusel rodeado por una verja de hierro con puertas. A su alrededor, a la distancia de unos diez metros del carrusel, podía verse la detallada imagen de un paisaje de la Antigua Roma pintado a mano. El espacio intermedio estaba ocupado por una compleja maquinaria que arrancó comentarios de entusiasmo a la multitud. Una vez que los espectadores llenaron el carrusel, la habitación se oscureció de pronto, lo que provocó una oleada de jadeos de nerviosismo y expectación. Con un leve chirrido de la maquinaria y el resplandor de una luz azul que llegaba de la parte trasera del lienzo, el paisaje adquirió una dimensión y un tinte de realidad que dejó atónito a Naruto. Casi podía permitirse creer en el engaño de que se encontraban en Roma a mediodía. Unos cuantos actores ataviados con togas y sandalias aparecieron en escena cuando el narrador comenzó a relatar la historia de la Antigua Roma.

El diorama era incluso más fascinante de lo que Naruto había creído en un principio. Sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarse en el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante el: era demasiado consciente del hombre que se hallaba a su lado. No ayudaba mucho que, en ocasiones, él se inclinara para susurrarle algún comentario inapropiado al oído, reprendiéndolo en broma por mostrar tampoco interés ante la visión de caballeros vestidos con fundas de almohada. A pesar de lo mucho que trataba de reprimir su diversión, Naruto no pudo contener unas cuantas risillas reacias, ganando se con ello las miradas de reproche de algunas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y entonces, por supuesto, Sasuke se burlaba de el por haberse reído durante una lección tan importante, lo que hacía que le entraran ganas de echarse a reír de nuevo. Nagato parecía demasiado absorto en el espectáculo como para notar las payasadas de Sasuke, y estiraba el cuello todo lo que podía para distinguir qué piezas de la maquinaria eran las que producían aquellos asombrosos efectos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se calló cuando una repentina parada en la rotación del carrusel provocó una ligera sacudida de la plataforma. Algunas personas perdieron el equilibrio, pero fueron sujetadas de inmediato por la gente que las rodeaba. Sorprendido por la interrupción del movimiento, Naruto se tambaleó y se encontró de pronto estabilizado por el fuerte brazo de Sasuke que lo apretaba contra su pecho. El hombre lo liberó en el instante en que recuperó el equilibrio e inclinó la cabeza para preguntarle en voz baja si se encontraba bien.

—Vaya, desde luego que sí —dijo Naruto sin aliento—. Le ruego que me disculpe. Sí, estoyperfectamente...

Al parecer, no era capaz de terminar la frase; su voz se apagó para convertirse en un incómodo silencio cuando lo invadieron las sensaciones. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una reacción semejante ante un hombre. Las implicaciones de aquella sensación de urgencia, o cómo satisfacerlo, estaban mas allá del alcance de su limitado conocimiento. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que deseaba con desesperación seguir apoyado en él, en un cuerpo tan firme y esbelto que parecía invulnerable y que proporcionaba un puerto seguro mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. La fragancia de hombre, la límpida piel masculina, el cuerpo pulido y el aroma del lino almidonado excitaban todos sus sentidos con una agradable expectación. No se parecía en nada al olor de colonia y de las pomadas que utilizaban los aristócratas a los que había tratado de enamorar durante las dos temporadas anteriores.

Profundamente abrumado, Naruto se dedicó a contemplar el lienzo, sin prestada más mínima atención a las fluctuaciones de luz y de color que transmitían la impresión de que se acercaba la caída de la noche..., el crepúsculo del Imperio romano. Sasuke parecía igual de indiferente al espectáculo, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el y la mirada clavada en su rostro. Aunque su respiración seguía siendo suave y regular, a el joven le parecía que el ritmo se había acelerado un poco.

Naruto se humedeció los labios, que de pronto se habían quedado secos.

—Usted... usted no debería mirarme de esa manera.

A pesar de que el comentario no fue mas que un susurro, él lo oyó.

—Con usted aquí, no merece la pena contemplar otra cosa.

El no se movió ni dijo nada, pretendiendo no haber escuchado el sutil susurro del demonio, mientras su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía suceder aquello en un teatro lleno de gente y con su hermano justo al lado? Cerró los ojos un instante para luchar contra una sensación de vértigo que nada tenía que ver con el giro del carrusel.

— ¡Mira! —Exclamó Nagato al tiempo que le daba un codazo, lleno de entusiasmo—. Están a punto de aparecer los volcanes.

De pronto, el teatro se sumió en una oscuridad impenetrable mientras un siniestro retumbar se elevaba desde el fondo de la plataforma. Hubo unos cuantos gritos de alarma, alguna que otra risa nerviosa y sonoros jadeos de expectación. Naruto se irguió al sentir el roce de una mano sobre la espalda. La mano de él, que se deslizaba con deliberada lentitud hacia arriba por su columna... Su aroma, fresco y seductor, inundó sus fosas nasales... y, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, los labios del hombre se unieron a los suyos en un beso suave, cálido y arrebatador. Estaba demasiado abrumado como para moverse y sus manos se agitaron en el aire como mariposas suspendidas a medio vuelo; su cuerpo tambaleante quedó anclado por la ligera pero firme sujeción de su cintura mientras que la otra mano de Sasuke reptaba por la espalda hasta su cuello.

A Naruto la habían besado antes; hombres jóvenes que le habían robado un abrazo rápido durante un paseo por el jardín o en un rincón del salón cuando no los observaban. Pero ninguno de esos breves encuentros de coqueteo había sido como aquél..., un beso lento y mareante que lo llenaba de euforia. Se sentía atravesado por las sensaciones, demasiadas para controladas, y se estremeció indefenso en su abrazo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se apoyó ciegamente en la tierna e incansable caricia de sus labios. La presión de su boca se incrementó cuando el hombre comenzó a exigir más, recompensando su tácita respuesta con una voluptuosa exploración que incendió los sentidos de Naruto.

Justo cuando el joven comenzaba a perder todo rastro de cordura, la boca de Sasuke lo liberó con súbita rapidez, dejándolo aturdido. Sin retirar el apoyo de su mano sobre la nuca de Naruto, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hasta que un murmullo hormigueó en la oreja del joven.

—Lo siento. No he podido resistirme.

Dejó de tocada por completo y, cuando la luz roja iluminó finalmente el teatro, Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido.

— ¿Has visto eso? —Exclamó Nagato, que señalaba con alegría un volcán de pega que había delante de ellos del cual parecían brotar ríos de brillante roca fundida que se deslizaban por sus laderas—. ¡Increíble! —Al notar que Sasuke ya no estaba allí, frunció el ceño con desconcierto—. ¿Dónde se ha metido el señor Uchiha?, Supongo que habrá ido a buscar a sus amigos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Nagato volvió a su excitada contemplación de los volcanes y unió sus exclamaciones a las de la atónita audiencia.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Naruto se preguntó si lo que el creía que había sucedido habría sucedido en realidad. No era posible que lo hubiera besado un desconocido en medio de un teatro. Y que lo hubiera besado de esa manera...

Bueno, eso era lo que ocurría cuando se permitía que caballeros desconocidos pagaran las cosas: eso les daba licencia para aprovecharse de uno. Con respecto a su propio comportamiento avergonzado y perplejo, Naruto se esforzó por comprender por qué le había permitido al señor Uchiha que lo besara. Debería haber protestado y haberlo apartado de el. En cambio, se había quedado allí de pie, aturdido por un estúpido embeleso mientras él ¡Dios!, le daba un vuelco el corazón sólo de pensarlo. En realidad, no importaba cómo o por qué Sasuke Uchiha había sido capaz de sortear sus bien pertrechadas defensas. El hecho era que lo había conseguido , y que, por tanto, era un hombre que tendría que evitar a toda costa.


	2. 1

Londres, 1843

El final de la temporada

Un doncel decidido a contraer matrimonio podía superar cualquier obstáculo salvo la ausencia de una dote.

Naruto movía el pie con impaciencia bajo la liviana tela de su falda blanca sin perder ni un solo instante la expresión sosegada de su rostro. Durante las tres desastrosas temporadas que habían quedado atrás, se había acostumbrado a ser un «florero», ese objeto bonito al que nadie prestaba atención. Se había acostumbrado, pero no se había resignado. En más de una ocasión, se le había pasado por la cabeza que merecía mucho más que estar sentado en una de esas sillas de respaldo alto dispuestas en un extremo de la habitación... esperando, esperando, esperando una invitación que nunca llegaba. E intentando aparentar que no le importaba nada; que era del todo feliz observando cómo las demás chicas y chicos bailaban y eran agasajados por sus admiradores.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el diminuto carné de baile que colgaba de una cinta atada alrededor de su muñeca. La tapa se deslizó y dejó al descubierto un librito de páginas de marfil, casi transparentes, que se abrían en forma de abanico. Se suponía que un chico anotaba los nombres se sus parejas de baile en esas delicadas hojitas de marfil. Para Naruto, ese abanico de páginas en blanco se asemejaba a una hilera de dientes que le sonreía con sorna. Cerró bruscamente la cubierta plateada y echó un vistazo a las tres chicas sentadas junto a el; todas se esforzaban por enfrentarse a su destino con idéntica despreocupación.

Sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo por el que todas estaban allí. La considerable fortuna familiar de la señorita Hinata Hyuga provenía del juego y sus orígenes eran humildes. Además, la señorita Hyuga era terriblemente tímida y, para colmo, tartamudeaba, lo que hacía que una conversación con ella se considerase como una sesión de tortura para ambos participantes.

Las otras dos chicas, la señorita Ino Yamanaka y su hermana pequeña, Sakura, aún no se habían aclimatado a Inglaterra y, a juzgar por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tardarían bastante en hacerlo. Se decía que la señora Yamanaka había traído a sus hijas desde Nueva York porque allí nadie les había hecho una oferta matrimonial adecuada. Eran conocidas como «las herederas de las pompas de jabón» o, en ocasiones, como «las princesas del dólar». A pesar de sus elegantes pómulos y de sus hermosos ojos claros, en Inglaterra tendrían muchas menos oportunidades que en Norteamérica, a menos que encontraran alguna madrina aristocrática que las apoyara y les enseñara cómo encajar en la sociedad británica.

A Naruto se le ocurrió que, a lo largo de los últimos meses de esa aciaga temporada; ellos cuatro —la señorita Hyuga, las Yamanaka y el mismo— habían compartido idéntico destino en los distintos bailes y fiestas: siempre sentadas en una esquina o junto a la pared. Y, aun así, apenas se habían dirigido la, palabra, atrapadas como solían estar en el silencioso tedio de la espera. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ino Yamanaka, cuyos aterciopelados ojos azules tenían un inesperado brillo de diversión.

—Al menos, podrían haber dispuesto unas sillas más cómodas —murmuró Ino—, ya que es obvio que vamos a estar sentadas toda la noche.

—Deberíamos pedir que grabaran nuestros nombres en ellas —replicó Naruto con acritud—. Después de todo el tiempo que llevo sentado, esta silla me pertenece.

Hinata Hyuga trató de reprimir una risilla nerviosa al tiempo que alzaba una mano enfundada en un guante para apartar un rizo de intenso color negro que había caído sobre su frente. La sonrisa consiguió que sus enormes ojos color perla resplandecieran y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Al parecer, esa súbita sensación de hermandad había conseguido que olvidara por un momento la timidez.

—No ti—tiene sentido que usted sea un florero —le dijo a Naruto—. Es el doncel más hermoso que hay en este lugar; los hombres deberían estar pe—peleándose por conseguir bailar con usted.

Naruto alzó un hombro con un delicado movimiento.

—Nadie quiere casarse con un doncel sin dote.

Los duques sólo se casaban con muchachas o donceles pobres en el fantasioso mundo de los cuentos de hadas. En la vida real, los duques, vizcondes y demás poseedores de títulos nobiliarios cargaban con la enorme responsabilidad financiera que suponía mantener sus inmensas propiedades y sus extensas familias, por no mencionar las ayudas que necesitaban los arrendatarios. Un aristócrata acaudalado necesitaba casarse con una heredera tanto como lo necesitaba uno sin fortuna.

—Nadie quiere casarse tampoco con una nouveau—riche americana —dijo en confianza Ino Yamanaka—. Nuestra única esperanza de encajar aquí es casarnos con un noble con un título inglés de renombre.

—Pero no tenemos quien nos apadrine —añadió su hermana pequeña, Sakura. Era una muchacha de baja estatura; una versión élfica de Ino, con la misma tez clara, una abundante melena rosada y ojos verdes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa—. Si por casualidad conoce a alguna duquesa simpática que esté dispuesta a aceptamos bajo su ala, le estaríamos muy agradecidas.

—Yo ni siquiera quiero encontrar un marido —confesó Hinata—. Estoy su—su— sufriendo la temporada porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Soy demasiado mayor para seguir en la escuela y mi padre... —Se interrumpió abruptamente y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Bueno, sólo me queda una temporada más por sufrir antes de cumplir los veintitrés y ser declarada una solterona.

¡Estoy deseando que—que llegue ese momento!

— ¿Es que hoy en día se considera que una mujer es una solterona a partir de los veintitrés?— preguntó Naruto con fingida alarma, al tiempo que dejaba los ojos en blanco—. ¡Dios Santo! No tenía ni idea de que la flor de mi juventud hubiera quedado tan atrás.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó, curiosa, Ino. Naruto miró a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba.

—El mes que viene cumpliré veinticinco.

La confesión provocó tres miradas compasivas y una respuesta alentadora por parte de Ino:

—No aparenta más de veintiuno.

Naruto cerró los dedos sobre su carné de baile, de modo que quedó oculto en su mano. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, pensó y ésa, su cuarta temporada, estaba llegando a su fin con sorprendente celeridad. Un doncel no se aventuraba a una quinta temporada..., se consideraría como algo sumamente ridículo. Tenía que atrapar a un marido sin pérdida de tiempo. De otro modo, no podrían seguir manteniendo a Nagato en el colegio y se verían obligados a trasladarse de su modesta casita adosada a una pensión. Y, una vez que comenzaba la caída, no había modo de ascender de nuevo."

En los seis años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte del padre de Naruto, fallecido a causa de una dolencia cardiaca, los recursos financieros de la familia se habían reducido a la nada. Habían intentado por todos los medios camuflar la desesperada estrechez con la que vivían, y para ello fingían tener media docena de criados en lugar de la agobiada ayudante de cocina y del mayordomo de edad avanzada; daban la vuelta a sus desgastados vestidos con el fin de aprovechar el lustre del revés de la tela; o vendían las piedras preciosas de las joyas y las reemplazaban por otras falsas. Naruto estaba más que harto de los continuos esfuerzos que debían hacer para engañar a todo el mundo, cuando, al parecer, ya era de dominio público que se encontraban al borde del desastre. En los últimos tiempos, incluso había comenzado a recibir discretas propuestas por parte de hombres casados, que dejaban bastante claro que sólo tenía que pedirles ayuda y ellos se lo prestarían de inmediato... No era necesario mencionar la índole de las compensaciones que tendría que ofrecer por dicha ayuda. Era muy consciente de que su aspecto podría convertirlo en un amante de primera clase.

—Señorito Namikaze —dijo Ino—, ¿qué tipo de hombre busca como esposo?

—Bueno... —exclamó Naruto con una frivolidad poco respetuosa—. Cualquier noble me vendría bien.

— ¿Cualquiera?— repitió Ino con incredulidad—. ¿Y qué hay de un aspecto físico agradable? Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Sería muy bien recibido, pero en absoluto imprescindible. — ¿Y la pasión? —inquirió Sakura.

—Del todo innecesaria.

— ¿La inteligencia?— sugirió Hinata. Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Negociable.

— ¿El encanto? —preguntó Ino.

— También negociable.

—No exige mucho —comentó Ino con sequedad—. En cuanto a mí, tendría que añadir unas cuantas condiciones a la lista. Mi aristócrata deberá tener el cabello oscuro, ser guapo, ser un bailarín consumado..., y jamás deberá pedir permiso antes de darme un beso.

—Yo quiero casarme con un hombre que haya leído todas las obras de Shakespeare —afirmó Sakura—. Alguien tranquilo y de carácter romántico (si lleva gafas, mucho mejor), al que le guste la poesía y la naturaleza; y me gustaría que no tuviera demasiada experiencia con las mujeres.

Su hermana mayor la miró, exasperada.

—Está claro que no vamos a competir por el mismo hombre. Naruto miró a Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿Qué tipo de hombre le, gustaría a usted, señorita Hyuga?

—Llámeme Hinata, por favor —murmuró la chica, ruborizándose tanto que el color de sus mejillas rivalizó con un tomate maduro—. Supongo que... me gustaría alguien que—que fuese amable y.., —Se detuvo y agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa autocrítica—, :No lo sé. Alguien que me a—ame. Que me ame de verdad.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Naruto y lo sumieron en la melancolía. El amor era un lujo al que jamás se había permitido aspirar; se trataba de un mero detalle superficial cuando estaba en juego la supervivencia de su familia. No obstante, alargó el brazo y acarició la mano de la otra chica a través del guante.

—Espero que lo encuentre —le deseó con sinceridad—. Tal vez no tenga que esperar demasiado tiempo.

—Me gustaría que usted lo encontrara primero—contestó Hinata con una sonrisa tímida—. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar a alguien.

—Parece ser que todas necesitamos ayuda de un modo u otro —comentó Ino. Su mirada se deslizó hasta Naruto para estudiarlo con detenimiento—. Hum... No me importaría convertirlo en mi reto personal.

—¿Cómo? —Naruto arqueó las cejas al tiempo que se preguntaba si debería sentirse halagado u ofendido.

Ino se dispuso a dar una explicación.

—La temporada llegará a su fin en unas cuantas semanas y ésta será la última para usted, supongo. Si lo consideramos desde un punto de vista práctico, sus aspiraciones de casarse con un hombre que sea su igual socialmente hablando se desvanecerán a finales de junio. Naruto asintió con cautela.

—En ese caso, propongo... —Ino se detuvo a media frase. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Naruto vio la oscura figura que se acercaba a ellas y gimió para sus adentros.

El intruso no era otro que el señor Sasuke Uchiha; un hombre con el que ninguna de ellas quería tener nada que ver... y por muy buenas razones.

—Entre paréntesis —dijo Naruto en voz baja—, mi marido ideal sería la antítesis del señor Uchiha.

—No me diga... —murmuró Ino con ironía, ya que el sentimiento era compartido por todas.

Se podía obviar el hecho de que un hombre hubiera ascendido gracias a su ambición, siempre y cuando poseyera la elegancia de un caballero. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha carecía de ella. No había modo de mantener una conversación educada con un hombre que decía exactamente lo que pensaba, sin importarle lo poco halagadora o lo molesta que pudiera ser su opinión.

Tal vez pudiera decirse que el señor Uchiha era guapo. Naruto suponía que algunas mujeres y donceles encontrarían su corpulenta masculinidad bastante atractiva; hasta el debía admitir que había algo fascinante en toda esa fuerza contenida dentro del traje de etiqueta negro y la camisa blanca. No obstante, el dudoso atractivo de Sasuke Uchiha quedaba del todo eclipsado por su falta de modales. El hombre carecía de delicadeza, de idealismo y no sabía reconocer la elegancia..., era todo libras y peniques, todo egoísmo, todo avaricia calculada. Cualquier otro hombre en su situación habría tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado por su falta de refinamiento; pero Sasuke había decidido, al menos en apariencia, hacer de su carencia una virtud. Le encantaba burlarse de los rituales y del encanto de la cortesía aristocrática mientras sus fríos ojos negros brillaban llenos de humor..., como si se estuviese riendo de todos ellos.

Para alivio de Naruto, Sauke jamás había demostrado, ni con una palabra ni con un gesto, que recordaba aquel día tan lejano en el diorama, cuando le había robado un beso en la oscuridad. Con el paso del tiempo, había logrado convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. En retrospectiva, parecía un hecho irreal, sobre todo aquella parte en la que el respondía con tanto ímpetu a un extraño tan atrevido.

Sin duda, muchas personas compartían el desagrado que Sasuke Uchiha despertaba en Naruto, pero, para estupor de la clase social prominente de Londres, el tipo se había hecho un hueco y allí pensaba quedarse. Durante los últimos años, había amasado una fortuna incomparable tras adquirir la mayoría de las acciones de las compañías que fabricaban maquinaria agrícola, barcos y locomotoras. A pesar de su falta de modales, Sasuke era invitado a todas las fiestas celebradas por la nobleza, dado que, sencillamente, era demasiado rico como para ignorarlo. Sasuke personificaba la amenaza de la iniciativa industrial sobre las fortunas de la rancia aristocracia británica, cuya financiación dependía de la explotación agrícola de sus propiedades. Por tanto, la nobleza lo recibía con disimulada hostilidad a pesar de permitirle de mala gana la entrada a su sagrado círculo social. Y, para empeorar las cosas, el hombre no fingía estar agradecido; al contrario, parecía disfrutar al imponer su presencia en lugares donde ésta no era bien recibida.

Durante las escasas ocasiones en las que Naruto se había encontrado con él desde aquel día en el diorama, lo había tratado con frialdad y había rechazado cualquier intento de conversación, así como sus invitaciones a bailar, Él siempre parecía encontrar divertido su desdén y se dedicaba a contemplarlo con tal descaro que conseguía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Naruto esperaba que el hombre perdiera el interés por el algún día, pero, de momento, parecía aferrarse a su molesta insistencia.

Naruto percibió el alivio del resto de las floreros cuando Sasuke las pasó por alto para dirigirse a el en particular.

—Señorito Namikaze —dijo a modo de saludo. Su mirada, oscura como la obsidiana, parecía percatarse de todo del cuidadoso zurcido en el borde de las mangas de su vestido; del diminuto ramillete de capullos de rosa que había utilizado para disimular la desgastada parte superior de su corpiño... Naruto lo miró con una expresión de gélido desafío. El aire que los separaba parecía estar cargado con una especie de tira y afloja, con un reto elemental. Naruto sentía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecían de disgusto ante la proximidad de ese hombre.

—Buenas noches, señor Uchiha.

—¿Me haría el favor de concederme un baile? —preguntó él sin más preámbulos.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo los pies cansados,

Él alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Y a qué se debe? Lleva sentado aquí toda la noche. Naruto lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

—No tengo por qué explicarle mis motivos, señor Uchiha. —Un vals no le causaría demasiadas molestias.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por permanecer calmado, sintió que los músculos de su rostro se tensaban ligeramente.

—Señor Uchiha —replicó con tirantez—, ¿nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación acosar a un doncel para que haga algo que no desea hacer?

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señorito Namikaze, si tuviera que preocuparme por parecer educado, jamás conseguiría lo que quiero. Tan sólo pensé que le agradaría abandonar su papel de florero durante un tiempo. Y si este baile se desarrolla del modo habitual, es más que posible que mi invitación sea la única que reciba.

—Qué encantador —comentó el, fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía—. Con esos cumplidos tan ingeniosos, ¿cómo podría rechazarlo?

En los ojos de Sasuke apareció de súbito una expresión cautelosa. —En ese caso, ¿bailará conmigo?

—No —susurró Naruto con aspereza—, Y ahora márchese, Por favor.

En lugar de escabullirse mortificado por la negativa, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír y la blancura de sus dientes quedó resaltada por el contraste con el tono oscuro de su piel. La sonrisa le confirió un aspecto de pirata.

—¿Qué hay de malo en un baile? Soy una excelente pareja; incluso es posible que lo disfrute.

—Señor Uchiha —murmuró, cada vez más exasperado—, la idea de ser su pareja, sea en lo que sea, hace que se me hiele la sangre en las venas.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más y, bajando la voz de modo que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, contestó:

—Muy bien. Pero, antes de marcharme, le diré algo para que lo medite, señorito Namikaze. Es muy posible que algún día no pueda permitirse el privilegio de rechazar una oferta honorable de alguien como yo..., o ni siquiera una deshonrosa.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la indignación se extendía en forma de rubor desde la parte superior de su corpiño. Ya había aguantado demasiado; además de tener que estar toda la noche sentado, se veía obligado a soportar los insultos de un hombre al que despreciaba.

—Señor Uchiha, actúa usted como el villano de una pésima obra de teatro.

El comentario le arrancó otra sonrisa al hombre, que se inclinó con irónica cortesía antes de alejarse.

Mortificado por el encuentro, Naruto lo vio marcharse con los ojos entrecerrados.

El resto de las floreros dejó patente su alivio en forma de suspirocolectivo en cuanto desapareció el señor Uchiha. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

—No parece impresionarle demasiado la palabra «no», ¿verdad? —¿Qué le ha dicho antes de marcharse, Naruto?— preguntó Sakura con curiosidad—. El comentario que lo ha hecho ruborizarse.

Naruto clavó la mirada en la cubierta plateada de su carné de baile y acarició con el pulgar una diminuta doblez en la esquina.

—El señor Sasuke ha insinuado que, algún día, mi situación podría ser tan desesperada como para verme obligado a considerar la posibilidad de ser su amante.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado, Naruto se habría reído al contemplar las idénticas expresiones de asombro que aparecieron en el rostro de las tres muchachas. Sin embargo, en lugar de protestar movida por su ira virginal o de dejar pasar el tema, Ino formuló una pregunta que Naruto no había esperado:

—¿Y estaba en lo cierto?

—Estaba en lo cierto en lo referente a lo desesperado de mi situación —admitió el—. Pero no en cuanto a la posibilidad de convertirme en su amante; ni suyo ni de ningún otro. Me casaría con un granjero antes de caer tan bajo.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa, dado que, al parecer, se identificaba con la determinación que subyacía bajo la respuesta de Naruto.

—Me cae usted bien —anunció antes de reclinarse en la silla y cruzar las piernas con una desfachatez que parecía del todo inapropiada para una chica que disfrutaba de su primera temporada.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —contestó Naruto automáticamente, movido por las buena maneras que dictaban una respuesta educada ante semejante cumplido; pero, en cuanto pronunció la frase, quedó sorprendida al comprobar que era cierto.

La mirada analítica de Ino la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras seguía hablando.

—Me causaría un profundo desagrado verlo trotar detrás de una mula o cavando en un sembrado de remolacha; usted no ha nacido para eso, ni mucho menos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Naruto con sequedad—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto? Si bien la pregunta se formuló con intención retórica, Ino pareció tomarlo en serio.

—Me disponía a explicarlo. Antes de que nos interrumpieran, estaba a punto de hacer una proposición: deberíamos hacer un pacto para ayudamos las unas a las otras a encontrar marido. Si los hombres adecuados no vienen tras nosotras, seremos nosotras la que los persigamos a ellos. El proceso será mucho más eficaz aunamos nuestros esfuerzos en lugar de luchar en solitario. Comenzaremos con el mayor de nosotras (que al parecer es usted, Naruto) y seguiremos así hasta que llegue el turno de la más joven.

—Eso no me favorece en absoluto —protestó Sakura.

—Es lo justo —la reconvino Ino—. Tú dispones de más tiempo que las demás.

—¿A qué tipo de «ayuda» se refiere? —inquirió Naruto.

—A la que sea necesaria. —Ino comenzó a escribir sin pérdida de tiempo en su carné de baile—. Compensaremos los puntos débiles de cada una de nosotras y daremos consejo y colaboración cuando la situación así lo requiera. —Alzó la mirada y sonrió alegremente—. Seremos como un equipo de rounders.

Naruto la contempló con escepticismo.

—¿ Se refiere a ese juego en el que los caballeros se turnan para golpear una bola de cuero utilizando unos bates planos?

—No sólo juegan los caballeros —replicó Ino—. En Nueva York también juegan las damas y donceles, siempre y cuando no se dejen llevar en exceso por el entusiasmo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Como cuando Ino se enfureció tanto, después de que uno de sus tiros fuera anulado, que acabó arrancando del suelo el poste de una de sus bases.

—Ya estaba suelto —protestó Ino—. Un poste suelto podría haber sido una amenaza para uno de los corredores.

—Especialmente si lo lanzas contra ellos —concluyó Sakura, respondiendo al ceño fruncido de su hermana con una dulce y burlona sonrisa.

Conteniendo la risa, Naruto dejó de mirar a las dos hermanas para contemplar la expresión de ligera perplejidad en el rostro de Hinata. No le resultó muy difícil leer los pensamientos de la chica: las hermanas americanas iban a necesitar mucho entrenamiento antes de poder despertar el interés de los aristócratas adecuado. Cuando volvió aprestar atención a las Yamanaka, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ansiosos semblantes. Era muy fácil imaginarse a ese par golpeando bolas con bates y corriendo por el campo con las faldas remangadas hasta las rodillas. Se preguntó si todas las chicas americanas compartían ese carácter arrollador... Sin duda, las Yamanaka serían el terror de cualquier caballero británico educado que osara acercarse a ellas, —A decir verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido que la caza de un marido pudiera concebirse como un deporte de equipo —dijo.

—¡Pues debería serlo! —Exclamó Ino con énfasis—. Piense en lo efectivo que sería de ese modo. La única dificultad que podría surgir es que dos de nosotras se interesaran por el mismo hombre; pero, dados nuestros respectivos gustos, parece improbable.

—En ese caso, acordaremos no competir por el mismo caballero —propuso Naruto.

—Y, a—además —interrumpió Hinata de forma inesperada—, no haremos daño a nadie.

—Muy hipocrático —dijo Ino en señal de aprobación.

—Pues yo creo que tiene razón, Ino —protestó Hinata, que había malinterpretado el comentario de su hermana—. No intimides a la pobre chica, por el amor de Dios.

Ino frunció el entrecejo, repentinamente irritada.

—He dicho «hipocrático», no «hipócrita», idiota.

Naruto intervino sin dilación, antes de que las hermanas comenzaran a discutir.

—Entonces, debemos ponemos de acuerdo, en cuanto al plan de acción; no nos serviría de mucho si cada una persiguiera su propio objetivo.

—Y tendremos que contarnos todo lo que suceda — prosiguió Sakura, encantada.

—¿Incluso los—los detalles más íntimos? —preguntó Hinata con timidez.

—Vaya! ¡Sobre todo ésos!

En el rostro de Ino apareció una sonrisa irónica antes de someter el vestido de Naruto a una mirada calculadora.

—Sus ropas son desastrosas —dijo sin rodeos—. Voy a darle unos cuantos de mis vestidos. Tengo baúles llenos con vestidos que ni siquiera he llegado a ponerme y no vaya echarlos de menos. Mi madre jamás se dará cuenta.

Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Se sentía agradecido por el detalle, pero también mortificado por lo evidente de sus dificultades económicas.

—No, no. No puedo aceptar un regalo semejante. Es usted muy generosa, pero...

—El azul pálido con ribetes de color lavanda —dijo Ino a Sakura en un murmullo—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Sí! Le sentará de maravilla —contestó Sakura, entusiasmada—. Mucho mejor que a ti.

—Gracias —replicó Ino, que fingió mirada con desagrado por el comentario.

—No, en serio... —protestó Naruto.

—Y el de muselina verde con el encaje blanco en la parte delantera —prosiguió la mayor de las Yamanaka.

—No puedo aceptar sus vestidos, Ino —insistió Naruto sin alzar la voz.

La chica alzó la mirada de su carné de baile, en el que seguía tomando notas.

—¿Porqué no?

—En primer lugar, no puedo pagarle. Además, sería inútil. Unas cuantas plumas no harán más atractiva mi falta de dote.

—¡Vaya! El dinero... —comentó Ino con la indiferencia característica de alguien que no lo necesita—. Usted va a pagarme con algo que es mucho más valioso que unas simples monedas. Va a enseñarnos a Sakura ya mí a ser... bueno, a parecemos a usted. Nos va a enseñar que cosas hay que decir y qué hay que hacer; todas esas reglas de las que nadie habla pero que nosotras parecemos transgredir a todas horas. Si es posible, hasta puede ayudamos, a encontrar a una madrina. Y entonces, podremos traspasar todas las puertas que ahora mismo nos cierran. En cuanto a su falta de dote... Sólo tiene que echarle el anzuelo al hombre adecuado. Nosotras le ayudaremos a tirar del hilo.

Naruto la miró con absoluta perplejidad.

—Están hablando completamente en serio.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Sakura—. Será todo un alivio poder ocupar nuestro tiempo en otra cosa que no sea sentarnos contra la pared como unas idiotas. Ino y yo estamos a punto de volvemos locas por lo aburrida que está resultando ser la temporada.

—Yo—yo también —añadió Hinata.

—Está bien... —Naruto paseó la mirada de un rostro a otro, incapaz de contener la sonrisa—. Si las tres están dispuestas, yo también me uno. Pero, si vamos a hacer un pacto, ¿no deberíamos firmar con sangre o algo así?

—¡Por Dios, no! —Exclamó Ino—. Creo que todas podemos, expresar nuestro acuerdo sin necesidad de abrirnos las venas ni nada parecido. —Hizo un gesto para señalar su carné de baile—. Supongo que ahora deberíamos hacer una lista de los buenos partidos que siguen solteros tras la temporada. Y, por desgracia, en estos momentos quedan muy pocos libres. ¿Deberíamos ordenarlos según su rango? ¿Empezando por los duques?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No deberíamos molestamos con los duques, puesto que no sé de ninguno que sea un buen partido, que tenga menos de setenta años y que conserve algún diente.

—En ese caso, la inteligencia y el encanto son negociables, pero no así los dientes, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —preguntó Ino con picardía, lo que arrancó una carcajada de Naruto.

—Los dientes son negociables —replicó Naruto—, si bien sumamente preferibles.

—Muy bien —concluyó Ino—. Una vez descartada la categoría de los viejos duques chochos, prosigamos con los condes. Conozco a un tal lord Sai, por ejemplo...

—No, Westcliff no. —Naruto hizo un gesto de repulsión mientras añadía—Es un hombre frío como el hielo; además, no tiene ningún interés en mí. Me lancé prácticamente en sus brazos durante mi primera temporada, hace cuatro años y lo único que conseguí fue que me mirase como si fuera algo que se había quedado pegado a su zapato.

—En ese caso, olvidemos a Westcliff. —La mayor de las Yamanaka alzó las cejas con curiosidad—.¿Qué tal lord St. Vincent? Es joven, adecuado, atractivo como el pecado...

—No funcionaría —contestó Naruto—. Sin importar lo comprometedora que resultara la situación, St. Vincent jamás me haría una proposición. Ya ha comprometido, seducido y arruinado por completo al menos a una docena de mujeres; el honor no significa nada para él.

—El conde de Eglinton, entonces —sugirió Hinata de forma indecisa—; pero es bastante cor—cor— corpulento y tiene al menos cincuenta años...

—Anótelo en la lista —instó Naruto—. No puedo permitirme ser melindrosa al respecto.

—También está el vizconde Rosebury —señaló Ino al tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño—; aunque es bastante extraño y está un poco..., bueno, flácido.

—Mientras tenga el bolsillo firme, puede tener todo lo demás flácida —comentó Naruto, consiguiendo que las tres chicas rieran entre dientes—. Anótelo también.

Haciendo caso omiso de la música y de las parejas que giraban delante de ellas, las cuatro siguieron trabajando con ahínco en la lista y, en ocasiones, las carcajadas que los comentarios provocaban en ellas consiguieron atraer algunas miradas curiosas de aquellos que se encontraban cerca.

—Silencio —ordenó Naruto, esforzándose por adoptar una aptitud seria—. No queremos que nadie sospeche lo que estamos planeando. Además, se supone que las floreros no deben reírse.

Al instante, todas ellas intentaron adoptar sus expresiones más serias, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de risillas.

—¡Vaya, mirad! —Exclamó Ino, que estaba observando la creciente lista de posibles candidatos a marido—. Por una vez, nuestros carnés de baile están llenos. —Echó un vistazo a la lista de solteros y frunció los labios en actitud pensativa—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que algunos de estos caballeros asistirán a la fiesta que organiza Westcliff en su propiedad de Hampshire como broche final de la temporada, Sakuray yo hemos sido invitadas. ¿Y usted, Naruto?

—Soy amigo de una de sus hermanas —contestó el—. Creo que puedo conseguir una invitación.

Le suplicaré, si es necesario.

—Intentaré poner algo de mi parte para que lo consiga —le dijo Ino con actitud confiada antes de sonreír a Hinata—. Y conseguiré una invitación también para usted.

—¡Qué divertido va a ser esto! —Exclamó Sakura—. Así pues, nuestro plan está en marcha. Dentro de quince días, invadiremos Hampshire en busca de un marido para Naruto.

Alargando los brazos, todas unieron las manos, sin dejar de sentirse un poco frívolas e indecisas, pero bastante animadas.

«Tal vez mi suerte esté a punto de cambiar», pensó Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos y recitar una pequeña plegaria de esperanza.


	3. 2

Sasuke Uchiha había aprendido a una edad temprana que, dado que el destino no lo había bendecido con sangre azul ni con riquezas ni con algún don extraordinario, tendría que labrarse su propia fortuna en un mundo que, a menudo, resultaba ser poco caritativo. Era diez veces más combativo y ambicioso que un hombre normal y corriente. A la gente solía resultarle más fácil permitir que se saliera con la suya que enfrentarse a él. Si bien era una persona dominante, tal vez incluso implacable, su sueño no se veía perturbado por ninguna crisis de conciencia. La ley de la naturaleza dictaba la supervivencia de los más fuertes y, en cuanto a los más débiles, era mejor que corrieran a esconderse.

Su padre había sido carnicero y había conseguido sacar adelante a una familia de seis miembros; Sasuke había trabajado como su ayudante desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para blandir la pesada hacha de la carnicería. Esos años de trabajo en la tienda de su padre lo habían dotado de los brazos musculosos y los fornidos hombros de un carnicero. Su familia siempre había esperado que él continuara con el negocio, pero cuando cumplió los veintiún años, Sasuke había desilusionado a su padre al abandonar la tienda para abrirse camino de un modo diferente. Tras invertir sus pequeños ahorros, se dio cuenta de que acababa de descubrir su verdadero talento en la vida: hacer dinero.

Sasuke adoraba el lenguaje de la economía, los factores de riesgo, la interacción del mercado con la industria y la política..., y no tardó en percatarse de que, en un corto espacio de tiempo, la creciente red de ferrocarril británica proporcionaría los ingresos básicos que asegurarían la eficiencia de la actividad bancaria. Los envíos de dinero en metálico y de las acciones, así como la creación de oportunidades de inversión a corto plazo, dependerían en gran medida del buen funcionamiento del ferrocarril. Sasuke siguió sus instintos e invirtió hasta el último chelín en acciones ferroviarias; poco después, fue recompensado con unos enormes beneficios que reinvirtió en un diversificado abanico de intereses. En esos momentos, con treinta y tres años de edad, poseía el control de tres fábricas diferentes, de una fundición de más de dos hectáreas de superficie y de un astillero. Era invitado —si bien de mala gana— a los bailes de la aristocracia y se codeaba con los pares del reino en las juntas directivas de seis compañías.

Tras años de incesante trabajo, había conseguido casi todo lo que se había propuesto. No obstante, si alguien le hubiera preguntado si era un hombre feliz, no habría tenido más remedio que resoplar en respuesta. La felicidad, ese efímero resultado del éxito, era una señal segura de la autocomplacencia. Y, por naturaleza, Sasuke jamás podría ser auto complaciente, como tampoco se daría nunca por satisfecho; ni quería llegar a estado..

De todos modos... en el rincón más oculto y profundo de su desatendido corazón, había un deseo que Sasuke parecía incapaz de sofocar.

Se aventuró a lanzar una mirada encubierta al otro lado del salón de baile y, como era habitual, sintió la punzada dolorosa y peculiar que lo asaltaba cada vez que descubría la presencia de Naruto Namikaze. A pesar de las muchas mujeres o donceles disponibles —y había un buen número de ellas—, ninguna había logrado acaparar su atención de un modo tan efectivo y excluyente. El atractivo de Naruto iba más allá de la mera belleza física, aunque bien sabía Dios que había sido bendecido con, un injusto exceso en ese aspecto. Si hubiera una pizca de poesía en el alma de Sasuke, podría haber compuesto docenas de versos arrebatadores que describieran, sus encantos, No obstante, era plebeyo hasta la médula de los huesos y le resultaba del todo imposible encontrar las palabras precisas para plasmar la atracción que el doncel ejercía sobre él. Lo único que sabia era que la visión de Naruto a la vacilante luz de las velas conseguía aflojarle las rodillas.

Sasuke nunca había olvidado la primera vez que lo había visto, de pie en la entrada del diorama, rebuscando en su monedero mientras fruncía el ceño. El sol arrancaba destellos de oro y champán a su cabello rubio claro y lograba que su piel resplandeciera. Había visto en el algo tan delicioso... tan tangible... Tal vez se tratara del aspecto aterciopelado de su piel junto con esos ojos azules, sumados al ceño ligeramente fruncido que él había deseado aliviar.

Entonces habría jurado que, a esas alturas, Naruto ya estaría casado. La evidencia de que los Namikaze habían caído en desgracia no era un factor significativo para él, ya que asumía que cualquier aristócrata con cerebro vería su valor y no tardaría en reclamarlo. Sin embargo, según pasaban los años y Naruto seguía soltero, había comenzado a albergar una débil esperanza. La valentía que el mostraba en su decidida búsqueda de marido le resultaba enternecedora, la seguridad con la que volvía a ponerse sus desgastados vestidos..., el valor que se otorgaba a sí mismo, a pesar de la falta de dote. El modo tan ingenioso con el que abordaba el proceso de atrapar un marido le recordaba a un jugador experimentado que jugara sus cartas en una baza que había perdido de antemano. Naruto era inteligente, precavido e inflexible, además de hermoso, si bien en los últimos tiempos la amenaza de la pobreza le había conferido cierta dureza a su mirada y a sus labios. Desde un punto de vista egoísta, Sasuke no lamentaba las dificultades económicas del joven; en realidad, éstas le proporcionaban una oportunidad que jamás habría tenido de otro modo.

El problema residía en su incapacidad para descubrir el modo de conseguir que Naruto lo aceptara, cuando era más que obvio que el sentía repugnancia por todo lo que él representaba. Sasuke era muy consciente de que su carácter carecía de refinamientos y lo que peor, tenía tantos deseos de convertirse en un caballero como un tigre de ser un gato doméstico. No era más que un hombre que poseía una enorme cantidad de dinero y que carga con la frustración de saber que no le serviría de nada a la hora de conseguir lo que más deseaba.

Hasta ese momento, su estrategia había consistido en esperar pacientemente, ya que sabía que la desesperación acabaría llevando a Naruto a hacer cosas que ni siquiera habría considerado en un principio. Las penurias económicas tenían la virtud de presentar las situaciones bajo una nueva luz. En poco tiempo, el juego de Naruto llegaría a su fin. No le quedaría más remedio que elegir entre dos opciones: casarse con un pobre o ser el amante de un rico. Y, si era la última opción la elegida, la cama en la que acabaría no sería otra que la suya.

—Un bocadito sabroso, ¿no es cierto? —fue el comentario que alguien hizo cerca de él.

Cuando Sasuke se giró, vio a Kiba Inozuka, hijo de un vizconde que, según los rumores, estaba en su lecho de muerte. Atrapado en la interminable espera previa a la muerte de su padre para poder disponer tanto del título como de la fortuna familiar, Kiba pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo apostando y persiguiendo faldas.

Siguió la mirada de Sasuke hasta Naruto, que estaba inmerso en una animada conversación con las floreros que la rodeaban.

—No sabría decirle —contestó Sasuke, con un profundo ramalazo de antipatía hacia Kiba y todos los de su ralea: privilegiados a los que les habían ofrecido todos los caprichos en bandeja de plata desde el día en que llegaron al mundo y que, por regla general, no hacían nada que justificara la imprudente generosidad del destino. Kiba sonrió, con el rostro rubicundo a causa del exceso de bebida y la abundante comida.

—Tengo la intención de descubrirlo muy pronto —comentó.

Kiba no era el único con semejantes aspiraciones. Un considerable número de hombres había puesto la mirada en Naruto, con la misma expectación que sentiría una manada de lobos durante la persecución de una presa herida. En cuanto el tocara fondo y, por tanto, no pudiera ofrecer la más mínima resistencia, uno de ellos se adelantaría para lanzar el ataque mortal. No obstante, tal y como sucedía en la naturaleza, el macho dominante siempre sería el ganador.

Un amago de sonrisa se abrió paso en el severo rictus de Sasuke.

—Me sorprende usted —murmuró—. Siempre he asumido que las dificultades de un doncel tendrían que inspirar la caballerosidad de un hombre de su categoría; y, por el contrario, descubro que está considerando las irrespetuosas ideas que se atribuyen a los de mi clase.

Kiba dejó escapar una breve carcajada, ajeno al brillo salvaje que apareció en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

—Sea un doncel o no, tendrá que elegir a uno de nosotros cuando sus recursos se agoten.

—¿Ninguna de sus señorías le ofrecerá matrimonio? —preguntó Sasuke con voz indolente.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Y para qué? —Kiba se humedeció los labios, movido por las imágenes que su mente ya anticipaba—. No hay necesidad alguna de casarse con el doncel cuando dentro de muy poco tiempo estará disponible por un precio adecuado.

—Tal vez tenga demasiada dignidad para eso.

—Lo dudo —replicó el joven aristócrata con jovialidad—. Los donceles pobres que poseen ese tipo de belleza no pueden permitir el lujo de mostrarse dignos. Además, circula el rumor de que ya han estado entregando sus favores a lord Orochimaru.

—¿A Orochimaru? —Si bien la noticia lo sobresaltó, el rostro de Sasuke permaneció impasible—.¿Y en qué se basa ese rumor?

—¡Vaya! Pues el carruaje de Orochimaru ha sido visto en los establos situados tras la residencia de los Namikaze a extrañas horas de la noche... Y, de acuerdo con algunos acreedores, es él quien se hace cargo de pagar las cuentas de la familia de vez en cuando. —Kiba se detuvo para reírse sin disimulo—. Una noche entre esos preciosos muslos bien se merece pagar la cuenta del tendero, ¿no le parece?

La inmediata respuesta de Sasuke fue el impulso asesino de separar la cabeza de Kiba del resto de su cuerpo. No podía decir con seguridad qué había despertado su ira en mayor medida: la imaginación de Naruto Namikaze en la cama con el cerdo de Orochimaru o el despectivo regodeo de Kiba ante un rumor que posiblemente fuese incierto.

—Me atrevería a señalar que, puestos a difamar la reputación de un doncel, es mucho mejor contar con pruebas fehacientes de lo que se está diciendo —advirtió Sasuke con un tono de voz que no por apacible era menos peligroso.

—¡Diantres! Los chismes no requieren de prueba alguna —contestó el joven al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo—. Además, el tiempo se encargará de revelar el verdadero carácter del doncel en cuestión. Orochimaru no tiene recursos suficientes para mantener a una belleza como ésa, y el no tardará mucho en exigir cosas que él no podrá darle. Vaticino que para el final de la temporada, el doncel se acercará al caballero que tenga los bolsillos más abultados.

—Que serán los míos —replicó Sasuke sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

Kiba parpadeó a causa de la sorpresa, al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía mientras se preguntaba si habría oído bien.

—¿Qué...?

—He estado observando mientras usted y esa manada de imbéciles con la que se relaciona olisqueaban sus talones durante dos años —explicó Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados—. A partir de este momento, han perdido toda oportunidad de conseguirlo.

—¿ Que he perdido qué? ¿ Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó, indignado, Kiba.

—Quiero decir que infligiré todo el daño posible, ya sea mental, físico o económico, al primer hombre que se atreva a poner un pie en mi territorio. Y la próxima persona que repita cerca de mí un solo rumor infundado sobre el señorito Namikaze, descubrirá que se le queda atascado en la garganta... junto con uno de mis puños.—La sonrisa de Sasuke dejaba entrever cierta amenaza sanguinaria mientras contemplaba la atónita expresión de Kiba—. Puede decírselo a cualquiera que esté interesado —le advirtió antes de alejarse del pomposo y boquiabierto pipiolo.


	4. 3

Una vez que su prima, una mujer mayor que en ocasiones actuaba como su carabina, lo hubo acompañado de regreso a su casa de la ciudad, Naruto recorrió a grandes zancadas el vacío vestíbulo embaldosado. Al advertir el objeto que habían dejado sobre la mesa semicircular que se apoyaba contra la pared, se detuvo en seco. Era un sombrero masculino de copa alta, de color gris y decorado con una banda de satén borgoña. Un sombrero muy peculiar, sobre todo si se lo comparaba con los sombreros negros que solían lucir la mayoría de los caballeros. Naruto lo había visto en demasiadas ocasiones sobre aquella misma mesa, como una serpiente enroscada.

Un elegante bastón con el mango en forma de diamante se apoyaba contra la mesa. Naruto experimentó el intenso deseo de utilizar el bastón para aplastar la copa del sombrero..., a ser posible, mientras estuviera sobre la cabeza del propietario. En su lugar, subió las escaleras con el corazón en un puño y el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando se aproximaba a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba las habitaciones de la familia, apareció un hombre corpulento en el descansillo. Este lo observó con una insoportable sonrisa burlona dibujada en un rostro de tez rosada y sudorosa por el reciente esfuerzo físico, mientras un mechón de pelo, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, colgaba hacia un lado como la creta de un gallo.

—Lord Orochimaru —saludó Naruto con rigidez al tiempo que luchaba contra la vergüenza y la ira que se atascaban en su garganta.

Orochimaru era una de las pocas personas a las que odiaba de verdad. Como supuesto amigo de su difunto padre, Orochimaru visitaba con frecuencia la casa, pero nunca a las horas normales para tal fin. Llegaba bien entrada la noche y, contra todo lo que dictaba el decoro, pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo a solas con la madre de Naruto, Kushina, en una habitación privada. Además, a Naruto no se le había pasado por alto que, en los días posteriores a sus visitas, algunas de las facturas más acuciantes se pagaban de forma misteriosa y que algún que otro airado acreedor quedaba apaciguado. En cuanto a Kushina, se mostraba más sensible e irritable que de costumbre y poco dispuesta a hablar.

A Naruto le resultaba casi imposible creer que su madre, que siempre había huido de las conductas indecorosas, permitiera que alguien usara su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, era la única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar, cosa que colmaba a Naruto de una irremediable vergüenza y de ira. Su rabia no iba dirigida únicamente contra su madre: estaba furioso por la situación en la que se encontraban e, incluso, consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de encontrar todavía un marido. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que, por muy hermoso y encantador que fuera y por mucho interés que le demostrara un caballero no iba a recibir una proposición. Al menos, no una respetable.

Desde su presentación en sociedad, se había visto obligado, a aceptar, poco a poco, que sus sueños acerca de un pretendiente apuesto y educado que se enamorara de el e hiciera desaparecer todos sus problemas no eran más que una fantasía ingenua. La desilusión había calado hasta el fondo durante la prolongada decepción en la que se había convertido su tercera temporada. Y, en esos momentos, cuando se encontraba en la cuarta, la poco atractiva idea de convertirse en «Naruto, la esposa de un granjero», estaba inquietantemente cerca de hacerse realidad.

Con una expresión pétrea, Naruto trató de pasar junto a Orochimaru sin decir palabra, pero éste lo detuvo al ponerle una mano rolliza en el brazo. El retrocedió con tal aversión que el movimiento estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—No me toque —dijo con la vista clavada en el rubicundo rostro del hombre.

Los ojos de Orochimaru lucían muy amarillos en contraste con el rubor de su tez. Con una sonrisa, el hombre dejó la mano sobre la barandilla, impidiendo así que Naruto alcanzara el descansillo.

—Qué poco hospitalario —murmuró con esa voz de tenor tan incongruente que mortificaba a muchos hombres altos—. Después de todos los favores que he hecho a esta familia...

—No nos ha hecho ningún favor —respondió Naruto de modo cortante.

—De no ser por mi generosidad, hace mucho que estarías en la calle.

—¿Acaso sugiere que debo mostrarme agradecido? —Preguntó, el, y su tono destilaba odio—.

No es usted más que un detestable carroñero.

—No he tomado nada que no se me haya ofrecido voluntariamente. —Orochimaru extendió la mano para tocarle la barbilla, pero el húmedo roce de sus dedos la hizo retroceder con repulsión—.A decir verdad, ha sido un juego muy aburrido. Su madre es demasiado dócil para mi gusto. —Se inclinó hacia el, de modo que el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, un sudor rancio sofocado por la colonia, inundó las fosas nasales de Naruto con un hedor insoportable—. Tal vez lo intente la próxima vez contigo —murmuró.

Sin duda alguna, esperaba que Naruto se pusiera a llorar o a suplicar, o que se ruborizara. Sin embargo, ésta se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría.

—No es más que un viejo estúpido y presumido —dijo con tranquilidad—. Si estuviera dispuesto a convertirme en el amante de alguien, ¿No cree que elegiría a alguien mejor que usted?

Al final, Orochimaru consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, si bien Naruto tuvo el placer de comprobar que no le había resultado fácil hacerlo.

—No es muy inteligente que me tenga por enemigo. Con algunas palabras vertidas en los oídos adecuados, podría arruinar a su familia más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención. —Desvió la vista hacia la tela de su corpiño y sonrió de modo despectivo—. En su lugar, yo no me mostraría tan desdeñoso mientras llevara esos andrajos y esas joyas falsas.

Naruto se ruborizó y le golpeó la mano sin miramientos cuando el hombre hizo amago de tocar el corpiño. Riendo para sí Orochimaru bajó las escaleras mientras Naruto aguardaba en el silencio más absoluto. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, corrió escaleras abajo y echó la llave. Con la respiración agitada a causa de la ansiedad y la indignación, apoyó las manos y, la frente contra la pesada puerta de roble.

—Se acabó —murmuró en voz alta, temblando de furia.

No más Orochimaru, no más facturas sin pagar... Ya habían sufrido bastante. Todos. Tendría que conseguir a alguien con quien casarse de inmediato: encontraría al mejor candidato que pudiera en la fiesta campestre en Hampshire y acabaría de una vez por todas con ese asunto. Y si no resultaba...

Deslizó las manos muy despacio por la superficie de la puerta y sus palmas dejaron un rastro de líneas sobre la nudosa madera. Si no encontraba a alguien con quien casarse, se convertiría en el amante de un hombre. A pesar de que ninguno parecía inclinado a aceptarlo como esposa, al parecer había un número infinito de caballeros deseosos de arrastrarlo al pecado. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ganar una fortuna. No obstante, le repugnaba la mera idea de no poder regresar jamás a la buena sociedad..., de ser despreciado y relegado al ostracismo, de que sólo lo valoraran por sus habilidades en la cama. La alternativa, que no era otra que vivir una pobreza virtuosa y ganarse la vida como costurero o lavandero, o convertirse en tutor, era mucho más peligrosa: un doncel joven en semejante posición quedaría a merced de cualquiera. Además, el sueldo no alcanzaría para mantener a su madre ni a Nagato, que también debería ponerse a trabajar. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres podía permitirse que Naruto se aferrara a su moral. Vivían en un castillo de naipes..., y cualquier movimiento brusco podía echado abajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno con una taza de porcelana entre sus dedos helados. Aunque ya había acabado su té, la cerámica todavía conservaba el calor del fuerte brebaje. Tenía una pequeña muesca en el borde que el acariciaba repetidamente con el pulgar y no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando escuchó el ruido que su madre hizo al entrar en la estancia.

—¿Quieres té? —preguntó con una voz meticulosamente monótona, tras lo cual escuchó a Kushina murmurar una respuesta afirmativa. Llenó otra taza con la tetera que tenía delante, la endulzó con una cucharadita de azúcar y rebajó el brebaje con una buena cantidad de leche.

—Ya no lo tomo con azúcar —dijo Kushina—. He llegado a preferirlo sin él.

El día en que a su madre dejaran de gustarle las cosas dulces, sería el día en que se sirviera agua helada en el infierno.

—Aún podemos permitimos echarle azúcar al té —replicó Naruto mientras removía el líquido con un par de enérgicas vueltas de cucharilla.

Levantó la vista y deslizó la taza y su platillo por encima de la mesa en dirección a Kushina. Tal y como esperaba, su madre tenía un aspecto malhumorado y ojeroso, y llevaba la vergüenza escrita bajo esa máscara de amargura. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó imposible que su enérgica y alegre madre — que siempre había sido más hermosa que cualquier otra madre— pudiera lucir semejante expresión. Fue en ese momento, mientras contemplaba el tenso rostro de Kushina, que Naruto se dio cuenta de que su propia cara mostraba un cansancio muy parecido al de su madre y de que su boca se fruncía con el mismo rictus de desencanto.

¿Qué tal fue el baile? —preguntó Kushina, que acercó tanto la cara a la taza de té que el vapor le veló el rostro.

—El desastre habitual—respondió Naruto, que suavizó la honestidad de su réplica con una suave carcajada—. El único hombre que me invitó a bailar fue el señor Uchiha.

—Por, todos los cielos —murmuró Kushina antes de tomar un sorbo de té abrasador—. ¿Y aceptaste?

—Por supuesto que no. No hubiera tenido sentido alguno. Resulta evidente que, cuando me mira, piensa en cualquier cosa menos en el matrimonio.

—Hasta los hombres como el señor Uchiha acaban por casarse— argumento Kushina, que lo miró por encima del borde de la taza—. Y tú serías una esposa ideal para él... Incluso podrías suavizarlo y ayudarlo a que fuera aceptado en la sociedad decente...

—Por Dios, mamá... Cualquiera diría que me alientas para que acepte sus atenciones.

—No... —Kushina cogió su cucharilla y removió el té en un gesto innecesario—. Al menos, no si de verdad encuentras alguna objeción al señor Uchiha. Sin embargo, si fueses capaz de pulió un poco, no tendríamos más problemas económicos...

—No es de los que se casan, mamá. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hiciera lo que hiciese, jamás conseguiría una proposición honesta por su parte.

Naruto hurgó en el azucarero con un par de pequeñas pinzas de plata de aspecto deslustrado, en busca del terrón más pequeño que pudiera encontrar. Sacó un pedacito de azúcar moreno, lo echó en la taza y después se sirvió más té.

Kushina dio un sorbo a su taza y, poniendo mucho cuidado en mantener la vista apartada, pasó a otro tema de conversación que, según sospechaba Naruto, tenía una desagradable relación con el, anterior.

—No podemos permitimos que Nagato siga en la escuela el próximo semestre. Hace dos meses que no pago el sueldo a los criados. Algunas facturas...

—Sí, ya estoy al tanto de todo eso —replicó Naruto, que se ruborizó ligeramente a causa de una súbita oleada de enojo—. Encontraré un marido, mamá. Muy pronto. —De algún modo, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parecería una excursión a Hampshire? Ahora que la temporada está a punto de concluir, serán muchos los que dejen Londres en busca de nuevas diversiones.., Me refiero a la cacería que lord Sai dará en su propiedad.

Kushina lo observó con renovado interés.

—No estaba al tanto de que hubiéramos recibido una invitación del conde.

—Y no nos ha llegado —respondió Naruto—. Todavía. Pero llegará... y tengo el presentimiento de que nos esperan unas cuantas sorpresas en Hampshire, mamá.


	5. 4

Dos días antes de que Naruto y su madre partieran hacia Hampshire, llegó un enorme montón de cajas y paquetes. Al criado le costó tres viajes llevarlos desde el vestíbulo de la entrada hasta la habitación de Naruto, en la planta superior, donde los apilo en una montaña junto a la cama. Naruto los abrió con mucho cuidado y descubrió al menos media docena de vestidos que jamás habían sido utilizados: tafetanes y muselinas de ricos colores; chaquetas a juego forradas de gamuza suave como la mantequilla; y un vestido de baile confeccionado con una pesada seda de color marfil y adornado con chorreras de delicado encaje belga en el corpiño y las mangas. También había guantes, chales, pañoletas y sombreros de tal calidad y belleza que casi sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Los vestidos y los complementos debían de haber costado una fortuna; sin duda, aquello no significaba nada para las chicas Yamanaka, pero para Naruto ese regalo resultaba abrumador.

Cogió la nota que habían entregado junto con los paquetes, rompió el sello de cera y leyó las decididas líneas escritas a mano:

De tus hadas madrinas, también conocidas como Ino y Sakura. Para que tengas una caza exitosa en Hampshire.

P.D.: No irás a perder el coraje ahora, ¿verdad?

Les respondió:

Queridas Hadas Madrinas:

Lo único que me queda es el coraje. Os agradezco inmensamente los vestidos. No os imagináis lo mucho que me emociona poder vestir al fin ropas bonitas de nuevo. Que me gusten tantísimo las cosas hermosas es uno de mis muchos defectos. Con todo mi afecto.

NARUTO

P.D.: Os devuelvo los zapatos, no obstante, ya que son demasiado pequeños para mí. ¡Y yo que siempre había oído que las chicas americanas tenían los pies grandes!

Querido: Naruto

¿De veras es un defecto adorar las cosas hermosas? Debe de ser un concepto inglés, porque estamos seguras de que jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie de Manhattanville. Y sólo por ese comentario acerca de los pies, te obligaremos a jugar al rouhders con nosotras en Hampshire. Te encantará atizar las pelotas con los bates. No hay nada tan satisfactorio.

Queridas Ino y Sakura:

Estoy dispuesta a jugar al rounders sólo si conseguís persuadir a Hinata de que se una a nosotras, lo que, para ser honesto, dudo mucho. Y, a pesar de que no lo sabré hasta que lo practique, se me ocurren un montón de cosas más satisfactorias que golpear pelotas con bates. Por ejemplo, encontrar marido..

A propósito, ¿qué hay que ponerse para jugar al rounders? ¿Un vestido de paseo?

Querido Naruto:

Nosotras jugamos con pololos, por supuesto. No se puede correr bien con faldas.

Queridas Ino y Sakura:

La palabra «pololo» me resulta del todo desconocida. ¿No os estaréis refiriendo por casualidad a la ropa interior?¡No es posible que estéis sugiriendo que retocemos por el campo en calzones, como salvajes...

Querido Naruto:

La palabra procede de un, estrato de la sociedad neoyorquina del que nosotras estamos virtualmente excluidas. En América, los «calzones» son algo que llevan los hombres. Y Hinata ha dicho que sí.

Querida Hinata:

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando las hermanas Yamanaka me escribieron para informarme de que habías aceptado jugar al rounders en pololos. ¿De verdad lo has hecho? Espero, que tu respuesta sea negativa, ya que yo he dado mi consentimiento en función del tuyo.

Querido Naruto:

Comienzo a creer que esta asociación con las hermanas Yamanaka me ayudará a curarme de la timidez. Jugar al rounders en pololos es sólo una forma de empezar. ¿Te he dejado asombrada?

¡Jamás había asombrado a nadie antes! Al menos, no por mi misma. Espero sinceramente que estés sorprendido por mi disposición a adentrarme de lleno en las cosas.

Querida Hinata:

Impresionado, divertido y, de algún modo, asustado al pensar en los apuros que en los que nos meterán las Yamanaka. Te ruego que me digas dónde vamos a encontrar un lugar en el que jugar al rounders en pololos sin que nadie nos vea... Y sí, estoy totalmente asombrado, picarona desvergonzada.

Querido Naruto:

Estoy comenzando a creer que existen dos tipos de personas: las que eligen ser dueñas de su propio destino y las que esperan sentadas mientras los demás bailan: Yo prefiero ser una de las primeras y no de las últimas. Y, con respecto al lugar donde tendrá lugar el Juego de rounders, me conformo con dejar esos detalles a las Yamanaka. Con todo mi cariño,

HINATALA PICARONA

Durante el intercambio de estas y otras divertidas notas que fueron enviadas de acá para allá, Naruto comenzó a experimentar algo que había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás: las delicias de tener amigas. A medida que sus anteriores amistades habían adoptado la vida de las parejas casadas, lo habían dejado atrás. Su estatus de florero, por no mencionar su carencia de medios económicos, había creado un abismo que la amistad parecía incapaz de sortear. Durante los años anteriores, se había vuelto cada vez más independiente, e incluso se había esforzado por evitar la compañía de las chicas con las que una vez había hablado, reído y compartido secretos.

No obstante, de un plumazo, había conseguido tres amigas con las que tenía algo en común, a pesar de que sus orígenes fuesen radicalmente diferentes. Todas eran mujeres jóvenes con esperanzas, sueños y temores..., y cada una de ellas estaba más que familiarizada con la visión de los zapatos negros de los caballeros caminando por delante de su fila de sillas en busca de una presa más prometedora. Las floreros no tenían nada que perder al ayudarse las unas a las otras, pero sí mucho que ganar.

—Naruto —escuchó que lo llamaba su madre desde la puerta, mientras empaquetaba con cuidado las cajas de guantes nuevos en la maleta—. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y quiero que la respondas con sinceridad.

—Siempre soy sincero contigo, mamá —replicó Naruto, apartando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo embargó un sentimiento de culpa al contemplar el encantador rostro de Kushina fatigado por las preocupaciones. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, estaba tan harto del sentimiento de culpa de Kushina como del suyo propio. Lo llenaba de lástima y desesperación el sacrificio que su madre había hecho al acostarse con lord Orochimaru. Aun así, en lo más profundo de su mente bailoteaba la impertinente idea de que si Kushina había elegido hacer algo semejante, ¿por qué al menos no se había establecido adecuadamente como la amante de alguien en lugar de conformarse con las migajas que le daba lord Orochimaru?

—¿De dónde han salido esas ropas?, —preguntó Kushina, que estaba pálida, pero parecía decidida a enfrentar la mirada de su hijo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mamá, me las ha regalado Ino Yamanaka. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Te las ha dado un hombre?, ¿El señor Uchiha, quizás? Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando si yo...? ¿Con él? ¡Dios mío mama! Aun si hubiese estado dispuesto a hacerlo, no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad. En nombre del cielo, ¿de dónde has sacado una idea semejante?

Su madre lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Esta temporada has mencionado al señor Uchiha bastante a menudo. Mucho más que a cualquier otro caballero. Y es obvio que esos vestidos son bastante caros...

—No los ha pagado él—replicó Naruto con firmeza.

Kushina pareció relajarse, pero en sus ojos aún se adivinaba la incertidumbre. Como no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mirara con suspicacia, Naruto cogió un sombrero y se lo colocó dándole una elegante inclinación sobre la frente.

—No lo ha hecho –repitió.

El amante de Sasuke Uchiha... Al girarse hacia el espejo, Naruto, vio una extraña y fría expresión en su rostro. Suponía que su madre tenía razón: había mencionado bastante a menudo a Sasuke. Ese hombre tenía algo que conseguía que los pensamientos acerca de el se demorara en su mente mucho después de que se hubieran visto. Ningún otro hombre entre sus conocidos poseía ese carisma ni ese atractivo perverso que tenia Sasuke; y ningún otro hombre había mostrado jamás de una forma tan abierta su interés por el. En ese momento, durante las últimas semanas de una temporada fallida, se descubría meditando cosas que ningún doncel decente debería pensar siquiera. Sabía que no le resultaría muy complicado convertirse en el amante de Sasuke y, de ese modo, todos sus problemas acabarían. Era un hombre rico: le daría todo lo que deseara, pagaría las deudas de su familia y le proporcionaría bonitos vestidos, joyas, un carruaje propio; una casita propia... Todo a cambio de acostarse con él.

La idea hizo que un súbito estremecimiento recorriera su vientre. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería estar en la cama de Sasuke Uchiha, las cosas que le exigiría, esas manos, sobre su cuerpo, esa boca...

Con un intenso sonrojo, se obligó a desechar esas imágenes y jugueteó con los adornos de seda rosada del lazo de su sombrero. Si se convertía en el amante de Sasuke Uchiha éste lo poseería completamente, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, y el mero hecho, de imaginarse por entero a su merced le resultaba aterrador. Una voz burlona en su cabeza le preguntó: «¿Tan importante es tu honor? ¿Más importante que el bienestar de tu familia? ¿O incluso que tu propia supervivencia?»

—Sí —respondió Naruto con un susurro mientras contemplaba su pálido y decidido reflejo—. En estos momentos, lo es.

No sabía si más tarde seguiría pensando lo mismo, pero hasta que se hubieran agotado todas las posibilidades, aún le quedaba su, autoestima... y lucharía por conservarlo.


	6. 5

No era difícil adivinar por qué el nombre de «Hampshire» derivaba del antiguo término,«hamm», vocablo que hacía referencia a un pastizal húmedo. Ese tipo de pastizal abundaba en todo el condado, así como los brezales y las frondosas arboledas que en otro tiempo se habían distinguido como coto de caza de la realeza. Gracias al contraste, de las escarpadas colinas y los profundos y verdes valles, sumado a la existencia de ríos abundantes en truchas, Hampshire ofrecía una amplia gama de actividades para todo aquel que disfrutara del deporte. La propiedad del conde de Westcliff Stony Cross Park, estaba situada al igual, que una joya en un fértil valle fluvial que se extendía placidamente a través de numerosas hectáreas de bosques. Siempre parecía haber invitados en Stony Cross Park, dado que Sai era un anfitrión consumado además de un ávido aficionado a la caza.

A simple vista, lord Sai, se merecía la reputación de hombre de honor intachable y elevados principios. No pertenecía al grupo de aristócratas envueltos en continuos escándalos, puesto que no parecía tolerar ni las intrigas ni la resbaladiza moral que imperaba en la, sociedad Londinense. Al contrario, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el campo ocupado con sus responsabilidades y preocupado por las necesidades de sus arrendatarios. Viajaba a Londres en ocasiones, con el fin de vigilar sus intereses o de participar en algún asunto político que exigiera su presencia.

Fue durante uno de esos viajes cuando Naruto conoció al conde, tras ser presentados en una fiesta. Si bien no era un hombre de belleza clásica, Sai poseía cierto atractivo. De estatura media y con la vigorosa apariencia física de un deportista experimentado estaba rodeado por un aura de inconfundible virilidad. Si a todo ello se le sumaba la inmensa fortuna personal que poseía, por no mencionar su título —uno de los condados más antiguos del reino—, no había duda de que Sai era el mejor partido de toda Inglaterra. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Naruto no perdió el tiempo de y comenzó a flirtear con él durante ese primer encuentro. No obstante, Sai estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atenciones por parte de las jóvenes más ambiciosas y lo catalogo como un cazamaridos de inmediato... Y eso le había dolido, aunque no fuese más que la pura verdad.

Desde el momento en que Naruto fue objeto del desaire del conde, se esforzó por evitarlo. Sin embargo, daba la casualidad de que apreciaba a la hermana pequeña de Sai, lady Konan, una muchacha de buen corazón y de la misma edad que el, estigmatizada por un escándalo en el pasado. Y fue gracias a la amabilidad de lady Konana que Naruto y Hinata acabaron con una invitación a la fiesta. Durante unas cuantas semanas, no sólo las presas de cuatro patas sino también las que caminaban sobre dos, estarían sometida a un asedio en Stony Cross Park...

—Milady—exclamó Naruto, cuando lady Konan salió a recibirlas—. ¡Qué amable ha sido al invitamos! Londres resultaba de lo más sofocante durante estos días; el estimulante clima de Hampshire es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Lady Konan sonrió. A pesar de ser una joven de pequeña estatura, modesta y de rasgos corrientes, en esa ocasión parecía inusualmente hermosa: su rostro brillaba de felicidad. De acuerdo con Ino y Sakura, lady Konan estaba prometida aun millonario americano. «¿Se trata de",un matrimonio por amor?», había preguntado Naruto en la última carta les escribiera, a lo que Ino le había contestado que eso era lo que se comentaba. «Sin embargo», había agregado Ino no sin cierta ironía, «mi padre dice que la asociación entre ambas familias será del todo favorable para los intereses económicos de Lord Sai, motivo por el cual éste dio su consentimiento para el enlace». Para el conde, el amor no era tan importante como las cuestiones prácticas.

Devolviendo sus pensamientos al presente, Naruto sonrió cuando lady Konan lo tomó de las manos para darle la bienvenida.

—Y ustedes son precisamente lo que nosotros necesitamos—replico lady Konan con una carcajada—. Este lugar está saturado de hombres ansiosos por practicar actividades deportivas; tuve que informar al conde de que necesitábamos invitar a algunas, mujeres y donceles con el fin de mantener un clima razonablemente civilizado. Vamos, déjenme que las acompañe a sus habitaciones.

Tras alzar la falda de su nuevo vestido de muselina color salmón, regalo de Ino, Naruto se dispuso a seguir a lady Konan, que ya subía las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo de entrada.

—¿Cómo está Lord Westcliff?—preguntó mientras ascendía por un lateral de la majestuosa escalera doble—. Espero que goce de buena salud.

—Mi hermano se encuentra bastante bien, gracias. Pero me temo que está distraído con los preparativos de mi boda. Insiste en supervisar todos y cada uno de los detalles.

—Un reflejo del afecto que le tiene, estoy segura de ello —dijo Kushina. Lady Konan dejó escapar una irónica carcajada.

—Más bien es un reflejo de la necesidad de controlar todo lo que le rodea, Me temo que no va a resultar nada fácil encontrar una novia que posea de carácter suficiente para manejarlo.

Conciente de la elocuente mirada que su madre le lanzó, Naruto movió la cabeza de modo de disimulada negativa. No sería nada bueno alentar las esperanzas de Kushina al respecto. Sin embargo...

—Da la casualidad de que conozco a una joven encantadora que aun esta soltera—comentó— Americana, de hecho.

—¡Se refiere a una de las hermana Yamanaka? —Preguntó lady Konan— todavía no las conozco aunque su padre ha visitado Stony Cross con anterioridad.

—Ambas son encantadoras en todos los aspectos —informó Naruto.

—Excelente—exclamo Lady Konan—.Tal vez aún podamos encontrarle pareja a mi hermano.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se detuvieron con el fin de echar un vistazo a la gente que se arremolinaba en el vestíbulo de entrada, por debajo de donde ellas se encontraban.

—Me temo que no hay tantos hombres solteros como cabría esperar—comentó lady Konan—. No obstante, hay unos cuantos... Así de repente, se me ocurre lord Kendall. Si quiere, puedo presentárselo en cuanto se presente una oportunidad.

—Gracias, le estaría muy agradecido.

—Sin embargo, creo que es un tanto reservado —añadió lady, Konan—. Tal vez no resulte demasiado atractivo para una persona tan llena de vida como usted, Naruto.

—Al contrario —replicó Naruto sin dilación—. Creo que un hombre reservado es de lo más atractivo. Un caballero que se comporte con decoro y reserva me resulta más agradable que aquellos que tienen por costumbre vanagloriarse y alardear de sí mismos.

«Como Sasuke Uchiha», pensó de modo sombrío; la alta estima en la que el hombre se tenía a si mismo no podría ser más obvia.

Antes de que lady Konan pudiera contestarle, la mirada de la joven resultó atraída por la de un caballero alto y de cabello anaranjado que acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo inferior. Con una actitud estudiadamente descuidada, apoyó el hombro en una de las columnas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Naruto supo de inmediato que era americano. Esa sonrisa irreverente, los ojos amarrones y la actitud despreocupada con la que llevaba su elegante ropa lo delataban. Y para mayor confirmación, lady Konan se ruborizo y su respiración pareció alterarse por el modo en que ,el hombre la observaba.

—Perdónenme, por favor —les dijo con aire distraído. —Yo... Mí prometido... Creo que me necesita para algo. —y con esa explicación, se alejó mientras les lanzaba un vago comentario por encima del hombro acerca de que su habitación era la quinta puerta a la derecha.

Al instante, apareció una doncella que las acompañó el resto del camino. Naruto exhaló un suspiro.

—La competencia por Lord Kendall será encarnizada —recalcó con preocupación—.Espero que no lo hayan atrapado ya.

—Estoy segura de que no será el único caballero soltero que asista a la fiesta —comentó Kushina de modo optimista—, Además, no debemos olvidar al mismo lord Westcliff.

—No te hagas ilusiones al respecto—advirtió Naruto con sequedad—. El conde no quedó lo que se dice subyugado por mi presencia cuando nos presentaron.

—Lo que denota una enorme falta de criterio por su parte —fue la indignada respuesta de su madre.

Naruto sonrió y tomó la mano de Kushina, que aún estaba enfundada en el guante, para darle un cariñoso apretón.

—Gracias, mamá. Pero será mejor que ponga mi empeño en un objetivo mucho más asequible.

A medida que llegaban los invitados, eran acompañados a sus respectivas habitaciones con el fin de que disfrutaran de una pequeña siesta, en previsión de la cena y el baile de bienvenida que se celebraría esa misma noche. Las damas y donceles que querían entregarse a una sesión de cotilleo se congregaron en uno de los saloncitos y en el salón de naipes, mientras los caballeros se entretenían jugando al billar o fumando en la biblioteca. Una vez que la doncella acabó de deshacer su equipaje, Kushina decidió echar una pequeña siesta en su habitación. La estancia era pequeña, pero encantadora, con las paredes cubiertas con papel francés de motivos florales y las ventanas adornadas con cortinas de seda azul pálido.

Naruto, que estaba demasiado nervioso e impaciente como para dormir, llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata, y las Yamanaka ya habrían llegado, a esas alturas. No obstante, era probable que quisieran descansar un rato tras el viaje, por lo que decidió que, en lugar de soportar unas horas de forzosa inactividad, prefería explorar los alrededores de la mansión. El día era cálido y soleado y ansiaba hacer un poco de ejercicio tras el largo trayecto en carruaje. Se puso un vestido mañanero de muselina azul, adornado con hileras de diminutos frunces cuadrados, y salió de la habitación.

Se escabullo por una puerta lateral tras cruzarse con vados criados por el camino y recibió la agradable calidez de los rayos del sol. Stony Cross Park estaba envuelto en una atmósfera maravillosa. No era difícil imaginarse que el lugar era un sitio mágico emplazado en una tierra muy lejana. El bosque colindante era tan denso y profundo que tenía una apariencia prehistórica y los jardines, que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de cinco hectáreas en la parte trasera de la casa, resultaban demasiado perfectos para ser reales. Había bosquecillos, claros cubiertos de hierba, estanques y fuentes. Era un jardín variado que alternaba la tranquilidad con un tumultuoso despliegue de colores. Un jardín bien cuidado en el que cada brizna de hierba había sido cortada con meticulosidad y las esquinas de los setos se habían arreglado con una precisión admirable.

Desprovisto de sombrero y guantes, pero imbuido de una repentina inyección de optimismo, Naruto aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire campestre. Rodeó los bordes de los jardines dispuestos en terrazas que había en la parte trasera de la mansión y siguió un sendero de gravilla que discurría entre los elevados parterres de amapolas y geranios. El aire no tardó en cargase con el perfume de las flores a medida que el camino dejó atrás un muro de piedra, cubierto con rosales florecidos de color rosa y crema.

Atravesó con lentitud una huerta donde crecían añosos perales a los que la edad había conferido caprichosas formas. Un poco más lejos, tras atravesar un dosel de abedules plateados, llegó a una hondonada en la que crecían una serie de bosquecillos que parecían fundirse a la perfección con el bosque que se observaba a lo lejos. El sendero de gravilla acababa en un pequeño círculo en cuyo centro había una mesa de piedra. Al acercarse, Naruto pudo ver los restos de dos velas derretidas que habían sido colocadas directamente sobre la pétrea superficie. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, consciente de que la privacidad del claro lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para un interludio romántico.

Para rematar el ambiente de ensueño, cinco rollizos patos de color blanco atravesaron el claro en fila, camino del estanque artificial emplazado al otro lado del jardín. Según parecía, los animales estaban más que acostumbrados a la multitud de visitantes que acudía a Stony Cross Park, dado que hicieron caso omiso de la presencia de Naruto. Se limitaron a graznar de modo audible, movidos por la expectativa de alcanzar el agua, y su marcha resultó de ese modo tan cómica que Naruto no pudo más que prorrumpir en carcajadas.

Antes de que la risa lo abandonara por completo, escuchó el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas sobre la gravilla. Se trataba de un hombre y resultaba evidente que regresaba de dar un paseo por el bosque. Había alzado la cabeza para contemplarla con una expresión extasiada y en esos momentos la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Naruto se quedó pasmado.

«Sasuke Uchiha», pensó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido a la impresión que le producía su presencia en Stony Cross. Siempre lo había asociado con la vida de la ciudad; solía verlo en el interior de los edificios, por la noche, confinado entre paredes, ventanas y corbatas almidonadas. No obstante, allí, en medio de la soleada naturaleza que los rodeaba, parecía un hombre del todo diferente. Sus amplios hombros, que tan irreconciliables parecían con el corte estrecho de los trajes de etiqueta, parecían ser más que adecuados para el tejido rústico de su chaqueta de caza y para la camisa que llevaba sin corbata alguna y que, por tanto, dejaba su garganta a la vista. Estaba más bronceado que de costumbre; su piel había adquirido un oscuro tono ambarino por haber pasado gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre. Un rayo de sol rozó su corto cabello y arrancó un destello de profundo color castaño en lugar del esperado negro. Su rostro, exquisitamente delineado por la luz del sol, tenía un rictus severo que le daba un aire distinguido e impresionante. Los únicos toques de delicadeza que poseía eran las largas y curvadas pestañas oscuras, junto con la exuberante curva de su labio inferior; rasgos que resultaban mucho, más fascinantes dada la inflexible expresión que los acompañaba.

Sasuke y Naruto se contemplaron con silenciosa perplejidad, como si alguien acabara de formular una pregunta para la que ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta.

El momento se alargó hasta rayar en la incomodidad antes de que Sasuke hablara por fin:

—Hermoso sonido —dijo con suavidad.

Naruto tuvo que esforzarse para que le saliera la voz.

—¿Cual? —preguntó.

—El de su risa.

Naruto sintió una aguda punzada en mitad del pecho que no fue ni dolorosa ni placentera. La sensación tuvo un efecto tan devastador que le resultó imposible recordar si había experimentado algo semejante con anterioridad. De modo inconsciente, alzó los dedos hacia ese lugar situado entre las costillas donde acababa de sentir el pinchazo. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el movimiento de su mano antes de regresar muy lentamente hasta su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse hacia la mesa de piedra, acortando de ese modo la distancia que los separaba.

—No esperaba encontrarlo aquí. —Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo y lo sometió a un exhaustivo examen—. Pero, claro, es el lugar más lógico para un doncel en su situación.

Naruto entre cerró los ojos.

—¿En mi situación?

—Intentando pescar a un marido —aclaró, él. Nruto le respondió con una mirada altiva. —Yo no trato de «pescar» a nadie, señor Uchiha.

—Coloca el cebo —prosiguió—, lanza el anzuelo y marea a su incauta presa hasta que ésta yace jadeante en el muelle.

Los labios de Naruto se fruncieron en un gesto tenso.

—Puede quedarse tranquilo, señor Uchiha, ya que no tengo intención de separarlo de su preciosa libertad. Usted es el último de mi lista.

—¿Qué lista? —Sasuke lo estudió en el incómodo silencio que se produjo mientras él mismo buscaba la respuesta—. ¡Ah!¿De verdad tiene usted una lista de posibles candidatos a marido? —Sus ojos chispearon, burlones—. Es un alivio escuchar que no formo parte de la competición, puesto que ya he decidido evitar a toda costa que me enclaustren en el mercado matrimonial. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarle una cosa: ¿Quién está a la cabeza de su lista?

Naruto se negó a contestar. Aun cuando se avergonzaba de esa tendencia a demostrar su nerviosismo, fue incapaz de contenerse y su mano se acercó a los restos de cera de una de la velas para arrancar pequeños trocitos con las uñas.

— Westcliff, con seguridad —se aventuró Sasuke.

Naruto dejó escapar un soplido desdeñoso y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. El sol había templado la envejecida y suave superficie.

—Por supuesto que no. No me casaría con el conde aunque me lo suplicara de rodillas. Sasuke soltó una sincera carcajada al escuchar la flagrante mentira.

—¿Un lord de rancio abolengo y semejante fortuna? Usted no se detendría ante nada para atraparlo.

Con un gesto despreocupado, se sentó en el extremo opuesto de mesa y Naruto tuvo que esforzarse para no demostrar el temor que le provocaba su proximidad. Por regla general, la etiqueta dictaba que en las conversaciones entre un doncel y un caballero éste jamás hiciera cierto tipo de cosas..., como avergonzar al doncel, insultarlo o aprovecharse de el en cualquier sentido. No obstante, con Sasuke Uchiha no había garantía alguna de que algo así no pudiera suceder.

—¿Por qué ha venido usted? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Soy amigo de Westcliff —contestó con sencillez.

Naruto era incapaz de imaginarse al conde afirmando ser amigo de alguien como Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué iba él a relacionarse con usted? Y no intente afirmar que tienen algo en común; ambos son tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

—Da la casualidad de que el conde y yo tenemos intereses comunes. A ambos nos gusta la caza y compartimos un buen número de opiniones políticas. Al contrario que otros nobles, Westcliff se niega a verse encadenado por las restricciones de la vida aristocrática.

—¡Dios Santo!—exclamó Naruto a modo de burla—. Parece considerar la aristocracia como una especie de encarcelamiento.

—Para, serle sincero, así es.

—En ese caso, estoy impaciente por que me, encarcelen y arrojen las llaves al mar. El comentario arrastró una carcajada a Sasuke.

—Usted, encajaría a la perfección en el papel de esposa de un aristócrata.

Consciente de que el comentario estaba lejos de ser un cumplido, Naruto lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me pregunto por qué pasa usted tanto tiempo entre los aristócratas, si tanto le desagradan.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con malicia.

—Son de cierta utilidad y no me desagradan; simplemente no siento deseo alguno de convertirme en uno de ellos. Por si no ha notado, la nobleza (o al menos, el estilo de vida que ha llevado hasta ahora) está a punto de desaparecer...

Naruto reaccionó con una mirada atónita, realmente asombrado por semejante afirmación.

—¿ Qué quiere decir?

—La mayoría de la, aristocracia rural está viendo cómo desaparece su fortuna, dividida y menguada por la cantidad de parientes cercanos que precisan de apoyo... Por no mencionar la transformación que está experimentando la economía, algo con lo que la nobleza se ve obligada a enfrentarse. La preeminencia de los grandes terratenientes está llegando rápidamente a su fin. Sólo los hombres como Westcliff (un hombre abierto a las nuevas perspectivas) podrán capear el temporal.

—Con su inestimable ayuda, por supuesto —concluyó Naruto.

—Exacto —dijo Sasuke con tal complacencia que hizo reír a Naruto, muy a pesar de sí mismo.

—¿ Alguna vez ha considerado la idea de aparentar cierto grado de modestia, señor Uchiha? Por simple educación.

—No creo en la falsa modestia.

—Tal vez la gente lo apreciara más si lo hiciera.

—¿Sería su caso?

Naruto hundió las uñas en la cera de suave color pastel y alzó una mirada fugaz a Sasuke con el fin de observar la expresión burlona que de seguro asomaría en sus ojos. Para su total asombro, ésta no apareció. El hombre parecía haberse tomado su respuesta totalmente en serio. Bajo su intenso escrutinio, Naruto sintió que un humillante rubor ascendía por su rostro. No se sentía muy cómoda en semejante situación, allí hablando a solas con Sasuke Uchiha mientras él se arrellanaba a su lado con todo el aspecto de un pirata ocioso al acecho. Bajó la mirada hasta la enorme mano que el había colocado sobre la mesa y se fijó en sus dedos: eran largos, estaban limpios y el sol los había bronceado; sus uñas estaban cortadas al máximo, sin dejar apenas opción a que se viera el extremo.

—La palabra «apreciar» tal vez resulte excesiva —puntualizó Naruto, aflojando la presión que su mano ejercía sobre los restos de la vela. Cuanto más intentaba controlar el rubor, peores eran los resultados, de modo que acabó sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello—. Supongo que podría tolerar su compañía con más facilidad si usted intentara comportarse como un caballero.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Para empezar... esa costumbre de corregir a la gente...

—¿Acaso la sinceridad no es una virtud?

—Sí, pero ¡hace imposible que se pueda mantener una conversación!—Ignorando la risa profunda de Sasuke, Naruto continuó— Y ese modo que tiene usted de hablar abiertamente sobre el dinero resulta de lo más vulgar; sobre todo para aquellos que se encuentran en los círculos más elevados. Las personas educadas fingen no tener interés alguno por el dinero, por el modo de ganarlo, de invertirlo ni por ninguno de los temas de los que a usted le gusta discutir.

—Nunca he comprendido por qué el empeño en hacer fortuna se contempla con tanto desdén.

—Tal vez porque ese empeño suele ir acompañado de ciertos vicios: la avaricia, el egoísmo, la hipocresía...

—No es mi caso. Naruto al una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió despacio la cabeza mientras el sol brillaba sobre su cabello castaño oscuro.

—Si fuera avaricioso y egoísta, me quedaría con la mayor parte de los beneficios que producen mis negocios. No obstante, mis socios podrán confirmarle que han acabado siendo gratamente recompensados por sus inversiones. Y mis empleados disfrutan de un sueldo digno, se mire por donde se mire. En cuanto a la hipocresía..., creo que es de lo más obvio que mi problema es justo el opuesto.

Soy sincero; lo cual es casi imperdonable en la sociedad civilizada.

Por alguna razón, Naruto fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaba ese maleducado granuja. Se apartó de la mesa y se sacudió el polvo de la falda.

—No pienso seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo aconsejándole que sea educado cuando es obvio que no le interesa ni lo más mínimo serlo.

—No ha desperdiciado su tiempo —contestó él, acercándose a Naruto desde el otro lado de la mesa—.

Voy a considerar con total seriedad la posibilidad de cambiar mis modales.

—No se moleste —replicó Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír—. Me temo, que el suyo es un caso perdido. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a reanudar mi paseo por el jardín. Que tenga una tarde agradable, señor Uchiha.

—Permítame acompañarlo—le dijo en voz baja—. De ese modo, puede usted seguir aleccionándome. Incluso le prestaré atención.

Naruto arrugó la nariz con descaro.

—No, no lo hará—dijo, antes de alejarse por el camino de grava, muy consciente de la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su espalda, que no la abandonó hasta adentrarse de nuevo en la peraleda.


	7. 6

Justo antes de la cena que tendría lugar la primera noche de la fiesta, Naruto, Ino y Sakura se encontraron al pie de las escaleras del recibidor, una zona en la que se habían situado sillas y mesas en pequeños grupos y donde muchos de los invitados habían decidido reunirse.

—Debí imaginarme que ese vestido te quedaría infinitamente mejor que a mí—dijo Ino con desenfado al tiempo que abrazaba a Naruto y se alejaba un poco de el para poder admirarlo—. Señor, es una tortura tener un amigo tan deslumbrante.

Naruto llevaba otro de sus vestidos nuevos, un conjunto de seda amarilla con una ondulante, sobrefalda de tul adornada con pequeños frunces, sujetos por unos diminutos ramilletes de violetas de seda. Tenía el cabello recogido en la coronilla con una intrincada trenza.

—Pero tengo muchos defectos—le señaló a Ino con una sonrisa.

—¿ En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?.Naruto sonrió.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención admitidos si ninguna de vosotras los ha notado ya.

—Ino le cuenta a todo el mundo cuáles son sus defectos —comentó Sakura con un guiño de sus ojos jade—. Está muy orgullosa de ellos.

—Tengo un temperamento de lo más horrible —reconoció Ino satisfecha—. Y soy capaz de mal decir como un marinero.

—¿Quién te enseñó? —preguntó Naruto.

—Mi abuela. Era lavandera. Y mi abuelo era el fabricante de jabón al que le compraba los suministros. Dado que trabajaba junto al puerto, la mayoría de sus clientes eran marineros y estibadores que le enseñaron palabras tan vulgares que se os rizarían las pestañas si las escucharais.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Estaba encantado con el espíritu travieso de esas dos muchachas, que no se parecían a nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Por desgracia, costaba trabajo imaginarse que Ino o Sakura pudieran ser felices como esposas de un par del reino. La mayoría de los aristócratas deseaban casarse con jóvenes apacibles, de porte regio y que no llamaran la atención... La clase de esposa cuyo único propósito era convertir al marido en el centro de atención y admiración. Sin embargo, disfrutando como disfrutaba Naruto de la compañía de las hermanas Yamanaka, la juventud pensó que sería una verdadera lástima que perdiera esa inocente audacia que las hacía tan atractivas.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, que acababa de entrar en la estancia con la misma renuencia que lo haría un ratón al que arrojan dentro de un saco lleno de gatos. El rostro de Hinata se relajó al divisar a Naruto y a las Yamanaka. Después de murmurar algo a su adusta tía, se encaminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

—¡Hinata! —Sakura dio un gritito por la sorpresa e hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la muchacha.

Naruto la agarró del brazo por encima del guante, y le susurró al oído:

—¡Espera! Si consigues que Hinata sea el centro de atención lo más probable es que se desmaye por la vergüenza.

Hinata se detuvo, obediente, y le dirigió una sonrisa picarona. —Tienes razón. Soy una auténtica salvaje.

—Yo no diría tanto, querida... —la reconfortó Ino.

—Gracias —respondió Sakura gratamente sorprendida. —Apenas eres una salvaje a medias — concluyó su hermana mayor.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, Naruto deslizó un brazo por la estrecha cintura de Hinata.

—Estás encantadora esta noche —le dijo.

Hinata llevaba el cabello recogido en una brillante cascada de rizos azabache sobre la coronilla, sujeto por horquillas decoradas con perlas, como si la naturaleza hubiera sucumbido a un impulso y hubiera esparcido unas motas de luz del sol sobre ella.

Hinata buscó refugio en el abrazo de, Naruto, como si necesita consuelo.

—La tía Flo—Florence dice, que parezco una en—enredadera con el cabello peinado así— dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

—Tu tía Florence no debería decir esas cosas cuando ella misma parece un trasgo.

—Cállate, Sakura —la amonestó Ino son severidad.

Naruto mantuvo el brazo enguantado alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, mientras reflexionaba que, de acuerdo con lo que su amiga le había contado, era evidente queja tía Florence se esforzaba al máximo por destroza cualquier resquicio de confianza en sí misma que Hinata tuviera. Tras la muerte prematura de la madre de la muchacha, la familia había acogido en su respetable seno a la desafortunada Hinata y los años de críticas que siguieron a ese momento habían destruido por completo su autoestima.

Hinata miró a las Yamanaka con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

—No es un tras—trasgo. Siempre me la he ima—imaginado como troll. Naruto rió de puro placer ante el jocoso comentario.

—Cuéntame —le dijo—:¿has visto ya a lord Kendall? Me han dicho que es uno de los pocos hombres solteros de esta reunión... Además de ser el único soltero con título, aparte de Westcliff.

—La competencia por Kendall va a ser tremenda—señaló Ino—, por suerte, tanto Sakura como yo hemos tramado un plan que te permitirá arrastrar, a un confiado caballero hacia el matrimonio.—Y las instó a que se acercaran con un gesto de su dedo.

—Me da miedo preguntar —dijo Naruto—. ¿Cómo planeáis hacerlo?

—Lo engatusarás hasta llevarlo a una situación comprometida, momento en el que nosotras tres pasaremos convenientemente por el lugar y así os «pillaremos» juntos. Entonces, el caballero se vera obligado por su honor a pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

—Brillante, ¿no os parece? —preguntó Sakura. Hinata le dirigió a Naruto una mirada dubitativa.

—Es un poco re—retorcido, ¿no?

—Nada de poco —replicó Naruto—. Pero me temo que no se me ocurre nada mejor. ¿Ya ti? Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No—admitió—. La pregunta es si estamos tan de—desesperadas por atrapar a un marido como para emplear cualquier método a nuestro alcance, sea justo o no.

—Yo lo estoy—dijo Naruto sin vacilación.

—Y nosotras también —añadió Sakura con jovialidad.

Hinata las contempló con expresión insegura.

—No puedo dejar de lado todos mis escrúpulos. Quiero decir que no podría sopor—soportar engañar a un hombre para que hiciera algo que...

—Hinata —la interrumpió Ino con impaciencia—, resulta que los hombres esperan que se les engañe de esta forma. Son más felices así. Si nos comportáramos de forma honesta, todo este asunto del matrimonio les resultaría demasiado inquietante y ninguno estaría dispuesto a casarse.

Naruto estudió a la joven americana con fingida alarma.

—Eres cruel—le dijo.

Ino esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Herencia de mi familia. Los Yamanakason crueles por naturaleza. Aunque también podemos mostramos diabólicos cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Sin dejar de reír, Naruto volvió a centrarse en Hinata, que las observaba con una expresión desconcertada.

—Hinata —le dijo con ternura—, hasta el momento, siempre he intentado hacer las cosas de la, forma adecuada. Pero no me ha dado grandes resultados; así que, de ahora en adelante, estoy dispuesto a probar algo diferente... ¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

A pesar de que aún no parecía convencida del todo, Hinata se rindió con un gesto resignado.

—Has captado la idea— la animó Naruto.

Mientras charlaban, se produjo una pequeña agitación en la multitud, que señaló la aparición de lord Westcliff. Aparentemente cómodo con el papel de organizador, comenzó a emparejar sin dificultad a hombres,mujeres y donceles para que accedieran así al comedor. A pesar de que Sai no era el hombre más alto de la sala", su presencia emanaba cierto magnetismo que resultaba imposible pasar por alto, Narutose preguntó por qué algunas personas poseían semejante cualidad..., ese algo indefinible que confería importancia al mas mínimo gesto que realizaran o a cualquier palabra que pronunciaba. Al mirar a Ino, se dio cuenta de que la joven americana también se había percatado de ese detalle.

—Ahí tenemos a un hombre que está a gusto consigo mismo—dijo Ino con sequedad—. Me pregunto si algo... lo que sea...podría obligarlo a retroceder.

—No se me ocurre nada —replicó Naruto—. Aunque me gustaría presenciarlo si eso ocurriera. Hinata se acercó más y le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo.

—Ahí está lord Ke— Kendall. Allí, en el rincón.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Kendall?

—Por que está rodeado por una docena de donceles y mujeres solteras que lo acechan como tibu—tiburones.

—Bien pensado —dijo Naruto, que miró al joven y a su asfixiante sequito.

William, Lord Kendall, parecía aturdido por lo desmesurado de la atención femenina que estaba recibiendo. Tenía, el cabello rubio y una constitución delgada. Su rostro enjuto estaba adornado por un par de relucientes gafas cuyas lentes lanzaban destellos a medida que su perpleja mirada se desplazaba de un rostro a otro. El apasionado interés que despertaba un hombre de las tímidas maneras que Kendall era prueba suficiente de que no había mayor afrodisíaco que la soltería al final de una temporada social. A pesar de que Kendall no había despertado el menor interés en aquellas jovencitas en enero, para el mes de junio había adquirido un encanto irresistible.

—Parece que es un hombre, agradable—reflexionó Naruto.

—A mi me parece de los que se asusta con facilidad—comentó Ino—. Si estuviera en tu lugar, aparentaría ser lo más tímido e indefenso que pudiera cuando me lo encontrara.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía.

—Lo de parecer indefenso nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Puedo probar con la timidez, pero no te prometo nada.

—No creo que vayas a tener problemas para apartar la atención de Kendall de esas jovencitas y atraerlo hacia ti —replicó Ino con plena confianza—. Después de la cena, cuando las damas, los donceles y los caballeros regresemos a esta sala para tomar el té y conversar, encontraremos la forma de presentártelo.

—¿Cómo podría...? —comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien hubiera rozado su piel con una pluma.

Preguntándose cuál sería la causa, alzó una mano para tocarse la nuca y, de repente, se encontró con la mirada fija en Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación, con un hombro apoyado al descuido contra uno de los laterales de una pilastra plana mientras que tres caballeros conversaban animadamente al su alrededor. La relajación que aparentaba era una máscara, ya que su mirada reflejaba concentración, como un gato que meditando la posibilidad de atacar. Era evidente que se había percatado del interés que demostraba por Kendall.

«Por todos los santos», pensó irritado, antes de darle la espada con toda premeditación. No estés dispuesto a dejar que Sasuke te cause problemas.

—¿Os habíais dado cuenta de que el señor Uchiha está aquí? —preguntó a sus amigas en voz baja, tras lo cual todas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te refieres a «tu» señor Uchiha? —soltó Ino al tiempo que Sakura comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor para echarle un vistazo.

—¡No es mi señor Uchiha!—protestó Naruto, que compuso una expresión cómica—. Pero sí, está aquí, de pie al otro lado de la habitación. De hecho, me encontré con él esta misma tarde. Asegura que es un buen amigo del conde. —Frunció el ceño y predijo con actitud sombría—: El señor Uchiha hará cuanto esté en su mano para arruinar nuestros planes.

—¿Sería tan ego—egoísta como para evitar que te casaras?—preguntó Hinata perpleja—. Con la intención de convertirte en su... su...

—Mantenido —terminó Naruto por ella.— Es difícil pasar por alto esa posibilidad. A juzgar por su reputación, el señor Uchiha no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que desea.

—Puede que sea cierto —comentó Ino, cuyos labios se en endurecieron por la determinación—. Pero desde luego que no va a conseguirte a ti. Te lo prometo.

La cena se presentó de forma soberbia, con enormes soperas de plata y bandejas que se sucedían en una interminable procesión alrededor de las tres largas mesas que se habían dispuesto en comedor. A Naruto le resultaba imposible creer que los invitados cenaran todas las noches de semejante manera; sin embargo, el caballero de su izquierda —el párroco—le aseguró que aquel despliegue era habitual en la mesa de Sai.

—El, conde y su familia tienen fama por los bailes y las cenas que ofrecen —le dijo—. Lord Westcliff es el anfitrión con más talento de la nobleza.

Naruto no se sentía predispuesto a discutir: hacía mucho tiempo que no le servían una comida tan exquisita. Las tibias viandas que se ofrecían en las veladas y fiestas de Londres palidecían en comparación con aquel festín. Durante los pasados meses, el hogar de los Namikaze apenas había podido permitirse poco más que pan, tocino y sopa, con el ocasional acompañamiento de lenguado frito y guiso de cordero. Por una vez, se alegró de que no la sentaran al lado de un orador entusiasta, ya que eso le permitía caer en largos periodos de silencio durante los que podía comer cuanto le apeteciera. Además, dado que los sirvientes no dejaban de ofrecer nuevos y atrayentes platos a los invitados para que éstos los probaran, nadie pareció darse cuenta del apetito que estaba desplegando, tan poco apropiado de un doncel.

Consumió con ganas un cuenco de sopa hecha a base de champán y queso Camembert, plato que fue seguido por unas tiras de delicada ternera recubiertas con salsa de finas hierbas y, como guarnición, una suave crema de calabacín. Después, pescado envuelto en ligeras capas de papel que dejaban escapar un fragante vapor cuando se abrían. Luego, vino el puré de patatas servido sobre un lecho de berros. Y, por último, lo más sublime de todo: crema de frutas servidas en cáscara de naranja.

Naruto estaba tan absorto en la comida que le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de que Sasuke se sentaba cerca de la cabecera de la mesa de lord Westcliff. Se llevó la copa de vino diluido a los labios para poder observarlo con discreción. Como era habitual Sasuke vestía con mucho estilo, con un traje de etiqueta de color negro y chaleco con matices grisáceos, cuya seda brillaba con un discreto lustre. Su piel bronceada ofrecía un marcado contraste con el lino níveo que adornaba su cuello; y el nudo de su corbata era tan preciso como la hoja de una espada. Su abundante cabello oscuro necesita a un poco de loción... De hecho, uno de sus gruesos mechones le caía sobre la frente. Ese mechón rebelde molestó a Naruto por alguna extraña razón. Sintió el deseo de apartarlo de su rostro.

No le pasó desapercibido que las dos mujeres que se sentaban a ambos lados de Sasuke competían por atraer su atención. Naruto ya se había percatado en otras ocasiones de que las mujeres y donceles parecían encontrarlo bastante atractivo. Y sabía la razón: la combinación de encanto perverso, fría inteligencia y redomada mundanidad. Sasuke tenía toda la apariencia de un hombre que había visitado las camas de numerosas mujeres y donceles que sabía exactamente lo que hacer en ellas. Semejante cualidad debería de haberle restado atractivo, no acrecentarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto comenzaba a descubrir que había una gran diferencia entre lo que se sabía que era bueno para uno mismo y lo que se deseaba de verdad. Y, a pesar de que le habría gustado poder afirmar lo contrario, Sasuke Uchiha era el único hombre por quien se había sentido atraído físicamente hasta ese extremo.

Si bien, en cierto modo, siempre había estado protegido, también estaba familiarizado con las verdades cotidianas de la vida. El escaso conocimiento que había acumulado se debía a las menciones veladas que había escuchado, menciones que fue sumando hasta completar el cuadro. Lo habían besado varios hombres que habían demostrado un fugaz interés por el durante los pasados cuatro años. No obstante, ninguno de esos besos, sin importar el romanticismo que encerrara el escenario ni guapo que fuera el caballero en cuestión, había provocado la respuesta que había conseguido Sasuke Uchiha.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Naruto no podía olvidar aquel lejano instante en el diorama..., la suave y erótica presión de la boca del hombre sobre la suya, el arrollador placer de su beso. Desearía saber la razón por el que había sido diferente con Sasuke, pero no podía acudir a nadie en busca de consejo. Hablar con Kushina sobre el asunto estaba fuera de toda consideración, ya que no quería confesar que había aceptado dinero de un extraño. Y, del mismo modo, tampoco iba a comentar el incidente con las otras floreros, que a todas luces sabían tan poco acerca de besos y hombres como el mismo.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke, Naruto quedó consternado al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente. Observándolo e imaginando cosas. A pesar de que se sentara muy lejos el uno del otro, pudo percibir la inmediata y electrizante conexión que fluyó entre ambos... El rostro del hombre mostraba una expresión extasiada, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse qué encontraría tan fascinante. Con un intenso rubor, apartó la mirada de él y hundió el tenedor en, una cazuela de puerros y champiñones cubiertos con virutas de trufa blanca.

Tras la cena, las damas y donceles se retiraron a la sala para tomar té o café mientras que los caballeros permanecieron sentados a la mesa con sus copas de oporto. Según la tradición, los dos grupos volverían a unirse en el salón. Una vez que comenzaron a formarse corros de mujeres y donceles que charlaban y reían en la sala, Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

— ¿Averiguasteis algo acerca de lord Kendall?—preguntó, con la esperanza de que hubieran recabado algún rumor durante, la cena—. ¿Hay alguien en particular por quien sienta verdadero interés?

—Hasta el momento, el terreno parece estar despejado —replicó Ino.

—Le he preguntado a mi madre lo que sabía acerca de Kendall—añadió Sakura— y ha dicho que dispone de una considerable fortuna y no tiene deuda alguna.

— ¿Y cómo sabe ella? —preguntó Naruto.

—A petición de nuestra madre—explicó Sakura—, nuestro padre confeccionó un informe detallado de cuanto noble apropiado hubiera en Inglaterra. Y lo memorizó. Dice que el pretendiente ideal para cualquiera de nosotras sería un duque arruinado cuyo titulo proporcionara a los Yamanaka el éxito social y cuya cooperación para celebrar el matrimonio quedaría asegurada gracias a nuestro dinero. — La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió sardónica al tiempo que estiraba una mano para darle un golpecito a su hermana mayor antes de añadir—: Compusieron un chascarrillo sobre Ino, en Nueva York. Decía así: «Si te casas con Ino, recibirás un millón.» Se hizo tan popular que fue una de las razones por las que tuvimos que venir a Londres. Nos miraban como si fuésemos una familia de idiotas torpes y ambiciosos.

—¿Acaso no lo somos? —preguntó Ino con amargura. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos, me considero afortunada de que nos fuéramos antes de que pudieran componer una rima sobre mi persona.

—Yo la tengo —dijo Ino—: «Si con Sakura te casas, en cuerpo y alma te relajas.» Sakura le dirigió una mirada de lo más elocuente y su hermana sonrió.

—No temas —continuó Ino—, al final conseguiremos infiltramos en la sociedad londinense, acabaremos casadas con Lord Deudasenormes y lord Bolsillosvacíos y ocuparemos de una vez por todas el lugar que nos corresponde como señoras de la mansión.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras Hinata se disculpaba con un murmullo, posiblemente para atender a sus necesidades. Naruto casi sentía pena por las Yamanaka, ya que comenzaba a ser evidente que sus oportunidades casarse por amor no eran mucho mayores que las suyas propias.

—¿ Tanto vuestro padre como vuestra madre desean que os caséis con un título? —Preguntó Naruto.—¿ Qué opina vuestro padre al respecto?

Ino se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Hasta donde alcanza mi memoria, nuestro padre nunca tuvo ni voz ni voto en lo referente a sus hijos. Lo único que pide es que lo dejemos tranquilo para poder ganar más dinero. Cuando le escribimos, ni se molesta en leer las cartas a menos que le pidamos permiso para retirar más fondos del banco. En ese caso, responde con una única línea: «Permiso concedido»

Sakura parecía compartir el divertido cinismo de su hermana.

—Creo que las intenciones casamenteras de nuestra madre lo complacen, ya que la mantienen lo bastante ocupada como para no poder incordiarlo.

—Dios bendito —murmuró Naruto—. ¿Y nunca se queja porque le pidáis más dinero?

—Nunca —respondió Ino, que rió ante la evidente envidia de Naruto—. Somos asquerosamente ricos, Naruto... Y tengo tres hermanos mayores, todos solteros. ¿Considerarías a alguno como esposo? Si quieres, hago que uno cruce el Atlántico para que lo inspecciones.

—Tentador, pero no, gracias —replicó—. No quiero vivir en Nueva York. Preferiría ser la esposa de un par del reino.

—¿De verdad es tan maravilloso ser la esposa de un aristócrata?—preguntó Sakura sin rodeos—. Y vivir en uno de esos caserones llenos de corrientes de aire y con pésimas cañerías, tener que aprender esa lista interminable de normas acerca de cuál es la manera apropiada de hacer todas y cada una de las cosas...

—Si no estás casada con un par del reino, no eres nadie —le aseguró Naruto—En Inglaterra, la aristocracia lo es todo. Determina la manera en que te tratan, las escuelas a las que van tus hijos, los lugares a los que te invitan... Determina todos los aspectos de tu vida.

—No sé si... —comenzó Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por el precipitado regreso de Hinata.

Si bien ésta no mostraba señales aparentes de tener prisa, sus ojos perlados brillaban por la urgencia, y el entusiasmo había puesto un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Tras sentarse en el borde de la silla que había ocupado momentos antes, se inclinó hacia Naruto y le susurró entre tartamudeos.

—Te—tenía que regresar para contártelo: ¡Está solo!

—¿Quien? —Preguntó Naruto también en un susurro—.¿Quien está solo?

—¡Lord Kendall! Lo he vis—visto en la terra — terraza de atrás. Estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Quizás esté esperando a alguien. Si es así, a Naruto no le haría ningún favor acercarse a él como zorra en celo.

—¿Te importaría recurrir a una metáfora más favorecedora, querida?—preguntó Naruto con suavidad, lo que le valió una sonrisa de Ino.

—Lo siento. Pero procura actuar con cautela, Naruto.

—Entendido —dijo Naruto, que le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se arreglaba las faldas con destreza— Voy a investigar la situación. Buen trabajo, Hinata.

—Buena suerte —replicó Hinata, tras lo cual todas cruzaron los dedos mientras lo observaban abandonar la estancia.

El corazón de Naruto se disparó a medida que avanzaba por la casa. Tenía plena conciencia de que estaba obviando una maraña de reglas sociales. Un doncel jamás debla buscar la compañía de un caballero; sin embargo, si sus caminos se cruzaban por accidente o se encontraban, por casualidad, compartiendo un canapé o una mesa de conversación, podían intercambiar unas cuantas galanterías. No obstante, no debían pasar tiempo a solas a menos que pasearan a caballo o en un carruaje abierto. En el caso de que un doncel se topara con un caballero en los jardines, fuera de la vista de los demás, ésta debía asegurarse por todos los medios de que la situación no resultara comprometedora en ningún sentido.

A menos, por supuesto, que el doncel quisiera verse comprometido.

A medida que se acercaba a la larga fila de puertas francesas que daban paso a la amplia terraza embaldosada, Naruto divisó a su presa. Tal y como Hinata había descrito, lord Kendall estaba sentado a una mesa redonda, reclinado sobre el respaldo de su silla con una pierna extendida por delante. Parecía disfrutar de un respiro momentáneo tras haber escapado del opresivo ambiente de la casa.

En silencio, Naruto se acercó, a la puerta más cercana y la traspasó. El aire olía ligeramente a brezo y mirto, y el sonido del río que había más allá de los jardines proporcionaba un arrullo relajante. Con la cabeza baja, se frotó las sienes con los dedos como se viera afectada por un fastidioso dolor de cabeza. Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la mesa de Kendall, levantó la vista y se obligó a dar un pequeño respingo, fingiendo sorprenderse al encontrarlo allí.

—Vaya— dijo. No le resultaba difícil aparentar estar sin aliento. Estaba nervioso, ya que sabía lo importante que era causarle la impresión adecuada—. No me había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien aquí...

Kendall se puso en pie; sus gafas brillaron a la luz del farol de la terraza. Su silueta era tan delgada: que resultaba casi inexistente; la chaqueta le colgaba de los hombros. A pesar de ser unos ocho milímetros más alto que Naruto, a Naruto no le habría sorprendido averiguar que pesaban lo mismo. Su postura denotaba timidez al tiempo que una extraña inquietud, como si se tratara de un ciervo presto para ejecutar una súbita retirada de un salto. Mientras lo contemplaba, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que Kendall no era la clase de hombre por la que se sentiría atraído en circunstancias normales. Aunque tampoco le gustaban los arenques en vinagre. Sin embargo, si se encontrara hambriento y alguien le ofreciera un tarro de arenques, era poco probable que frunciera la nariz y lo rechazara.

—Hola —dijo Kendall; su voz era educada y suave, aunque un poco chillona—. No hay necesidad de que se asuste. Le aseguro que soy inofensivo.

—Creo que debería reservar mi opinión sobre ese asunto —respondió Naruto, que le sonrió para luego contraer la cara como si el esfuerzo le hubiera causado daño—. Le ruego que me disculpe por haber invadido su privacidad, señor. Sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. —Inspiró hasta que su pecho se apreto con recato contra las ballenas de su corpiño—. El ambiente de la casa era un poco opresivo, ¿no le parece?

—Kendall se acercó con las manos ligeramente alzadas, como si temiera que se desmayara en la terraza.

—¿Puedo traerle algo? ¿Un vaso de agua?

—No, gracias. Unos minutos en el exterior harán que me reponga enseguida. — Naruto se dejó caer con gracia en la silla más cercana—. Aunque... —Se detuvo e intentó parecer avergonzado—. No nos convendría que nos descubrieran sin carabina. Sobre todo cuando no hemos sido presentados.

El joven realizó una ligera reverencia.

—Lord Kendall a su servicio.

—Señorito Naruto Namikaze. — Miró la silla vacía que tenía al lado—. Siéntese, por favor. Le prometo que me iré en cuanto se me despeje la cabeza.

—Kendall obedeció con recelo.

—No es necesario —dijo—. Quédese todo el tiempo que desee.

Eso resultó alentador. Con el consejo de Ino en la cabeza, Naruto meditó con mucho cuidado su siguiente comentario. Dado que Kendall se veía sometido al asedio de un montón de mujeres y donceles, debía encontrar una manera de resaltar entre ellas; por ejemplo, fingiendo que era el único que no estaba interesado en su persona.

—Entiendo perfectamente la razón de su presencia aquí — le dijo con una sonrisa—. Debe de desear con desesperación poder escapar de una multitud de mujeres ansiosas.¡"

—Kendall le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—De hecho, así es. Debo confesar que jamás asistí a una fiesta con invitadas tan amistosas y predispuestas.

—Espere a que se acabe el mes —le advirtió—Para entonces, serán tan amistosas que tendrá que utilizar un látigo y una silla para mantenerlas a raya.

—Según entiendo, parece sugerir que soy algo así como un objetivo matrimonial—comentó con sequedad, expresando en voz alta algo que resultaba evidente.

—La única forma de que fuera un objetivo, más obvio sería pintándose una diana en la parte posterior de su chaqueta— replico Naruto, consiguiendo que el hombre riera entre dientes—. ¿Me permite que le pregunte qué otras razones tenía para escapar a la terraza, milord?

Kendall mantuvo la sonrisa. Parecía mucho mas cómodo que al principio.

—Me temo que no soporto el licor. La cantidad que soporto y estoy dispuesto a beber en beneficio de mi vida social es muy limitada.

Naruto no había conocido a ningún hombre admitiera algo así de forma voluntaria. Para la mayoría de los caballeros, ser un hombre equivalía a beber la misma cantidad de alcohol que se necesitaría para tumbar un elefante.

—¿Le sienta mal?— pregunto, comprensivo.

—Me pone enfermo. Me habían dicho que la tolerancia mejora con la práctica, pero me temo que sea un objetivo sin sentido. Y tengo mejores formas de pasar el tiempo.

—Tales como...

Kendall consideró la pregunta con sumo cuidado.

—Un paseo por el campo. Un libro que cultive el intelecto. —Sus ojos reflejaron un súbito y cordial brillo—. Una conversación con una nuevo amigo.

—También me agradan esas cosas.

—¿De verdad? —Kendall dudó, un instante, momento en que los sonidos que provenían del río y de las copas de los árboles parecieron susurrar a través del aire—. Tal vez le apetezca unirse a mí para dar un paseo mañana por la mañana. Conozco varios senderos excelentes en Stony Cross.

A Naruto le costó reprimir el repentino entusiasmo que sintió. —Me encantaría —respondió.— Sin embargo, debo preguntarle... ¿Qué pasará con su séquito?

Kendall sonrió, lo que reveló una hilera de dientes pequeños e impecables.

—No creo que nadie nos moleste si salimos lo bastante temprano.

—Da la casualidad de que me gusta levantarme temprano —mintió—. Y adoro caminar.

—¿A las seis le parece bien?

—Que sea a las seis —replicó al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Debo marcharme. No tardarán en darse cuenta de mi ausencia. Además, ya me siento mucho mejor. Le agradezco mucho la invitación, milord—. Se permitió regalarle una sonrisa coqueta—. Y también le agradezco que compartiera su terraza.

Mientras regresaba al interior, cerró los ojos un instante y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había sido una buena presentación y había resultado mucho más fácil de lo esperado atraer el interés de Kendall. Con un poquito de suerte —y de ayuda por parte de sus amigas— sería capaz de atrapar a un aristócrata. Y, entonces, todo iría bien.


	8. 7

Cuando la charla posterior a la cena hubo concluido, la mayoría de los huéspedes se retiró a sus habitaciones. Cuando Naruto atravesó uno de los arcos de entrada al salón, vio que las demás floreros lo estaban esperando. Respondió con una sonrisa a la expectación que reflejaban sus rostros y luego se encaminó con ellas un lugar en el que pudieran intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en privado.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Ino.

—Mamá y yo iremos a dar un paseo con lord Kendall mañana por la mañana —dijo Naruto.

— ¿A solas?

—A solas —confirmó Naruto—. De hecho, nos encontraremos al alba para evitar la compañía de una horda de cazadoras de maridos.

De haberse encontrado en un lugar más privado, bien podrían haber gritado todas de alegría. En cambio, se conformaron con intercambiar unas exultantes sonrisas mientras Sakura movía los pies en una pequeña y eufórica danza de la victoria

— ¿Có—cómo es? —preguntó Hinata.

—Tímido, pero agradable —contestó Naruto—. Y parece tener sentido del humor, algo que no me habría atrevido a esperar.

— ¡Y encima tiene dientes!—exclamó Ino.

—Tenías razón al decir que se asustaba con facilidad—dijo Naruto—. Estoy seguro de que Kendall no se sentiría atraído por un doncel de carácter fuerte. Es circunspecto y de voz suave trato de comportarme con timidez..., aunque es muy probable que acabe sintiéndome culpable por semejante engaño.

—Todas las mujeres y donceles hacen eso durante el cortejo... y los hombres también, si a eso vamos —dijo Ino de forma prosaica—. Tratamos de ocultar nuestros defectos y de decir las cosas que creemos que el otro quiere escuchar. Fingimos ser siempre encantadores y de temperamento dulce y pasamos por alto las pequeñas y asquerosas costumbres del otro, como si no nos molestasen. Y después de la boda, nos quitamos el disfraz.

—No creo que los hombres finjan tanto como las mujeres y los donceles, la verdad —replicó Naruto—. Si un hombre es corpulento o tiene los dientes manchados, o si resulta de algún modo aburrido, continúa siendo un buen partido mientras siga siendo un caballero y tenga algo de dinero. Sin embargo, se espera que las mujeres y donceles se atengan a modelos mucho más elevados.

—Razón por la cual todas so—somos floreros —dijo Hinata.

—No lo seremos por mucho tiempo —prometió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Florence, la tía de Hinata, llegó desde el salón de baile ataviada con un vestido negro que la hacía parecer una bruja y que no le sentaba nada bien a su tez cetrina. Había poco parecido familiar entre Hinata, con su cara redondeada, su cabello azabache y su cutis precioso, y su malhumorada tía, que era un alfeñique.

—Hinata —dijo con brusquedad al tiempo que dirigía al grupo una mirada de desaprobación mientras le hacía un gesto a la chica—, te he advertido que no desaparecieras de esa manera... he estado buscándote por todas partes, al menos durante diez minutos, y no recuerdo que pidieras permiso para reunirte con tus amigas. Y de todas las muchachas con las que habrías podido relacionarte... — sin dejar de parlotear con desprecio, la tía Florence se encaminó hacia la majestuosa escalera mientras Hinata; comenzaba a caminar tras ella.

Como sabía que la estaban mirando, Hinata colocó la mano tras su espalda y agitó los dedos para despedirse. —Hinata dice que su familia es muy rica —señaló Sakura— Pero también dice que son todos infelices, del primero al último. Me pregunto porqué será...

—Dinero viejo —replicó Ino—. Padre dice que no hay nada como toda una vida de opulencia para hacerle a uno consciente de lo que no posee. —Entrelazó su brazo con el de Sakura—. Vamos, querida, antes de que madre se dé cuenta de que hemos desaparecido. —Miró a Naruto con una sonrisa interrogante —. ¿Quieres, pasear con nosotras, Naruto?

—No, gracias. Mi madre se reunirá conmigo a los pies de la escalera dentro de un momento.

—Buenas noches, entonces. —Los ojos claros de Ino resplandecieron cuando añadió—: Para cuando nos despertemos mañana, ya habrás salido a pasear con Kendall. Espero un informe completo durante el desayuno.

Naruto se despidió de ellas con un gesto alegre y contempló cómo ambas se alejaban. A continuación, se encaminó muy despacio hacia la escalera principal y se detuvo entre las sombras que había junto a la base de la estructura curva. Parecía que a Kushina, como era su costumbre, le estaba costando muchísimo dejar la conversación del salón. Sin embargo, a Naruto no le importó esperar. Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas que iban desde los temas de conversación que podrían interesarle a Kendall durante el paseo siguiente, hasta la forma de asegurarse su atención a pesar de las muchas chicas que lo perseguirían durante las próximas semanas.

Si era lo bastante listo como para conseguir gustarle a lord Kendall, y si las floreros tenían éxito con el plan de seducción ¿qué se sentiría al ser el esposo de semejante hombre? instintivamente, estaba segura de que jamás podría enamorarse de alguien como Kendall, pero juró que haría todo lo posible por ser una buena esposa para él. Lo más probable era que, con el tiempo, llegara a tomarle cierto cariño. El matrimonio con ese hombre podría resultar muy agradable. La vida sería confortable y segura, y jamás tendría que volver a preocuparse de si había o no comida suficiente en la mesa. Y, lo más importante de todo, el futuro de Nagato quedaría asegurado y su madre jamás tendría que volver a pasar por las repugnantes atenciones de lord Orochimaru.

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos cuando alguien comenzó a descender los escalones. De pie junto a la barandilla, Naruto alzó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa y, de repente, se quedó helado. Por increíble que pareciera, se encontró frente a frente con un gordo rostro, coronado por un mechón colgante de cabello canoso. Orochimaru? ¡No podía ser!

El hombre llegó a los pies de las escaleras y se detuvo ante Naruto con una reverencia formal y una presunción insufrible. Cuando Naruto contempló los gélidos ojos ambar de Orochimaru, la comida que había tomado durante la cena pareció formar una espinosa bola que comenzó a rodar por su estómago.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Al pensar en su madre, que pronto se reuniría con el en aquel mismo lugar, lo embargó la furia. Aquel hombre rudo e insolente, que se había nombrado a sí mismo su benefactor, y que sometía a su madre a sus repugnantes atenciones a cambio de sus mugrientas y míseras monedas, los había perseguido en el peor momento posible. No podría haber un tormento peor para Kushina que la presencia de Orochimaru durante esa fiesta. Él podría revelar la relación que existía entre ellos en cualquier momento... Podría arruinarlos sin más, y no tenían modo de obligarlo a guardar silencio.

—Vaya, señorito Namikaze —murmuró Orochimaru, cuyo rostro gordinflón se sonrojó con malévola satisfacción—. Qué placentera coincidencia que sea usted el primer invitado que me encuentro en Stony Cross Park.

Naruto sintió unos nauseabundos escalofríos cuando se obligó a enfrentar su mirada. Trató de hacer desaparecer cualquier emoción de su rostro, pero Orochimaru sonrió de forma perversa, como si fuera consciente del pánico y la hostilidad que lo atenazaban.

—Después de los inconvenientes del viaje desde Londres — continuó— decidí tomar la cena en mis aposentos. Siento muchísimo no haberlo visto antes. De cualquier forma, habrá muchas oportunidades para reunirnos durante las semanas venideras. Supongo que su encantadora madre está aquí con usted, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto habría dado cualquier cosa por poder contestarle que no. El corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía succionar el aire de sus pulmones... Se esforzó por pensar y decir algo a pesar del incesante martilleo de su pecho.

—No se acerque a ella —dijo, asombrado por la firmeza de su propia voz—. Ni se atreva a dirigirle la palabra.

—Pero bueno, señorito Namikaze, me hiere con sus palabras... Yo que he sido el único amigo de su familia en las épocas difíciles, cuando todos los demás los han abandonado.

Naruto lo observó sin pestañear, sin moverse, como si estuviese delante a una serpiente venenosa dispuesta a atacar.

—Una feliz coincidencia que hayamos acudido ambos a la misma fiesta, ¿no le parece? — preguntó Orochimaru. Rió en voz baja y el repentino movimiento hizo que su repeinado cabello se deslizara como un grasiento estandarte sobre su frente. Lo echó hacia atrás con una sus rollizas manos—. De hecho, la fortuna me sonríe al concederme la posibilidad de estar cerca de una criatura tan bella.

—No habrá proximidad alguna entre mi madre y usted — dijo Naruto, que apretó el puño con fuerza para evitar asestarle un puñetazo en esa cara sebosa—. Se lo advierto, milord, si la molesta de de alguna forma...

—Querido niño, ¿cree que me refiero a Kushina? Es usted demasiado modesto. Me refiero a usted, por supuesto, Naruto. Hace mucho tiempo que lo admiro. En realidad, estoy ansioso por demostrarle la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. Al parecer, el destino nos ha proporcionado la ocasión perfecta de llegar a conocemos mejor.

—Antes dormiría en un nido de serpientes —replicó Naruto con frialdad; sin embargo, había miedo en su voz y el hombre sonrió al escucharlo.

—Estoy seguro de que al principio protestará, por supuesto, Los donceles como usted siempre lo hacen. Pero luego hará lo más sensato..., lo más inteligente..., y descubrirá las ventajas de convertirse en mi amigo. Puedo ser un amigo muy valioso, querida mío. Y, si me complace, lo recompensaré con generosidad.

Naruto trató con desesperación de pensar en una manera de destruir cualquier esperanza que tuviese el hombre de convertirlo en su amante. El miedo a entrometerse en territorio de otro hombre era la única cosa que mantendría a Orochimaru lejos de Naruto. Naruto se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa de desprecio.

— ¿Acaso le parece que necesito su supuesta amistad? —Preguntó al tiempo que jugueteaba con los pliegues de su elegante vestido nuevo—. Se equivoca. Ya tengo un protector..., uno mucho más generoso que usted. De modo que será mejor que me deje en paz, y a mí madre también, o tendrá que responder ante él.

Observó las emociones que atravesaron, una tras otra, el rostro de Orochimaru la incredulidad inicial, seguida por la furia y después por la suspicacia.

— ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Y por qué iba a decírselo? —replicó Naruto con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Prefiero que se quede con la duda.

— ¡Estás mintiendo, zorra del demonio!

—Piense lo que quiera —murmuró Naruto.

Las gordas manos de Orochimaru se cerraron a medias, como si el hombre deseara ponérselas encima y arrancarle una confesión. Sin embargo, se contuvo y lo miró con el rostro arrebolado por la furia.

—Todavía no he acabado contigo —murmuró, y la saliva salpicó sus carnosos labios—. Ni mucho menos.

Se alejó de Naruto con brusca precipitación, demasiado encendido como para molestarse en mostrar la más mínima cortesía.

Naruto se quedó allí de pie sin moverse. La furia había desaparecido y en su lugar se había instalado una ansiedad que le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos. ¿Sería suficiente lo que le había dicho a Orochimaru para mantenerlo a raya? No, sólo era una solución temporal. En los días venideros, estaría observándolo de cerca, escudriñando cada palabra que dijera y todo lo que hiciera con el fin de averiguar si había mentido o no con respecto a lo de tener un protector. Y habría amenazas y observaciones mordaces destinadas a sacarlo de quicio. No obstante, sin importar lo que sucediera, no podía permitirle a ese hombre que revelara el arreglo que tenía con su madre. Eso mataría a Kushina y, sin duda, arruinaría las posibilidades de matrimonio de Naruto.

Su mente siguió dándole vueltas de modo frenético a aquel asunto y permaneció inmóvil y tensa hasta que una voz profunda le dio un susto de muerte.

—Interesante. ¿Sobre que discutían lord Orochimaru y usted?

Pálido, Naruto se giró para contemplar a Sasuke Uchiha, que se había acercado a Naruto con un sigilo felino. Sus hombros bloqueaban la profusión de luces que llegaban desde el salón. Con ese increíble autocontrol que poseía, parecía infinitamente más amenazador que Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha oído? —barbotó Naruto, que se maldijo para sus adentros al escuchar la actitud defensiva que reflejaba su propia voz..!

—Nada—respondió él con suavidad—. No vi más que la cara de ambos mientras hablaban.

Resultaba obvio que usted estaba molesto por algo.

—No estaba molesto. Ha malinterpretado usted mi expresión, señor Uchiha.

El sacudió la cabeza y lo sorprendió al estirar una mano para acariciarle con un dedo la parte superior del brazo que no quedaba cubierta por el guante.

—Le salen manchas cuando se enfada.

Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio una mancha de color rosa pálido, una señal de que su piel, como de costumbre, tenía una tonalidad desigual cuando se alteraba.

Sintió un escalofrío al contemplar cómo lo acariciaba su dedo y se apartó de él.

— ¿Tiene problemas, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

No tenía derecho alguno a preguntar algo así con tanta amabilidad, casi como si le preocupara..., como si él fuera alguien a quien Naruto pudiese acudir en busca de ayuda..., como si Naruto pudiera permitirse alguna vez hacerlo.

—Eso le gustaría, ¿verdad? —replicó—. Cualquier dificultad que tuviera lo deleitaría a más no poder, ya que así podría ofrecerme su ayuda y sacar provecho de la situación.

El hombre entornó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesita?

—De usted, ninguna —le aseguró con sequedad—Y no utilice mi nombre de pila. Le agradecería que se dirigiera a mí con propiedad de ahora en adelante... O, mejor aún: que no me dirija la palabra en absoluto. —Incapaz de soportar su mirada escrutadora ni un momento más, se alejó de él—. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo encontrar a mi madre.

Kushina se sentó en la silla que había junto a la mesita del tocador al tiempo que contemplaba la palidez del rostro de Naruto. El doncel había aguardado a estar a salvo en la intimidad de su dormito antes de contarle a Kushina las horribles noticias. Al parecer, a su madre le había costado todo un minuto asimilar el hecho de que el hombre al que más detestaba y temía era uno de los invitados de Stony Cross Park. Naruto casi había esperado que su madre estallara en lágrimas, pero Kushina lo había sorprendido, ya que no había hecho otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y contemplar el rincón oscuro de la habitación con una sonrisa extraña y resignad. Era una sonrisa que Naruto jamás había visto en su rostro con anterioridad, una sonrisa de la que emanaba una extraña amargura que indicaba que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de mejorar la situación de uno, porque el destino siempre se salía con la suya.

— ¿Quieres que nos marchemos de Stony Cross Park? —Murmuró Naruto—. Podemos regresar a Londres de inmediato.

La pregunta pareció flotar en el aire durante incontables minutos. Cuando Kushina respondió, parecía confusa y meditabunda.

—Si hacemos eso, no tendrás esperanza alguna de obtener una oferta de matrimonio. No, tu única oportunidad es acabar con esto. Pasearemos con lord Kendall mañana por la mañana; no permitiré que Orochimaru arruine tus oportunidades con él.

—Será una fuente constante de problemas —dijo Naruto en voz baja—. Si no regresamos a la ciudad, la situación se convertirá una pesadilla.

En aquel momento, Kushina se giró hacia Naruto con esa inquietante sonrisa.

—Querido mío, si no encuentras a alguien con quien casarte, cuando regresemos a Londres comenzará la verdadera pesadilla.


	9. 8

Abrumado por la preocupación, Naruto durmió, a lo sumo dos o tres horas. Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y el rostro pálido y demacrado.

— Por todos los santos —murmuró al tiempo que empapaba un trapo en agua fría y se lo llevaba a la cara—. Esto no puede ser. Parece que tenga cien años esta mañana.

— ¿Qué has dicho, querido? — fue la adormilada pregunta de su madre.

Kushina estaba de pie detrás de su hijo, vestida con un ajado camisón y unas zapatillas deshilachadas.

—Nada, mamá. Hablaba solo. —Naruto se frotó la cara con fuerza para recuperar cierto color en las mejillas.

Kushina se acercó a su hijo y lo estudió con detenimiento.

—Es cierto que pareces un poco cansado. Pediré que nos suban un poco de té.

—Que sea una tetera bien grande. —dijo Naruto. Mientras contemplaba sus ojos enrojecidos en el espejo, añadió—: Mejor que sean dos.

Kushina retorció el paño antes de dejarlo sobre el lavamanos.

—Los vestidos más viejos que tengamos, supongo, ya que algunos senderos del bosque pueden estar bastante embarrados. Aunque podremos cubrirlos con los nuevos chales de seda que nos dieron Ino y Sakura.

Después de beberse una taza de humeante té y darle unos cuantos mordiscos apresurados a la fría tostada que había subido una de las doncellas, Naruto terminó de vestirse. Se estudió en el espejo con ojo crítico. El chal de seda azul que había anudado alrededor del corpiño escondía a la perfección el ajado tejido del vestido color vainilla que había debajo. Además, su nuevo bonete, también obsequio de las Yamanaka, resultaba muy favorecedor, ya que el forro azulado resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

Sin dejar de bostezar, Naruto bajó con su madre hasta la terraza posterior de la mansión. Era lo bastante temprano como para que casi todos los invitados de Stony Cross siguieran en la cama. Solo unos cuantos caballeros decididos a pescar truchas se habían molestado en levantarse. Un reducido grupo de hombres desayunaban en las mesas del exterior mientras los criados aguardaban en las cercanías con las cañas y las cestas de pesca. Ese tranquilo escenario se vio asaltado por un clamor de lo más molesto y en absoluto habitual a una hora tan temprana.

— Por el amor de Dios —oyó exclamar a su madre. Siguió su mirada estupefacta hasta el otro lado de la terraza, que se había visto invadida por una cacofonía de frenéticos parloteos, grititos, carcajadas y el agresivo despliegue de los encantadores modales de un grupo de donceles y jovencitas. Rodeaban algo que permanecía oculto en el centro de tan apiñada congregación—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, asombrada, Kushina.

Naruto suspiró y dijo con resignación:

—Van de caza matutina, me figuro.

Kushina abrió la boca de par en par mientras contemplaba el escandaloso grupo.

—No querrás decir que... ¿Acaso crees que el pobre lord Kendall se haya en mitad de eso? Naruto asintió.

Y, a juzgar por la situación, no creo que vayan a dejar mucho de él cuando terminen.

—Pero... pero él acordó salir a pasear contigo —protestó Kushina—. Única y exclusivamente contigo, conmigo como carabina.

Cuando algunas de las jovencitas y donceles se percataron de la presencia de Naruto al otro lado de la terraza, la multitud cerró filas alrededor de su presa, como si quisieran evitar que lo viera. Naruto sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. O bien Kendall había contado a alguien sus planes sin pensar en las consecuencias o bien la locura por encontrar marido había alcanzado tales cotas que ni siquiera podía aventurarse fuera de su habitación sin atraer a una caterva de mujeres y donceles, por muy intempestiva que fuera la hora.

—Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí —la urgió Kushina—. Ve y únete al grupo. E intenta atraer su atención. Naruto le dirigió una mirada indecisa.

—Algunas de esas chicas parecen fieras. No me gustaría acabar con un mordisco.

Molesta por una risa sofocada que le llegó desde algún lugar cercano, se giró hacia el sonido. Como ya debería haber esperado, Sasuke Uchiha se apoyaba contra la balaustrada de la terraza; la taza de porcelana quedaba casi oculta en su enorme mano mientras bebía distraídamente su café. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa tosca que el resto de los pescadores, confeccionada con tweed y sarga, y una desgastada camisa de lino con el cuello abierto. El brillo burlón de sus ojos proclamaba el interés que demostraba en la situación;

Naruto se descubrió acercándose a él de modo totalmente inconsciente. Se aproximó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y descansó ambos codos sobre la balaustrada, con la mirada perdida en el amanecer envuelto en bruma. Sasuke, en cambio, estaba apoyado de espaldas, encarando así los muros de la mansión.

Con la necesidad de aguijonear esa irritante seguridad de la que hacía gala, Naruto murmuró:

—Lord Kendall y lord Westcliff no son los únicos solteros en Stony Cross, señor Uchiha. Cualquiera podría preguntarse el motivo de que usted no se encuentre sometido a la misma persecución que ellos dos.

—Es evidente—contestó con tranquilidad al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a los labios y vaciaba su contenido—. No tengo título y además, sería un pésimo marido. —Le dirigió una perspicaz mirada de reojo—. En cuanto a usted..., a pesar de la simpatía que me despierta su causa, no le aconsejaría que entrara en la pugna por Kendall.

— ¿Por mi causa? —repitió Naruto, que se sintió ofendido por esa palabra—. ¿Cómo definiría usted mi causa, señor Uchiha?

—Bueno, es usted mismo, por supuesto —dijo en voz baja—. Deseo lo mejor para Naruto Namikaze. Sin embargo, Kendall no entra en esa categoría. La unión entre usted y ese caballero acabaría en desastre.

Naruto giró la cabeza para mirado con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es demasiado agradable para usted. —Sasuke sonrió ante su expresión., —. Eso no pretendía ser un insulto. No me atraería tanto si fuera un doncel apacible. Además, usted tampoco sería bueno para Kendall... Ni él le sería de mucha utilidad, en todo caso. Lo aplastaría sin miramientos hasta que su alma de caballero quedara hecha jirones a sus pies.

Naruto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro. Naruto, que nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de herir físicamente a alguien. La furia que sentía se vía apenas mitigada por el hecho de que él tuviera razón. Naruto sabía que era demasiado fogoso para un hombre tan dócil y civilizado como Kendall. Sin embargo, nada de eso era asunto de Sasuke Uchiha... Además, ¡ni Sasuke ni ningún otro hombre tenían la intención de ofrecerle una alternativa mejor!

—Señor Uchiha —le dijo con dulzura, aunque su mirada era venenosa—, ¿por qué no se marcha y...?

— ¡Señorito Namikaze! —La exclamación ahogada llegó desde unos metros de distancia y fue seguida por la delgada silueta de lord Kendall, que emergía en ese momento del grupo de féminas. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado y parecía algo molesto mientras se abría camino hasta Naruto—. Buenos días, señorito Namikaze. —Hizo una pausa para colocarse el nudo de su corbata y enderezar las gafas torcidas—. Parece que no somos los únicos que han tenido la idea de pasear esta mañana. —Le dirigió a Naruto una mirada tímida al preguntar—: ¿Le parece que lo intentemos de todas formas?

Naruto dudó, gimiendo para sus adentros. Poco podía sacar Naruto de un paseo con Kendall si iban a estar acompañados por un numeroso grupo de mujeres. Sería lo mismo que intentar mantener una conversación tranquila en medio de una bandada de urracas. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirse desairar la invitación, ya que incluso el menor de los rechazos podría desanimarlo y traducirse en que nunca más volviera a invitarlo.

Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Será un placer, milord.

—Excelente. Hay unos ejemplares fascinantes de flora y fauna que me gustaría mostrarle. Como soy un horticultor aficionado, he llevado a cabo un cuidadoso estudio de la vegetación autóctona de Hampshire...

Las siguientes palabras quedaron acalladas cuando unas jovencitas entusiasmadas lo rodearon.

—Adoro las plantas—barbotó una de ellas—. No hay una sola planta que no encuentre absolutamente encantadora.

—Y el campo sería tan, pero tan poco atractivo sin ellas... — dijo otra con fervor.

—Por favor, lord Kendall—intervino otra más—, sólo tendría que explicamos la diferencia entre una flora y una fauna...

La multitud de jovencitas alejó a Kendall como si lo arrastrara una corriente marina imposible de detener.

Kushina se fue tras ellas con arrojo, decidida a defender los intereses de Naruto.

—Sin duda, la extremada modestia de mi hijo le impedirá contarle la intensa afinidad que siente con la naturaleza:..— comenzó a decirle a Kendall.

Kendall le dirigió una mirada impotente por encima del hombro mientras se veía arrastrado sin remedio hacia las escaleras de la terraza.

— ¿Señorito Namikaze?

—Ya voy —le contestó Naruto a voz en grito, colocando ambas manos junto a la boca para hacerse oír. Su respuesta, si es que la emitió, resultó imposible de oír.

Despacio, Sasuke depositó la taza vacía en la mesa más cercana y le musitó algo al criado que sostenía su equipo de pesca. El sirviente asintió y se retiró al tiempo que Sasuke alcanzaba a Naruto, quien se tensó al darse cuenta de que caminaban el uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Qué hace?

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de pesca.

—Voy con usted. Lo que suceda en el río, sea lo que sea, no será ni la mitad de interesante que ver cómo compite por la atención Kendall. Además, carezco por completo de conocimientos sobre horticultura. Puede que aprenda algo.

Tragándose una respuesta airada, Naruto siguió con resolución a Kendall y a su séquito. Bajaron los escalones de la terraza y tomaron un sendero que conducía hacia el bosque, donde hayas y robles enormes presidían la escena por encima de los gruesos mantos de musgo, helechos y líquenes. Al principio, Naruto ignoró la presencia de Sasuke a su lado y se limitó a caminar con actitud fría tras el cortejo de admiradoras de Kendall, que se veía obligado a realizar un notable ejercicio físico, ya que debía ayudar a una joven tras otra a sortear los más nimios obstáculos. El tronco de un árbol caído, cuyo diámetro no sobrepasaba el del brazo de Naruto, se convirtió en un impedimento insalvable para el que todas requirieron la ayuda de Kendall. Las muchachas se volvían cada vez más desvalidas, hasta el punto de que el pobre hombre se vio prácticamente obligado a cruzar en brazos a la última mientras ésta chillaba y fingía un pequeño desmayo al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Bastante alejados del grupo, Naruto se negó a aferrarse al brazo que Sasuke le ofreció y pasó por encima del tronco sin ayuda. Él esbozó una media sonrisa, absorto en su perfil.

—A estas alturas, sería de esperar que se hubiera abierto camino hasta la cabeza —señaló. Naruto emitió un resoplido desdeñoso.

—No voy a desperdiciar mis energías luchando con un puñado de cotorras. Esperaré un momento más oportuno para que Kendall me preste atención.

—Ya le ha prestado atención. Debería estar ciego para no hacerlo. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué cree que tendrá la suerte de que Kendall le haga una proposición cuando no ha conseguido que nadie más lo haga en los dos años que hace que lo conozco?

—Por que tengo un plan — replicó sucintamente.

— ¿Y en que consiste ese plan?

Naruto le dirigió una breve y desdeñosa mirada.

—Como si se lo fuera a contar a usted.

—Tengo la esperanza de que sea algo retorcido y poco limpio—dijo Sasuke con seriedad—. Ya que parece que el acercamiento propio de un doncel no le ha dado resultado alguno.

—Sólo porque carezco de dote —contestó Naruto—. Si tuviera dinero, llevaría muchos años casado.

—Yo tengo dinero—dijo él, servicialmente—. ¿Cuánto quiere? —Naruto lo miró con cinismo.

—Me hago una idea bastante clara de lo que querría a cambio, señor Uchiha, así que puedo contestarle con toda honestidad que no quiero ni un chelín de su bolsillo.

—Es agradable saber que se muestra tan selectivo en lo concerniente a las amistades que mantiene. —Sasuke extendió una mano para apartar una rama de modo que Naruto pudiera pasar—. Dado he escuchado algunos rumores en sentido contrario, me alegra comprobar que no son ciertos.

— ¿Rumores? —Naruto se detuvo en mitad del sendero y se giró para mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Sobre mí? ¿Y qué podrían decir sobre mí?

Sasuke contempló su expresión preocupada en silencio mientras Naruto adivinaba el significado por sí solo.

—Selectivo... —murmuró—. En lo concerniente a las amistades que mantengo... ¿y se supone que eso implica que he hecho algo inapropiado...? —Se detuvo de golpe cuando la imagen de la repugnante y rubicunda cara de Hodgeham se abrió paso en su cabeza.

A Sasuke no le pasaron desapercibidas la súbita palidez de sus mejillas ni las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron en el entrecejo. Tras dedicarle una mirada gélida, Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el sendero cubierto de hierba con pasos medidos y seguros.

Sasuke se puso a su altura, mientras escuchaban de nuevo la lejana voz de Kendall, que seguía dándoles una clase a sus atentas oyentes acerca de las plantas que dejaban atrás. Raros ejemplares de orquídeas, celidonias, algunas variedades de hongos... El discurso se veía salpicado de tanto en tanto por las exclamaciones de sorpresa provenientes del encandilado público.

—... Estas plantas bajas —decía Kendall, que había hecho una para señalar un grupo de musgo y líquenes que cubría un desafortunado roble— se clasifican como briofitas, y requieren ciertas condiciones de humedad para proliferar. Si se vieran privadas de la protección de las copas de los árboles, en campo abierto, perecerían sin duda alguna...

—No he hecho nada malo —dijo Naruto sin más, preguntándose porqué le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de Sasuke. Sin embargo, le molestaba lo bastante como para preguntarse quién le había contado ese rumor y, más concretamente, cuándo se lo habrían contado. ¿Acaso alguien había presenciado las visitas nocturnas de Hodgeham a su casa? Aquello no era una buena señal. No había defensa alguna contra un rumor como ése, que era capaz de destruir la reputación de un doncel—. Y tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

— Una lástima —le dijo Sasuke con despreocupación—. Arrepentirse de algo es la única muestra de que se ha hecho algo interesante en la vida.

— ¿y de qué se arrepiente usted, por ejemplo?

—Bueno, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. —Un brillo perverso iluminó sus ojos oscuros—. Aunque no crea que no lo he intentado. Sigo empeñado en hacer cosas innombrables con la esperanza de arrepentirme más tarde. Pero, hasta el momento... nada.

A pesar de la agitación que sentía, Naruto no pudo reprimir risa nerviosa. Una rama larga cruzaba el camino, por lo que estiró el brazo para apartarla.

—Permítame —intervino Sasuke, que se adelantó para sujetarla en su lugar.

—Gracias. —Pasaba al lado de Sasuke con la vista perdida en Kendall y las demás, cuando sintió, de repente, un pinchazo en el interior del pie—. ¡Ay! —Se detuvo en mitad del sendero y se levantó el bajo del vestido para averiguar el origen del malestar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Sasuke estuvo a su lado de inmediato y la sujetó por el codo con una de sus grandes manos para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

—Me he clavado algo en el zapato.

— Déjeme ayudarlo —le dijo al tiempo que se agachaba y se apoderaba de su tobillo.

Era la primera vez que un hombre le tocaba la pierna, por lo que el rostro de Naruto adquirió un rubor escarlata.

—Ni se le ocurra tocarme ahí —protestó con un áspero susurro. Apunto, estuvo de perder. El equilibrio al retroceder. Sasuke no soltó su presa, con el fin de evitar caerse, Naruto se vio obligado a aferrarse a sus hombros—. Señor Uchiha...

—Ya veo cuál es el problema —murmuró. Naruto sintió como tiraba del fino algodón de la media, que cubría su pierna—. Debe de haber pisado algún helecho con espinas. —Sostuvo algo en alto para que lo inspeccionara: una ramita de aspecto parecido a una espiga se había colado por el algodón hasta llegar al empeine.

Con el rostro arrebolado, Naruto siguió aferrado a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio. El contorno de su hombro era sorprendentemente duro; el hueso y el fuerte músculo no quedaban suavizados por ninguna capa de relleno del abrigo. Su mente, estupefacta, tenía serios problemas para aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba en mitad del bosque con la mano de Sasuke tobillo.

Al darse cuenta de su mortificación, Sasuke esbozó una repentina sonrisa.

—Hay más espigas en su media. ¿Quiere que se las quite?

—Que sea rápido — le replicó con voz agraviada—, antes de Kendall se dé la vuelta y le vea con la mano metida bajo mis faldas.

Con una risa ahogada, Sasuke se dedicó a la tarea y sacó con destreza la última espina del tejido de sus medias. Mientras trabajaba, Naruto se quedó absorto en ese lugar de su nuca donde los mechones negros se rizaban contra la tersa y bronceada piel.

Tras coger el zapato que le había quitado, Sasuke volvió a ponérselo con una floritura.

—Mi Cenicienta campestre —le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Mientras paseaba la mirada por las ruborizadas mejillas de Naruto, sus ojos chispearon con un brillo burlón, pero amistoso— ¿Por qué utiliza un calzado tan ridículo para caminar por el campo? Siempre supuse que tendría el buen tino de calzarse un par de botines.

—No tengo botines —respondió Naruto, molesto por la insinuación de ser una inconsciente incapaz de elegir el calzado adecuado para un simple paseo—. Los que tenía se hicieron pedazos y no puedo permitirme comprar otro par.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse más de el. Su rostro adquirió una expresión pétrea mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—Será mejor que nos unamos a los demás —dijo al fin—. A estas alturas, puede que hayan descubierto alguna variedad de musgo que todavía no hayamos visto. O, que Dios nos ayude, una seta.

La opresión que Naruto sentía en el pecho disminuyó.

—Por mi parte, tengo la esperanza de que se trate de un liquen.

El comentario obtuvo por respuesta la sombra de una sonrisa. Sasuke extendió una mano para apartar una rama que sobresalía por encima del sendero. Con valentía, Naruto se levantó las faldas tratar de seguirlo mientras trataba de no pensar en lo bien que estaría en esos momentos sentado en la terraza de la mansión, tomando una taza de té con pastas. Alcanzaron la cima de una suave pendiente y se vieron recompensados por la sorprendente visión que un manto de campanillas ofrecía sobre el suelo del bosque. Era como caer de cabeza en un sueño, con esos destellos azules que fluían entre los troncos de los robles, las hayas y los fresnos. El aroma de las campanillas llegaba desde todas partes, y sus pulmones se llenaron con el aire perfumado.

Al pasar junto al tronco de un árbol delgado, Naruto lo rodeó con un brazo y se detuvo a contemplar los ramilletes de campanillas con placentera sorpresa.

—Encantador —murmuró con el rostro brillante bajo las sombras que proyectaban las copas de aquellas antiguas ramas entrelazadas.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, Sasuke lo miraba a el, no a las campanillas, y un breve vistazo a su expresión hizo que la sangre de Naruto comenzara a vibrar en sus venas. Había visto la admiración en los rostros de otros hombres, e incluso había llegado a reconocer el deseo, pero ninguna mirada había sido tan íntima y perturbadora como esa..., como si lo que él anhelara fuera mucho más complicado que el mero uso de su cuerpo.

Desconcertado Naruto, se apartó del tronco y se acercó a Kendall, que charlaba con su madre aprovechando que el grupo de jovencitas se había dispersado para recoger enormes ramos de campanillas. Los tallos de las flores acabaron pisoteados y destrozados mientras las saqueadoras reunían su tesoro.

Kendall pareció aliviado al ver que Naruto se acercaba, impresión que se intensificó al percatarse de la espléndida sonrisa que éste le dedicaba. Por su actitud, parecía haber esperado que Naruto se mostrara petulante, tal y como lo habría hecho cualquier doncel o mujer al que se invitara a dar un paseo para luego ser ignorada a favor de una compañía más exigente. La mirada del hombre se posó sobre la figura oscura de Sasuke Uchiha y su expresión pasó a ser de incertidumbre. Los dos hombres intercambiaron saludos con la cabeza: Sasuke trasuntaba confianza en sí mismo; Kendall, en cambio, se mostraba en cierta forma cauteloso.

—Veo que hemos atraído más compañía —murmuró Kendall. Naruto le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo—. Es usted como el flautista de Hamelín, milord. Allá donde va la gente lo sigue.

El hombre se sonrojó, agradecido por el comentario, y musitó:

—Espero que haya disfrutado del paseo hasta el momento, señorito Namikaze.

—Desde luego que sí —le aseguró—. Aunque debo admitir que me he tropezado con un helecho espinoso. Kushina emitió una suave exclamación, movida por la inquietud.

—Santo cielo... ¿Estás herido, querido?

—No, no, no fue más que una insignificancia —replicó Naruto de inmediato—. Un par de arañazos nada más. Y la culpa fue mía: me temo que no llevo el calzado adecuado. —Adelantó un pie para mostrarle a Kendall sus zapatos, asegurándose de mostrar también una buena porción de su esbelto tobillo al mismo tiempo.

Kendall chasqueó la lengua con preocupación.

—Señorito Namikaze, necesita algo mucho más resistente que esos zapatos para dar un paseo por el bosque.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto —Naruto se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa—.Fue una estupidez de mi parte no prever que el terreno fuera tan accidentado. Intentaré medir mis pasos con más cuidado en el camino de vuelta. Aunque las campanillas son tan maravillosas que creo que atravesaría un campo lleno de helechos espinosos con tal de alcanzarlas.

Tras agacharse para recoger un ramillete de campanillas, Kendall separó un tallo y lo prendió del lazo de su bonete.

—No son ni la mitad de azules que sus ojos —le dijo. Su vista bajó hasta el tobillo, que había vuelto a quedar oculto tras el dobladillo de las faldas—. Durante el camino de vuelta, apóyese en mi brazo y así evitaremos más contratiempos.

—Muchas gracias, milord. —Naruto le dirigió una mirada de admiración—. Me temo que me he perdido alguno de sus comentarios a cerca de los helechos. Dijo algo acerca de... culantrillos, ¿no es así?... Me ha fascinado por completo...

Kendall se apresuró de buena gana a explicarle todo lo que cualquiera desearía saber acerca de los helechos... Más tarde, cuando Naruto se arriesgó a mirar hacia Sasuke Uchiha, éste había desaparecido.


	10. 9

\- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? -preguntó Naruto con voz lastimera mientras las demás floreros caminaban por el bosque con las cestas y las canastas en las manos-. Creí que todo eso de jugar al rounders en pololos no era más que una broma para reírnos.

-Las Yamanaka jamás bromeamos acerca del rounders-señaló Sakura-. Sería un sacrilegio.

-A ti te gustan los juegos, Naruto -dijo Ino con diversión-. Y el rounders es el mejor juego de todos.

-Me gustan los juegos de mesa -replicó Naruto-. Los que se juegan con la ropa puesta, como Dios manda.

-La ropa está demasiado sobrevalorada -dijo Sakura con frivolidad.

Naruto estaba aprendiendo que el precio de tener amigas consistía en que, de vez en cuando, uno se veía obligado a ceder a los deseos del grupo, aun cuando fuesen en contra de las propias inclinaciones. De cualquier forma, esa mañana, Naruto había tratado de poner a Hinata de su parte sin que las otras dos se percataran, incapaz de creer que la chica pretendiera realmente quedarse en calzones a la vista de cualquiera. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba más que decidida a seguir los planes de las Yamanaka, ya que al parecer lo consideraba como parte de un programa autoimpuesto para infundirse valor.

-Qui-quiero parecerme más a ellas -le había confiado a Naruto-, Son tan libres y atrevidas... No le temen a nada.

Al contemplar el rostro entusiasmado de la muchacha, Naruto se había rendido con un enorme suspiro.

\- Está bien, está bien. Supongo que, siempre que no nos vea nadie, no tiene nada de malo. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre en que puede ayudarnos.

-Puede que sea di-divertido, ¿no crees? -había sugerido Hinata; a lo que Naruto había respondido con una mirada de lo más elocuente que había logrado que la chica se echara a reír.

Por supuesto, el clima había decidido cooperar en todo con los planes de las Yamanaka: el cielo estaba azul y despejado; soplaba una suave brisa. Cargadas con las cestas, las cuatro avanzaron por el camino y dejaron atrás prados húmedos salpicados con capullos rojo de drosera y brillantes violetas púrpura.

\- Estad atentas por si veis un pozo de los deseos -dijo Ino con entusiasmo-. En ese punto tenemos que cruzar el prado hasta el otro lado y atravesar el bosque. Hay una pradera en la cima de la colina. Uno de los sirvientes me dijo que nadie se acerca por allí.

-Tenía que estar en la cima de la colina, ¡cómo no! -dijo Naruto sin rencor-. ¿Qué aspecto tiene el pozo, Ino? ¿Es una de esas pequeñas estructuras encaladas con un cubo y una polea?

-No, es un enorme agujero fangoso en el suelo.

\- ¡Allí está! -exclamó Sakura al tiempo que salía a la carrera hacia el acuoso agujero parduzco, que se reabastecía de una ribera próxima -. Venid todas, tenemos que pedir un deseo. Incluso tengo alfileres que podemos lanzar.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que debías traer alfileres? -preguntó Ino. Sakura sonrió de un modo travieso.

-Bueno, ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba con mamá y las demás viudas mientras cosían, hice nuestra pelota de rounders. - Sacó una pelota de cuero de su cesta y la mostró con orgullo-. Sacrifiqué un par de guantes nuevos para hacerla, y no fue tarea fácil, la verdad. No obstante, las viejas damas, me vieron rellenarla con trozos de lana y, cuando una de ellas no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó y me preguntó que diantres estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, no podía decirles que era una pelota de rounders. Estoy segura de que mamá se lo imaginó, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir nada al respecto. De modo que le dije a la viuda que estaba haciendo un alfiletero.

Todas se echaron a reír.

-Debió de pensar que era el alfiletero más espantoso del mundo -señaló Ino.

-Sin duda alguna -replicó Sakura-. Creo que le di bastante lástima. Me dio algunos alfileres y dijo en voz baja algo sobre pobres y arrogantes chicas americanas que no tienen habilidad prácticamente para nada. -Con la punta de la uña, sacó los alfileres de la pelota de cuero y los repartió entre todas.

Naruto dejó la cesta en el suelo, cogió el alfiler entre el pulgar y el índice y cerró los ojos. Siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, pedía el mismo deseo: casarse con un noble. Cosa extraña una nueva idea cruzó su cabeza justo en el momento en que lanzaba el alfiler al pozo.

«Desearía poder enamorarme.»

Sorprendido ante esa idea tonta y caprichosa, Naruto se preguntó cómo podía haber desperdiciado un deseo en algo que era, a todas luces, tan estúpido.

Al abrir los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el resto de las floreros contemplaban el pozo con gran solemnidad.

-He pedido el deseo equivocado -dijo con inquietud-. ¿Puedo pedir otro?

-No -afirmó Ino con seriedad-. Una vez que lanzas el alfiler, no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero es que no quería pedir ese deseo en particular-protestó Naruto-. Se me vino a la cabeza y no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba pedir.

-No te quejes, Naruto -le aconsejó Hinata-. No que-querrás molestar al espíritu del pozo.

\- ¿A quién?

Hinata sonrió al ver su expresión de perplejidad.

-Al espíritu que vive en el pozo, es él quien se encarga de llevar a ca-cabo las peticiones. Pero si lo haces enfadar, puede que decida exigirte un precio terrible por concederte tu deseo. O, quizá, te ahogue en el pozo para que vivas con él para siempre como su con-consorte.

Naruto contempló las aguas marrones. Acto seguido, se colocó las manos a los lados de la boca para que su voz se escuchara alta y clara.

-No hace falta que te encargues de que mi asqueroso deseo se cumpla -le gritó al espíritu invisible-. ¡Lo retiro!

-No te burles de él, Naruto -exclamó Sakura-. Y, por el amor de Dios, ¡apártate del borde!

\- ¿Eres supersticiosa? -le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. sakura la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Las supersticiones existen por una razón, por si no lo sabes. En algún momento, algo malo le ocurrió a alguien que estaba justo al borde de un pozo, igual que tú. -Cerró los ojos y se concentró intensamente antes de lanzar su alfiler al agua-. Ya está. He pedido un deseo para ti, así que no hace falta que protestes tanto por haber desperdiciado el tuyo.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes lo que yo quería?

-El deseo que he pedido es por tu propio bien -dijo Sakura. Naruto soltó un gruñido melodramático.

-Odio de todo corazón las cosas que otros hacen por mi propio bien.

A continuación, se produjo una discusión amistosa en la que cada una de las chicas hizo unas cuantas sugerencias acerca de qué sería lo mejor para las demás, hasta que Ino les pidió que guardaran silencio porque no la dejaban concentrarse. Se callaron tan solo el tiempo necesario para que Ino y Hinata pidieran sus deseos y después prosiguieron su camino a través del prado y del bosque. No tardaron en llegar a una encantadora pradera, cubierta de hierba y bañada por el sol salvo en uno de sus lados, que estaba al abrigo de la sombra de un bosquecillo de robles. El aire era limpio y puro, y tan fresco que Naruto suspiró de contento.

-El aire no tiene cuerpo -se quejó en broma-. Ni humo de carbón ni polvo de las calles. Demasiado ligero para una londinense. Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo en los pulmones.

-No es tan ligero-replicó Ino-. De vez en cuando, la brisa trae un claro aroma a eau de oveja.

\- ¿De veras? -Naruto olisqueó el aire para comprobado-.No huelo nada.

-Eso es porque no tienes nariz -señaló Ino.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Annabelle con una mueca divertida.

-Bueno, tienes una nariz normal, como todos -explicó Ino-. Pero yo tengo «nariz». Tengo un olfato inusualmente agudo. Dame cualquier perfume y te diré cuáles son sus componentes. Es como escuchar un acorde musical y adivinar todas sus notas. Antes de que partiéramos de Nueva York, incluso ayudé a desarrollar una fórmula para un jabón aromático de la fábrica de mi padre.

\- ¿Crees que serías capaz de crear un perfume? -preguntó Naruto, fascinado.

-Me atrevo a decir que sería capaz de crear un perfume excelente-dijo Ino con toda confianza-. No obstante, los del ramo lo despreciarían, ya que la expresión «perfume americano» se considera como un oxímoron... y, además, soy mujer, lo que deja bastante en entredicho la calidad de mi nariz.

\- ¿Quieres decir que los hombres tienen mejor olfato que mujeres?

-Desde luego, ellos así lo creen -apuntó Ino de forma enigmática al tiempo que sacaba de su cesta una manta de picnic con una floritura-. Ya está bien de hablar de los hombres y de sus protuberancias. ¿Nos sentamos un rato al sol?

-Nos broncearemos -predijo Sakura, que se dejó caer en una esquina de la manta con un suspiro de felicidad-. Y, entonces, a mamá le dará un télele.

\- ¿Qué es un télele? -preguntó Naruto, que no entendía el curioso vocablo americano. Se sentó junto a Sakura-. Llamadme si le da uno... Siento curiosidad por ver cómo son.

-A mamá le dan continuamente -le aseguró Sakura-. No temas, estarás más que familiarizado con los téleles antes de que nos vayamos de Hampshire.

-No deberíamos comer antes de jugar-dijo Ino al ver que Naruto levantaba la tapadera de una de las cestas de de la merienda.

\- Tengo hambre -dijo Naruto con voz triste al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al interior de la cesta, que estaba llena de fruta, paté, gruesas rebanadas de pan y distintos tipos de ensalada.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre -observó Sakura con una carcajada-. Para ser un doncel tan menudo, tienes un apetito considerable.

\- ¿Que yo soy menudo? -replicó Naruto-. Si mides un centímetro más de metro y medio, me comeré esa cesta.

-Entonces, será mejor que empieces a masticarlo -afirmó Sakura-. Mido un metro y cincuenta y dos centímetros, para que lo sepas.

-Naruto, yo no empezaría a comerme el asa todavía, si estuviera en tu lugar -intercedió Ino con una sonrisa-. Sakura siempre se pone de puntillas cuando la miden. La pobre modista tubo que volver a cortar el dobladillo de casi una docena de vestidos debido a la inexplicable negativa de mi hermana a admitir que es baja.

-No soy baja -murmuró Sakura-. Las mujeres bajas nunca son misteriosas ni elegantes, ni las persiguen hombres guapos. Y siempre se las trata como si fueran niñas. Me niego a ser baja.

-Puede que no seas misteriosa o elegante -concedió Hinata-. Pero eres muy bo-bonita.

-Y tú eres un cielo -replicó Sakura, que se inclinó hacia delante para mirar el contenido de la cesta-.

Venga, alimentemos al pobre Naruto... Puedo oír cómo ruge su estómago.

Se entregaron a la comida con entusiasmo. Más tarde, se tumbaron perezosamente sobre la manta para observar las nubes y charlar sobre todo y sobre nada. Cuando la conversación se apagó y dio paso a un silencio satisfecho, una pequeña ardilla roja se aventuró desde el bosquecillo de robles y giró hacia un lado, observándolas con uno de sus brillantes ojitos negros.

-Un intruso -observó Naruto al tiempo que emitía un delicado bostezo.

Hinata se puso boca abajo y lanzó una rebanada de pan en dirección a la ardilla. El animal se quedó inmóvil y contempló la seductora oferta pero era demasiado tímido para acercarse. Hinata inclinó la cabeza con el cabello brillando al sol como si estuviese cubierto por una capa de seda negra.

\- Pobrecito-dijo en voz baja al tiempo que le lanzaba otra corteza a la tímida ardilla. Ésa llegó unos centímetros más cerca y la cola del animalillo se agitó con entusiasmo-. Venga, sé valiente-lo animó Hinata.

-Acércate y cógelo. -Con una sonrisa tolerante, lanzó una corteza más que aterrizó a escasos centímetros de la ardilla-. Venga, señor Ardilla -lo reprendió Hinata-. Eres todo un cobarde. ¿No te das cuenta de que nadie va a hacerte daño?

Con un súbito estallido de iniciativa, la ardilla cogió el bocadito y salió pitando sin dejar de agitar la cola. Hinata alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante y descubrió que las demás floreros la contemplaban en silencio con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qu-qué pasa? -preguntó, perpleja. Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-Ahora mismo, cuando hablabas con esa ardilla, no tartamudeabas.

-Ah. -De pronto, avergonzada, Hinata agachó la cabeza e hizo un mohín-. Nunca tartamudeo cuando hablo con los niños ni con los animales. No sé por qué.

Las demás sopesaron ese sorprendente comentario un instante.

-También me he dado cuenta de que tartamudeas muy poco cuando hablas conmigo -comentó Sakura. Al parecer, Ino fue incapaz de resistirse a responder al comentario.

\- ¿En qué categoría te coloca eso, querida? ¿Entre niños o entre los animales?

Sakura respondió con un gesto de la mano que a Naruto le resultó completamente desconocido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hinata si había consultado alguna vez a un médico lo de sur tartamudez, pero la azabache cambió rápidamente de tema.

\- ¿Dónde está la pe-pelota de rounders, Sakura? Si no nos ponemos a jugar pronto, me quedaré dormida. Al darse cuenta de que Hinata no quería discutir su tartamudez, Naruto secundó la propuesta.

-Supongo que si de verdad vamos a jugar, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Mientras Sakura registraba a la cesta en busca de la pelota, Ino sacó un objeto de su propia canasta.

-Mirad lo que he traído -dijo con aire satisfecho. Salura levantó la mirada y soltó una carcajada de deleite.

\- ¡Un bate de verdad! -exclamó al contemplar con admiración el objeto que tenía un lado plano-. Y yo que creí que tendríamos que utilizar un palo viejo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Ino?

-Se lo pedí prestado a uno de los mozos de cuadra. Al parecer, se escapan para jugar al rounders siempre que pueden... Son bastante aficionados al juego.

\- ¿Y quién no? -preguntó Sakura de forma retórica mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su corpiño-. Por Dios, con calor que hace será un placer librarse de todas estas capas.

Mientras las hermanas Yamanaka se deshacían de sus vestidos con la indiferencia típica de las chicas que están acostumbradas a desvestirse en público, Naruto y Hinata se miraron la una al otro con cierta incertidumbre.

-Te desafío -murmuró Hinata.

-Ay, Dios -dijo Naruto con voz afligida, y empezó a desabotonar su propio vestido.

Había descubierto que poseía una inesperada veta de modestia que hizo que se sonrojara. Sin embargo, no iba a acobardarse cuando incluso la tímida Hinata Hyuga estaba dispuesta a unirse a aquella rebelión contra el decoro. Sacó los brazos de las mangas de su vestido y se puso en pie para dejar que el pesado tejido cayera en un arrugado montoncito a sus pies. Con tan sólo la enagua, los calzones y el corsé, y con los pies cubiertos únicamente por las medias y unos finos zapatos de baile, sintió que la brisa soplaba sobre el sudor que humedecía el hueco de sus axilas y le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer.

Las demás chicas se pusieron en pie y se quitaron los vestidos, que quedaron amontonados sobre el suelo como gigantescas flores exóticas.

\- ¡Atrápala! -exclamó Sakura antes de lanzarle la bola a Naruto, que la cogió de forma instintiva.

Todas caminaron hacia el centro del prado, lanzándose la pelota una y otra vez. A Hinata era a la que peor se le daba lo de lanzar y atrapar, aunque estaba claro que su ineptitud se debía a la inexperiencia y no a la torpeza. Naruto, por su parte, que tenía un hermano pequeño que lo solía buscar con frecuencia como compañero de juegos, se mostró bastante familiarizado con la mecánica del bolear.

La sensación de caminar en plena naturaleza sin sentir el peso de las faldas sobre las piernas era de lo más extraña y liberadora.

-Supongo que esto es lo que sienten los hombres -musitó Naruto en voz alta -... al caminar de un lado para otro con pantalones. Uno casi podría llegara envidiar semejante libertad.

\- ¿Casi? -inquirió Ino con una sonrisa-. Sin duda alguna yo los envidio. ¿No sería maravilloso que las mujeres y los donceles pudieran llevar pantalones?

-A mí no me gu-gustaría na-nada -dijo Hinata-. Me moriría de vergüenza si un hombre llegara a ver la forma de mis piernas y de mis -vaciló, sin duda en busca de una palabra que describiera las innombrables partes de la anatomía femenina-... otras cosas-finalizó con un hilo de voz.

-Tu enagua tiene un aspecto lamentable, Naruto-señaló Ino con repentina franqueza-. No había pensado en darte ropa interior nueva, pero debería haberme dado cuenta...

Naruto se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-No importa; ésta será la única ocasión en que alguien lo vea. Salura echó un vistazo a su hermana mayor.

-Ino, somos penosas a la hora de prever las cosas. Creo que el pobre Naruto cogió la pajita más corta cuando le tocaron las hadas madrinas.

-No me quejo -dijo Naruto entre risas-. Y, hasta donde yo sé, las cuatro vamos montadas en la misma calabaza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de práctica y una leve discusión acerca de las reglas del rounders, colocaron las cestas de la merienda a modo de puestos de base y comenzó el juego. Naruto apoyó bien los pies en el lugar que había sido designado como «Castillo de Roca».

-Yo le lanzaré la pelota-le dijo Sakura a su hermana mayor y tú la atraparás.

-Pero yo tengo mejor brazo que tú... -gruñó Ino al tiempo que se situaba detrás de Naruto.

Con el bate sujeto sobre su hombro, Naruto trató de golpear la bola que lanzó Sakura. No logró atizarle y el bate silbó en el aire al trazar un arco limpio. Por detrás de el Ino atrapó la pelota de una manera experta.

-Ése ha sido un buen swing - la animó Sakura-. No pierdas de vista la bola cuando se acerque a ti.

-No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme quieto mientras me tiran objetos-dijo Naruto al tiempo que blandía el bate una vez más-. ¿Cuántos intentos tengo?

-En el rounders, el bateador tiene un número infinito de swings-dijo Ino a sus espaldas-. Prueba otra vez, Naruto; y, esta vez, trata de imaginar que la pelota es la nariz del señor Uchiha.

Naruto aceptó la sugerencia con agrado.

-Preferiría apuntar a una protuberancia que se encuentra algo más abajo que ésa -dijo y balanceó el bate mientras Sakura le lanzaba la pelota de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, la parte plana del bate golpeó la bola con un sólido porrazo. Dejando escapar un grito de deleite, Sakura echó a correr tras la bola mientras Ino, que había estado aullando de risa, gritaba:

\- ¡Corre, Naruto!

Naruto corrió con una carcajada de alegría, sorteando las cestas mientras giraba hacia el Castillo de Roca. Sakura cogió la pelota y se la lanzó a Ino, que la atrapó en el aire.

-Quédate en la tercera base, Naruto -señaló Ino-.Vamos a ver si Hinata puede llevarte de vuelta al Castillo de Roca.

Con aspecto nervioso pero decidido, Hinata cogió el bate y se colocó en el lugar del bateador..

-Imagina que la pelota es tu tía Florence -le aconsejó Naruto y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata.

Sakura lanzó una bola lenta y fácil al tiempo que Hinata sacudía el bate. Falló, y la bola acabó con un sonido seco en las manos de Ino. Ésta le lanzó la bola de nuevo a su hermana y volvió a colocar a Hinata.

-Separa más los pies y flexiona un poco las rodillas -murmuró-. Ésa es mi chica. Ahora, no dejes de observar la pelota según se acerca y ya verás como no fallas.

Por desgracia, Hinata sí falló; de hecho, falló una y otra vez hasta que su cara se puso roja por la frustración.

-Es dem-demasiado difícil-dijo, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación-. Tal vez debería abandonar y dejar que probara alguien más.

-Sólo unos cuantos intentos más -dijo Naruto inquieto pero decidido a que Hinata golpeara la pelota al menos una vez-. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

\- ¡No te rindas! -la animó Sakura-. Lo que pasa es que te esfuerzas demasiado, Hinata. Relájate y deja de cerrar los ojos al batear.

-Puedes hacerlo -dijo Ino al tiempo que se apartaba un sedoso mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente y flexionaba sus esbeltos y expertos brazos-. Casi le diste a la última. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no... apartar... la vista... de la pelota.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hinata arrastró el bate de nuevo hasta el Castillo de Roca y lo levantó una vez más. Sus ojos aperlados se entrecerraron al contemplar a Sakura y se puso rígida con el intento de prepararse para el siguiente lanzamiento.

-Estoy lista.

Sakura lanzó la pelota con fuerza y Hinata balanceó el bate con una mueca de determinación. Un estremecimiento de satisfacción atravesó a Naruto al contemplar cómo el bate golpeaba sólidamente la bola. La pelota trazó un arco en el aire para caer lejos, más allá del bosquecillo de robles. Todas empezaron a gritar de alegría ante tan espléndido bateo. Atónita por lo que había hecho, Ninata comenzó dar saltos mientras chillaba:

\- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!

\- ¡Corre alrededor de las cestas! -gritó Naruto, que salió pitando de nuevo al Castillo de Roca.

Llena de júbilo, Hinata rodeó el improvisado campo de rounders a tal velocidad que sus ropas se convirtieron en un borrón blanco. Cuando llegó al Castillo de Roca, las chicas continuaron con los saltos y los gritos de alegría, ya sin más razón que el hecho de ser jóvenes, estar saludables y sentirse bastante satisfechas consigo mismas.

De pronto, Naruto atisbó una silueta oscura que ascendía rápidamente por la colina. Se quedó en silencio de repente al descubrir que había un... -no, ¡dos!- jinetes que avanzaban hacia el prado.

\- ¡Viene alguien! -dijo-. Un par de jinetes. ¡Coged vuestras ropas, deprisa!

Su susurro de alarma se abrió paso entre la alegría de las chicas. Se miraron las unas a las otras con los ojos como platos y se pusieron en acción presas del pánico. Con un chillido, Hinata y Sakura salieron a la carrera hacia lo que quedaba del picnic, donde habían dejado sus vestidos.

Naruto comenzó a seguirlas, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando los jinetes hicieron un alto justo a sus espaldas. Los miró con cautela, tratando de evaluar el peligro que suponían. Al contemplar sus rostros y reconocerlos, sintió un estremecimiento de espanto. Lord Westcliff... y lo que era peor Sasuke Uchiha.


	11. 10

En cuanto los ojos de Naruto conectaron con la atónita mirada de Sasuke, no pudo apartados de él. Parecía una de esas pesadillas de las que uno siempre se despierta con una sensación de alivio al saber que algo tan espantoso no ocurrirá jamás. De no haberse encontrado en una situación tan desfavorecedora, podría haberse divertido al observar a un Sasuke Uchiha totalmente estupefacto. En un principio, su rostro no traslucía expresión alguna, como si encontrara extremadamente difícil asimilar el hecho de que Naruto estuviese ante él tan sólo con la enagua, el corsé y los calzones. La mirada del hombre se deslizó sobre su cuerpo muy despacio hasta que llegó a su ruborizado rostro.

Tras unos instantes de abochornado silencio, Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza antes de decir en un tono ahogado:

—Probablemente no debería preguntar, pero ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Esas palabras sacaron a Naruto de su parálisis. Desde luego, no podía quedarse allí de pie y conversar con él vestido tan sólo con la ropa interior. Sin embargo, su dignidad —o lo que quedaba de Naruto le exigía que no emitiera un chillido estúpido antes de correr a por su ropa tal y como habían hecho Hinata y Sakura. Satisfecho con esa idea caminó con rapidez hacia su abandonado vestido y lo sostuvo frente a el mientras se giraba para enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha una vez más.

—Estábamos jugando al rounders —explicó, aunque su voz sonó bastante más aguda que de costumbre.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de clavar la vista en Naruto una vez más.

—¿ Y por qué...?

—No se puede correr de forma adecuada con faldas —lo interrumpió Naruto—. Cualquiera diría que es algo obvio.

Al escuchar el comentario, Sasuke apartó la mirada con premura pero no antes de que el pudiese atisbar el súbito destello de su sonrisa.

—Puesto que nunca lo he intentado, tendré que aceptar su palabra al respecto. Por detrás de el, Naruto escuchó cómo Sakura le recriminaba a Ino:

—¡Creí que habías dicho que nadie venía jamás a este prado!

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron —replicó Ino con voz apagada al tiempo que se introducía en el círculo de su vestido y se inclinaba para subirlo de un tirón.

El conde, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, dijo unas palabras con la mirada deliberadamente fija en el horizonte.

—Su información era correcta, señorita Yamanaka —dijo de forma controlada—. Este terreno es, por lo general, poco frecuentado.

—Muy bien, ¿entonces por qué están ustedes aquí? —quiso saber Ino con un tono tan acusador que hizo parecer que ella, y no Sai, era la dueña de la propiedad.

La pregunta consiguió que la cabeza del conde se girara con asombrosa velocidad. Le dedicó a la chica americana una mirada de incredulidad antes de apartar la vista una vez más.

—Nuestra presencia aquí es producto de una simple casualidad dijo con frialdad—. Hoy deseaba echar un vistazo a la parte norte de mi propiedad. —Le dio a la palabra «mi» un énfasis sutil pero inconfundible—. Fue cuando el señor Uchiha y yo recorríamos el camino que las oímos gritar. Creímos que lo mejor sería investigar lo que sucedía y nos acercamos con la intención de ofrecer ayuda si era necesario. No teníamos ni la más remota idea de que ustedes estarían utilizando este prado para... para...

—Jugar al rounders en pololos —terminó Ino al tiempo que metía los brazos en las mangas del vestido.

El conde, al parecer, fue incapaz de repetir aquella ridícula frase. Se giró con su caballo y dijo de forma cortante por encima del hombro:

—Planeo sufrir de amnesia en los próximos cinco minutos. Antes de que lo haga, les sugeriría que en el futuro se abstuvieran de llevar a cabo actividades que supongan andar en cueros fuera de sus aposentos, ya que puede que el siguiente transeúnte que las descubra no se muestre tan indiferente como el señor Uchiha o yo mismo.

A pesar de la mortificación, Narutoo tuvo que reprimir un bufido de incredulidad ante el comentario del conde sobre la supuesta indiferencia de Sasuke, por no mencionar la suya propia. Desde luego, Sasuke había conseguido echarle un buen vistazo. Y si bien el escrutinio de Westcliff había sido más sutil, a Naruto no se le había pasado por alto que le había echado una buena mirada a Ino antes de girar su caballo. De cualquier modo, a la luz de su presente estado de desnudez, aquél no era el momento más adecuado para desinflar el comportamiento santurrón de Sai.

—Se lo agradezco, milord —dijo Naruto con una serenidad que lo llenó de orgullo—. Y ahora, después de tan excelente consejo, le rogaría que nos permitiesen algo de privacidad para que podamos arreglarnos de forma conveniente.

—Será un placer —gruñó Sai.

Al parecer, Sasuke Uchiha no pudo reprimir las ganas de echar un vistazo a Naruto con el vestido sujeto por delante del pecho antes de partir. A pesar de su aparente compostura, a Naruto le pareció que se había ruborizado un poco... y la mirada abrasadora de sus ojos negros no dejaba duda alguna. Naruto deseaba tener la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para poder devolverle la mirada con fría indiferencia pero, en cambio, se sentía abochornado, desarreglado y completamente desequilibrado. El hombre parecía a punto de decirle algo; sin embargo, se contuvo y murmuró algo en voz baja con una sonrisa de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Su caballo pateó el suelo y resopló con desosiego, antes de girar con impaciencia cuando Sasuke lo apuró a partir al galope tras Sai, que ya se encontraba hacia la mitad del prado.

Avergonzado, Naruto se giró hacia Ino, que estaba ruborizada pero hacía gala de un admirable autodominio.

—De todos los hombres que podrían habernos descubierto de esta guisa —dijo Naruto con disgusto—, tenían que ser esos dos.

—Hay que admirar semejante arrogancia, no cabe duda —comentó Ino con sequedad—. Debe de llevar años conseguirla.

—¿A quién te refieres: al señor Uchiha o a lord Sai?

—A ambos. Aunque la arrogancia del conde podría dejar la del señor Uchiha a la altura del betún...

Lo que, a mi parecer, es una hazaña asombrosa.

Se miraron todas con una expresión de desdén compartido hacia los visitantes y, de pronto, Naruto prorrumpió en unas irreprimibles carcajadas.

—Estaban sorprendidos, ¿no os parece?

—Pero no tanto como nosotras —contestó Ino—. Lo que importa ahora es cómo seremos capaces de volver a mirarles a la cara.

—¿Cómo volverán a miramos ellos? —argumentó Nruto—. Nosotras estábamos ocupadas con nuestros propios asuntos... ¡Los intrusos eran ellos!

—Tienes mucha razón... —comenzó Ino, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido ahogado que procedía del lugar donde habían merendado.

Hinata se retorcía sobre la manta mientras Sakura, de pie, la miraba con los brazos en jarras. Naruto corrió hacia la pareja y le preguntó consternado a Sakura.

—¿ Qué ocurre?

—La vergüenza ha sido demasiado para ella —dijo Sakura—. Le ha dado un ataque.

Hinata rodó sobre la manta con una servilleta a modo de escudo sobre el rostro, al tiempo que una de sus orejas adquiría el color de las remolachas en vinagre. Cuanto más trataba de contener las carcajadas peores se volvían éstas, hasta que empezó a jadear frenéticamente entre risas. De alguna manera, consiguió pronunciar algunas palabras.

—¡Vaya introducción ap—aplastante a los juegos de campo!—Y, después, volvió a resollar entre espasmos de risa mientras las demás la contemplaban.

Sakura le dirigió a Naruto una mirada significativa. —Eso —le informó— es un telele.

Sasuke y Sai cabalgaron lejos del prado a todo galope y aminoraron el paso cuando entraron en el bosque para seguir el sendero que se abría paso a través de los árboles. Transcurrieron sus buenos dos minutos antes de que ninguno de ellos sintiese la inclinación o fuese capaz, de hecho de hablar. La cabeza de Sasuke estaba llena de imágenes de Naruto, de sus increíbles curvas cubiertas por esa desgastada ropa interior que había encogido a causa de los continuos lavados. Era de agradecer que no se hubieran encontrado solos en semejantes circunstancias, ya que estaba seguro de que, no habría sido capaz de apartarse de Naruto sin cometer alguna atrocidad.

En toda su vida, Sasuke jamás había experimentado un deseo tan poderoso como el que había sentido al ver a Naruto medio desnudo en el prado. Todo su cuerpo se había visto inundado por el impulso de desmontar de su caballo, cogerlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta la zona de pasto suave más cercana que pudiese encontrar. No podía imaginarse una tentación más poderosa que la imagen de su voluptuoso cuerpo, la visión de toda esa piel sedosa con una mezcla de tonos crema y rosado, y ese cabello rubio con hebras doradas por el sol. Quería arrancarle esa harapienta ropa interior con los dientes y los dedos y, después, besarlo de la cabeza en los pies, saborear esos lugares dulces y suaves que...

—No —murmuró Sasuke al sentir que se le calentaba la sangre hasta escaldar el interior de sus venas.

No podía permitirse seguir esa línea de pensamiento, o el pétreo deseo que latía en su entrepierna haría que el resto del viaje a caballo resultara de lo más incómodo. Cuando tuvo la lujuria bajo control, echó un vistazo a Sai, que parecía ensimismado. Aquello era algo inusual en el conde, que no era de los se quedaban ensimismados en absoluto.

Ambos eran amigos desde hacía alrededor de cinco años; se habían conocido en una cena organizada por un político progresista al que ambos conocían. El autocrático padre de Sai acababa de morir, a resultas de lo cual Sai, el nuevo conde, se encontraba al cargo de todos los negocios familiares. Había descubierto que las finanzas de la familia estaban saneadas en la superficie, pero enfermas en el fondo, de forma muy parecida a un paciente que hubiese contraído una enfermedad terminal pero aún pareciera saludable. Alarmado por las pérdidas continuas que reflejaban los libros de cuentas, el nuevo conde de Westcliff había llegado a la conclusión de que debía llevar a cabo cambios drásticos. Había resuelto evitar el destino de otros nobles que se pasaban la vida administrando una siempre menguante fortuna familiar.

A diferencia de las novelas de moda victorianas, que describían a los incontables nobles que habían perdido su riqueza en las mesas de juego, la realidad era que los aristócratas modernos no se mostraban, por lo general, tan temerarios como ineptos a la hora de dirigir sus finanzas.

Inversiones conservadoras, puntos de vista anticuados y desatinadas leyes fiscales estaban erosionando poco a poco la riqueza de la aristocracia y haciendo posible que una nueva y próspera clase social de hombres dedicados al comercio se colara en los más altos niveles de la sociedad. Cualquier individuo que eligiera no tener en cuenta la influencia de las ciencias y los avances de la industria en la economía emergente estaba sin duda destinado a hundirse en esa agitada estela... y Sai no sentía deseo alguno de acabar incluido en esa categoría.

Cuando Sasuke y Sai empezaron a relacionarse, no cabía duda de que cada uno de ellos utilizaba al otro para conseguir algo a cambio: Sai quería el instinto financiero de Sasuke, mientras que éste deseaba, tener acceso al mundo de la clase privilegiada. Sin embargo, a medida que fueron conociéndose mejor, se hizo evidente que eran muy parecidos en muchas cosas. Ambos eran jinetes y cazadores agresivos que necesitaban de una frecuente actividad física intensa como medio para descargar el exceso de energía. Y ambos eran escrupulosamente honrados, si bien Sai poseía los modales apropiados como para conseguir que su sinceridad resultara más aceptable. Ninguno pertenecía al tipo de hombre que se sentaba durante horas para charlar sobre poesía y asuntos sentimentales. Preferían tratar de temas y hechos tangibles y, por supuesto, discutían sobre los riesgos de los negocios presentes y futuros con absoluto deleite.

Como Sasuke había resultado ser un huésped habitual en Stony Cross Park y un visitante frecuente en la casa londinense de Sai, Marsden Terrace, las amistades del conde habían llegado admitirlo dentro de su círculo. Había sido una agradable sorpresa para Sasuke descubrir que no era el único plebeyo entre aquellos a los que Sai consideraba amigos íntimos. Al parecer, el conde prefería compañía de hombres cuya perspectiva del mundo había sido adquirida fuera de los muros de sus aristocráticas propiedades. De hecho en algunas ocasiones, Sai afirmaba que le habría gustado renunciar a su título si eso fuera posible, ya que no aprobaba la idea de una aristocracia hereditaria. A Sasuke no le cabía duda de que las afirmaciones de Sai eran sinceras, pero, según parecía, al conde jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que los privilegios de la aristocracia, con todo el poder y las responsabilidades que los acompañaban, eran una parte innata en él. Como beneficiario del más antiguo y respetado condado de Inglaterra, Sai, lord Westcliff; había nacido para cumplir las exigencias del deber y la tradición. Mantenía su vida bien organizada y estrictamente programada, y era uno de los hombres con mayor auto control que Simón había conocido jamás.

En aquel momento, la habitual cabeza fría del conde parecía más perturbada de lo que la situación exigía.

—Maldición —exclamó finalmente Sai—. Hago negocios ocasionales con su padre.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarme ahora a Inochi Yamanaka sin recordar que he vistan a su hija en interior?

—A sus hijas —lo corrigió Sasuke—. Estaban las dos.

—Yo sólo me fijé en la alta.

—¿Ino?

—Sí, ésa —dijo Sai frunciendo aún más el ceño—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡no me extraña que sigan todas solteras! Son unas pervertidas, incluso para las normas americanas. Y en el modo en que me habló esa mujer, como si fuera yo quien debiera sentirse avergonzado por interrumpir su depravada diversión...

—Sai, hablas como un mojigato —lo interrumpió Sasuke, que encontraba muy divertida la vehemencia del conde—. Unas cuantas chicas y un doncel inocentes en un prado no es lo que se llama el fin de civilización tal y como la conocemos.

Si hubiesen sido mozas pueblo, no habrías pensado nada de eso. Diablos, es muy probable que te hubieses unido a ellas. Te he visto hacer cosas con tus amiguitas en las fiestas y los bailes que...

—Bueno, pero ellas no son mozas del pueblo, ¿no es cierto? Son jóvenes damas..., o, al menos, se supone que lo son. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, un grupo de «floreros» como ellas se comporta forma semejante?

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el tono agraviado de su amigo.

—Me da la impresión de que se han aliado a causa de su estado de soltería. Durante la mayor parte de la pasada temporada se sentaron juntas sin dirigirse la palabra entre ellas, pero parece que últimamente han entablado una amistad.

—¿Con qué propósito ? —preguntó el conde con una profunda sospecha.

—Tal vez lo único que quieren es divertirse —sugirió Sasuke, interesado por el grado de objeción que Sasuke presentaba ante el comportamiento de las chicas.

Ino Yamanaka, en particular, parecía haberlo molestado sobremanera. Y eso era algo poco habitual en el conde, que siempre trataba a las mujeres con amabilidad. Hasta donde Sasuke sabía, a pesar del gran número de mujeres que lo perseguían dentro y fuera de la cama, Sai jamás había perdido su indiferencia. Hasta aquel momento.

—En ese caso, deberían estar bordando, o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres y donceles para divertirse como es debido —gruñó el conde—. Al menos, deberían encontrar alguna, afición que no implique correr desnudas por el campo.

—No estaban desnudas —señaló Sasuke—. Por desgracia.

—Ese comentario me impulsa a decir algo —comentó Sai. Como bien sabes, no soy muy dado a obsequiar consejos cuando no me los han pedido...

Sasuke lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Sai, dudo mucho que haya pasado un solo día de tu vida sin que le hayas dado un consejo alguien sobre algo.

—Sólo ofrezco consejo cuando resulta obvio que se necesita —replicó el conde con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada irónica.

—Ilumíname, pues, con tus sabias palabras, ya que parece que voy a tener que escucharlas lo quiera o no.

—Se trata de la señorito Namikaze. Si fueras inteligente, te desharías de toda idea acerca de el. No es más que una cosita superficial y más engreído que cualquier criatura que haya conocido jamás. La fachada es bella, debo reconocerlo..., pero, a mi parecer, no hay nada bajo el que sea recomendable. No me cabe duda de que estás pensando tomarlo como amante si fracasa en su conquista de Kendall. Mi consejo es que no lo hagas. Hay donceles que tienen muchísimo más que ofrecerte.

Sasuke dejó pasar un instante antes de contestar. Los sentimientos que le provocaba Naruto Namikaze eran desagradablemente complejos. Admiraba a Naruto, le caia bien, y Dios sabia que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo con dureza por haberse convertido en amante de otro hombre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la más que probable posibilidad de que hubiese metido en su cama a Orochimaru, le provocaba una mezcla de celos y furia que lo dejaba atónito.

Después de escuchar el rumor que lord Inozuka había estado esparciendo, según el cual Naruto se había convertido en el amante secreto de lord Orochimaru, Sasuke no había sido capaz de dejar de investigar semejante afirmación. Le había preguntado a su padre que mantenía los libros de cuentas en escrupuloso orden, si alguien le había dado dinero para pagar las deudas de los Namikaze en la carnicería.

Sin dejar lugar a dudas, su padre le confirmó que Lord Orochimru había abonado de forma ocasional la cuenta de los Namikaze. Aunque aquello no podía ser considerado una prueba concluyente, era cierto que daba más peso a la posibilidad de que Naruto se hubiera convertido en el querido de Orochimaru. Y el tono evasivo del muchacho durante la conversación que habían mantenido la mañana anterior había servido de bien poco para contradecir el rumor.

Estaba claro que la situación de la familia Namikaze era desesperada... pero la razón por la que Naruto había recurrido a un charlatán viejo y gordo como Orochimaru en busca de ayuda le resultaba un misterio. No obstante, había muchas decisiones en la vida, tanto buenas como malas, que se tomaban en función del momento. Quizás Orochimaru había logrado aparecer en un instante en el que las defensas de Naruto se encontraban en su momento más bajo y Naruto se había dejado convencer para entregarle a ese viejo cabrón lo que quería a cambio del dinero que tanto necesitaba.

No tenía botas de paseo. ¡Por Dios! La generosidad de Orochimaru debía de ser bastante miserable si daba para unos cuantos vestidos nuevos, pero no para calzado decente y le permitía llevar ropa interior que estaba muy cerca de convertirse en harapos. Si Naruto tenía que ser el amante de alguien..., por todos los diablos, bien podía ser el suyo y recibir al menos la recompensa adecuada por sus favores.

Resultaba evidente que era demasiado pronto para plantearle la cuestión a Naruto. Tendría que esperar con paciencia mientras Naruto trataba de arrancar una proposición matrimonial a lord Kendall. Y no tenía la menor intención de hacer algo que estropeara sus posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Pero si fracasaba con Kendall, tenía la intención de acercarse a Naruto con una oferta muchísimo mejor que la de su actual e insignificante acuerdo con Orochimaru.

Al imaginarse a Naruto tumbado desnudo en su cama, Sasuke notó que su lujuria se reavivaba y luchó por retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Por qué tienes la impresión de que siento algún interés por el señorito Namikaze? —preguntó con tono indiferente.

—Por el hecho de que estuviste a punto de caerte del caballo cuando lo viste en enaguas. Eso arrancó una sonrisa renuente a Sasuke.

—Con una fachada como ésa, me importa un comino lo que haya debajo.

—Pues debería importarte —dijo el conde con énfasis—. La señorito Namikaze es el doncel más egoísta que he conocido nunca.

—Sai —dijo Sasuke de forma amigable—, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que es posible que en ocasiones estés equivocado en alguna cosa?

El conde pareció perplejo ante semejante pregunta.

—En realidad, no.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad y espoleó a su caballo para que avivara el paso.


	12. 11

Durante el camino de vuelta a la mansión de Stony Cross, Naruto comenzó a inquietarse por el intenso dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Debía de habérselo torcido mientras jugaban el partido de rounders, aunque no recordaba el momento preciso en el que había sucedido. Con un hondo suspiro, alzó la cesta que llevaba en la mano y apresuró el paso para mantenerse junto a Ino, que caminaba con aire pensativo. Sakura y Hinata las seguían un tanto, a la zaga, entusiasmadas con la conversación que mantenían.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó Naruto a Ino en voz baja.

—El conde y el señor Uchiha... ¿Crees que le contarán a alguien que nos han visto esta tarde? La historia dejaría nuestra reputación por los suelos.

—No creo que Westcliff diga nada —contestó Naruto tras meditar un instante—. Me resultó bastante convincente cuando hizo el comentario sobre la amnesia. Además, no parece un hombre dado al cotilleo.

—¿Y el señor Uchiha?— Naruto frunció el ceño..

—No lo sé. No se me ha pasado por alto el hecho de que no prometiera guardar silencio. Supongo que mantendrá la boca cerrada si cree que puede obtener algo a cambio.

—En ese caso, deberás ser tú el que se lo pida. En cuanto veas al señor Uchiha esta noche en el baile, debes acercarte y conseguir que prometa no contarle a nadie los detalles de nuestro partido de rounders.

Al recordar el baile que tendría lugar en la mansión esa misma noche, Naruto gimió para sus adentros. Estaba casi seguro —no, completamente seguro— de que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Sasuke después de lo que había sucedido un rato antes. Sin embargo, Ino tenía razón: no podían asumir sin más que el hombre iba a guardar silencio. Tendría que tratar el tema con él, por poco que le agradara la perspectiva.

—Y ¿por qué yo? —preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Porque le gustas a Sasuke. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se mostrará mucho más dispuesto a hacer algo que tú le pidas.

—Pero no la hará sin recibir algo a cambio —murmuró Naruto, que sintió que el dolor pulsante del tobillo empeoraba por momentos—. ¿ Y si me hace alguna proposición de mal gusto?

A la pregunta siguió una pausa larga, tras la cual Imp contestó:

—Debes ofrecerle algún premio de consolación.

—¿Qué tipo de premio de consolación? —inquirió Naruto con suspicacia.

—Bueno, permítele que te bese si así se compromete a guardar silencio.

Atónito al descubrir que Inp era capaz de realizar semejante afirmación con tal indiferencia, jadeó antes de exclamar:

—¡Dios Bendito, Ino! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? Ya has besado a algún hombre antes, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

Todos los labios son iguales. Sólo tienes que asegurarte de que nadie los ve y hacerlo con rapidez.

De ese modo, el señor Uchiha quedará satisfecho y nuestro secreto estará a salvo.

Naruto meneó la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada ahogada y su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse ante la idea. No podía evitar recordar ese beso secreto que había tenido lugar tanto tiempo atrás, en el diorama; esos segundos de devastadora conmoción sensual que lo dejaron estremecido y sin habla.

—Solo tendrás que dejarle muy claro que lo único que obtendrá de ti será un beso —prosiguió Ino—, y asegurarle que no volverá a suceder nunca.

—Perdóname si pongo tu plan en entredicho, pero... apesta como el pescado al sol. ¡No todos los labios son iguales, y mucho menos si da la casualidad de que van unidos a Sasuke Uchiha! Además, nunca se dará por satisfecho con algo tan insignificante como un beso y no podría ofrecerle nada más.

—¿ De verdad te parece tan repulsivo el señor Uchiha?— pregunto Ino sin darle la mayor importancia—. En realidad, no es desagradable. Yo incluso diría que es guapo.

—Me resulta tan insoportable que jamás me he fijado en su físico. Pero debo admitir que es... — Naruto cayó en un confuso silencio mientras sopesaba la pregunta con una nueva e inquietante minuciosidad.

Si era objetivo —en el hipotético caso de que pudiera ser objetivo en lo referente a Sasuke Uchiha—, debía admitir que el hombre era, en realidad, atractivo. El calificativo «guapo, se usaba para aquellas personas de rasgos esculturales y proporciones esbeltas y elegantes. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha redefinía la palabra con un semblante de líneas bruscas y audaces, unos descarados ojos negros una nariz de fuerte personalidad, sin duda muy masculina, y una boca de labios generosos, eternamente curvada en una sonrisa su irreverente sentido del humor. Incluso su inusual estatura y esa fuerza muscular parecían sentarle de maravilla, como si la naturaleza hubiera reconocido que era una criatura incapaz de conformarse con las medias tintas.

Sasuke había conseguido que se sintiera incómodo desde su primer encuentro. A pesar de no haberlo visto nunca de otro modo que no fuera impecablemente ataviado y controlado siempre había tenido la sensación de que no estaba del todo domesticado, por decirlo de un modo delicado. Los instintos más profundos de Naruto le decían que, bajo esa fachada burlona, había un hombre capaz de sentir una pasión tan profunda que podría resultar alarmante o, incluso, dar rienda suelta a su crueldad. No estaba ante un hombre dispuesto a ser domado.

Intentó imaginarse el palido rostro de Sasuke sobre el, la ardiente sensación de su boca, sus brazos cerrándose a su alrededor..., exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión, salvo que en ese momento Naruto sería un participante más que dispuesto. Sólo era un hombre, se recordó con nerviosismo. Y un beso era algo muy efímero. No obstante, mientras el beso se prolongara, Naruto estaría unido de modo muy íntimo a él. Y, a partir de ese momento, Sasuke se regodearía por dentro cada vez que se encontraran. Eso sí sería difícil de soportar.

Naruto se frotó la frente, que sentía de súbito tan dolorida como si acabaran de darle un golpe con un bate de rounders.

—¿No podríamos olvidamos del asunto y esperar que tenga el buen gusto de mantener la boca cerrada?

—Sí, claro —replicó Ino con ironía—, el señor Uchiha y la frase "buen gusto» suelen ir de la mano muy a menudo. Por supuesto, también podríamos cruzar los dedos y esperar..., si tus nervios son capaces de soportar la incertidumbre.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes, Naruto exhaló un suspiro angustiado. —Está bien. Me acercaré a él esta noche. Yo —hizo una pausa más larga de lo habitual—...incluso lo besaré si es necesario. ¡Pero pienso considerarlo como pago más que suficiente por todos los vestidos que me has regalado!

La boca de Ino se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Estoy segura de que podrás llegar a algún acuerdo con él.

Una vez que se separaron al llegar a la mansión, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación para descansar durante lo que quedaba de tarde hasta la hora de la cena y el baile, momento para el que esperaba estar recuperado. Su madre no aparecía por ningún lado, de modo que dio por hecho que estaría tomando el té con algunas damas en el salón de la planta baja. Agradecido por su ausencia, se cambió de ropa y se lavó sin necesidad de enfrentarse a incómodas preguntas. Si bien Kushina era una madre cariñosa y, por regla general, permisiva, no habría reaccionado bien ante la noticia de que su hijo había estado involucrado en algún tipo de escándalo junto a las hermanas Yamanaka.

Tras ponerse ropa interior limpia, se deslizó entre las sábanas recién planchadas. Para su frustración, el molesto dolor del tobillo le impidió conciliar el sueño. Cansado e irascible, llamó a una doncella con el fin de que ésta le preparara un baño frío para el pie y así se mantuvo, sentado y con el pie en el agua fría, durante más de media hora.

Era evidente que se le había hinchado el tobillo, lo que lo llevó a la malhumorada conclusión de que aquél había sido un día particularmente desafortunado. Lanzó una maldición cuando el tejido le rozó la piel pálida e inflamada del tobillo al ponerse la media limpia, y acabó de vestirse sin demasiadas prisas. Volvió a llamar a la doncella una vez más, ya que necesitaba ayuda para ceñirse el corsé y abrocharse la hilera de botones que descendían por la espalda del vestido de seda amarilla.

—¿Señorito? —murmuró la doncella con los ojos entornados por la preocupación al ver la expresión tensa de Naruto —Parece un poco sofocado... ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? El ama de llaves guarda en su armarito un tónico para las molestias de un doncel...

—No, no se trata de eso —le aseguró Naruto con una débil sonrisa—. Es que siento un ligero pinchazo en el tobillo.

—En ese caso, ¿le traigo una infusión de corteza de sauce? —sugirió la muchacha al tiempo que se colocaba tras Naruto para abotonarle el vestido de noche—. Bajaré en un momento y no tardaré nada en preparárselo, así se lo podrá beber mientras lo peino.

—Sí, gracias. —Se mantuvo firme mientras los hábiles dedos de la criada abrochaban los botones y, después, se dejó caer sobre la silla del tocador.

Contempló su tenso semblante en el espejo estilo Reina Ana—. No recuerdo cómo pude hacerme daño. Por lo general no soy tan torpe.

La doncella ahuecó el tul de suave color dorado que adornaba las mangas del vestido de Naruto.

—Volveré en un instante con la infusión, señorito. Cuando se la tome, se sentirá mucho mejor.

Kushina llegó justo en el momento en que la doncella salía de la habitación. Sonrió al ver a su hijo ataviado con el vestido de color amarillo y se detuvo tras el para mirarlo a los ojos a través del espejo.

—Estás precioso, querido.

—No me siento muy bien— le contestó Naruto con sequedad—. Me torcí el tobillo esta tarde, durante mi paseo con las floreros.

—¿Por qué os empeñáis en usar ese calificativo? —preguntó Kushina, visiblemente molesta—.

No creo que os resulte muy difícil buscar un nombre más favorecedor para vuestro grupo...

—La verdad es que ése nos sienta bien —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa—. A partir de ahora pronunciaré el nombre con cierta ironía, si eso hace que te sientas mejor. Kushina suspiró.

—Me temo que he agotado todas mis reservas, de ironía. No me resulta fácil verte luchar y conspirar mientras otras chicas de tu misma posición social lo tienen tan sencillo; verte utilizar vestidos prestados y pensar en la carga que llevas sobre los hombros... Cuántas veces he pensado que si tu padre estuviera vivo o si tuviéramos un poco más de dinero...

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Como dice el refrán, mamá: «Si los nabos fuesen relojes, todo el mundo llevaría uno en el bolsillo.»

Kushina le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche descansando en la habitación? Te leeré algo mientras tú reposas con el pie en alto...

—No me tientes —replicó Naruto con voz acongojada—. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo permitírmelo. No puedo desaprovechar ni una sola oportunidad de impresionar a lord Kendall «Y de negociar con Sasuke Uchiha», pensó, al tiempo que sentía una punzada de aprensión.

Tras beber una gran taza de infusión de corteza de sauce, Naruto fue capaz de bajar las escaleras sin una sola mueca de dolor, a pesar que la hinchazón del tobillo se negaba a desaparecer. Una vez abajo, tuvo tiempo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Ino antes de que los invitados fuesen conducidos al comedor.

El sol había dejado las mejillas de Ino sonrosadas y lustrosas, y, a la luz de las velas, sus ojos azulestenían un aspecto aterciopelado.

—Hasta ahora, los esfuerzos de Lord Westcliff, por evitar a las floreros han sido obvios — comentó Ino con una sonrisa—. Tenías razón; por esa parte no tendremos que preocupamos. Nuestro problema es el señor Uchiha.

—No será ningún problema —le aseguró Naruto firmeza—. Tal y como te he prometido, iré hablar con él.

Ino le respondió con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Eres un cielo, Naruto.

En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, Naruto se quedó desconcertado al descubrir que la anfitriona había ubicado a lord Kendall muy cerca de el.

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera sido un regalo llovido del cielo, pero esa noche en particular no estaba en su mejor momento. No se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente con ese dolor punzante en el tobillo y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Para colmo de infortunios, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado casi enfrente de el y su aspecto era de lo más autocomplaciente. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, una especie de náusea le impedía hacer justicia a la magnífica cena. Privado de su habitual y sano apetito, se descubrió picoteando con indiferencia los manjares de su plato. Cada vez que alzaba la vista, descubría los perspicaces ojos de Sasuke pendientes de el, por lo que se preparaba para recibir algún tipo de sutil provocación. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, las pocas observaciones que éste le dirigió fueron insípidas y triviales, y consiguió acabar la cena sin padecer incidente alguno.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, la música flotó hasta ellos procedente del salón de fiestas y Naruto celebró el inminente comienzo del baile. Por una vez, agradecería poder sentarse en la fila de floreros y descansar el pie mientras los demás bailaban. Supuso que había tomado el sol en exceso durante el día y que ése era el motivo de su malestar y del dolor de cabeza.

Ino y Sakura, en cambio parecían más saludables y llenas de vida que nunca. Por desgracia la pobre Hinatahabía recibido una reprimenda por parte de su tía, que la había castigado sin mostrar compasión alguna.

—El sol hace que le salgan pecas —le comentó Sakura a Naruto con tristeza—. Tía Florence le ha dicho a Hinata que, después del día que hemos pasado al sol, le van a salir mas motas que a un leopardo y le ha prohibido volver a reunirse con nosotras hasta que su cutis vuelva a la normalidad..

Naruto frunció el ceño al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de compasión por su amiga.

—Esa horrible tía Florence —murmuró—. Está claro que su único propósito en la vida es conseguir que Hinata sea desdichada.

—Pues lo hace muy bien —admitió Sakura. De repente, vio algo por encima del hombro de Naruto que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos—. ¡Cielos! El Señor Uchiha viene hacia aquí. Me muero de sed, voy a acercarme a la mesa de los refrescos y os dejaré para que...esto...

—Ino te lo ha contado —le dijo Naruto de malhumor.

—Sí, y tanto ella, como Hinata y como yo te agradeceremos durante toda la vida el sacrificio que vas a hacer por todas nosotras.

—Sacrificio —repitió Naruto, a el que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el sonido de esa palabra—. Eso es exagerar un poco las cosas, ¿no crees? Tal y como dijo Ino: «Todos los labios son iguales.»

—Eso fue lo que te dijo a ti —corrigió Sakura con gesto travieso— Pero a Hinata y a mí nos dijo que preferiría la muerte antes de permitir que la besara un hombre como el señor Uchiha.

—¿ Cómo que...? —comenzó a decir Naruto, pero Sakura se escabulló entre risas, antes de que pudiera concluir la pregunta.

Con la sensación de ser un virgen arrojado en sacrificio al infierno Naruto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la profunda voz de Sasuke Uchiha muy cerca de su oído. La serena burla que traslucía su voz de barítono pareció recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Buenas noches, señorito Namikaze. Veo que está conveniente vestido..., para variar.— Naruto se giró para mirarlo frente a frente mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Debo confesar, señor Uchiha, que me ha sorprendido mucho verlo tan acomedido durante la cena. Había esperado una diatriba de comentarios insultantes y, muy al contrario, ha logrado comportarse como un caballero durante toda una hora.

—Ha supuesto un esfuerzo titánico —concedió él con semblante serio—. Pero se me ocurrió que debía dejarle a usted los comportamientos escandalosos —hizo una circunspecta pausa antes de añadir—...ya que últimamente parece que se le dan de maravilla.

—¡Mis amigas y yo no hemos hecho nada malo!

—¿He dicho yo que desaprobara el partido de rounders en su conjunto?—preguntó con inocencia—. Al contrario; secundo la idea de todo corazón. De hecho, creo que deberían jugar todos los días.

—Mi «conjunto» era de lo más decente —replicó Naruto en un cortante susurro—. Iba vestido con mi ropa interior.

—¿ Eso que llevaba era ropa interior? —preguntó con indolencia. El rostro de Naruto se sonrojó al comprender que él había notado el lamentable estado de sus prendas íntimas.

—¿ Le ha contado a alguien que nos vio en el prado? —inquirió con voz tensa. Obviamente, ésa era la pregunta que él había estado esperando. Sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa.

—Aún no.

—¿Planea decírselo a alguien?

Sasuke meditó la pregunta con gesto reflexivo, si bien no lograba disimular en absoluto la diversión que todo el asunto le provocaba —No es que lo planee, no... —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo arrepentimiento—. Pero ya sabe cómo son las cosas. En ocasiones, este tipo de asuntos suelen mencionarse por descuido durante una conversación...

Naruto lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿ Qué puedo hacer para garantizar su silencio?— Sasuke fingió horrorizarse por su franqueza.

—Señorito Namikaze, debería aprender a manejar estas cuestiones con un poco más de diplomacia, ¿no cree? Siempre había supuesto que un doncel de su refinamiento utilizaría el tacto y la delicadeza...

—No tengo tiempo para diplomacias —lo interrumpió Naruto, ceñudo—. Y es obvio que no podremos asegurarnos su silencio hasta que no le ofrezcamos algún tipo de soborno.

—La palabra «soborno» tiene, unas connotaciones tan negativas... —musitó—. Yo prefiero llamarlo «incentivo».

—Llámelo como quiera —le contestó Naruto, cediendo a la impaciencia—. Pasemos a las negociaciones, ¿le parece?

—De acuerdo. — La actitud de Sasuke no podía ser más seria; sin embargo, sus profundos ojos color café brillaban a causa de la risa contenida—. Supongo que podría persuadirme para que guardara silencio sobre sus escandalosas cabriolas, señorito Namikaze. Con el incentivo necesario.

Naruto guardó silencio y bajó la mirada mientras sopesaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. Una vez que pronunciara las palabras, no habría vuelta atrás. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué le había tocado a el persuadir a Sasuke Uchiha de que guardara silencio acerca de un estúpido partido de rounders al que el ni siquiera había querido jugar en un principio?

—Si fuera un caballero —musitó—, esto no sería necesario.

El esfuerzo por contener una súbita carcajada hizo que la voz de Sasuke sonara con un timbre más grave.

—No, no soy un caballero. Pero me veo obligado a recordarle que no era yo el que corría medio desnudo por el prado esta tarde.

—¿Quiere callarse? —susurró con brusquedad—. Podría oírle alguien.

Sasuke lo estudió, fascinado, y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada oscura y elocuente.

—Haga su mejor oferta, señorito Namikaze.

Sin dejar de mirar la extensión de pared que se alzaba por encima del hombro de Sasuke, Naruto comenzó a hablar con voz ahogada, y el sonrojo, que le llegó hasta las orejas, fue tan intenso que temió que su cabello acabara chamuscado.

—Si promete guardar silencio acerca del partido de rounders... dejaré que me bese.

El inaudito silencio que siguió a su proposición le resultó insoportable. Se obligó a alzar la mirada y vio que Sasuke Uchiha estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Lo miraba como si el hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño y no estuviese del todo seguro acerca del significado de sus palabras.

—Un beso —puntualizó Naruto con los nervios destrozados debido a la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos—. Y no asuma que, por el hecho de permitírselo una vez, vaya a repetirse en el futuro.

Sasuke contestó con una inusual cautela y pareció escoger sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Había pensado que me ofrecería un baile. Un vals o una contradanza.

—Pensé en eso —confesó Naruto—. Pero un beso me parece mucho más oportuno, por no mencionar que también es mucho más breve que un vals.

—Mis besos no lo son.

Semejante declaración, hecha en voz muy baja, provocó que las rodillas de Naruto comenzaran a temblar.

—No sea ridículo —replicó al instante—. Un vals normal y corriente dura al menos treinta minutos. Es imposible que usted pueda besar a alguien durante tanto tiempo.

La voz de Sasuke se tornó imperceptiblemente más ronca al contestar:

—Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie, por supuesto. Muy bien; acepto su oferta. Un beso a cambio de guardar su secreto. Yo decidiré cuándo y cómo.

—El «cuándo» y el «cómo» se decidirán de común acuerdo —contraatacó Naruto—. El motivo de todo esto es que mi reputación no se vea comprometida; no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, permitiéndole a usted elegir un momento o un lugar inapropiados.

Ssuke lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Menudo negociador es usted, señorito Namikaze. Que Dios nos ayude si en el futuro se le ocurre tomar parte en el mundo de los negocios.

—No. Mi única ambición es convertirme en lady Kendall —rebatió Naruto con venenosa dulzura, y se sintió enormemente satisfecho al ver que la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvanecía.

—Eso sería una lástima —contestó él—. Tanto para usted como para Kendall.

—Váyase al infierno, señor Uchiha —le dijo con un hilo de voz antes de alejarse de él, ignorando el intenso dolor de su dañado tobillo.

De camino a la terraza posterior, comprendió que la herida de su tobillo había empeorado. Las punzadas de dolor ascendían hasta la rodilla.

—¡Por las campanas del infierno!—musitó.

En esas condiciones, le iba a resultar imposible hacer avance alguno en su relación con lord Kendall. No era nada fácil adoptar una actitud seductora cuando una estaba a punto de gritar de dolor. Sintiéndose exhausto y derrotado de repente, Naruto decidió regresar a su habitación.

Ya que el asunto con Sasuke Uchiha estaba zanjado, lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar el tobillo y rezar para que estuviera mejor a la mañana siguiente.

El dolor se hacía más intenso a cada paso que daba, hasta el punto de que comenzó a sentir que unos hilillos de sudor frío corrían por debajo de las rígidas ballenas de su corsé. Nunca había sufrido una herida semejante. No sólo le dolía la pierna, sino que también la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas y el dolor se había extendido por todo el cuerpo.

De repente, el contenido de su estómago comenzó a revolverse de forma alarmante. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire... Tenía que refugiarse en la fresca oscuridad de la noche y sentarse en algún sitio hasta que las náuseas desaparecieran. La puerta que daba á la terraza trasera parecía estar demasiado lejos y se preguntó, en una especie de sopor, cómo iba a lograr alcanzarla.

Por fortuna, las hermanas Yamanaka se acercaron a el en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que la conversación con Sasuke Uchiha había concluido. La sonrisa expectante del rostro de Ino desapareció al contemplar la expresión de sufrimiento de Naruto.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —exclamó Ino—. Dios mío, ¿qué te ha dicho el señor Uchiha?

—Ha accedido a lo del beso —contestó Naruto sin dar más explicaciones, mientras continuaba cojeando hacia la terraza. Apenas distinguía la música de la orquesta debido al intenso zumbido de sus oídos.

—Si la idea te resulta tan terrible... —comenzó Ino.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Naruto, presa de la exasperación y la angustia—. Es el tobillo. Me lo torcí esta tarde y ahora me resulta casi imposible caminar.

—¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —exigió saber Ino, preocupada de inmediato. Su delgado brazo resultó ser sorprendentemente fuerte cuando rodeó la cintura de Naruto—. Sakura, acércate a esa puerta de ahí, y mantenla abierta mientras nos escabullimos.

Ambas hermanas lo ayudaron a salir a la terraza y, una vez allí, Naruto se enjugó el sudor de la frente con uno de sus guantes.

—Creo que vaya vomitar —gimió al sentir que la boca se le llenaba de una desagradable saliva y la bilis le irritaba la garganta. Por el dolor que sentía en la pierna, bien podría haberlo atropellado un carruaje—. ¡Dios mío! No puedo. No puedo vomitar ahora.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Ino, que la acercó hasta un macizo de flores situado junto a los escalones de la terraza—. No va a verte nadie, querida. Vomita todo lo que quieras. Sakura y yo te cuidaremos.

—Cierto —agregó Sakura, que estaba detrás de ellas—. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa sostenerse el cabello mientras echan los buñuelos.

Naruto se habría reído de buena gana de no haber estado tan doblegado por las continuas náuseas. Por fortuna, no había comido demasiado durante la cena, por lo que el proceso acabo con rapidez su estómago entró en erupción y el no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Jadeó y escupió sobre el macizo de flores sin dejar de repetir entre gemidos:

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Ino...

—No seas ridículo —fue la relajada respuesta de la americana—. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto... Pero tú no serías nunca tan tonta como...

—Tú no estás siendo tonto —lo corrigió Ino con suavidad—. Estás enfermo. Venga, coge mi pañuelo.

Todavía inclinado hacia delante, Naruto agradeció el detalle y cogió el pañuelo de lino ribeteado de encaje, pero lo alejó de el al percibir el perfume.

—¡Uf! No puedo —susurró—. El olor. ¿No tienes uno que no esté perfumado?

—¡Vaya por Dios! —exclamó Ino, con aire de disculpa—.Sakura, ¿dónde está tu pañuelo?

—Olvídalo —fue la somera respuesta de la muchacha.

—Tendrás que usar éste —le señaló Ino a Naruto—. Es el único que tenemos. En ese momento una voz masculina se unió a la conversación.

—Tome éste.


	13. 12

Demasiado mareado para notar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, Naruto aceptó el pañuelo limpio que le pusieron en la mano. Por suerte, carecía dé cualquier olor que no fuera un ligero toque de almidón. Tras enjugarse el sudor de la cara y limpiarse después la boca, consiguió incorporarse y enfrentarse al recién llegado. Su dolorido estómago se retorció de forma lenta y agonizante al ver A Sasuke Uchiha. Al parecer, lo había seguido al exterior, a la terraza, Justo a tiempo para presenciar sus humillantes náuseas. Quería morirse. Le hubiera encantado expirar de forma conveniente en aquel, mismo momento con el fin de desterrar para siempre el conocimiento de que Sasuke Uchiha lo había visto devolver los buñuelos sobre el lecho de flores.

El rostro de Sasuke no mostraba expresión alguna, salvo el ceño fruncido que le arrugaba la frente.

En un instante, se acercó a su lado y lo sujetó mientras el se tambaleaba ante él.

—A la luz de nuestro reciente acuerdo —murmuró el hombre—, esto resulta muy poco halagador, señorito Namikaze.

—Por el amor de Dios, lárguese —gimió Naruto; sin embargo se descubrió apoyado contra el fuerte soporte que le brindaba su cuerpo al tiempo que otra oleada de náuseas lo sacudía.

Apretó el pañuelo contra su boca y respiró por la nariz hasta que, felizmente las nauseas remitieron. No obstante, se sintió estremecido por la debilidad más acuciante que hubiera experimentado en su vida y supo que si él no hubiera estado allí, se habría desplomado sobre el suelo. Dios Bendito, ¿qué le ocurría?

Sasuke ajustó de inmediato su sujeción para aferrarlo con suavidad.

—Me pareció que estaba algo pálido —señaló mientras apartaba con suavidad un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente húmeda—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Es sólo el estómago o te duele algo más?

En algún lugar bajo la inmensa mortificación que lo embargaba, Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, por no mencionar el hecho de que un caballero jamás debía hacer referencias a las partes internas de un doncel. De cualquier forma, en aquel momento estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacer otra cosa que, no fuera aferrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta. Concentrándose en su pregunta, evaluó el caos que reinaba en el interior de su inhóspito cuerpo.

—Me duele todo —susurró—. La cabeza, el estómago, la espalda... Pero, sobre todo, el tobillo.

Mientras hablaba, notó que empezaban a dormírsele los labios. Se los humedeció, alarmado por la falta de sensibilidad. De haber estado algo menos desorientado, se habría dado cuenta de que Sasuke lo contemplaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Más tarde, Sakura le describiría con todo detalle la forma tan protectora con la que Sasuke Uchiha lo había rodeado con los brazos. En aquel momento, no obstante, Naruto se sentía demasiado maltrecho para percibir algo que no fuera su propio y abrumador malestar.

Ino habló con brusquedad y avanzó para arrancar a Naruto de los brazos de Sasuke.

—Gracias por prestarle su pañuelo, señor. Ahora puede marcharse; mi hermana y yo somos muy capaces de cuidar del señorito Namikaze.

Sin hacer caso a la joven americana, Sasuke mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Naruto mientras contemplaba su pálido rostro.

—¿Cómo te hiciste daño en el tobillo? —preguntó. —Jugando al rounders, supongo...

—No te vi beber nada durante la cena.— Sasuke colocó la mano sobre su frente en busca de signos de fiebre. El gesto resultó sorprendentemente íntimo y familiar—. ¿Has tomado algo antes?

—Si se refiere a licores o a vino, no. —El cuerpo de Naruto parecía colapsarse con lentitud, como si su mente hubiera renunciado a todo control que tuviera sobre sus miembros—. Bebí un poco de infusión de corteza de sauce en mi habitación.

La mano cálida de Sasuke se deslizó hacia un lado de su cara y se amoldó con suavidad a la curva de su mejilla. Naruto tenía tanto frío que temblaba en el interior de su vestido, húmedo por el sudor, y tenía la piel de gallina. Al notar la acogedora calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo del hombre, estuvo a punto de ceder al impulso de acurrucarse bajo su chaqueta como un animalillo dentro de su madriguera.

—Est—toy congelado —susurró y sintió que el brazo de Sasuke se tensaba a su alrededor.

—Agárrate a mí —murmuró y, con suma habilidad, logró taparlo con su chaqueta al tiempo que sujetaba su trémulo cuerpo.

Lo arropó con la chaqueta, que aún conservaba el calor de su piel, y Naruto respondió con un incomprensible sonido de gratitud.

Ofendida al ver el modo en que sujetaba a su amigo aquel detestable adversario, Ino dijo con impaciencia:

—Mire, señor Uchiha, mi hermana y yo...

—Vaya a buscar a la señora Namikaze—la interrumpió Sasuke, cuyo tono de voz, si bien suave, resultó bastante autoritario—. Y dígale lord Sai que el señorito Namikazenecesita un médico. Él sabrá a quién hay que buscar.

—¿Y qué va a hacer usted? —preguntó Ino, que, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de semejante manera.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al responder.

—Voy a llevarme al señorito Namikazepor la entrada de la servidumbre, que se encuentra en uno de los laterales de la casa. Su hermana vendrá con nosotros para solventar cualquier posible falta de decoro.

—¡Eso demuestra lo poco que sabe acerca del decoro! —le espetó Ino.

—No pienso discutir ese asunto ahora. Trate de ser de utilidad, quiere? Vaya a hacer lo que le he dicho.

Después de una pausa furiosa y cargada de tensión, Ino se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas del salón de baile.

Era obvio que Sakura estaba perpleja.

—Creo que nadie se había atrevido a hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera jamás. Es usted el hombre más valiente que he conocido, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke se inclinó con cuidado para colocar el brazo bajo las rodillas de Naruto. Lo levantó con facilidad y aferró el revoltijo de miembros temblorosos y crujiente seda entre sus brazos. A Naruto jamás lo había llevado así ningún hombre... No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Creo... que podría caminar parte del camino —consiguió decir.

—No llegarías ni a bajar los escalones de la terraza ——dijo Sasuke con sequedad—. Sé indulgente conmigo y permíteme mostrarte mi lado caballeroso. ¿Puedes rodearme el cuello con los brazos?

Naruto obedeció, agradecido por no tener que apoyarse sobre el tobillo dolorido. Rindiéndose a la tentación de colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, enroscó el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Mitras él bajaba los escalones embaldosados de la terraza trasera, pudo sentir el agradable movimiento de los músculos bajo el tejido de su camisa.

—No creía que tuviera un lado caballeroso —dijo, apretando los dientes cuando otro escalofrío lo estremeció—. Lo te—tenía por un completo granuja.

—No sé de dónde saca la gente esas ideas sobre mí— replico él mientras lo miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. La tragedia de mi vida es que nadie me comprende ni lo más mínimo. —Sigo creyendo que es un granuja.

Sasuke sonrió y lo colocó de forma más cómoda entres sus brazos.

—Es obvio que la enfermedad no te ha enturbiado el juicio.

—¿Por qué me ayuda después de haberle dicho que se fuera al infierno? —susurró Naruto.

—Tengo un especial interés en que conserves un buen estado de salud. Quiero que estés en buena forma cuan me cobre la deuda.

Mientras Sasuke descendía los escalones con rapidez y facilidad, Naruto percibió la gracia y elegancia con que se movía: no como un bailarín, sino como un felino al acecho. Al estar sus rostros tan cerca, pudo percatarse de que el escrupuloso apurado de su afeitado no lograba ocultar los gruesos puntos de barba que se dibujaban bajo su piel. Aferrándose con más fuerza a él, colocó mejor los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que sus dedos acariciaron la parte del cabello que se ondulaba ligeramente contra la nuca.

«Qué lástima que me encuentre tan mal—pensó—. Si no tuviera tanto frío y no estuviera tan mareado, quizá podría disfrutar de verdad de que me lleven así.»

Cuando alcanzó el sendero que rodeaba el lateral de la mansión, Sasuke se detuvo un momento para dejar que Sakura los adelantara y encabezara la marcha.

—Por la entrada de la servidumbre —le recordó Sasuke, ante lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sé cuál es. — Sakura echó un vistazo por encima el hombro mientras los guiaba por el sendero—. Nunca había visto que una torcedura de tobillo le provocara vómitos a nadie —comentó.

—Sospecho que esto es algo más que una simple torcedura de tobillo —replicó Sasuke.

—¿Cree que ha sido la infusión de corteza de sauce? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, la corteza de sauce no causaría una reacción semejante. Tengo una idea acerca de cuál es el problema, pero no podré confirmarlo hasta que lleguemos a la habitación del señorito Namikaze.

—¿Y cómo tiene pensado «confirmar» su idea? —preguntó Naruto con cautela.

—Lo único que quiero hacer es echarle un vistazo a tu tobillo.— Sasuke sonrió al mirarlo—. Estoy seguro de que me merezco eso después de llevarte en brazos tres tramos de escaleras.

Como quedó bien claro, las escaleras no le supusieron el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando alcanzaron el final del tercer tramo de escaleras, su respiración ni siquiera se había alterado. Naruto sospechaba que habría podido llevada diez veces más lejos sin ponerse a sudar. Cuando se lo dijo, él replicó con tono indiferente:

—Pasé la mayor parte de mi juventud llevando carne de ternera y de cerdo hasta la tienda de mi padre. Llevarlo a usted es mucho más agradable.

—Qué encantador —musitó Naruto con debilidad y con los ojos cerrados—. Todo doncel sueña con que le digan que lo prefieren a una vaca muerta.

La risa retumbó en el pecho de Sasuke mientras se giraba para evitar que el pie de Naruto se golpeara contra el marco de la puerta. Sakura abrió la puerta para ellos y se quedó allí de pie, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Sasuke llevaba a Naruto hasta la cama cubierta de brocado.

—Ya hemos llegado — dijo el hombre al tiempo que la dejaba sobre la cama; estiró el brazo para colocar un almohadón más, a fin de que el pudiera permanecer medio incorporado.

—Gracias —susurró Naruto, que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos negros de abundantes pestañas que lo contemplaban desde lo alto.

—Quiero verte la pierna.

El corazón de Naruto pareció detenerse ante aquella escandalosa declaración. Cuando su pulso volvió a la normalidad, era débil y demasiado rápido.

—Yo preferiría esperar a que llegara el doctor.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. —Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, Sasuke estiró la mano hacia el dobladillo de las faldas.

—¡Señor Uchiha!—exclamó. Sakura con indignación al tiempo que se apresuraba a alcanzarlo—. ¡No se atreva! El señorito Namikaze está enfermo y si usted no aparta sus manos del el ahora mismo...

—No se encrespe tanto —replicó Sasuke con ironía—. No voy a abusar de la virtuosa doncellez del señorito Namikaze todavía, al menos. —Su mirada se posó sobre el rostro pálido de Naruto—. No te muevas. Por encantadoras que sean tus piernas, no van a incitarme a un frenesí de... —Se detuvo con una súbita inhalación al levantar las faldas y ver el hinchado tobillo—. Maldición. Hasta ahora siempre había creído que eras un doncel razonablemente inteligente. ¿Por qué demonios has bajado en semejantes condiciones?

— ¡Dios mío, Naruto! —murmuro Sakura—. ¡Tu tobillo tiene un aspecto horrible!

—Antes no estaba tan mal— dijo Naruto a la defensiva—. Se ha puesto mucho peor en la última hora y... —Dio un alarido mezcla de alarma y de dolor cuando sintió que Sasuke le subía un poco más las faldas—. ¿Qué está haciendo? Sakura, no le permitas...

—Voy a quitarte las medias —dijo Sasuke—. Y si estuviera en tu lugar, le aconsejaría a la señorita Yamanaka que no interfiriera.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Naruto.

—Y yo le aconsejaría a usted que procediera con cautela, señor Uchiha —replicó la aludida con impertinencia—. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras usted incomoda a mi amigo.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de ardiente socarronería al tiempo que encontraba la liga de Naruto y la desabrochaba con pericia.

—Señorita Yamanaka, dentro de unos minutos nos veremos invadidos por los visitantes, incluyendo a la señora Namikaze, lord Sai y su testaruda hermana, seguidos en breve por el susodicho medico. Incluso yo, un experimentado violador, necesito algo más de tiempo para incomodar a alguien. —Su expresión cambió cuando Naruto jadeó de dolor ante su suave caricia. Con destreza, le bajó las medias con unos dedos tan suaves como plumas, pero la pierna del joven estaba tan sensibilizada que incluso la más delicada de sus caricias le causaba un dolor insoportable—. Quédate quieto, cariño —murmuró mientras retiraba la seda de su pierna dolorida.

Sin dejar de morderse el labio, Naruto contempló cómo esa oscura cabeza se inclinaba sobre su tobillo. Sasuke lo hizo girar con mucho cuidado, preocupándose de no tocarlo más de lo necesario. Acto seguido, se quedó inmóvil, con la cara palida todavía inclinado sobre su pierna.

—Justo lo que pensaba.

Sakura se echó hacia delante y observó la zona de su tobillo que Sasuke señalaba.

—¿Qué son esas pequeñas ¡parcas?

—La mordedura de una víbora —dijo Sasuke sin miramientos. Se remango las mangas de la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos musculosos antebrazos cubiertos de vello oscuro.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron con asombro.

—¿Me ha mordido una serpiente?— preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.—, Pero ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? No puede ser cierto. Habría sentido algo... ¿O no?

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, que todavía estaba colocada alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, en busca de algo.

—En algunas ocasiones, la gente no se da cuenta de la mordedura. Los bosques de Hampshire están plagados de víboras en esta época del año. Lo más probable es que ocurriera durante el paseo de esta tarde. —Tras encontrar lo que andaba buscando, sacó una pequeña navaja y la abrió.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos a causa del miedo. — ¿Qué está haciendo?

Sasuke cogió su media y la cortó limpiamente en dos.

—Un torniquete.

—¿Si—siempre lleva esa cosa consigo? —Siempre había creído que era un poco pirata y, en aquel momento, al verlo con la camisa remangada y una navaja en la mano, la imagen se vio poderosamente reforzada.

Sasuke se sentó junto a su pierna estirada, le alzó las faldas hasta la rodilla y le ató un trozo de seda alrededor del tobillo.

—Casi siempre —dijo con sequedad, concentrándose en su tarea—. Ser el hijo de un carnicero me condenó a una vida de fascinación por los cuchillos.

—Jamás he creído... —Naruto se detuvo y jadeó de dolor al sentir el suave apretón de la seda. Los ojos de Sasuke volaron hacia los suyos, cargados de una nueva tensión en su expresión.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras enrollaba con cuidado la otra mitad de la media bajo la herida. Habló para distraerla al tiempo que apretaba el segundo torniquete—: Esto es lo que pasa por llevar esos malditos zapatos de baile tan debiluchos para andar por el campo. Debes de haber pisado a una víbora que tomaba el sol... y cuando vio uno de estos preciosos tobillitos, decidió darle un mordisco. —Hizo una pausa y dijo algo en voz baja que sonó como: «No puedo culparla.»

El dolor y el palpitar de la pierna llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Naruto. Sin dejar de luchar contra la mortificación de dejar escapar un sollozo, el joven hundió los dedos el grueso brocado del cubrecama que tenía debajo.

—¿Por qué me ha empezado a doler el tobillo tanto ahora si me mordieron esta mañana?

—A veces puede tardar varias horas en hacer efecto. —Sasuke miró a Sakura—. Señorita Yamanaka, toque la campanilla para llamar al servicio y dígales que necesitamos que hiervan presera de inmediato.

—¿Qué es la presera? —preguntó Sakura con suspicacia. —Una hierba. El ama de llaves guarda un puñado seco en su alacena desde que el jardinero jefe sufriera una mordedura el año pasado.

Sakura se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían ordenado y los dejó a ambos a solas por un instante.

—¿ Qué le ocurrió al jardinero? —preguntó Naruto, que no podía controlar el castañeteo de los dientes. Se veía sacudido por estremecimientos constantes, como si lo hubieran sumergido en agua helada—. ¿Murió?

La expresión de Sasuke no cambió, pero Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que su pregunta lo había sorprendido.

—No —dijo con amabilidad y se acercó un poco más—. No, cariño... —Tomó su trémula mano entre las suyas y le entibió los dedos con un cálido apretón—. Las víboras de Hampshire no tienen veneno suficiente para matar a nada que sea más grande que un gato o un perro pequeño. —Su mirada era cariñosa cuando continuó—. Te pondrás bien. Te sentirás espantosamente mal los próximos días, pero después todo volverá a la normalidad.

—No estará tratando de ser amable, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con inquietud.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el y le retiró unos cuántos mechones de pelo que se le habían pegado a la frente, empapada en sudor. A pesar del tamaño de su mano, su toque era liviano y tierno.

—Jamás miento por amabilidad —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Es uno de mis muchos defectos.

Después de darle las instrucciones pertinentes a uno de los sirvientes, Sakura se apresuró a regresar junto a la cama. A pesar de que había arqueado las cejas al ver a Sasuke inclinado sobre Naruto, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. En cambio, preguntó:

—¿ No deberíamos hacer un corte en la picadura para dejar que salga el veneno? Naruto le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y soltó un gemido.

—¡No le des ideas, Sakura!

Hunt miró hacia el techo un instante antes de replicar. —Eso no debe hacerse en las picaduras de víbora. —Entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Naruto y darse cuenta de que respiraba de forma rápida y superficial—. ¿Te resulta difícil respirar?

Naruto asintió al tiempo que se esforzaba por introducir aire en unos pulmones que parecían haberse reducido a un tercio are tamaño habitual. Cada vez que tomaba aliento, le daba la sensación de que estuvieran comprimiéndole el pecho con un vendaje, hasta que sus costillas amenazaron con partirse a causa de la presión.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro con suavidad y pasó el pulgar sobre la superficie seca de sus labios.

—Abre la boca. —Al contemplar el interior, señaló:— No tienes la lengua hinchada... Te pondrás bien. De cualquier forma hay que quitarte el corsé. Date la vuelta.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese responder, Sakura protestó con indignación.

—Yo me encargaré de ayudar a Naruto can el corsé. Salga de la habitación, por favor.

—Ya he visto a otros donceles en corsé con anterioridad — le dijo con sarcasmo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se haga el tonto, señor Uchiha. Es obvio que no es usted quien me preocupa. Los hombres no les quitan los corsés a los jóvenes donceles por ninguna razón, a menos que su vida corra peligro..., cosa que, como usted acaba de señalar no es el caso. Sassuke la miró con una expresión torturada.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer...!

—Maldiga cuanto le venga en gana—dijo Sakura de forma implacable—. Mi hermana mayor sabe maldecir diez veces mejor que usted. —Se irguió en toda su estatura, si bien un metro y cincuenta y dos discutibles centímetros a duras penas podían impresionar a nadie—. El corsé del señorito Namikaze se quedará donde está hasta que usted salga de la habitación.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo a Naruto, quien de repente necesitaba tanto respirar que apenas le importaba quién le quitara el corsé con tal de que lo hiciera alguien.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Sasuke con impaciencia y caminó a grandes pasos hasta la ventana para darles la espalda—. No voy a mirar. Hágalo ya.

Sakura obedeció a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que, al parecer, aquélla iba a ser la única concesión que Sasuke se mostrara dispuesto hacer. Retiró la chaqueta del cuerpo rígido de Naruto.

—Desataré los lazos de la espalda y te dejaré el vestido encima le susurró a su amiga—. De ese modo estarás decentemente cubierto.

Naruto no pudo reunir el aliento suficiente para decirle que cualquier preocupación que pudiese haber albergado con respecto a la decencia palidecía al compararla con el acuciante problema que suponía no poder respirar. Sin dejar de jadear con fuerza, se giró hacia un lado y notó cómo los dedos de Sakura se introducían tras la empapada espalda de su vestido de baile. Sus pulmones se contorsionaban en frustrados intentos por introducir el preciado aire. Dio un afanoso gemido y comenzó a jadear con desesperación.

Sakura soltó unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Señor Uchiha, me temo que debo pedirle prestada su navaja... Los cordones del corsé están anudadas y no puedo... ¡Ay!

La última exclamación se produjo cuando Sasuke se acercó como una exhalación a la cama, la apartó a un lado sin muchas ceremonias y se dispuso a encargarse él mismo del corsé. Tras unas cuantas y prudentes aplicaciones de la navaja, la obstinada prenda de vestir liberó las costillas de Naruto de su férrea constricción.

Naruto notó cómo separaba la rígida prenda de su cuerpo, dejando tan sólo el delgado velo de la enagua entre la mirada del hombre y su piel desnuda. Debido al estado en que se encontraba aquella exposición no representaba una preocupación acuciante. No obstante, sabía muy bien que más tarde se moriría de vergüenza.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el después de tumbarlo de espaldas como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo.

—No aspires con tanta fuerza, cielo. —Colocó la mano, sobre la parte superior de su pecho. La miró a los ojos fijamente y empezó a frotada en relajantes círculos—. Despacio. Tienes que relajarte un poco.

Sin apartar la mirada del oscuro resplandor de sus ojos, Naruto trató de obedecer, pero se le cerraba la garganta con cada jadeante aliento. Iba a morirse de asfixia en aquel mismo momento.

Él no permitió que apartara los ojos.

—Te pondrás bien. Deja que el aire entre y salga con suavidad. Despacio. Eso es. Así. —De alguna forma, el cálido peso de su mano sobre el pecho pareció ayudada, como si tuviese el poder de lograr que los pulmones recuperaran su ritmo normal—. Lo peor pasara dentro de nada —dijo Sasuke.

—Vaya, qué alivio. —Trató de responder de forma sarcástica, pero el esfuerzo hizo que se atragantara y que empezara a tener hipo.

—No intentes hablar... Sólo respira. Otro de los largos, muy despacio... y otro más. Buen chico.

A medida que Naruto recuperaba poco a poco el aliento, el pánico empezó a desvanecerse. Aquel hombre tenía razón: era más fácil si no luchaba por respirar. El sonido de sus jadeos quedaba amortiguado por la fascinante suavidad de su voz.

—Eso es —murmuró Sasuke—. Así es como hay que hacerlo.

La mano seguía moviéndose en círculos suaves y lentos sobre su pecho. No había nada sexual en sus caricias... De hecho, bien podría haber sido un niño al que él tratara de tranquilizar. Naruto estaba perplejo. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha podía mostrarse tan dulce?

Movido a partes iguales por la gratitud y la confusión, busco a tientas la enorme mano que se movía con tanta gentileza sobre su pecho. Estaba tan débil que ese gesto consumió todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke comenzó a retirar la mano al asumir que el pretendía apartarla, pero cuando sintió que los dedos del joven se curvaban alrededor de los suyos, se quedó muy quieto.

—Gracias —musitó Naruto.

El contacto hizo que Sasuke se tensara de forma obvia, como si el hecho de que Naruto lo tocara hubiese enviado una especie de descarga a su cuerpo. Lo miró, pero no a la cara; contemplo los delicados dedos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos como lo haría un hombre que tratara de resolver un complejo rompecabezas. Todavía inmóvil, prolongó el instante mientras bajaba los párpados para ocultar su mirada.

Naruto se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y descubrió que aún no podía sentirlos.

—Tengo la cara dormida —dijo con un hilo de voz al tiempo al tiempo que soltaba la mano del hombre.

Sasuke lo contempló con la sonrisa irónica de alguien que acaba de descubrir algo sobre sí mismo que no esperaba.

—La presera ayudará. —Colocó la mano en uno de los lados de la garganta de Naruto y deslizó el pulgar a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula en un gesto que sólo podía calificarse como una caricia.

— Eso me recuerda... —Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, como si acabara de recordar que Sakura se encontraba en la habitación—. Señorita Yamanaka ¿ha traído ya ese maldito sirviente...?

—Está aquí —dijo la chica de cabello rosado mientras se acercaba desde la puerta con la bandeja que acababan de llevar. Al parecer, ambos habían estado demasiado absortos el uno en el otro como para notar la llamada a la puerta del sirviente—. El ama de llaves ha enviado una infusión de presera, que huele fatal, y también una botellita que el sirviente dijo que era «solución de ortiga». Y parece que el doctor acaba de llegar y que estará aquí arriba en cualquier momento...lo que significa que usted debe marcharse, señor Uchiha.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula.

—Todavía no.

—Ahora mismo—dijo Sakura con urgencia—. Al menos, salga ahí fuera. Por el bien de Naruto.

Su reputación quedará arruinada si lo ven aquí dentro.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

En realidad, no quería; sentía un irracional deseo de rogarle que se quedara. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué mal debían de estar las cosas para que el sintiera semejante anhelo por la compañía de un hombre al que detestaba! Sin embargo, durante los pasados minutos, se había establecido una frágil conexión entre ellos, y se descubrió en el extraño aprieto de ser incapaz de decir, «sí» o «no».

—Seguiré respirando —susurró al final—. Sería mejor que se marchara. Sasuke asintió.

—Esperaré en el pasillo —anunció de mala gana antes de levantarse de la cama. Le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se acercara con la bandeja y volvió a mirar a Naruto—. Bébete la infusión de, presera sin importar lo horrible que sea su sabor o yo volveré aquí y te la haré tragar. —Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Sakura dejó la bandeja en la mesita que había junto a la cama.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo—. No estaba segura de cómo iba a lograr que se marchara si se negaba a hacerlo. Espera..., deja que te ayude a incorporarte un poco y te pondré otro almohadón por detrás. — La joven lo levantó con eficiencia, demostrando una sorprendente competencia. Sakura cogió una enorme taza de barro que contenía un líquido humeante y presionó el borde contra sus labios—. Toma un poco de esto, querido.

Naruto tragó el amargo líquido marrón y apartó la cara. —¡Puaj!

—Más —dijo Sakura de forma implacable al tiempo que lo inclinaba sobre su boca una vez más.

Naruto bebió de nuevo. Tenía la cara tan dormida que no fue consciente de que parte de la medicina se había derramado de sus labios hasta que Sakura cogió una servilleta de la bandeja y le limpió la barbilla. Con mucho cuidado, Naruto levantó la mano y exploró con la punta de los dedos la hormigueante superficie de su piel.

—Es una sensación de lo más extraña —dijo con voz mal articulada—. No puedo sentir la boca.

Sakura..., no me digas que he estado babeando mientras el señor Uchiha estaba aquí...

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sakura de inmediato—. De haber sido así, yo habría hecho algo. Una amiga de verdad no permite que su amigo babee cuando hay un hombre presente. Ni quiera si ese hombre es alguien a quien no se desea atraer.

Aliviado, Naruto se esforzó por tragar un poco más de la infusión de presera, que tenía un sabor muy parecido al del café quemado. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones provocadas por una esperanza absurda, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poquito mejor.

—A Ino debe de haberle costado sudor y lágrimas encontrar a tu madre —comentó Sakura—. No puedo imaginar qué las está retrasando tanto. —Se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Naruto, y sus ojos verde jade resplandecieron—. En realidad, me alegro, la verdad. Si hubiesen venido enseguida, no habría podido ver cómo el señor Uchiha se transformaba de un lobo grande y malo en... Bueno , en algo parecido a un lobo bueno.

A desgana, Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Todo un espectáculo, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Tan arrogante y autoritario Como lino de los personajes de esas tórridas novelas que mamá siempre me quita de las manos. Menos mal que estaba aquí, o es muy probable que él hubiese dejado a la vista todas tus partes innombrables.

—Continuó parloteando mientras ayudaba a Naruto a beber más infusión y le limpiaba la barbilla una vez más—. ¿Sabes? Jamás habría creído que diría esto, pero el señor Uchiha no es tan horrible como pensaba.

Naruto frunció los labios de forma experimental al percibir que había recuperado parte de la sensibilidad y compuso un mohín.

—Al parecer, tiene sus méritos. Sin embargo..., no esperes que la transformación sea permanente.


	14. 13

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando apareció el grupo que Sasuke predijera poco antes y que estaba integrado por el medico, lord Westcliff, la señora Namikaze e Ino Yamanaka. Con los hombros reclinados contra la pared, Sasuke los observó con actitud escrutadora. Personalmente, encontraba muy divertida la obvia antipatía que existía entre Sai y la señorita Yamanaka, cuya evidente y recíproca animosidad dejaba claro que había habido algo mas palabras entre ellos.

El médico era un anciano de aspecto respetable, que llevaba casi tres décadas atendiendo a Sai ya sus parientes, los Marscherh. Tras clavar en Sasuke esos penetrantes ojos, hundidos en un rostro arrugado por la edad, el anciano preguntó con imperturbable tranquilidad:

—Señor Uchiha, me han informado de que usted ayudó al joven a llegar a su habitación. ¿Es eso cierto?

De manera concisa, Sasuke comenzó a describir al médico los síntomas y el estado de Naruto, si bien omitió que había sido él y no Sakura, quien había descubierto las evidencias de la mordedura en el tobillo del doncel. La señora Namikaze lo escuchaba con el rostro pálido por la angustia. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, lord Westcliff se inclinó para murmurar algo al oído de ésta, que asintió y le dio las gracias de modo distraído. Sasuke supuso que Sai acababa de prometer a la mujer que su hijo disfrutaría de los mejores cuidados hasta su completa recuperación.

—Es evidente que no podré confirmar la opinión del señor Uchiha hasta haber examinado al joven —recalcó el médico—. No obstante, sería aconsejable que comenzaran a hervir un poco de presera, en previsión de que la enfermedad haya sido ocasionada por una mordedura de víbora...

—Ya ha bebido un poco —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Ordené que hicieran una infusión hace un cuarto de hora.

El doctor lo miró con esa expresión vejatoria reservada a aquellos que se aventuraban a anunciar un diagnóstico sin haber obtenido la titulación en medicina.

—Esa planta es un narcótico muy efectivo, señor Uchiha, y potencialmente peligroso en el caso de que el paciente no sufra de una mordedura de serpiente venenosa. Debería haber esperado a contar con la opinión de un médico antes de administrarla.

—Los síntomas de una mordedura de víbora son inconfundibles—replicó Sasuke con impaciencia, deseando que el hombre dejara de demorarse en el pasillo y fuese de inmediato a hacer su trabajo—. Además, quería aliviar las molestias del señorito Namikaze lo antes posible.

Las abundantes y canosas cejas del anciano a punto estuvieronde ocultar sus ojos.

—Está muy seguro de su propio juicio —fue su irritado comentario.

—Sí —contestó Sasuke sin parpadear.

De súbito, el conde intentó sofocar sin éxito una carcajada, antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del médico.

—Me temo, señor, que nos veremos obligados a permanecer aquí fuera de modo indefinido si trata de convencer a mi amigo de que ha hecho algo de modo incorrecto. «Intransigente» es el adjetivo más suave que se le podría aplicar al señor Ichiha. Le aseguro que sería mucho mejor que concentrara todos sus esfuerzos en el cuidado del señorito Namikaze.

—Tal vez —contestó el doctor de mal humor—. Aunque se diría que mi presencia resulta innecesaria a la luz del avezado diagnóstico del señor Uchiha.—Y con ese comentario sarcástico, el anciano entró en la habitación, seguido de la señora Namikaze e Ino Yamanaka.

Una vez a solas en el pasillo con Sai, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Viejo cabrón amargado... —murmuró—. ¿Es que no podías haber traído a alguien más decrépito, Sai? Dudo mucho que vea u oiga lo suficiente para ser capaz de emitir su propio diagnostico, maldita sea.

El conde alzó una de sus negras cejas mientras observaba a Sasuke con un risueño aire de superioridad.

—Es el mejor médico de todo Hampshire. Acompáñame a la planta baja, Sasuke. Vamos a tomarnos unas copas de brandy.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a la puerta de la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

—Luego.

Sai respondió con un tono de voz despreocupado y demasiado edulcorado.

—¡Vaya! Perdóname. Está claro que prefieres esperar al médico junto a la puerta, como un perro vagabundo que aguardara las sobras de la cocina. Estaré en mi despacho... Sé un buen chico y corre a comunicarme las noticias en cuanto sepas algo.

Sasuke lo miró con frío desdén, obviamente molesto, antes de apartarse de la pared.

—Está bien —gruñó—, Voy contigo.

El conde asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su satisfacción. —El doctor me dará su informe en cuanto acabe de examinar al señorito Namikaze.

Sasuke iba sumido en sombrías reflexiones, mientras acompañaba a Sai en dirección a la escalinata, sobre su comportamiento de hacía unos minutos. Dejarse arrastrar por las emociones en lugar de seguir los dictados de la razón era una experiencia nueva para él y no le gustaba en absoluto. De todos modos, no parecía tener mucha importancia que le gustara o no. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba enfermo, tuvo la impresión de que el pecho se le quedaba vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado el hecho de que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo sano y salvo, Y, en esos momentos en los que Naruto había luchado para seguir respirando mientras lo miraba con el dolor y el miedo reflejado en los ojos, habría hecho cualquier cosa por Naruto. Cualquier cosa.

Que Dios lo ayudara si Naruto descubría alguna vez el poder que tenía sobre él... Un poder que amenazaba de forma peligrosa tanto su orgullo como su autocontrol. Quería poseerlo en cuerpo y alma, de cualquier forma imaginable que la intimidad pusiera a su disposición. La profundidad de la pasión que el muchacho despertaba en él lo asombraba; una pasión que no dejaba de crecer. Ninguno de sus allegados lo entendería, y menos aún Sai. El conde acostumbraba mantener sus emociones y deseos bajo un férreo control, y no dudaba en demostrar su desprecio por todos aquellos que hacían el tonto en aras del amor.

Y no podía decirse que lo que sentía fuera amor... Sasuke no iría tan lejos como para admitir semejante afirmación. No obstante, iba mucho más allá del mero deseo físico, Y exigía, como mínimo, una posesión absoluta.

Obligándose a ocultar esas emociones bajo una máscara inexpresiva, Sasuke siguió a Sai al interior de su estudio.

Era una estancia pequeña y austera, con las paredes cubiertas de paneles de brillante madera de roble y cuya única ornamentación consistía en una extensa vidriera. Con sus ángulos rectos y su mobiliario de estilo serio, el lugar no resultaba precisamente acogedor. Sin embargo, era una estancia muy masculina, donde se podía fumar, beber y hablar sin tapujos. Sasuke aceptó la copa de brandy que le ofreció Sai, se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas colocadas frente al escritorio y se bebió el licor de un solo trago. Acto seguido, alargó la copa e inclinó la cabeza para dar las gracias sin necesidad de hablar en cuanto su amigo volvió a llenarla.

Antes de que Sai se lanzara a una innecesaria diatriba acerca de Naruto, Sasuke decidió distraerlo con otro tema:

—No pareces llevarte muy bien con la señorita Yamanaka —dijo, sin darle mayor importancia.

Como estrategia de distracción, la referencia a la señorita Yamanaka fue de lo más efectiva.

Sai respondió con un hosco gruñido.

—Esa mocosa malcriada se ha atrevido a sugerir que yo soy el culpable del accidente del señorito Namikaze —dijo al tiempo que se servía otra copa de brandy.

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo es posible que tú seas el culpable?

—La señorita Yamanaka parece creer que, como anfitrión, es responsabilidad mía asegurarme de que mi propiedad no esté «invadida por una plaga de víboras venenosas»; ésas fueron sus palabras exactas.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Me limité a señalarle a la señorita Yamanaka que los invitados que deciden permanecer vestidos cuando se aventuran de puertas afuera no suelen acabar con una mordedura de víbora. .

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

—Sólo está preocupada por su amigo. Sai asintió con aspecto malhumorado.

—No puede afrontar la pérdida de uno de ellos, ya que indudablemente, su número es bastante escaso.

Sasuke contempló las profundidades de su copa sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vaya nochecita más difícil has tenido... —escuchó que Sai le decía, recurriendo al sarcasmo—. Primero, te ves obligado a llevar el joven y núbil cuerpo del señorito Namikaze todo el largo camino hasta su habitación... Y; después, tienes que examinar su pierna herida. Una experiencia de lo más desagradable para ti, sin duda.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó.

—Yo no he dicho que le examinara la pierna. El conde lo observó con una mirada perspicaz.

—No hacía falta. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para asumir que no has desaprovechado semejante oportunidad.

—Admito que le he echado un vistazo a su tobillo. Y también que le corté los lazos del corsé cuando se hizo evidente que no podía día respirar. —La mirada de Sasuke retó al conde a que hiciera alguna objeción al respecto.

—Un muchacho muy servicial—murmuró Sai. Sasuke resopló.—Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, el sufrimiento de un doncel no me provoca ningún tipo de lascivia.

Sai se reclinó en su silla y le lanzó una mirada fría e inquisitiva que consiguió que a Sasuke se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—Espero que no seas tan imbécil como para enamorarte de una criatura como ésa. Ya conoces mi opinión sobre el señorito Namikaze...

—Sí, lo has puesto de manifiesto en varias ocasiones.

—Y, además —continuó el conde—, me desagradaría mucho ver que uno de los pocos hombres con sentido común que conozco acaba convertido en uno de esos imbéciles que van por ahí balbuceando y arrojando sus sensibleras emociones a los cuatro vientos.

—No estoy enamorado.

—Pues estás... algo —insistió Sai—. Desde que te conozco, jamás te había visto hacer un despliegue sentimental como el que has hecho delante de la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo único que he desplegado ha sido un poco de compasión por otro ser humano. El conde lanzó un resoplido.

—Bajo cuyos calzones estás deseando meterte.

La franca exactitud de la observación provocó una recalcitrante sonrisa en Sasuke.

—Lo deseaba hace dos años —admitió—. Ahora se ha convertido en una especie de necesidad vital.

Sai dejó escapar un gruñido y se frotó el estrecho puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—No hay cosa que odie más que ver a un amigo encaminarse directo al desastre. Tu debilidad, Sasuke, reside en esa incapacidad para rechazar cualquier desafío. Incluso cuando el desafío no está a tu altura.

—Me gustan los desafíos. —Sasuke hizo girar el brandy en su copa—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi interés por el.

—¡Santo Dios! —murmuró el conde—. Bébete el brandy o deja de jugar con él. Vas a marear al licor con tantas vueltas.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada alegre, si bien un tanto misteriosa.

—Y ¿cómo, exactamente, se «marea» una copa de brandy? No, me lo digas; mi rústico cerebro no sería capaz de entender el concepto. — De modo obediente, tomó un sorbo y dejó la copa a un lado—. Y, ahora, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¡Ah, sí! De mi debilidad. Antes de que sigamos discutiendo el asunto, quiero que admitas que, en algún momento de tu vida, has prestado más atención al deseo que al sentido común. Porque, de no ser así, no tiene ningún sentido seguir hablando contigo de este tema.

—Por, supuesto que lo he hecho. Cualquier hombre que tenga más de doce años lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, la razón de tener un intelecto superior, no es otra que la de prevenir que caigamos en semejantes errores repetidamente...

—Bueno, pues ahí se encuentra la raíz de mi problema — concluyó Sasuke de modo razonable—. No me preocupa en absoluto esa cuestión sobre el intelecto superior. Hasta ahora, me las he apañado muy bien con mi intelecto inferior.

La mandíbula del conde adquirió una expresión pétrea.

—Existe una razón por la que el señorito Namikaze y sus carnívoras amistades no se han casado, Sasuke. Son problemáticas. Si los acontecimientos de esta tarde no te lo han dejado claro, es que no hay esperanza alguna para ti.

Tal y como Sasuke había anticipado, Naruto sufrió un malestar constante durante los días siguientes. Había acabado familiarizándose, por desgracia, con el sabor de la infusión de presera que, según prescripción del doctor, debía tomar el primer día a intervalos de cuatro horas, y a partir de entonces, cada seis. Si bien era cierto que la infusión ayudaba a que los síntomas provocados por el veneno de la víbora remitieran, seguía sin poder dormir bien y era incapaz de concentrarse en cualquier actividad más de dos minutos, a pesar de que deseaba entretenerse con algo que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Sus amigas hicieron todo lo posible por alegrarlo y distraerlo por lo cual Naruto estaba más que agradecido. Hinata se sentaba junto a el en la cama y le leía pasajes de una espeluznante novela que había sacado a hurtadillas de la biblioteca. Sakura e Ino le traían los últimos cotilleos y lo hacían reír con sus traviesas imitaciones de los distintos invitados. A petición suya, le informaban puntualmente de los progresos en la carrera por ganar las atenciones de lord Kendall. En particular, había una muchacha alta, delgada y de cabello rubio, Lady Constante Darrowby, que parecía haber atraído el interés del aristócrata.

—En mi opinión, es de lo más frígida —dijo Sakura con franqueza—. Tiene una forma de fruncir la boca que me recuerda a uno de esos monederos en los que hay que tirar de un lazo para cerrarlos, por no mencionar esa horrible costumbre de reírse como una estúpida mientras se tapa la boca con la mano, como si fuera impropio de una dama ser vista riendo en público.

—Debe de tener los dientes torcidos —aventuró Ino, esperanzada.

—Creo que es bastante aburrida—prosiguió Sakura—. No puedo imaginarme de qué hablará con Kendall, pero éste parece de lo más interesado.

—Sakura —interrumpió Ino—, estamos hablando de un hombre que cree que la mayor diversión es la contemplación de las plantas. SU umbral del aburrimiento es, obviamente, inalcanzable.

—Después de la fiesta de hoy en el lago, se celebró una merienda campestre —informó Sakura a Naruto— y, por un increíble y satisfactorio momento, creí haber pillado a lady Constance en una situación comprometida con uno de los invitados. Desapareció durante unos minutos junto a un caballero que no era lord Kendall. —¿y quién era? —preguntó Naruto.

—El señor Benjamin Muxlow, un vecino perteneciente a la aristocracia rural. Ya sabes, ese tipo de hombre que es la sal de la tierra, que posee unas cuantas hectáreas de tierras más que decentes y un puñado de sirvientes y que pretende que una esposa le dé ocho o nueve hijos, le remiende los puños de las camisas y le haga pudín de sangre de cerdo en la época de la matanza...

—Sakura —la interrumpió Ino al ver que el rostro de Naruto había adquirido cierto tono verdoso—, intenta ser un poco menos repugnante, ¿quieres? —Sonrió a Naruto a modo de disculpa—. Lo siento, querido. Pero debes admitir que los ingleses estáis dispuestos a comer ciertas cosas que harían a un americano huir de la mesa chillando de horror.

—A lo que iba —continuó Sakura con exagerada paciencia—, lady Constance desapareció después de haber sido vista en la compañía del señor, Muxlow y, como era natural, fui a buscarlos con la esperanza de poder ver algo que la desacreditara y así conseguir que Lord Kendall perdiera todo interés en ella. Ya te puedes imaginar mi satisfacción en cuanto los descubrí debajo de un árbol con las cabezas muy juntas.

— ¿Se estaban besando? —inquirió Naruto.

—No, maldita sea. Muxlow estaba ayudando a lady Constante, a devolver al nido a un pequeño petirrojo que se había caído.

— ¡Vaya! —Naruto hundió los hombros antes de añadir malhumorado—: Qué tierno por su parte.

Sabía que su abatimiento se debía, en cierta medida, a los efectos del veneno de la serpiente, por no mencionar su desagradable antídoto. No obstante, el hecho de conocer la causa de su falta de ánimo no ayudaba en absoluto a que éste mejorara.

Al ver que Naruto parecía decaído, Ino cogió un cepillo cuyo mango de plata estaba bastante deslustrado.

—Olvídate de lady Constance y de lord Kendall por ahora— le ordenó—. Déjame que te trence el cabello; te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo tengas apartado de la cara.

— ¿Dónde está mi espejo? —preguntó Naruto, que se inclinó hacia delante para que Ino pudiera sentarse tras el.

—No lo he encontrado —fue la tranquila respuesta de Ino. Naruto no había pasado por alto la conveniente desaparición del espejo. Sabía que la enfermedad había hecho estragos en su físico: su cabello había perdido el brillo y su piel carecía del saludable color que solía tener. Además, las constantes náuseas le impedían comer, por lo que sus brazos tenían un aspecto mucho mas delgado de lo normal mientras descansaban lánguidamente sobre el cubrecama.

Esa misma noche, tumbado en el lecho a causa de sus malestares, el sonido de la música y de la danza llegó flotando hasta el a través de la ventana de su habitación, procedente del salón de baile de la planta baja. Al imaginarse a lady Constance bailando un vals en brazos de lord Kendall, se movió inquieto entre las sábanas y llegó a la triste conclusión de que sus oportunidades de contraer matrimonio habían desaparecido.

—Odio las víboras —gruñó mientras observaba a su madre, la cual estaba ordenando los objetos colocados sobre la mesita de noche: cucharillas pegajosas por la medicina, frascos, pañuelos, un cepillo para el pelo y unas cuantas horquillas—. Odio estar enfermo y odio pasear por el bosque y, sobre todo, ¡odio jugar al rounders en pololos!

—¿Qué acabas de decir, queridito? —preguntó Kushina que estaba a punto de colocar unos cuantos vasos vacíos sobre una bandeja.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, afectada por una repentina tristeza.

—Yo... nada, mamá. He estado pensando... Quiero regresar a Londres en un par de días, cuando esté mejor para viajar. No tiene sentido quedamos más tiempo aquí. Lady Constance ya es prácticamente lady Kendall y no tengo ni los ánimos ni el aspecto necesarios para atraer la atención de cualquier otro. Además...

—Yo no perdería las esperanzas todavía —comentó Kushina, que soltó la bandeja antes de inclinarse sobre su hijo para acariciarle la frente en un gesto tierno y maternal—. Aún no se ha anunciado compromiso alguno y lord Kendall ha preguntado por ti con mucha frecuencia. Además, no olvides el enorme ramo de campanillas azules que te envió. Las recogió él mismo, según me dijo.

Exhausto, Naruto echó un vistazo al rincón donde habían colocado el enorme arreglo floral cuyo intenso perfume flotaba en el aire.

—Mamá, he estado a punto de pedírtelo en varias ocasiones... ¿Podrías llevártelo de aquí? Es precioso y el gesto es encantador... Pero el olor...

—¡Vaya! No lo había pensado —dijo Kushina de inmediato. Se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo hacia el ramo y cogió el jarrón con las flores azules de tallos curvos antes de encaminarse a la puerta—. Lo dejaré en el recibidor y le diré a una doncella que se las lleve... —Su voz se perdió a medida que se alejaba, entregada a su tarea.

Naruto comenzó a juguetear con el débil metal ondulado de una horquilla que había caído sobre la cama y frunció el ceño. El ramo de Kendall había sido uno entre muchos otros, en realidad. Las noticias de su enfermedad le habían granjeado un buen número de muestras de simpatía por parte de los invitados que se alojaban en Stony Cross Park. Incluso lord Sai le había enviado un ramo de rosas del invernadero en su nombre y en el de los Marsden.

La proliferación de jarrones de flores había conferido a la habitación un aspecto un tanto fúnebre.

Curiosamente, no había llegado ni un solo regalo de parte de Sasuke Uchiha... Ni una nota, ni unas flores. Tras su solícito comportamiento dos noches atrás, Naruto había esperado algo por su parte. Alguna pequeña muestra de preocupación... Sin embargo, resolvió que, tal vez, Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que era una criatura problemática y absurda que no merecía ser objeto de sus atenciones en lo sucesivo. Si eso era cierto, se alegraría sobremanera de no volver a soportar sus groserías.

No obstante, en lugar de alegrarse, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió una extraña presión en la garganta. No acababa el entender sus propias reacciones. Como tampoco era capaz de identificar la emoción que subyacía bajo toda esa enorme desesperanza. Parecía estar poseído por un indescriptible y extraño anhelo... al que ojalá pudiera ponerle nombre. Ojalá...

—Bueno, esto sí que es extraño —dijo Kushina, que parecía muy asombrada al regresar a la habitación—. Acabo de enconar esto justo detrás de la puerta. Alguien las ha dejado ahí, pero no lo acompaña ninguna nota. Y, por su aspecto, son nuevas, a estrenar ¿Crees que las ha dejado alguna de tus amigas? Ha debido de ser una de ellas. Un regalo tan excéntrico sólo se le puede ocurrir a una de esas chicas americanas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de la almohada, Naruto descubrió un par de objetos en su regazo que observó con total desconcierto. Se trataba de un par de botines atados con un alegre lazo rojo. La piel era suave como la mantequilla y estaba teñida con un elegante color bronce. Los habían lustrado hasta hacerlos brillar como cristal. Con el tacón de piel bajo y las suelas cosidas con diminutas puntadas, eran unas botas para darles uso, pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia. Estaban adornadas con un delicado bordado de hojas que cubrían toda la parte delantera. Mientras las contemplaba, Naruto sintió que la risa comenzaba a burbujear en su interior.

—Debe de ser un regalo de las Yamanaka —dijo... aunque sabia que no era cierto.

Las botas eran un regalo de Sasuke, quien sabía de buena tinta que un caballero jamás debía regalar una prenda de vestir a un doncel. Naruto era consciente de que debería devolverlas de inmediato, y así lo pensó al tiempo que las sujetaba con fuerza. Sólo Sasuke podía conseguir regalarle algo tan práctico y, a la vez, tan inaceptablemente personal.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, desató el lazo rojo y alzó uno de los botines. Era muy ligero y supo, con tan sólo echarle un vistazo, que le quedarían perfectos. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado Sasuke para saber el número que el calzaba y dónde los habría conseguido? Deslizó el dedo a lo largo de las diminutas y exquisitas puntadas que unían la suela a la brillante piel broncínea de la parte superior.

—Son muy bonitos —comentó Kushina—. Demasiado bonitos para caminar por el campo embarrado.

Naruto alzó una de las botas hasta su nariz y respiró el olor limpio y agreste de las botas recién lustradas. Pasó la yema de un dedo por el suave borde superior y la alejó un tanto para apreciarla a distancia, como si fuera una valiosa escultura.

—Ya he dado bastantes paseos por el campo —replicó con una sonrisa—. Estos botines me vendrán de perlas para caminar por los caminos de gravilla en los jardines.

Kushina, que lo miraba con cariño, alargó el brazo para acariciarle el pelo.

—Nunca habría pensado que un nuevo par de botas te animaría tanto; pero me alegro muchísimo.

¿Llamo para que suban una bandeja con un poco de sopa y unas tostadas, querida? Tienes que intentar comer algo antes de la próxima infusión.

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco.

—Sí, me apetece un poco de sopa.

Kushina asintió con satisfacción y alargó un brazo para apartar los botines.

—Te Quitaré esto de encima y los dejaré en el armario...

—Todavía no —murmuró Naruto, sujetando uno de ellos con gesto posesivo. Kushina sonrió mientras se acercaba al cordón para llamar a la servidumbre.

Mientras Naruto se recostaba y seguía acariciando la sedosa piel con las yemas de los dedos, sintió que la presión que le agobiaba el pecho se aliviaba un poco. Sin duda era la señal de que los efectos del veneno se desvanecían..., pero eso no explicaba por que de pronto se sentía aliviado y tranquilo.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Sasuke, por supuesto y decirle que su obsequio no era apropiado. Y si reconocía que el quien le había regalado las botas, no tendría más remedio que devolvérselas. Un libro de poesía, una caja de caramelos o un ramito de flores hubiese sido algo muchísimo más apropiado. Pero ningún otro regalo habría sido tan enternecedor como ése.

Naruto no se separó de las botas en toda la noche, a pesar la advertencia de su madre de que traía mala suerte dejar los zapatos sobre la cama. Cuando finalmente cedió al sueño, con la música de la orquesta aún flotando a través de la ventana, consintió dejarlas sobre la mesita de noche. Y, al despertar por la mañana, la visión de los botines lo hizo sonreír.


	15. 14

Una mañana, tres días después de la mordedura de la víbora, Naruto se sintió por fin con la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para salir de la cama. Para su inmenso alivio, la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado con el fin de asistir a una fiesta que se celebraba en una propiedad colindante, de modo que Stony Cross Park había quedado en paz y bastante vacía. Tras haberlo consultado con el ama de llaves, Kushina trasladó a Naruto a un salón privado de la planta superior, con vistas a los jardines. Era una estancia encantadora, con las paredes cubiertas por un papel de estampados florales en color azul y repletas de alegres retratos de niños y animales. Según el ama de llaves, ese salón estaba reservado para el uso exclusivo de los Marsden, pero el propio lord Westcliff había sugerido la estancia en beneficio de la comodidad de Naruto.

Después de colocar una manta de viaje sobre las rodillas de su hijo, Kushina depositó una infusión de presera en la mesa que había junto a Naruto.

—Debes beberte esto —dijo con firmeza en respuesta a la mueca de desagrado de Naruto—. Es por tu propio bien.

—No hace falta que te quedes en la habitación para cuidar de mi, mamá—contestó—. Estaré encantado de quedarme aquí descansando mientras vas a dar un paseo o charlas con alguna de tus amistades.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Kushina.

—Totalmente. —Naruto cogió la taza con la infusión y le dió un sorbo—. Incluso me estoy tomando la medicina, ¿ves? Vete, mamá, y no te preocupes más por mí.

—Muy bien —accedió Kushina a regañadientes—. Pero sólo un ratito. El ama de llaves me dijo que utilizaras esa campanilla qué hay sobre la mesa si necesitas a algún criado. Y no olvides beberte la infusión.

—Lo haré —prometió Naruto, esforzándose por componer una enorme sonrisa que mantuvo hasta que Kushina abandonó la habitación; en cuanto su madre desapareció, se inclinó por encima del borde del canapé y vertió con sumo cuidado el contenido la taza por la ventana abierta.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Naruto se hizo un ovillo en uno de los extremos del canapé. De vez en cuando, el ruido que hacía la servidumbre rompía el plácido silencio: el estrépito de los platos, el murmullo de la voz del ama de llaves, el sonido de una escoba que limpiaba la alfombra del pasillo... Apoyó un brazo en el alféizar y se inclinó hacia un rayo de sol, dejando que su brillo le bañara el rostro. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el zumbido de las abejas mientras se desplazaban, perezosamente, entre el despliegue de flores de las hortensias rosas y los delicados ramilletes de los arvejos que adornaban los parterres. A pesar de que aún se encontraba demasiado débil, resultaba muy placentero sentarse a disfrutar del cálido letargo, medio adormilado como un gato.

Se estaba sumiendo en el sueño cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta. No fue más que un ligero golpecito, como si el visitante se resistiera a interrumpir su sueño con un golpe más fuerte. Deslumbrado como estaba por la luz del sol, Naruto parpadeó repetidamente y se quedó donde estaba, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo. Las motitas de luz fueron desaparecí poco a poco de su campo de visión, y, cuando por fin lo hicieron, encontró con la vista clavada en la oscura y esbelta figura de Sasuke Uchiha. Descansaba parte de su peso en una de las jambas de la puerta, con un hombro apoyado contra ésta en una elegante, aunque inconsciente, postura. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

El pulso de Naruto se desbocó. Como era habitual, Sasuke vestía de forma impecable, pero el atuendo formal no ocultaba de ninguna de las maneras la masculinidad que parecía emanar de él. Naruto recordó la dureza de sus brazos y su pecho mientras lo llevaba en brazos, el tacto de esas manos sobre su cuerpo... ¡Señor, jamás sería capaz de mirarlo sin acordarse!

—Tiene el aspecto de una mariposa que acabara de colarse desde el jardín —le dijo él con suavidad.

Debía de estar burlándose de el, pensó Naruto, que se daba perfecta cuenta de la palidez enfermiza que mostraba. Consciente de su apariencia, se llevó una mano al cabello y se apartó unos cuantos mechones desordenados.

—¿ Qué hace aquí? —preguntó—. ¿No debería estar en la fiesta de la propiedad vecina?

No había pretendido sonar tan brusco y desagradable, pero su habitual facilidad con las palabras parecía haberlo abandonado. Mientras lo contemplaba, no podía dejar de recordar el modo en que él le había frotado el pecho con las manos. El recuerdo hizo que un acalorado rubor, provocado por la vergüenza, le cubriera la piel. Sasuke replicó con un tono melifluo igual de ácido.

—Tengo asuntos de negocios que tratar con uno de mis gerentes, que tiene que llegar desde Londres esta mañana. A diferencia de esos caballeros con medias de seda cuyos linajes tanto admira, yo tengo más cosas en las que pensar además de decidir el mejor lugar donde extender la manta para la merienda campestre. —Se aparto del marco de la puerta y se aventuró al interior de la habitación sin dejar de estudiarla: de un modo exhaustivo—. ¿Todavía se siente débil? Pronto se sentirá mejor.

¿Cómo está su tobillo? Levántese las faldas... Creo que debería echarle otro vistazo.

Naruto lo observó con alarma durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego comenzó a reír cuando se percató del brillo de sus ojos. La audacia del comentario había mitigado su vergüenza y había hecho que se relajara.

—Eso es muy amable —respondió, cortante—. Pero no hay necesidad alguna. Mi tobillo está mucho mejor, gracias.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

—Debo decirle que mi oferta está motivada por el más puro de los altruismos. No hubiera recibido placer ilícito alguno con la visión de su pierna. Bueno, tal vez un pequeño estremecimiento, pero lo hubiera ocultado sin dificultad.

Con una sola mano, agarró una de las sillas por el respaldo y la llevó sin esfuerzo junto al canapé, tras lo que se sentó cerca de el. Naruto se quedó impresionado por la facilidad con la que había levantado el pesado mueble de caoba labrada, como si fuera una pluma. Lanzó una rápida mirada al vano de la puerta. Mientras esta permaneciera abierta, era aceptable que se sentara con Sasuke en el saloncito. Además, su madre volvería para comprobar cómo seguía. No obstante, antes de que eso sucediera, Naruto decidió sacar el tema de las botas.

—Señor Uchiha —comenzó con cautela—, hay algo que debo preguntarle...

—¿Sí?

Sus ojos eran, sin duda alguna, su rasgo más atractivo, pensó Naruto distraído. Vibrantes y llenos de vida, le hacían preguntarse por qué la gente solía preferir los ojos azules a los oscuros. Ninguna tonalidad de azul podría jamás transmitir la inteligencia que bullía en las brillantes y negras profundidades de los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por más que lo intentaba, no se le ocurría una manera sutil de formularle la pregunta. Tras una lucha silenciosa con varias frases al final optó por la franqueza.

—¿Los botines son cosa suya? Su expresión no reveló nada.

—¿Botines? Me temo que no lo entiendo, señorito Namikaze. ¿Habla con metáforas o nos referimos a calzado de verdad?

—Botas altas —dijo Naruto, que lo miró con manifiesta sospecha—. Ayer, alguien dejó un par de botas nuevas en mi habitación.

—Por más que me deleite discutir cualquier parte de su vestuario, señorito Namikaze, me temo que no tengo nada que ver con un par de botas. No obstante, me alivia saber que haya encontrado la forma de adquirir unas. A menos por supuesto, que deseé seguir mostrándose como un bufé andante para la fauna salvaje de Hampshire.

Naruto lo observó durante largo rato. A pesar de que lo hubiera negado, algo se escondía bajo la máscara de indiferencia..., un brillo juguetón en sus ojos...

—Entonces ¿niega haberme regalado las botas?

—Lo niego de modo total y absoluto.

—Pero, me pregunto... Si alguien deseara regalarle un par de botas a un doncel sin que éste lo supiera ¿ cómo podría averiguar la medida exacta de sus pies?

—Una tarea de lo más sencilla... —explicó—. Me imagino que la persona con recursos se limitaría a pedirle a una doncella que copiara la silueta de las suelas de unos zapatos del doncel en cuestión. Después, podría llevar el patrón al zapatero más cercano, a quien obligaría a abandonar el trabajo que estuviera haciendo para que, de este modo, pudiera confeccionar las botas de inmediato.

—Demasiadas molestias para esa persona —musitó Naruto. La mirada de Sasuke se encendió de repente con un brillo travieso.

—Sería mucho menos problemático que verse obligado a cargar con un doncel herido y subirlo tres tramos de escaleras cada vez que saliera a pasear con sus zapatos de baile.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke nunca admitiría que le había regalado las botas, cosa que no sólo le permitiría conservarlas, sino que aseguraba también que jamás pudiera agradecérselo. Y Naruto sabía que había sido el responsable: lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

—Señor Uchiha —dijo con gran formalidad—, me gustaría... Me gustaría... —Se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, y lo contempló impotente.

Apiadándose de Naruto, Sasuke se puso en pie, cruzó la habitación y levantó un pequeño tablero de juego circular. Tenía poco más de medio metro de diámetro y estaba fabricado con un ingenioso mecanismo que permitía jugar tanto a las damas como al ajedrez.

—¿Juega? —preguntó de pasada al tiempo que colocaba el tablero delante de Naruto.

—¿A las damas? Sí, de vez en cuando...

—No, no me refería a las damas, sino al ajedrez.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y volvió a arrellanarse contra el canapé.

—No, nunca e Jugado. Y, aunque no quiero parecer poco cooperador según me siento en estos momentos, no tengo ganas de probar algo tan difícil como...

—Pues ha llegado el momento de que aprenda —sentenció Sasuke que se acercó a una estantería empotrada para coger una caja de madera tallada—. Se dice que nunca se llega a conocer a alguien hasta haber jugado una partida de ajedrez.

Naruto lo observó con cautela, nervioso ante la idea de estar a solas con él... y, a la vez, seducido sin remedio por su deliberada ternura. Daba la impresión de que estuviera tratando de obligarlo a confiar en él. Sus modales traslucían cierta delicadeza que parecía contradecir por completo al cínico disoluto por el que Naruto siempre lo había tomado.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —preguntó Naruto.

—Por supuesto que no. — Sasuke llevó la caja hasta la mesa, donde la abrió para revelar un juego de piezas de ónice y marfil, labradas con todo lujo de detalles. Le dedicó una mirada provocativa—.Lo cierto es que no se puede conocer realmente a un hombre hasta que se le ha prestado dinero. Y nunca se puede conocer a un doncel hasta que se ha dormido en su cama.

Lo dijo con toda deliberación, desde luego, con el fin de escandalizarlo. Y había tenido éxito, a pesar de que Naruto hizo cuanto pudo para ocultarlo.

—Señor Uchiha —le dijo; respondiendo a sus ojos risueños con un ceño fruncido—, si continúa haciendo comentarios groseros, me veré obligado a pedirle que se vaya de la sala.

—Perdóneme. —La inmediata disculpa no lo engañó en ningún momento—. Es que no puedo dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de hacer que se ruborice. Nunca conocí a un doncel que lo hiciera con tanta frecuencia como usted.

El rubor que había comenzado en su garganta se extendió hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Yo nunca me ruborizo. Tan sólo cuando usted está cerca, y.. —Se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con un ceño tan indignado que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Me comportaré —le dijo—. No me pida que me vaya.

Lo miro, indeciso, y se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente. Aquella muestra de debilidad física lo hizo hablar con un tono todavía más amable.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Deje que me quede, Naruto.

Parpadeando, respondió con un inestable cabeceo y volvió a hundirse en los cojines del canapé mientras Sasuke acomodaba las piezas con gestos meticulosos. La forma en que tocaba las piezas era sorprendentemente ligera y hábil, sobre todo si se consideraba el tamaño de sus manos. Manos rudas cuando así lo quería, pensó Naruto..., palidas y masculinas, con apenas un poco de vello oscuro en el dorso.

Al estar medio inclinado sobre el, Naruto se percató del intrigante aroma que emanaba de él, mezcla de un ligero toque de almidón y jabón de afeitar, que se superponía a la fragancia de la piel masculina limpia... Y también percibía algo más esquivo, un olor dulzón en su aliento, como si acabara de comer peras o, tal vez, una rodaja de piña. Al levantar la vista para mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que con muy poco esfuerzo, Sasuke podría haberse inclinado y besarlo. Ese pensamiento consiguió que se estremeciera. En realidad, deseaba sentir la boca del hombre sobre la suya, inhalar ese efímero roque de dulzura de su aliento. Deseaba que volviera a abrazarlo.

Al darse cuenta de ese hecho, abrió los ojos de par en par. La súbita inmovilidad de Naruto quedó patente para Sasuke al instante. El hombre desvió su atención desde el tablero de ajedrez hasta su rostro, y lo que quiera que viese en su expresión hizo que contuviera el aliento; Ninguno de los dos se movió. Lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue esperar en silencio, hundiendo los dedos en el tapizado del canapé, mientras se preguntaba cuál sería el siguiente paso de Sasuke.

Él rompió la tensión con un largo suspiro, tras el que habló con una voz ligeramente ronca.

—No.. Todavía no está lo bastante recuperado.

Le costaba trabajo escuchar las palabras debido al ensordecedor latido de su corazón.

—¿ Có—cómo ha dicho? —preguntó Naruto con voz débil.

Aparentemente incapaz de contenerse, Sasuke apartó un pequeño mechón rizado de sus sienes. El roce de la yema de su dedo hizo que la sedosa piel de Naruto ardiera y se erizara a su paso.

—Sé lo que está pensando y créame, me resulta de lo más tentador. Pero todavía se encuentra demasiado débil... y mi autocontrol hoy es bastante escaso.

—Si con eso insinúa que yo...

—Nunca malgasto el tiempo con insinuaciones —murmuró al tiempo que regresaba a la metódica colocación de las piezas de ajedrez—. Es obvio que desea que lo bese y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, estaré encantado de complacerlo. Pero todavía no.

—Señor Uchiha, es usted el mayor...

—Sí, lo sé —replicó con una sonrisa—. También puede ahorrarse el esfuerzo de arrojarme epítetos a la cara, puesto que ya los he escuchado todos.

Se sentó en la silla y le colocó una pieza de ajedrez en la mano. El ónice labrado resultaba pesado y frío, aunque la lisa superficie se calentó poco a poco al tacto.

—No hay epíteto alguno que desee arrojarle a la cara —le dijo Naruto—. Con uno o dos objetos afilados bastaría.

Una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho de Sasuke, que acarició el dorso de los dedos de Naruto con el pulgar antes de retirar la mano. Naruto sintió la ligera aspereza de un callo, y la sensación no pareció muy diferente del lametón de un gato. Asombrado por la respuesta que él le provocaba, bajó la vista hasta la pieza que tenía en la mano.

—Es la dama: la pieza más poderosa del tablero. Puede desplazarse en cualquier dirección y cuantas casillas quiera.

No había ninguna sugerencia manifiesta en sus palabras, pero cuando hablaba tan bajo, como en aquel momento, la tonalidad ronca de su voz conseguía hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Más poderosa que el rey? —preguntó.

—Sí. El rey sólo se puede mover una casilla por turno. Sin embargo, el reyes la pieza más importante.

—¿Por qué es más importante que la reina si, no es más poderosa?

—Porque una vez que es capturado, el juego llega a su fin. — le quitó la pieza que le había dado y la cambió por un peón. Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron los suyos y se demoraron en una breve pero inequívoca caricia. A pesar de que Naruto sabía que debía poner freno a semejantes y escandalosas familiaridades, se encontró sumido en una especie de estupor al tiempo que sus nudillos palidecían al apretar la pieza de marfil con demasiada fuerza. Cuando prosiguió con la explicación, el tono de Sasuke sonó grave y aterciopelado—. Esa pieza es un peón, que se mueve una casilla por turno. No puede desplazarse hacia atrás ni en diagonal, a menos, en este ultimo caso, que se coma a otra pieza. Por regla general, los principiantes se inclinan por utilizar mucho los peones al comienzo del juego, puesto que de esa forma controlan una gran superficie del tablero. Sin embargo, la estrategia que da mejores resultados es la de utilizar con sabiduría el resto de las piezas...

A medida que Sasuke continuaba la explicación acerca de cada plaza y su utilidad, las iba apretando contra su palma. Naruto quedó seducido por los hipnóticos roces de esas manos y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Sus defensas habituales parecían haber quedado hechas añicos. Algo le había sucedido a el mismao, o a Sasuke, o tal vez a los dos, algo que les permitía deleitarse con la compañía del otro con una desenvoltura, de la que no habían disfrutado con anterioridad. No quería invitarlo a que se acercara más, ya que no pudría resultar nada bueno de ese impulso, pero se sentía incapaz de no disfrutar de su cercanía.

Sasuke lo persuadió para que jugara y esperó con paciencia a que considerara cada movimiento posible; también se prestaba a ofrecerle consejo cuando Naruto se lo pedía. Sus modales eran tan encantadores y lo distraían con tanta efectividad que para Naruto no tenía importancia alguna quién pudiera ganar. Casi. Cuando desplazó una pieza hasta una posición en la que no sólo atacaba una de las piezas de el, sino dos a la vez, Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación.

—A eso se le llama «doble amenaza». Tal como supuse, tiene un instinto nato para el ajedrez. — Ahora no le queda otra opción que la de retirarse —anunció Naruto exultante.

—Todavía no. —Movió otra de sus piezas hacia un área diferente del tablero y amenazó de inmediato a su reina.

Desconcertado por esa estrategia, Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de obligarlo a retroceder.

—Eso no es justo —protestó, ante lo que él emitió una risa ahogada.

Naruto enlazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos mientras procedía a estudiar el tablero. Pasó un minuto completo durante el cual meditó diversos movimientos, pero ninguno le parecía acertado.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió por fin.

Cuando levantó la vista, advirtió que Sasuke lo estaba observando de una forma extraña: su mirada era cariñosa y, a la vez, destilaba preocupación. Esa mirada lo desconcertó, y tuvo que tragar saliva para hacer desaparecer un nudo de espesa dulzura que, igual que la miel, ahogaba su garganta.

—Lo he fatigado —murmuró Sasuke.

—No, me encuentro bien...

—Retornaremos la partida más tarde. Verá con mayor claridad su siguiente movimiento una vez que haya descansado.

—No quiero dejarlo ahora —dijo Naruto, que se sentía molesto por su negativa—. Además, ninguno de los dos recordará la disposición de las piezas.

—Yo me acordaré. —Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, se puso en pie y apartó la mesa hasta dejarla fuera de su alcance—. Tiene que dormir una siesta. ¿Necesita la asistencia de alguien para regresar al piso superior o...?

—Señor Hunt, de ninguna de las maneras pienso regresar a mi habitación —dijo con obstinación—. Estoy más que cansado de estar allí. De hecho, preferiría dormir en el pasillo antes que...

—Muy bien —musitó Sasuke con una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse—. Cálmese. Nada más lejos de mi intención que obligarlo a hacer algo que no desea. —Enlazó los dedos, se reclinó en una postura engañosamente informal y entrecerró los ojos para mirada—. Mañana, los invitados regresarán a la mansión con renovadas fuerzas —señaló—. Supongo que retornará la persecución de Kendall enseguida, ¿no es así?

—Probablemente —admitió Nruto, que se cubrió la boca cuando un insistente bostezo se propuso estirar sus labios.

—No lo desea—recalcó Naruto en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que sí.— Naruto se detuvo, soñoliento, y medio apoyó la cabeza en el brazo doblado—. Y, aunque se ha mostrado de lo más gentil conmigo, señor Uchiha..., me temo que no puedo permitir que eso cambie mis planes.

Sasuke lo contempló con la misma mirada relajada y absorta que le había dedicado al tablero de ajedrez.

—Tampoco yo vaya cambiar mis planes, cariño.

Si Naruto no hubiera estado tan cansado, se habría opuesto al tratamiento afectuoso. En cambio,se limitó a considerar sus palabras a través de la bruma del sueño. Sus planes...

—Que no son otros que evitar que atrape a lord Kendall—dijo.

—Son un poco más ambiciosos —replicó, con la diversión bailando en la comisura de los labios.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No estoy dispuesto a desvelar mi estrategia. Es evidente que necesito de cualquier ventaja de la que disponga. El siguiente movimiento es suyo, señorito Namikaze. Pero no olvide que lo estaré vigilando.

Naruto era consciente de que la advertencia debería haberlo alarmado. Sin embargo; abrumado como estaba por una debilidad extrema, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. La balsámica humedad que había tras sus párpados alivió la sensación de picor que anunciaba la urgente necesidad de dormir. Abrió los ojos con gran reticencia y la imagen de Sasuke se desdibujó delante de el. Era una pena que tuvieran que ser adversarios, pensó con cansancio. No fue consciente de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta hasta que él replicó con tono amable.

—Nunca he sido su adversario.

— ¿Somos amigos, en ese caso? —murmuró con escepticismo al tiempo que sucumbía a la tentación de cerrar los ojos una vez más. En esa ocasión, el sueño lo acogió en su abrazo con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo percatarse de que, Sasuke lo había cubierto hasta los tobillos con la manta de viaje.

—No, cariño —susurró—. No soy tu amigo...

Disfrutó, de un sueño ligero y, al despertar, pudo comprobar que se encontraba solo en el salón privado antes de volver a dormirse a la suave luz del sol. A medida que su cuerpo se adentraba en un estado de somnolencia, se halló inmerso en un sueño de vívidos colores, en el que sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sentía su cuerpo tan ligero como si flotara en un mar de cálidas aguas. Poco a poco las formas se materializaron a su alrededor...

Caminaba por una casa desconocida, una mansión brillante donde la luz del sol se filtraba por los ventanales. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, sin invitados ni sirvientes a la vista. La música, cuyo origen no podía ver, flotaba en el aire; era una melodía triste y etérea que despertaba en el un extraño anhelo. Mientras paseaba solo, dio con una espaciosa habitación con columnas de mármol y sin techo... Se abría al cielo, que apenas quedaba oculto por una fugaz nube que sobrevolaba la estancia. El suelo de parqué que pisaban sus pies estaba formado por cuadros negros y blancos que se asemejaban a un tablero de ajedrez, con estatuas de tamaño natural colocadas en algunas de las casillas.

Se movió entre ellos con curiosidad y trazó lentos círculos a su alrededor para contemplar sus brillantes rostros esculpidos. Sintió el deseo de tener a alguien con quien hablar, el calor humano de una mano a la que aferrarse, por lo que cruzó el gigantesco tablero, de ajedrez, buscando a ciegas entre la multitud de figuras inmóviles...hasta que divisó una oscura silueta que se apoyaba, indolente, contra una blanca columna de mármol. Su corazón se desbocó y sus pasos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco a medida que una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de el, calentando su piel y acelerando su pulso con un ritmo frenético.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, que se acercaba a el con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Lo atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Bailarás conmigo ahora?

—No puedo —contestó sin aliento mientras luchaba por desasirse de su abrazo.

—Sí, sí que puedes —lo urgió con gentileza y le recorrió el rostro dejando un reguero de besos tiernos—. Rodéame con los brazos...

Cuando Naruto se retorció entre ellos, Sasuke rió con suavidad y lo besó hasta que se encontró inerte e indefenso frente a él.

—La reina está a punto de caer—murmuró al tiempo que se retiraba un poco para mirarlo con unaexpresión perversa en los ojos—. Estás en peligro, Naruto...

De repente, quedó libre y se volvió para huir de él, tropezando con las estatuas que encontraba en su camino. Sasuke lo siguió muy despacio, y esa risa grave tan suya le martilleaba en los oídos. Lo siguió muy de cerca, prolongando la caza con toda deliberación, hasta que Naruto se encontró acalorado, exhausto y sin aliento. Cuando por fin lo capturó, lo obligó a apoyar la espalda contra él antes de tenderlo en el suelo. Su oscura cabellera ocultó el cielo cuando colocó su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto; la música quedó apagada por los atronadores latidos de su propio corazón.

—Naruto —susurró—, Naruto...

Se despertó sus ojos se abrieron en un rostro sonrojado por el sueño y descubrió que había alguien más con el.

—Naruto —volvió a escuchar... Pero no se trataba de la voz de barítono ronca y acariciante que aparecía en su sueño.


	16. 15

Cuando Naruto alzó la vista, vio a lord Orochimaru inclinado sobre el. Trató de incorporarse y echarse hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas, sino una situación de lo más real. Incapaz de hablar debido a la sorpresa, se encogió hacia delante en cuanto vio que el hombre alargaba el brazo para apartar el ribete de encaje que adornaba la parte delantera de su vestido mañanero.

—He oído que estaba enfermo —dijo Orochimaru, que lo miraba con los párpados entornados mientras seguía atrapado en el sofá—. Me apenó muchísimo que sufriera una aflicción semejante. Pero parece que el daño no ha sido permanente. Está—se detuvo y se humedeció sus gruesos labio tan exquisito como siempre, aunque un poco más pálido, tal vez.

—¿ Cómo... cómo sabía que estaba aquí? —preguntó Naruto—. Éste es el salón privado de los Marsden. No creo que ninguno de ellos le haya dado permiso...

—Conseguí que un criado me lo dijera —fue su petulante respuesta.

—Salga de aquí —espetó Naruto—. O gritaré que me esta forzando. Orochimaru rió con ganas.

—Querido, no puede permitirse un escándalo semejante. Su interés en lord Kendall resulta obvio para todo el mundo. Y los dos sabemos que el más mínimo descrédito asociado a su nombre sería un desastre para sus aspiraciones—. Sonrió ante el silencio de Naruto, revelando una hilera de dientes amarillentos y torcidos—. Así está mejor. Mi pobre y precioso Naruto... Sé muy bien cómo conseguir que el color regrese a sus pálidas mejillas. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una gruesa moneda de oro que movió ante Naruto de forma tentadora—. Un regalo como muestra de mi simpatía por la horrible experiencia que ha sufrido.

La respiración de Naruto se convirtió en un jadeo indignado cuando Orochimaru se inclinó aún más hacia el con la moneda sujeta entre unos rechonchos dedos que trataban de apartar el corpiño de su vestido para dejar allí su regalo. Logró apartar la mano del hombre con un manotazo fuerte y rápido. Aunque todavía se encontraba bastante débil, el gesto fue suficiente para que la moneda saliera volando y aterrizara sobre la alfombra del suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Déjeme solo —le ordenó, furioso.

—Puta engreída. No hace falta que finjas ser mejor que tu madre.

—Cerdo... —Maldiciendo su debilidad y en medio de estremecimientos de repugnancia, Naruto lo golpeó, apenas sin fuerzas, cuando el hombre se inclinó de nuevo hacia el—. ¡No! —exclamó con los dientes apretados y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Resistió como pudo mientras lord Orochimaru lo agarraba por las muñecas—. No...

Un ruido metálico procedente de la puerta hizo que el hombre se incorporara, sorprendido. Temblando de los pies a la cabeza, Naruto siguió la dirección del ruido con la mirada y vio a su madre, de pie en la entrada, sujetando la bandeja del almuerzo. La cubertería había caído al suelo en cuanto Kushina comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, como si le resultara imposible creer que Orochimaru estuviese allí.

—Se ha atrevido a acercarse a mi hijo... —comenzó a hablar con voz ronca, intensamente ruborizada por la furia, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana y se dirigió al hombre con voz calmada, pero furibunda—. Mi hijo está enfermo, milord. No permitiré que su salud se vea comprometida... Va a venir conmigo en este mismo momento y discutiremos este asunto en otro lado.

—No es discutir lo que me interesa en este momento —contestó Orochimaru.

Naruto percibió la rápida sucesión de emociones que, cruzaron el rostro de su madre: repugnancia, resentimiento, odio, miedo y, finalmente, resignación.

—En ese caso, aléjese de mi hijo —le contestó con frialdad.

—No —protestó Naruto con un gemido al darse cuenta de que Kushina tenía toda la intención de marcharse para estar a, solas con él—. Mamá, quédate conmigo.

—No pasará nada. —Kushina no lo miró, al contrario, mantuvo los ojos fijos y carentes de expresión en el rubicundo semblante de Orochimaru—. Te he traído una bandeja con el almuerzo, queridito. Intenta comer algo...

—No. —Desesperado e incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto contempló cómo su madre salía de la habitación con paso tranquilo por delante de lord Orochimaru—. ¡Mamá, no vayas con él! —Pero Kushina se marchó haciendo caso omiso de su ruego.

Naruto no supo durante cuántos minutos se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta por la que su madre acababa de marcharse. No tenía intención alguna de acercarse a la bandeja del almuerzo. El olor de la sopa de verdura que flotaba en el, ambiente le estaba provocando náuseas. Descorazonado, se preguntó como habría empezado ese infernal asunto: si, Orochimaru habría obligado a su madre o si, en un principio, habría sido de mutuo acuerdo. Sin importar cómo hubiesen sido los comienzos; era obvio que aquello se había convertido en una farsa. Orochimaru era un monstruo y Kushina estaba intentando calmarlo con el fin de evitar que los arruinara por completo.

Exhausto y abatido, Naruto se levantó del canapé, intentando no pensar en lo que podría suceder en esos mismos momentos entre su madre y Orochimaru. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el aguijonazo de protesta de sus músculos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado; lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su habitación. Caminando igual que una anciana, consiguió llegar hasta la campanilla para tirar del cordón. No hubo respuesta alguna, aunque esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Puesto que los invitados se habían marchado, la mayor parte de los miembros del servicio disfrutaba de un día libre y no había muchas doncellas disponibles.

Naruto meditó sobre su situación al tiempo que se acariciaba con aire distraído los lacios mechones de pelo. Aunque sentía las piernas un tanto débiles, podía caminar. Esa misma mañana, su madre lo había ayudado a pasear por los dos pasillos que separaban su habitación del salón privado de los Marsden, situado en el piso superior. En ese momento, no obstante, estaba bastante segura de poder recorrer la distancia sin ayuda de nadie.

Hizo caso omiso de los destellos brillantes que danzaban de ente de sus ojos como si fuesen luciérnagas y salió de la estancia con pasos cortos y cautelosos. Permaneció cerca de la pared por si se diera el caso de que llegara a necesitar apoyo. Qué extraño era, reflexionó con tristeza, que incluso un esfuerzo tan insignificante lo obligara a jadear como si acabase de correr varios kilómetros. Furioso por su propia debilidad, se preguntó con remordimiento si no debería haberse tomado esa última taza de infusión de presera después de todo. Concentrándose en colocar un pie delante del otro, avanzó muy despacio por el primer pasillo hasta que estuvo cerca de la esquina que conducía al ala este de la mansión, donde se encontraba su habitación. Allí se detuvo cuando, escuchó unas voces, procedentes de otra dirección.

«¡Por las campanas del infierno!» Sería mortificante que lo viera en semejantes condiciones.

Rogando que las voces pertenecieran a un par de criados, Naruto se apoyó contra la pared y esperó sin hacer movimiento alguno. Tenía unos cuantos mechones de pelo adheridos a la frente y a las mejillas, que estaban pegajosas por el sudor.

Dos hombres cruzaron el pasillo frente a el, tan inmersos en su conversación que no percibieron su presencia. Aliviado, creyó que se había librado de ser vista.

Sin embargo, no fue tan afortunada. Uno de los hombres miró de soslayo en su dirección y lo vio de inmediato. A medida que se aproximaba a el, Naruto reconoció la elegancia masculina de sus largas zancadas antes de distinguir siquiera su rostro con claridad.

Al parecer, estaba destinado a ponerse en ridículo delante de Sasuke Uchiha. Con un suspiro, se separó de la pared e intentó componer una apariencia sosegada a pesar del temblor de sus piernas.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha...

—¿Qué está haciendo? —lo interrumpió él en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Parecía estar molesto, aunque, en cuanto lo miró a la cara, Naruto leyó la preocupación en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué está aquí solo en el pasillo? .

—Me dirigía a mi habitación. —Naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando él lo rodeó con sus brazos, pasando uno por detrás de sus hombros y otro por la cintura—. Señor Uchiha, no hay necesidad...

—Está tan débil como un gatito —contestó él sin más—. Sabe muy bien que no debería ir a ningún sitio solo en semejantes condiciones.

—No había nadie que me ayudara —replicó Naruto, irritado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y descubrió que se había inclinado hacia él descansado en Sasuke parte de su peso. Su torso parecía maravillosamente sólido y fuerte, y podía sentir la frescura de la seda de su chaqueta contra la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está su madre? —insistió Sasuke al tiempo que le desenredaba un mechón rebelde de cabello—, Dígamelo y yo iré...

—¡No! —Naruto levantó la mirada hacia él con súbita alarma, mientras cerraba sus largos dedos en torno a las solapas de su chaqueta. Dios Santo, lo último que necesitaba era a Sasuke promoviendo la búsqueda de Kushina cuando lo más probable es que está se encontrara en ese mismo instante con Orochimaru, en una situación de lo más comprometida—. No es necesario que la busque— dijo con brusquedad—. Yo... no necesito a nadie. Puedo llegar solo a mi habitación, si me suelta. No quiero...

—Está bien —murmuró Sasuke, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No pasa nada. No la buscaré. No pasa nada!. —Siguió acariciándole el pelo con una relajante cadencia.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Sasuke— susurró, apenas sorprendido por haber utilizado su nombre de pila que, hasta entonces, sólo había pronunciado en sus pensamientos. Humedeciéndose los labios resecos, lo intentó una vez más y, para su sorpresa, volvió a repetirlo—: Sasuke...

—¿Sí?

El cuerpo de Sasuke, fuerte y voluminoso, se vio asaltado por una tensión diferente y, al mismo tiempo, su mano le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza con la más tierna de las caricias.

—Por favor... Llévame a mi habitación.

Sasuke le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Cariño, si me lo pidieras, te llevaría a Tombuctú..

Para entonces, el hombre que lo acompañaba había llegado junto a ellos y Naruto, mortificado, aunque no sorprendido, descubrió que se trataba de lord Westcliff.

El conde lo observó con fría desaprobación, como si sospechara a la que había planeado el encuentro de modo intencional.

—Señorito Namikaze —lo saludó sucintamente,—. Le aseguro que no había necesidad alguna de que atravesara el pasillo sin compañía. Si no había nadie para acompañarlo, podría haber llamado al servicio.

—Lo hice, milord —le contestó Naruto a la defensiva, al tiempo que intentaba apartarse de Sasuke, que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo—. Toqué la campanilla y esperé durante un cuarto de hora, pero no vino nadie.

Westcliff la contempló con obvio escepticismo.

—Imposible. Mis criados siempre acuden cuando se les llama. —Bueno, pues al parecerlo de hoy ha sido una excepción —exploto Naruto—. Tal vez el cordón de la campanilla esté roto. O, tal vez, sus criados...

—Tranquilo —murmuró Sasuke, obligándolo a recostar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho. A pesar de que Naruto no podía verle rostro, percibió la tajante advertencia que imprimió a su voz al dirigirse a lord Westcliff—. Continuaremos nuestra discusión más tarde. Ahora iré a acompañar al señorito Namikaze a su habitación. ..

—En mi opinión, no es una idea muy brillante —le dijo el conde.

—En ese caso, me alegro de no habértela pedido —replicó Sasuke con afabilidad.

Se escuchó el tenso suspiro del conde y, a continuación, Naruto fue vagamente consciente de sus mullidos pasos sobre la alfombra a medida que se alejaba de ellos.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y su aliento le rozó la oreja mientras le preguntaba:

—Ahora..., ¿le importaría explicarme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Todas las venas de Naruto parecieron dilatarse y cubrir su piel fría con un repentino y placentero rubor. La cercanía de Sasuke lo llenaba a partes iguales de satisfacción y anhelo. Rodeado por sus brazos, no pudo evitar recordar el sueño, la erótica ilusión de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el. Aquello estaba terriblemente mal; se deleitaba en secreto con la sensación de estar envuelto por sus brazos..., aun sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de él, aparte de placer pasajero seguido de un deshonor perpetuo. Se las arregló para negar con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, y el movimiento hizo que frotara la mejilla sobre la solapa de su chaqueta.

—No me convence su respuesta —contestó él con sorna.

Aflojó la presión de sus brazos de modo tentativo y con una simple mirada con los ojos entrecerrados comprobó que la debilidad le impedía guardar el equilibrio por sí solo, de modo que se inclinó para cogerlo en brazos. Naruto se rindió con un murmullo inarticulado antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Mientras Sasuke atravesaba el pasillo camino de su habitación, le habló en voz baja:

—Podría ayudarlo, si me dijera cuál es el problema.

Naruto meditó la oferta un instante. Lo único que conseguiría contándole sus penas a Sasuke Uchiha sería una más que probable proposición de apoyo en calidad de amante. Y odiaba esa parte de sí mismo que se sentía tentado por la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a querer inmiscuirse en mis problemas? —le preguntó.

—¿Es que debo tener un motivo implícito para querer ayudarlo?

—Sí —contestó Naruto con un aire misterioso que arrancó a Sasuke una, carcajada. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, él lo dejó con suavidad en el suelo.

—¿Puede llegar solo a la cama o quiere que lo deje allí?

A pesar de que su voz traslucía una ligera burla, Naruto sospechaba que, si lo alentaba en lo más mínimo, eso sería exactamente lo que Sasuke haría. Por tanto, negó con la cabeza sin pérdida de tiempo.

—No. Estoy bien, por favor, no entre. —Le colocó la mano en el pecho para impedir que entrara.

Débil como era el gesto, fue suficiente para detenerlo.

—Está bien. —Lo miró, intentando ver a través de el—. Haré que suba una doncella para atenderlo. Aunque sospecho que Sai ya está haciendo sus pesquisas.

—Llamé a una doncella —insistió Naruto, avergonzado por el tono malhumorado de su voz—, Está claro que el conde no me cree, pero...

—Yo sí le creo. —Sasuke apartó la mano, de Naruto de su pecho con suma delicadeza, reteniendo sus elegantes dedos un instante antes de dejarla machar—. Sai no es, ni por asomo, el ogro que aparenta ser. Es necesario haberlo tratado durante algún tiempo para poder apreciar sus mejores cualidades.

—Si usted lo dice... —le contestó Naruto dubitativo, tras lo cual dejó escapar un suspiro y entró en la oscura y enrarecida habitación en la que aún flotaban los miasmas de la enfermedad—. Gracias, señor Uchiha.

Preguntándose con ansiedad cuándo regresaría Kushina, echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de volver a mirar a Sasuke.

La penetrante mirada del hombre pareció hacer aflorar todas las emociones que Naruto ocultaba bajo su tensa fachada y el joven percibió la multitud de preguntas que lo rondaban. No obstante, lo único que dijo fue:

—Necesita descansar.

—Eso es lo único que he hecho hasta ahora. Me vaya morir del aburrimiento... Sin embargo, el mero hecho de pensar en hacer algo me deja exhausto. —Bajó la cabeza y miró con amarga concentración los pocos centímetros de suelo que los separaban antes de preguntar con cautela—: Supongo que no tendrá interés en continuar la partida de ajedrez esta noche, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un breve silencio tras el cual Sasuke contestó de forma lenta y algo burlona:

—Vaya, señorito Namikaze... Me siento abrumado al pensar que usted desea mi compañía.

Tan avergonzado estaba Naruto que no fue capaz de alzar la mirada y, con el rostro ruborizado, murmuró:

—Buscaría la compañía del diablo en persona con tal de hacer otra cosa que no sea estar en la cama.

Con una suave carcajada, él alargó el brazo y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Ya veremos —murmuró él—. Tal vez venga a su habitación más tarde.

Y, con esa promesa, le hizo una breve y experta reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo con su habitual paso confiado.

Naruto recordó, si bien demasiado tarde, algo acerca de una velada musical que había sido planeada para los invitados mientras éstos disfrutaban del bufé. No le cabía duda alguna de que Sasuke Uchiha preferiría quedarse con los invitados en la planta inferior a jugar una partida de ajedrez con un simple aficionado enfermo desaliñadoy con bastante mal humor. Hizo una mueca, deseando poder retirar la espontánea invitación... ¡Qué desesperado había parecido! Se llevó una mano a la frente y entró en la habitación casi arrastrando los pies, para dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la cama deshecha, como un árbol al que acabaran de derribar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, acto seguido, dos doncellas de aspecto contrito entraron en la habitación.

—Hemos venido a limpiar, señorito —se atrevió a decir una de ellas—. El señor nos ha enviado...

Dice que debemos ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesite.

—Gracias —contestó Naruto, esperando que lord Sai no hubiese sido demasiado severo con las muchachas.

Se retiró a un sillón y se limitó a contemplar la vorágine de la actividad que siguió a la llegada de las doncellas. Con una velocidad que más bien parecía cosa de magia, las muchachas cambiaron las sábanas, abrieron las ventanas para permitida entrada del aire fresco, limpiaron el polvo de los muebles y trajeron una bañera que procedieron a llenar, con agua caliente. Una de las chicas ayudó a Naruto a desvestirse mientras que la otra traía unas cuantas toallas dobladas y un cubo de agua limpia que serviría para enjuagarle el cabello. Con un estremecimiento de placer, se metió en la bañera portátil ribeteada de caoba.

—Agárrese a mi brazo, señorito, por favor— dijo la más joven de las doncellas al tiempo que extendía el brazo para que Naruto se sostuviera—. Parece que todavía no es capaz de guardar bien el equilibrio.

Naruto obedeció y se sentó en la bañera antes de soltar el musculoso brazo de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó antes de recostarse en la bañera hasta que sus hombros quedaron bajo la superficie del agua, de la que ascendía una nube de vapor.

—Izumi, señorita.

—Izumi, creo que se me cayó un soberano en el saloncito de la familia, ¿te importaría buscarlo?

La chica la observó con expresión perpleja, preguntándose a todas luces por qué Naruto habría dejado caer una moneda de tanto valor al suelo y qué pasaría si el no era capaz de encontrarlo.

—Sí, señorito.

Se despidió con una inclinación recelosa y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Tras meter la cabeza bajo el agua, Naruto volvió a sentarse con la cara y el pelo chorreando y se enjugó los ojos mientras la otra doncella se inclinaba para frotarle el jabón sobre la cabeza hasta conseguir una buena cantidad de espuma.

—Es maravilloso sentirse limpio —murmuró Naruto, inmóvil bajo las atenciones de la muchacha.

—Mi madre dice siempre que es malo bañarse cuando uno está enfermo —le dijo la doncella con voz insegura.

—Creo que correré el riesgo —replicó Naruto, echando agradecida la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la muchacha le aclaraba el jabón del pelo con el agua limpia.

Tras limpiarse los ojos de nuevo, Naruto vio que Izumi había vuelto.

—Lo encontré, señorito —exclamó Izumi sin aliento, mostrándole la moneda que tenía en la mano extendida. Era muy posible que ésa fuera la primera vez que la muchacha veía un soberano puesto que el sueldo medio de una doncella era de ocho chelines al mes—. ¿Dónde quiere que lo ponga?

—Podéis repartirlo entre las dos —le contestó Naruto. Las doncellas lo miraron de hito en hito, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de oír.

—¡Vaya! ¡Gracias, señorito! —exclamaron al unísono, con los ojos y las bocas abiertos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa.

Consciente, por desgracia, de la hipocresía que suponía deshacerse del dinero de lord Orochimaru, cuando la residencia de los Namikaze se había beneficiado del dudoso auspicio del hombre durante más de un año, Naruto bajó la cabeza, mortificado por la gratitud de las muchachas. Al ver su incomodidad, las doncellas se apresuraron a ayudarlo a salir de la bañera, le secaron el pelo y el cuerpo, que se veía sacudido por continuos escalofríos, y lo ayudaron a ponerse un vestido limpio.

Renovado tras el baño, aunque un poco cansado, se metió en la cama y permaneció allí tumbado entre las suaves y frescas sábanas de lino. Se quedó adormilado mientras las doncellas sacaban la bañera y apenas fue consciente de que salían de la habitación de puntillas. Cuando despertó, acababa de anochecer y su madre estaba encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche, lo que hizo que Naruto parpadeara.

—Mamá —la llamó con voz somnolienta, aturdida por el sueño. Al recordar el anterior encuentro con Orochimaru espabilo de repente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...?

—No me apetece discutir el tema —contestó Kushina en voz baja mientras la luz de la lámpara delineaba suavemente su perfil. Su semblante era una máscara de inexpresividad aunque la tensión le había provocado unas cuantas arrugas en la frente—. Sí, estoy bastante bien, cariño.

Naruto asintió de modo imperceptible, sonrojado, y deprimido, muy consciente del profundo sentimiento de vergüenza, que lo embargaba. Al sentarse, sintió la espalda tan rígida como si tuviese un atizador por columna vertebral. A pesar del agarrotamiento de los músculos que llevaba días sin usar, se sentía mucho mejor y su estómago rugía de hambre por primera vez en dos días. Salió de la cama y se acercó al tocador para coger un cepillo con el que adecentarse un poco el cabello.

—Mamá —comenzó con incertidumbre—. Necesito un cambio de aires. Tal vez vuelva al saloncito de los Marsden y ordene que me lleven allí una bandeja con la cena.

Kushina pareció escucharla a medias.

—Sí —le contestó con actitud ausente—, me parece una idea estupenda. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias... Me siento muy bien y no está muy lejos. Iré yo solo. Probablemente quieras un poco de intimidad después de... —Naruto hizo una incómoda pausa antes de soltar el cepillo—. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Con un susurro casi inaudible, su madre se sentó junto al fuego y Naruto se dio cuenta de que la aliviaba la posibilidad de quedarse a solas. Tras recogerse el pelo en una larga trenza que dejó caer por encima del hombro, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando salió al pasillo, llegó hasta el el quedo murmullo de los invitados que disfrutaban del bufé en el salón de la planta baja. Por encima de las carcajadas y de las conversaciones, se escuchaba la música: un cuarteto de cuerda con un acompañamiento de piano. Se detuvo para escuchar y la sorpresa lo dejó paralizado al descubrir que era la misma melodía, triste pero hermosa, que escuchara durante el sueño: Cerró los ojos y prestó más atención a la música al tiempo que la tristeza le provocaba un extraño nudo en la garganta. La melodía lo llenaba con esa clase de anhelo que no debería haberse permitido sentir.

«Dios mío —pensó—, la enfermedad me está convirtiendo en un sensible... Tengo que recuperar un poco la compostura.»

Abrió los ojos, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y a punto estuvo de chocar de bruces con alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta.

El corazón pareció agrandarse en su pecho cuando, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha vestido con esa combinación tan elegante de blanco y negro, y cuyos labios acababan de curvarse en una lenta sonrisa. Su voz ronca hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—¿Dónde cree que va?

Así que había venido buscarlo a pesar de la elegante multitud con la que debería estar relacionándose en la planta baja. Consciente de que la súbita debilidad que sentía en las rodillas tenían muy poco que ver con su enfermedad, Naruto comenzó a juguetear con el extremo de su trenza, presa de los nervios.

—A cenar al saloncito de la familia.

Tras darse la vuelta, Sasuke lo tomó del codo y lo guió por el pasillo, aminorando el paso para mantenerse junto a Naruto.

—No le apetece en absoluto cenar en el saloncito —informó él.

—Vaya. ¿No me apetece?

Él asintió con la cabeza para corroborar su afirmación.

—Tengo una sorpresa para usted. Venga, no está muy lejos —Mientras lo acompañaba de buena gana, Sasuke lo miró de arriba a abajo con actitud analítica—. Su equilibrio ha mejorado bastante desde esta tarde. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mucho mejor —contestó Naruto, que se sonrojó cuándo su estómago rugió de forma audible—. Y un poco hambriento, a decir verdad.

Sasuke sonrió y lo condujo hacia una puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Entró tras Naruto en la estancia y Naruto descubrió que estaban en una pequeña y encantadora habitación de paredes recubiertas con paneles de palisandro, de las que colgaban varios tapices, y cuyos muebles estaban revestidos con terciopelo color ámbar. No obstante, la característica más sobresaliente de la estancia era la ventana que se abría en la pared interior y que daba al salón situado dos plantas más abajo. El lugar estaba oculto por completo a los ojos de los invitados que se encontraban en la planta baja, pero la música llegaba hasta allí a través de la ventana, abierta de par en par. Los atónitos ojos de Naruto se desplazaron hasta una mesita en la que se había dispuesto la cena, si bien las fuentes estaban cubiertas por unas tapaderas de plata.

—Me ha costado un dolor de cabeza decidir qué podía despetar su apetito —confesó Sasuke—. Así que le dije al personal de la cocina que pusiera un poco de todo.

Abrumado e incapaz de recordar otra ocasión en la que un hombre hubiese llegado a semejantes extremos para que el se distrajera, Naruto descubrió que, de pronto, le resultaba muy difícil decir algo. Tragó saliva y recorrió la habitación con la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke.

—Todo esto es encantador. Yo... yo no sabía que existía esta habitación.

—Poca gente lo sabe. La condesa suele sentarse aquí en ocasiones, cuando se encuentra demasiado débil para bajar. —Sasuke se acercó a el y deslizó sus largos dedos bajo la barbilla de Naruto, obli-gándolo de ese modo a que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Cenará conmigo?

El pulso le latía con tal rapidez que estaba segura de que él podría sentirlo bajo los dedos.

—No tengo carabina —contestó con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta y apartó la mano de su barbilla.

—No podría estar más seguro. No tengo intención alguna de seducirlo cuando es obvio que está demasiado débil para defenderse.

—Eso es muy caballeroso por su parte.

—Lo seduciré cuando se encuentre mejor.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Naruto alzó una ceja y le dijo: —Parece muy seguro de sí mismo.

¿No debería haber dicho que va a «intentar» seducirme?

—«Nunca des por adelantado el fracaso», eso es lo que mi padre suele decirme. —Apoyó uno de sus fuertes brazos en su espalda y lo condujo a una silla—. ¿Le apetece un poco de vino?

—No debería—contestó Naruto, apesadumbrado, al tiempo que se hundía en una de las mullidas sillas—. Es muy posible que se me suba a la cabeza.

Sasuke sirvió una copa y se la ofreció, sonriendo con esa expresión traviesa y tentadora que el mismo Lucifer se esforzaría por emular.

—Vamos —murmuró él—. Yo lo cuidaré en caso de que acabe un poco achispado.

Mientras daba un sorbo a la excelente y suave cosecha, Naruto le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Me pregunto con qué frecuencia la ruina de un doncel comienza con esa misma promesa...

—Aún no he sido el causante de la ruina de ninguna dama—contestó tiempo que apartaba las tapaderas de los platos y las dejaba a un lado—. Por lo general, suelo perseguirlas una vez que ya están arruinadas.

—¿Ha habido muchas damas arruinadas en su pasado? —preguntó Naruto, incapaz de contenerse.

—Unas cuantas —replicó él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no era ni contrita ni jactanciosa:— Aunque en los últimos tiempos, todas mis energías se han visto absorbido por un pasatiempo muy diferente.

—¿Cuál?

—La supervisión del desarrollo de una locomotora en la que tanto Westcliff como yo hemos invertido dinero.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto, cuyo interés acababa de despertarse, tras la confesión—. Nunca me he subido a un tren ¿Cómo es?

Sasuke sonrió y su rostro adquirió una expresión infantil a causa del entusiasmo que apenas lograba contener.

—Rápido. Emocionante. La velocidad media de un tren de pasajeros es de unos ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero Consolididated está diseñando un modelo expreso de seis cilindros combinados que debería alcanzar los ciento diez.

—¿Ciento diez kilómetros por hora? —repitió Naruto, incapaz de imaginar que se pudiera viajar a semejante velocidad—. ¿Y no resultará incómodo para los pasajeros?

La pregunta provocó una sonrisa en Sasuke.

—Una vez que el tren alcanza una velocidad constanté, se nota el movimiento.

—¿ Cómo es el interior de un vagón de pasajeros?

—No muy lujoso —admitió Sasuke, sirviéndose un poco mas de vino en su copa—. Sólo recomendaría viajar en un vagón privado; especialmente a alguien como usted.

—¿ A alguien como yo? —repitió Naruto con una sonrisa amonestadora—. Si está dando a entender que soy una consentido, le aseguro que está muy equivocado.

—Pues alguien debería encargarse de que lo fuera.

La cálida mirada del hombre se deslizó por las arreboladas mejillas de Naruto y descendió por su esbelto torso antes de volver a clavarse en sus ojos. Al hablar hubo cierta nota en su voz consiguió dejarlo sin aliento:

—No le vendría mal que lo mimaran un poco.

Naruto inspiró con fuerza con el fin de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Deseó con desesperación que él no lo tocara, que mantuviera su promesa de no seducirlo. Porque si no la cumplía... Que, Dios lo ayudara, no estaba seguro de poder resistirse.

—¿ «Consolidated» es el nombre de su compañía? —le preguntó con voz tembloroso, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Es el socio inglés de Fundiciones Shaw.

—¿ La empresa que pertenece al prometido de lady Konan, el señor Yahiko?

—Exacto. Yahiko está ayudándonos a adaptarnos al sistema de producción americano, cuyo método de fabricación de locomotoras es mucho más efectivo que el británico.

—Siempre he oído que los motores fabricados en Gran Bretaña son los mejores del mundo — observó Naruto.

—Eso es discutible. Sin embargo, incluso si así fuera, están poco estandarizados. No hay dos locomotoras construidas en Gran Bretaña que sean exactamente iguales, lo que frena en gran medida a producción y hace que las reparaciones sean complicadas. En cambio, si siguiéramos el ejemplo americano y fabricáramos las piezas a partir de un mismo molde, con calibres y modelos regularizados, podríamos construir un motor en cuestión de semanas en lugar de meses y llevará cabo las reparaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras conversaban, Naruto se dedicó a contemplar a Sasuke con creciente fascinación, ya que jamás había escuchado a un hombre hablar acerca de su profesión de ese modo. Según su experiencia, el trabajo no era un tema del que los hombres estuvieran dispuestos a hablar, más aún si se tenía en cuenta que el mero concepto de «trabajar» para ganarse la vida era la marca distintiva de las clases bajas. Si un caballero perteneciente a la clase alta se veía obligado a trabajar, trataba de ser discreto en lo que a su profesión, se refería y fingía dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a actividades ludicas. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha no hacía esfuerzo alguno por ocultar la satisfacción que le proporcionaba su trabajo... Y, por alguna razón, Naruto encontraba esta peculiaridad atractiva, por extraño que pareciera.

A petición suya, Sasuke ofreció una explicación más extensas de sus negocios y le habló de las transacciones en las que había estado inmerso para comprar una fundición, anteriormente en manos de compañía del ferrocarril y que estaba siendo remodelada con el fin de adaptarse al sistema de producción americano. Dos de de los nueve edificios que se alzaban en las más de dos hectáreas que ocupaba la fábrica ya habían sido transformados en una fundición donde producirían pernos, pistones, varillas y válvulas según un moldes previamente fabricado. Todos estos elementos, junto con algunas partes que ya habían sido importadas de la Fundición Shaw, ubicadas en Nueva York, se utilizarían para fabricar motores de cuatro y seis cilindros que se venderían en toda Europa.

—¿Con qué frecuencia visita la fundición?— preguntó Naruto antes de dar un bocado a un trozo de faisán cubierto por una cremosa salsa de berros.

—Cuando estoy en la ciudad, todos los días. —Sasuke contempló el contenido de su copa de vino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo fuera; tendré que regresar a Londres pronto para comprobar los progresos.

A Naruto debería haberle alegrado la idea de que él abandonara Hampshire en poco tiempo. Sasuke Uchiha era una distracción que no podía permitirse y le resultaría más, fácil concentrar sus atenciones en lord Kendall una vez que Sasuke abandonara la propiedad. Sin embargo, la noticia lo dejó bastante deprimido y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía del hombre y de lo solitario que parecería Stony Cross Park cuando él se marchara.

—¿ Volverá antes de que la fiesta concluyá?—le preguntó, aparentemente concentrado en desmenuzar con el cuchillo un trozo de faisán.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

Su voz fue muy suave.

—De si tengo los motivos suficientes para regresar.

Naruto no lo miró. En cambio, se hundió en un incomodo silencio y se volvió hacia, la ventana, a través de la cual les llegaban la exuberante melodía de Rosamunde de Schubert, sin ver nada en realidad.

Al postre, se escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta antes de que un sirviente entrara a retirar los platos. Manteniendo el rostro apartado de Sasuke, Naruto se preguntó si las noticias de que habían cenado a solas tardarían mucho en extenderse por las dependencias de la servidumbre. No obstante, en cuanto el criado se marchó, Sasuke lo tranquilizó, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento:

—No dirá ni una palabra a nadie. Sai lo recomendó por su capacidad para mantener la boca cerrada en lo referente la los asuntos confidenciales; Naruto le dedicó una mirada angustiada.

—Entonces... ¿El conde sabe que usted y yo...? ¡Estoy seguro de que no debe de haberle gustado!

—He hecho muchas cosas que el conde no ha aprobado —replicó él con voz pausada—. Del mismo modo que yo no apruebo algunas de sus decisiones. No obstante, y con el fin de mantener nuestra beneficiosa amistad, no solemos enfrentamos. —Se puso de pie, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, de modo que su sombra cayó sobre Naruto—. ¿Le apetece jugar una partida de ajedrez? Hice que subieran un tablero... por si acaso.

Naruto asintió. Mientras contemplaba sus cálidos ojos negros, cayó en la cuenta de que, tal vez, ésa fuera la primera noche de toda su vida adulta en la que se sentía plenamente feliz estando donde estaba. Con ese hombre. Sentía una curiosidad enorme sobre él, una necesidad acuciante de descubrir los pensamientos y sentimientos ocultos bajo su fachada exterior.

—¿Dónde aprendió a jugar al ajedrez? —le pregutó, tras observar los movimientos de las manos de Sasuke mientras éste colocaba las piezas sobre el tablero para comenzar la partida.

—Me enseñó mi padre.

—¿Su padre? —preguntó perplejo.

Los labios del hombre se alzaron levemente con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Es que un carnicero no puede jugar al ajedrez?

—Por supuesto, yo... —Naruto sintió que lo cubría un profundo rubor. Se sentía abochornadopor su falta de tacto—. Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar mientras lo observaba.

—Parece tener una impresión equivocada con respecto a mi familia. Los Uchiha pertenecen a la clase media. Tanto mis hermanos como mis hermanas asistieron al colegio, al igual que yo. Mi padre ha dado trabajo a mis hermanos, que también viven sobre la tienda y por las noches, suelen jugar al ajedrez.

Más relajado al no percibir censura alguna en su voz, Naruto cogió un peón y lo giró entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué no eligió trabajar junto a su padre, como han echo sus hermanos?

—Fui un muchacho bastante problemático en mi juventud —admitió con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que mi padre me ordenaba que hiciera algo, yo siempre me esforzaba por hacer lo contrario.

—¿Y qué hacía él? —preguntó Naruto con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—En un principio, trató de mostrarse paciente conmigo. Cuando vio que eso no funcionaba, aplicó el método opuesto. —Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo y su sonrisa se tornó triste— Créame, no le gustaría mucho que la vapuleara un carnicero; sus brazos suelen ser tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol.

—Puedo imaginármelo —murmuró Naruto, mirando de soslayo la amplitud de sus hombros al tiempo que recordaba la musculosa dureza de sus brazos—. Su familia debe de estar muy orgullosa de su éxito.

—Es posible —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto evasivo—. Por desgracia, parece ser que mi ambición ha servido para que nos distanciemos. Mis padres no permiten que les compre una casa en el West End; y tampoco entienden que quisiera vivir allí. Así como tampoco creen que el mundo de las inversiones sea un trabajo adecuado. Serían mucho más felices si me dedicara a algo más... tangible.

Naruto lo estudió con atención, consciente de lo que él había dejado en el tintero durante la breve explicación. Siempre había sabido que Sasuke Uchiha no pertenecía al las esferas en las que se solía moverse. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que también estuviese fuera de lugar en el mundo que había dejado atrás. No podía evitar preguntarse si se sentiría solo en alguna ocasión o si estaría demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

—Se me ocurren pocas cosas que sean más tangibles que una locomotora de cinco toneladas — puntualizó Naruto, en respuesta a su último comentario.

Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada y alargó el brazo en busca del peón que Naruto tenía en la mano. No obstante, Naruto fue incapaz de soltar la pieza de marfil y sus dedos se enlazaron durante un instante mientras sus miradas hacían lo mismo, cediendo a la intimidad del momento. Naruto se quedó atónito al percibir la calidez que ascendió desde su mano hasta el hombro para extenderse al instante por todo su cuerpo. Era algo semejante a estar ebrio por la luz del sol; el calor lo inundaba en una corriente continua de sensaciones y, junto con el placer, llegó la repentina y alarmante presión tras los párpados que anunciaba la llegada de las lágrimas.

Aturdido, Naruto retiró la mano con brusquedad y el peón cayó y rebotó sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una trémula carcajada, asustado de repente por lo que podría suceder si seguía a solas con él durante más tiempo. Se alejó de la mesa tras ponerse en pie con torpeza—. A- acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy muy cansado... El vino parece haberme afectado, después de todo. Debería regresar a mi habitación. Creo que todavía tiene mucho tiempo para alternar con los invitados, de modo que su noche no será un completo ,desastre.

Gracias por la cena, por la música y...

—Naruto. —Sasuke se movió hasta llegar a su lado con elegancia y rapidez, y colocó las manos en su cintura. Bajó la mirada y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad—. No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. —Entonces, ¿por qué ese repentino empeño en marcharte?

Podía haber contestado de mil formas diferentes, no obstante, en ese momento, fue incapaz de demostrar sutileza, ingenio o agilidad verbal alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar con la misma falta de tacto de un mazazo.

—No ... no quiero esto.

—¿Esto?

—No voy a convertirme en su amante. —Dudó por un instante antes de seguir hablando—: Puedo aspirar a mucho más.

Sasuke meditó la franca respuesta con cuidado, sin apartar las manos de su cintura para poder sostenerlo.

—¿Quieres decir que puedes encontrar a alguien con quien casarte? —preguntó por fin—, ¿o que tienes la intención de convertirte en el, amante de un aristócrata?

—Da igual, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró Naruto, apartándose del apoyo de sus manos—. En ninguno de los dos escenarios aparece usted.

Si bien se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, sintió que su mirada lo atravesaba y se estremeció al sentir que esa resplandeciente calidez que lo invadiera poco antes lo abandonaba.

—Lo llevaré de vuelta a su habitación —dijo Sasuke sin mostrar emoción alguna, antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.


	17. 16

Cuando Naruto volvió a reunirse con los invitados a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que su encuentro fortuito con la víbora le había granjeado muchas simpatías por parte de todos, incluido lord Kendall, circunstancia que lo animó bastante. Haciendo gala de una gran sensibilidad y preocupación, Kendall se sentó con Naruto en la terraza trasera a últimas horas de la mañana para disfrutar de un tardío desayuno al aire libre. Insistió en sostenerle el plato en la mesa del bufé mientras el seleccionaba varios manjares y se aseguró de que un criado le llenara el vaso de agua tan pronto como estuviese vacío. También insistió en hacer lo mismo con lady Constance Darrowby, que se había sentado con ellos a la mesa.

Recordando lo que las floreros comentaran acerca de lady Constance, Naruto evaluó a su competidora. Kendall parecía más que interesado en la muchacha, que era de carácter tranquilo, si bien un poco distante. Su delgadez resultaba elegante, dado que encajaba en el estilo que se había impuesto poco tiempo atrás. Y las afirmaciones de Sakura resultaron ser ciertas: la boca de lady Constance parecía un monedero cerrado y sus labios no dejaban de curvarse en forma de «o» cada vez que Kendall les contaba algún pequeño detalle relacionado con la horticultura.

—Qué horrible ha debido de ser para usted —comentó lady Constance, dirigiéndose a Naruto tras escuchar los detalles de la mordedura de víbora—. Es un milagro que no haya muerto. —A pesar de la expresión angelical, el gélido brillo que Naruto distinguió en sus pálidos ojos azules le indicó que la muchacha no lo habría lamentado en absoluto si ése hubiera sido el resultado.

—Ya me encuentro bastante mejor —le contestó antes de girarse para sonreír a Kendall—. Y más que preparado para dar otro paseo por el bosque.

—Yo no haría tantos esfuerzos si fuese usted, señorito Namikaze —aconsejó lady Constance, en una muestra de exquisita preocupación—. Aún no parece estar del todo recuperado. De cualquier modo, estoy segura de que la palidez de su rostro desaparecerá dentro de un par de días.

Naruto no dejó de sonreír, poco dispuesto a demostrar que el comentario lo había molestado..., aunque se sentía de lo más tentado a hacer una observación sobre la mancha que lady Constance tenía en la frente.

—Perdónenme —murmuró lady Constance al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—. Veo que hay fresas maduras. Volveré enseguida.

—Tómese su tiempo —le contestó Naruto con voz dulce—.Apenas notaremos su ausencia.

Juntos, Naruto y Kendall observaron cómo lady Constance se acercaba con paso grácil a la mesa del bufé, donde, por casualidad, se encontraba el señor Benjamin Muxlow, que también estaba llenando su plato. Demostrando sus buenos modales, Muxlow se apartó de la enorme fuente de fresas y sostuvo el plato de la muchacha mientras ésta cogía el cucharón para servirse unas cuantas. Entre ellos sólo parecía haber una amistad cordial..., pero Naruto recordaba la historia que Sakura le había contado el día anterior.

Y, en ese momento, se le ocurrió: la solución,perfecta para eliminar a lady Constance de la competición. Antes de poder reflexionar acerca de las consecuencias, de las implicaciones morales o de cualquier otra idea que la obligara a rechazar la repentina inspiración, se inclinó hacia lord Kendall.

—A ambos se les da muy bien ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación ¿no es cierto? — murmuró al tiempo que lanzaba una furtiva mirada en dirección a lady Constance y Muxlow—. Pero, claro, a ninguno les convendría que se hiciera notorio... —Hizo una ,pausa y clavó la mirada en el perplejo lord Kendall, fingiendo un pequeño azoramiento—. ¡Vaya! Lo siento. Supuse que ya lo habría oído...

De pronto, Kendall frunció el ceño.

—¿ Qué tendría que haber oído? —preguntó al tiempo que contemplaba a la pareja con recelo.

—Bueno, no es que yo sea muy dada a los cotilleos..., pero me ha dicho una fuente de lo más fiable que el día de la fiesta en el estanque, durante la merienda, lady Constance y el señor Muxlow fueron descubiertos en una situación terriblemente comprometida. Ambos estaban bajo un árbol y...

—Naruto se detuvo y compuso una estudiada expresión de embarazo—. No debería haber dicho nada. Es posible que sólo sea un malentendido. Nunca se sabe, ¿ verdad?

Acto seguido, se concentró en beber unos sorbos de té al tiempo que estudiaba a lord Kendall por encima del borde de la taza. Le resultó muy fácil interpretar la expresión del hombre: no quería creer que lady Constance hubiese sido descubierta en una situación semejante. La mera idea era suficiente para dejarlo horrorizado. No obstante, ya que era un caballero de pies a cabeza, Kendall se mostraría reacio a investigar el asunto.

Jamás se atrevería a preguntar a lady Constance si era cierto que se había visto comprometida por Muxlow. Al contrario, guardaría silencio e intentaría hacer caso omiso de las sospechas... Y la duda quedaría en el aire hasta que acabara por infectarse.

—Naruto, no de—deberías haberlo hecho —murmuró Hinata esa misma tarde, cuando su amiga les contó la conversación que había mantenido con Kendall.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la habitación de Hinata, que tenía la cara cubierta, con una espesa capa de crema blanca que supuestamente, eliminaba las pecas. Mirando con detenimiento a Naruto desde debajo del ungüento blanqueador, Hinata intentó continuar, si bien quedó patente que su capacidad dialéctica —que, para empezar, no era muy grande— había quedado eclipsada por la desaprobación.

—Fue una estrategia,brillante —declaró Ino al tiempo que cogía una lima de uñas del tocador junto al que estaba sentada. No había quedado muy claro si aprobaba o no el recurso utilizado por Naruto, pero era obvio que apoyaría a su amiga hasta el final—. Naruto no mintió exactamente, ¿no te das cuenta? Se limitó a repetir un rumor que había llegado a sus oídos y dejó bien claro que sólo era eso, un rumor. Lo que Kendall haga con la información depende de él.

—Pero Naruto no le dijo que sabía con certeza que el rumor era infundado —argumentó Hinata. Ino se concentró en limar una de sus uñas hasta darle la forma perfecta.

—De todos modos, no mintió.

A la defensiva y sintiéndose culpable, Naruto miró a Sakura.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué opinas?

La más joven de las hermanas Yamanaka, que se entretenía, pasándose sin cesar la pelota de rounders de una mano a la otra, contempló a Naruto con expresión astuta mientras le contestaba:

—Creo que, en ocasiones, ocultar información es lo mismo que mentir. Has elegido un camino resbaladizo, querido. Ten cuidado a partir de ahora.

Ino frunció el ceño, contrariada.

—Venga, deja de hablar como una pitonisa de tres al cuarto, Sakura. Una vez que Naruto consiga lo que quiere, no importará el modo en que lo hizo. Lo importante son los resultados. Y tú, Hinata, nada de sutilezas éticas.

Estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarnos a manejar a lord Kendall de modo que acabara en una situación comprometida... ¿ Eso es mejor que un rumor infundado?

—Todas prometimos no hacer daño a nadie —replicó Hinata con gran dignidad, al tiempo que cogía una toallita para limpiarse la crema de la cara.

—Lady Constance no ha sufrido daño alguno —insistió Ino—, No está enamorada de él. Es obvio que quiere al Kendall por la única razón de que es uno de los solteros que ha llegado a finales de la temporada sin comprometerse y ella no está casada. ¡Por todos los cielos, Hinata, tienes que endurecerte! ¿Acaso lady Constance se encuentra en una situación peor? Míranos, cuatro floreros que no han conseguido más recompensa por los esfuerzos que han realizado hasta ahora que unas cuantas pecas y un mordisco de víbora... y la humillación de haber enseñado nuestros pololos a lord Westcliff.

Naruto, que hasta entonces había permanecido sentada en el borde del colchón, se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar tendido en el centro de la cama y contempló el dosel de rayas que había sobre su cabeza, embargada por el sentimiento de culpa. Cómo desearía poder parecerse a Ino, firme defensora de que el fin justifica los medios. Se prometió que en el futuro se comportaría de modo honorable.

Sin embargo..., tal y como Ino había señalado, lord Kendall podía creer el rumor o descartarlo, según le apeteciera. Era un hombre adulto, capaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Lo único que Naruto había hecho era sembrar las semillas... y ahora dependía de Kendall preocuparse por verlas crecer o dejar que murieran.

Por la noche, Naruto se puso un vestido color rosa intenso, confeccionado con numerosas capas de gasa de seda transparente que flotaban a su alrededor. La cintura quedaba ceñida con un lazo de seda adornado con una enorme rosa blanca. Al caminar, la seda emitía un agradable susurro y Naruto ahuecó las capas superiores, sintiéndose como una princesa.

Demasiado impaciente como para esperar a Kushina, que estaba tardando siglos en vestirse, abandonó la habitación antes de tiempo con la esperanza de reunirse con sus amigas. Si la fortuna lo acompañaba, podría encontrarse con lord Kendall y pensar en alguna excusa para escabullirse con él durante un instante.

Sin forzar demasiado el tobillo, caminó a lo largo del pasillo que conducía hasta la majestuosa escalinata. Siguiendo un impulso, se detuvo en el saloncito de los Marsden, cuya puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y entró con cautela. La estancia estaba a oscuras, pero la luz del pasillo fue suficiente para iluminar los bordes del tablero de ajedrez situado en el rincón. Atraído por el tablero, vio con un destello de placer que habían vuelto a colocar las piezas de su partida con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en disponer las piezas como si siguieran jugando? ¿ Acaso él esperaba un movimiento por su parte?

«No toques nada», se dijo a sí mismo..., pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Entornó los ojos con un gesto de concentración y estudió la situación desde una nueva perspectiva. El caballo de Sasuke estaba en el lugar perfecto para capturar a su dama, lo que significaba que el tenía dos opciones: mover la dama o defenderla. De repente, descubrió el modo perfecto de proteger la amenazada pieza: movió una torre hacia delante para capturar al caballo de Sasuke y así lograr que la pieza abandonara el tablero de forma definitiva.

Dejó al caballo en el borde del tablero con una sonrisa satisfecho y abandonó la habitación.

Tras bajar la gran escalinata, atravesó el vestíbulo de entrada y se encaminó por un pasillo hacia una serie de estancias destinadas al uso de los invitados. La alfombra que pisaba amortiguaba cualquier sonido, pero, de repente, notó una presencia a su espalda. Lo alertó el escalofrío que sintió en la parte de los hombros y la espalda que no estaba cubierta por el vestido. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y descubrió a lord Orochimaru tras el, quien, a pesar de su corpulencia, hacía gala de un sorprendente sigilo. El hombre cerró sus rechonchos dedos alrededor del cinturón de su vestido y Naruto se vio obligado a detenerse ante el riesgo de que el delicado tejido se rasgara.

El hecho de que Orochimaru lo acosara en un lugar donde podrían ser descubiertos con facilidad era una muestra de la arrogancia del hombre. Con un jadeo indignado, se giró para enfrentarlo. Al instante, se encontró con la visión de ese corpulento torso embutido en el estrecho traje de etiqueta, al tiempo que el aceitoso olor de su cabello impregnado de perfume asaltaba sus fosas nasales.

—Encantadora criatura —musitó él. Su aliento apestaba a brandy—. Ya veo que se recupera sin problemas. Tal vez debiéramos proseguir la conversación que manteníamos ayer en el mismo punto donde su madre me interrumpió de un modo tan placentero.

—Es usted repugnante... —comenzó Naruto, movido por la furia, aunqueOrochimaru detuvo su torrente de insultos sujetándola con fuerza por el mentón.

—Le contaré todo a Kendall— lo amenazó, al tiempo que acercaba sus gruesos labios a la boca de Naruto—con los adornos suficientes como para asegurarme de que os contemple, a ti y a tu familia, con la más absoluta repulsión. —Su voluminoso cuerpo lo presionó contra la pared hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración—. A menos —continuó,mientras su apestoso aliento caía de lleno sobre el rostro de Naruto que decidas complacerme del mismo modo que lo hace tu madre.

—En ese caso, ya puede,ir a contárselo todo a Kendall— contestó Naruto, echando chispas por los ojos—. Dígaselo todo y acabemos de una vez. Prefiero morirme de hambre en la calle antes que «complacer» a un cerdo repugnante como usted.

Orochimaru lo contempló con furia e incredulidad.

—Lo lamentarás —le dijo mientras en sus labios se acumulaba la saliva. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa fría y desdeñosa.

—No lo creo.

Antes de que Orochimaru lo soltara, Naruto captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza, vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos: un hombre que se movía con el mismo sigilo que una pantera al acecho. Lo más probable sería que pensara que los había atrapado a Orochimaru y a el en un amoroso abrazo.

—Suélteme —siseó al tiempo que le daba un fuerte empújón en la prominente barriga.

Orochimaru dio un paso atrás, permitiendo de ese modo que Naruto pudiera respirar por fin, y le dedicó una mirada que encerraba una malévola promesa antes de alejarse en dirección contraria al hombre que se acercaba.

Mortificado, Naruto vio de repente el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha ante el y sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros. Sasuke observaba a Orochimaru mientras éste se alejaba con rapidez y sus ojos tenían una mirada dura, casi asesina, que le heló la sangre en las venas. Un momento después, bajó la vista y lo contempló con tanta intensidad que Naruto volvió a quedarse sin respiración. Hasta ese instante, nunca había visto a Sasuke Uchiha de otro modo que no fuese haciendo gala de su característica indiferencia. Sin importar la gravedad de los insultos que Naruto le arrojara, la grosería con que lo tratara o los desaires que le hiciera, él siempre reaccionaba, con un irónico y predecible autocontrol. No obstante, parecía que por fin había logrado despertar la ira del hombre. Tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de estrangularlo.

—¿Me estaba siguiendo? —le preguntó con fingida tranquilidad al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo se las habría arreglado para aparecer en ese preciso momento.

—Lo vi atravesar el vestíbulo de entrada— explicó él— y a Orochimaru tras usted. Lo seguí porque quería descubrir lo que se traen entre manos.

La mirada de Naruto se tornó desafiante.

—¿Y qué ha descubierto?

—No lo sé —fue su suave, pero no por ello menos peligrosa respuesta—. Dime, Naruto, ¿a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que podías aspirar a mucho más? ¿ A ofrecer tus servicios a ese cerdo seboso a cambio de las lamentables recompensas que te ofrece? Nunca me habría imaginado que pudieses ser tan estúpido.

—¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! —susurró Naruto, presa de la furia—. Estás enfadado conmigo porque soy su amante y no el tuyo; bueno, pues dime una cosa: ¿por qué te importa tanto a quién venda mi cuerpo?

—Porque no lo deseas —le explicó Sasuke con los dientes apretados—. Y a Kendall tampoco. Me deseas a mí.

Naruto no supo entender la hirviente maraña de emociones que surgió en su interior, ni por qué ese enfrentamiento estaba comenzando a provocarle una extraña y terrible euforia. Tenía deseos de golpearlo, arrojarse sobre él y espoleado hasta que los últimos fragmentos de autocontrol quedasen reducidos a polvo.

— Déjeme adivinar. ¿Estás dispuesto a ofrecerme una version mucho más lucrativa del supuesto arreglo que tengo con Orochimaru? —Dejó escapar una desdeñosa carcajada mientras observaba la respuesta a su pregunta en el rostro de Sasuke—. La respuesta es no. No. Así que déjame en paz de una vez y para siempre...

Se detuvo al escuchar las voces de gente que se acercaba por el pasillo. Furioso y desesperado, se dio la vuelta y descubrió ,una puerta por la que podía escabullirse y evitar de ese modo ser visto a solas con Sasuke. Tras agarrarlo por un brazo, él lo hizo, pasar a la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta sin perder un instante.

Naruto se apartó bruscamente de Sasuke y recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta descubrir la silueta de un piano y de los atriles de las partituras. Él alargó un brazo y evitó que uno de los atriles cayera al suelo, tras haber sido empujado por el giro de sus faldas.

—Si puedes soportar ser el amante de Orochimaru —murmuró Sasuke, retornando la conversación mientras Naruto se internaba en la sala de música—, Dios sabe que no tendrás problemas siendo el mío. Podrías decir que no te sientes atraído por mí, pero ambos sabemos que estarías mintiendo. Pon un precio, Naruto. La suma,que quieras. ¿Quieres una casa a tu nombre? ¿ Un velero?

No tienes más que decirlo. Vamos a poner fin a este asunto; ya estoy cansado de esperarte.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Naruto con una trémula carcajada—. ¡Dios mío! De algún modo, su proposición carece de sutileza, señor Uchiha. Y está muy equivocado si cree que mi única opción es convertirme en el amante de alguien. Puedo conseguir que lord Kendall se case conmigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un color tan oscuro como el de la obsidiana.

—El matrimonio con él será un infierno para ti. Kendall nunca te amará. Jamás llegará a conocerte siquiera.

—No estoy interesado en el amor —contestó Naruto, angustiado por sus palabras—. Lo único que quiero... —Hizo una pausa al sentir que un dolor repentino, acompañado de una frialdad insoportable, le atravesaba el pecho.

Lo miró a los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo—. Sólo quiero...

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien giró el picaporte. Sobresaltado, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de entrar y de que, en ese caso, toda opción de casarse con Kendall se desvanecería, arrastrada como un puñado de polvo que se llevara el viento.

Reaccionando por instinto, aferró a Sasuke por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta un recoveco situado junto a una de las ventanas y cubierto por unas cortinas que colgaban de una barra de bronce. Lo único que había en el hueco era un sofá con tapicería de terciopelo situado junto a la ventana, sobre el que habían dejado unos cuantos libros al descuido. Naruto corrió la cortina de un tirón y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke para taparle la boca con la palma de la mano justo en el momento en que alguien (o más de un alguien») entraba en la habitación. Distinguió unas cuantas voces masculinas acompañadas de unos sonidos metálicos y cierto estrépito que lo dejaron bastante confuso hasta que escuchó el punteo de unas cuerdas de violín desafinadas.

«¡Dios mío!»

Los miembros de la orquesta acababan de llegar a la sala de música para afinar sus instrumentos antes del comienzo del baile. Según parecía, su reputación estaba a punto de verse arruinada frente a una orquesta completa.

Un ligero resplandor penetraba en la alcoba por encima del borde de la cortina y alumbraba un tanto sus rostros; lo suficiente para poder distinguir la diabólica sonrisa que acababa de iluminar los ojos de Sasuke. Una sola palabra o un simple sonido en semejantes circunstancias y estaría arruinado. Presionó la mano con más fuerza sobre la boca de Sasuke; los ojos de ambos estaban separados por escasos centímetros y, con una sola mirada, le dejó bien claro que si no guardaba silencio, lo asesinaría.

Las voces de los músicos se mezclaron con el sonido de los instrumentos que afinaban; mantuvieron las notas hasta que todas se unieron en armonía y cualquier disonancia estuvo bajo control. Con la duda de si serían descubiertos o no, Naruto no apartaba la vista de las cortinas, deseando con fervor que permanecieran cerradas. Sintió el aliento de Sasuke sobre el borde de su mano y se dio cuenta de que el hombre había tensado la mandíbula. Lo miró de soslayo y vio que ese brillo malicioso de sus ojos había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada que era, de lejos, mucho más alarmante. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que resultaba doloroso y, paralizado, observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cómo el hombre alzaba su mano libre muy despacio. Naruto aún le tapaba la boca con los dedos, pero Sasuke empezó a separarlos con delicadeza, uno por uno y comenzando por el meñique, mientras su aliento le acariciaba el borde de la mano con bocanadas cada vez más rápidas. Naruto sacudió la cabeza en una tensa negativa y se alejó, al tiempo que él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Estaba atrapado por completo..., incapaz de impedir que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese con el lo que se le antojara.

En cuanto apartó el último dedo de sus labios, Sasuke lo obligó a bajar la mano y la sostuvo por la nuca. Naruto se aferró a las mangas de la chaqueta y arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no sirvió de nada puesto que él aumentó la presión de la mano que tenía sobre su nuca. No le estaba haciendo daño y, sin embargo, había conseguido que le resultara imposible moverse o forcejear. Conforme la boca de Sasuke descendía sobre la suya, Naruto jadeó sin emitir sonido alguno, separó los labios y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Los labios del hombre acariciaron los suyos, con suavidad pero también con firmeza, tratando de arrancarle una respuesta. Al instante, Naruto se vio consumido por un fuego que ardía por todo su cuerpo y que lo dejó indefenso ante un tipo de anhelo que no había sentido en toda su vida. El recuerdo del único beso que habían compartido no era nada comparado con lo que estaba experimentando..., tal vez porque Sasuke ya no era un extraño para el. Lo deseaba con tal desesperación que le asustaba. Él se alejó de su boca con suavidad y sus labios se detuvieron brevemente en la barbilla antes de ascender hacia la mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego por el camino, para regresar a su boca con más insistencia. Naruto sintió la punta de la lengua de Sasuke contra la suya y el suave roce fue tan inesperado que hubiese retrocedido de inmediato de no ser porque él lo tenía sujeto.

La elegante cacofonía de los músicos tintineó en sus oídos, recordándole la inminente posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Presa de continuos temblores, se obligó a relajarse entre los brazos del hombre. Durante unos minutos, le permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con el, cualquier cosa, a fin de que no traicionase su presencia tras las cortinas. Sasuke saboreó de nuevo el interior de su boca, sometiéndolo a las suaves caricias de su lengua. Para Naruto, una exploración tan íntima resultaba de lo más escandalosa, más aún si tenía en cuenta las innombrables sensaciones que asaltaban las partes más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Se vio invadido por una deliciosa laxitud que lo obligó a buscar apoyo en Sasuke y a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, tras lo cual hundió los dedos en su cabello y se deleitó con el tacto sedoso de los gruesos mechones.

La tímida exploración de sus manos consiguió que la respiración de Sasuke se acelerara, como si sus caricias lo hubieran afectado profundamente. Después de colocar la palma de la mano sobre una de sus mejillas, él lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos y lo instó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mordisquearle los labios, primero el superior, del que tiró con suavidad, y después el inferior, tras lo que lo deleitó con el cálido roce de su lengua. Incapaz de detenerse, Naruto utilizó la mano que tenía en su nuca para tirar de él e instarlo que regresara a sus labios con la misma voracidad que antes. Cuando lo obedeció y sus labios se cerraron sobre los de el en otro profundo beso, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido. No obstante, antes de que el sonido abandonara su garganta, se alejó de la boca de Sasuke y enterró el rostro sobre su hombro.

El pecho del hombre subía y bajaba con rapidez bajo su mejilla y la ardiente caricia de su aliento le rozaba el pelo. Sasuke aferró los abundantes rizos de Naruto, sujetos con horquillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y tiró de el hacia atrás para así tener acceso a su cuello. La ardiente huella de sus labios comenzó en el diminuto hueco que había justo tras la oreja derecha, donde un buen número de terminaciones nerviosas despertaron bajo las caricias de su lengua mientras ésta trazaba el recorrido de una delicada vena. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó los dedos por encima de su hombro y trazó con el pulgar la línea de la clavícula mientras recorría la zona con la palma. Acarició con la nariz uno de los lados de la garganta de Naruto y descubrió un lugar que lo hizo estremecerse; allí permaneció hasta que el doncel sintió que un nuevo gemido pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, humedecidos a causa de los besos.

Con un frenético empujón, Naruto consiguió que Sasuke se apartara durante tres segundos, tras los cuales él volvió a atrapar sus labios con otro beso hambriento. En ese momento, la palma de su mano rozó la seda que cubría uno de sus pezones, una vez, y otra, y otra. Con cada caricia, el calor que desprendía su mano se introducía más y más a través de la delgada tela. Naruto sintió un cosquilleo sobre el pezón y, de inmediato, su entorno se adivinó bajo la seda; Sasuke lo acarició con suavidad con el dorso de los dedos, endureciéndolo aún más. La creciente presión de sus labios hizo que se inclinara hacia atrás en una postura de clara rendición que lo dejaba del todo expuesta, no sólo a los lánguidos roces de su lengua, a sino también a las hábiles caricias de su mano. Se suponía que nada de eso debía estar pasando, y sin embargo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban de placer y su cuerpo se estremecía por la pasión.

En esos momentos ardientes y silenciosos, Sasuke consiguió que se olvidara de todo: perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio e incluso, olvidó su propio nombre. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba sentido más cerca, más adentro, más fuerte... Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda y que su boca le recorriera el cuerpo. Cerró las manos sobre la tela de su camisa, aferrando con una necesidad rayana en la desesperación el almidonado lino blanco, y tiró de Naruto hasta sacarlo de debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, de modo que la piel quedara expuesta a sus caricias. Él pareció comprender que carecía de la experiencia necesaria para controlar sus acciones a ese nivel de deseo, por lo que cambió la naturaleza de sus besos, que se tornaron relajantes, al tiempo que comenzaba a masajearle la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, los efectos no fueron los esperados; sino todo lo contrario. Naruto profundizó los besos y comenzó a moverse inquieto contra su cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo de su deseo.

A la postre, Sasuke decidió apartar sus labios de los de Naruto e inmovilizarlo con un abrazo posesivo, tras lo cual enterró el rostro en la azorada curva de su hombro. Naruto encontró un extraño alivio en su feroz abrazo, puesto que los fuertes músculos de sus brazos ayudaron a contener los violentos temblores que le recorrían. Permanecieron así durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que Narutp se dio cuenta, sumido en una especie de bruma, de que la habitación estaba vacía. Los músicos habían puesto punto y final a su ensayo y se habían marchado poco antes. Sasuke alzó la cabeza y separó un poco las cortinas. Al ver que la sala de música estaba vacía una vez más, devolvió su atención a Naruto y, con la yema del pulgar, le apartó un mechón de brillante cabello que había caído sobre su oreja.

—Se han marchado —le ,dijo en un ronco susurro.

Demasiado aturdido para pensar con coherencia, Naruto lo miró sin pronunciar palabra. Entretanto, los dedos de Sasuke le recorrían los ardientes contornos de las mejillas y se deslizaban sobre los labios, hinchados por sus besos. Con algo que se asemejaba a la desesperación, Naruto sintió la vertiginosa respuesta de su cuerpo, que no había sido aplacado, y su pulso volvió a la carga con renovado vigor mientras una nueva oleada de escalofríos le recorría la piel. Era el momento de apartarse de él antes de que alguien lo echara en falta. Para su mortificación, permaneció donde estaba, dejando que su cuerpo absorbiera las distintas sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Sasuke. En ese instante, él deslizó una mano hasta la parte trasera de su vestido y Naruto sintió que sus dedos trabajaban con eficacia mientras se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo. En esa ocasión no pudo contener los gemidos; ni los pequeños sollozos que escaparon de su garganta; ni el suspiro de placer que exhaló cuando el estrecho corpiño de su vestido fue aflojado. El corte del escote le había impedido usar un corsé , por lo que había tenido que recurrir al modelo que dejaba el pecho al descubierto bajo la enagua.

Sin dejar de besar, Sasuke lo arrastró con él hasta el asiento de la ventana. Lo colocó sobre su regazo, donde sus dedos acabaron de bajar el corpiño suelto, y emitió un gemido de placer al descubrir la plenitud de sus pechos. Asustado de pronto al darse cuenta de las libertades que le estaba permitiendo, Naruto empujó, sin fuerzas su muñeca. La respuesta de Sasuke consistió en alzarlo un poco más y en presionar sus labios sobre sus rosados pezones, allí donde su corazón latía a un ritmo fuerte y constante. Sus brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda y lo mantuvieron arqueado mientras sus labios se deslizaban un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a un pequeño pezón que procedieron a investigar. En cuanto Naruto sintió la caricia de su enfebrecido aliento sobre el pezón, dejó de forceje y permaneció inmóvil, apretando los puños sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Él tomo el pezón en su boca y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua hasta que estuvo húmedo y endurecido; fue entonces cuando Naruto sintió que la sangre hervía a fuego lento y se espesaba en sus venas. Sin dejar de acariciado con la mano, Sasuke comenzó a murmurar incoherencias con el fin de tranquilizarlo y colocó la mano sobre su pezón, extendiendo con el pulgar la humedad que su lengua había dejado sobre el pezón y haciendo que su piel brillara bajo la luz. Naruto susurró algo ininteligible y rodeó el fuerte cuello de Sasuke con los brazos. Fue incapaz de contener un gemido cuando él cerró los labios alrededor del otro pezón y tironeó de él con suavidad.

En ese instante, una nueva urgencia se apoderó de Naruto; una sensación que arrancó temblorosos gemidos de su pecho e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara rítmicamente entre los brazos de Sasuke. Al parecer, él también sufría la misma necesidad: Naruto percibía los violentos latidos de su corazón y su laboriosa respiración. No obstante, parecía ser capaz de controlar su pasión mucho mejor que el, ya que las caricias de sus manos y su boca no dejaron de ser suaves y pausadas. Naruto se agitó bajo las numerosas capas de seda de su vestido y le hundió los dedos en la manga de la chaqueta y en el chaleco.

Demasiada ropa. Había demasiada ropa por todos lados y la necesidad de sentir esa piel desnuda sobre el estaba a punto de arrebatarle la razón.

—Tranquilo, cariño —susurró él sobre su mejilla—. Relájate. No, déjame que te abrace...

Sin embargo, Naruto era incapaz de conseguir que su cuerpo lo obedeciera; no podía detener los movimientos de sus caderas y le resultaba imposible contener las temblorosas súplicas que escapaban de sus labios, enrojecidos por los besos.

Sasuke continuó murmurando con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarlo, depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro y masajeándole con delicadeza el cuello, allí donde el pulso latía enloquecido. Naruto fue consciente de que él le colocaba la ropa y lo ponía de pie con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca, para abrocharle el vestido. En un momento dado, incluso se permitió soltar una leve carcajada, como si sus propias acciones le resultaran graciosas.

Más tarde, llegaría a la conclusión de que él parecía tan abrumado como el; no obstante, en esos momentos, presa del malestar que le provocaba el deseo frustrado, no fue capaz de desenmarañar sus enredados pensamientos. A medida que el deseo abandonaba su cuerpo, iba dejando una repulsiva sensación de bochorno.

Forcejeando para abandonar su regazo, Naruto se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas y le dio la espalda. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras para romper el tenso silencio. Sin volverse a mirarlo, dijo con voz áspera:

—Nunca más.

Tras apartar las cortinas, salió de la sala de música tan rápido como pudo y huyo por el pasillo.


	18. 17

Sasuke permaneció en la sala de música al menos durante media hora más después de que Naruto huyera de allí, luchando por poner freno a su arrolladora pasión y esperando a que el fuego que incendiaba su sangre se enfriara. Se colocó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el cabello al tiempo que meditaba, malhumorado, cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

—Naruto —musitó, más preocupado y confuso de lo que había estado jamás.

El hecho de que un doncel lo hubiera dejado reducido a ese estado resultaba de lo más indignante. Él, cuya capacidad como,¡negociador habilidoso y disciplinado! era bien conocida, había hecho la oferta más torpe que se pudiera imaginar y había sido rechazado de plano. Y lo tenía bien merecido. Nunca debería haber intentado que Naruto pusiera un precio antes de haber admitido siquiera que lo deseaba. Pero la sospecha de que podía estar acostándose con Orochimaru —¡con Orochimaru, de entre todos los hombres que podía elegir!— había estado a punto de volverlo loco de celos y sus acostumbradas habilidades lo habían abandonado.

Al recordar lo que había sentido al besarlo, al acariciar por fin esa piel cálida y sedosa, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que la sangre amenazaba con hervir de nuevo en sus venas. Dada la experiencia que tenía con las mujeres y los donceles, había supuesto que conocía todas y cada una de las sensaciones físicas imaginables. No obstante, este reciente encuentro le había hecho tomar conciencia, de un modo bastante drástico, de que acostarse con Naruto sería una cuestión totalmente distinta. La experiencia no sólo involucraría a su cuerpo, sino también a sus emociones..., unas emociones tan alarmantes que todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para examinarlas de cerca.

La atracción entre ellos se había convertido en algo peligroso; no tanto para él como para Naruto. Y estaba muy claro que tenía que analizar la situación desde cierta perspectiva. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su mente no funcionaba con claridad.

Abandonó la sala de música al tiempo que murmuraba una maldición y se enderezaba el nudo de la corbata de seda negra. La tensión se había apoderado de sus músculos, de modo que su forma de caminar no resultaba tan fluida como era habitual y, de camino al salón de baile, se sentía como un depredador de temperamento volátil. La idea de asistir a otra velada social lo sacaba de quicio. Nunca se había mostrado muy tolerante con ese tipo de fiestas que se alargaban durante varios días; no era un hombre que disfrutara con horas de conversación insustancial ni con diversiones ociosas. De no ser por la presencia de Naruto en Stony Cross, se habría marchado bastantes días atrás.

Ensimismado, entró al salón de baile y estudió a la multitud brevemente.

Localizó a Naruto de inmediato, sentado en una silla dispuesta en un rincón, con lord Kendall a su lado. No había duda de que Kendall estaba enamorado de Naruto; la expresión embelesada con que lo contemplaba convertía la cuestión en un secreto a voces. Naruto parecía apagado e inquieto, y evitaba la mirada de admiración del aristócrata. No participaba en la conversación y permanecía sentado con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo.

Sasuke lo contempló con los ojos entornados. Por irónico que fuese, el comportamiento inseguro y apocado de Naruto en aquellos momentos había conseguido que la atracción que Kendall sentía por el echara por fin raíces. Sería una desagradable sorpresa para él que Naruto consiguiera ponerle el lazo al cuello y descubriera, poco después, que su esposo no era la tímido jovencito ingenuo que aparentaba ser. Era un doncel de carácter apasionado, una criatura decididamente ambiciosa que necesitaba una pareja que poseyera su misma fuerza. Kendall jamás sería capaz de manejarlo. Era un hombre demasiado caballeroso para Naruto; demasiado moderado; demasiado inteligente en el sentido, equivocado. Naruto jamás lo respetaría, así como tampoco encontraría satisfacción alguna en sus virtudes. Acabaría odiándolo por las mismas razones que debería haberlo admirado..., y Kendall se echaría a temblar al ser testigo de esas cualidades de Naruto que Sasuke sí habría sabido valorar. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la pareja y se encaminó al otro lado de la estancia, donde Saiconversaba con unos amigos. El conde se dio la vuelta para preguntarle en un murmullo:

—¿Te diviertes?

—No mucho. —Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y volvió a echar un vistazo al salón con evidente impaciencia—. Llevo demasiado tiempo en Hampshire; necesito regresar a Londres para ver lo que ocurre en la fundición.

—¿Y qué pasa con el señorito Namikaze? —preguntó Sai en voz baja. Sasuke reflexionó un instante antes de contestar.

—Creo —respondió lentamente— que vaya esperar a ver en qué acaba su persecución de Kendall. —Clavó la mirada en el conde y alzó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo.

Sai respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿ Cuándo te marcharás?

—Por la mañana temprano. —Sasuke fue incapaz de contener un largo y tenso suspiro. Sai sonrió con mordacidad.

—La situación se aclarará por sí sola— dijo en actitud prosaica—. Vete a Londres y vuelve cuando tengas la cabeza despejada.

Naruto no podía librarse de la melancolía que llevaba adherida como si fuese un manto de hielo. No había pegado ojo y apenas era capaz de comer un bocado del espléndido desayuno que le habían servido en el comedor. Al verlo, lord, Kendall había creído que su pálido semblante y su silencio no eran más que los efectos residuales de su enfermedad, de modo que lo había tratado con toda simpatía y comprensión, irritándolo hasta hacerlo desear librarse de él a empujones. Sus amigas también parecían compartir esa molesta amabilidad y, por primera vez, sus alegres bromas no le hacían ninguna gracia. Intentó recordar el momento preciso en que su humor se había tornado tan agrio, y comprendió que su cambio de humor había tenido lugar cuando lady Konan señaló que Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado de Stony Cross.

—El señor Uchiha ha ido a Londres por negocios —le había dicho lady Konan con voz alegre—. Nunca suele quedarse mucho en este tipo de fiestas; lo extraño es que haya tardado tanto en marcharse. Está claro que no da tiempo a que le caiga el polvo encima, no señor.

Hubo alguien que preguntó por los motivos de la precipitada marcha del señor Uchiha, a lo que lady Konan contestó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza:

—Bueno, Sasuke suele ir y venir a su antojo, como un gato callejero. Siempre se marcha de repente, puesto que no parecen gustarle mucho las despedidas de ningún tipo.

Sasuke se había marchado sin decirle una sola palabra, y como resultado, Naruto se sentía nervioso y abandonado. Los recuerdos, de la noche anterior —¡una noche horrorosa!— se empeñaban en permanecer en su memoria de forma persistente. Tras lo sucedido en la sala de música, el desconcierto se había apoderado de el y su incapacidad para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en Sasuke la había mantenido ajena a cualquier otra cuestión.

No había querido alzar la mirada para evitar encontrarse con él inesperadamente y había pasado toda la noche rezando para que no se acercara. Por fortuna, Sasuke había mantenido las distancias mientras que lord Kendall, en cambio, no se había apartado de su lado. El aristócrata había pasado el resto de la velada hablando de temas que a Naruto no le interesaban en absoluto y que tampoco comprendía. Sin embargo, había animado al hombre con murmullos insípidos y medias, sonrisas, al mismo tiempo que pensaba de forma distraída que debería sentirse extasiado por las atenciones que le profesaba. En lugar de sentirse feliz lo único que había deseado era que lo dejara solo.

Su reservada actitud durante el desayuno pareció despertar aún más el interés de lord Kendall. Ino, que pensaba que esa fachada de docilidad no era más que una actuación, se acercó para susurrarle en secreto al oído:

—Buen trabajo, Naruto. Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano. No tardó mucho en levantarse de la mesa del desayuno con el pretexto de que necesitaba descansar y se dedicó a vagar por la mansión hasta que llegó al salón azul. El tablero de ajedrez ejercía una extraña atracción sobre el, por lo que se acercó muy despacio al tiempo que se preguntaba si alguna doncella habría colocado las piezas en la caja o si alguien habría interferido en la partida. No, estaba todo tal y como el lo había dejado..., salvo por un pequeño cambio. Sasuke Uchiha había movido un peón en una jugada defensiva, lo que le daba la oportunidad de mejorar su propia defensa o realizar un movimiento agresivo contra su dama. Desde luego, él no era el tipo de jugada que habría esperado de él. Por el contrario había creído que Sasuke intentaría una estrategia algo más ambiciosa. Más beligerante. Tras estudiar el tablero, se afanó por comprender la estrategia del hombre. ¿ Habría movido la pieza motivado por la indecisión o en un descuido? ¿ O había algún motivo oculto que ella no era capaz de descubrir?

Alargó la mano para coger una de las piezas, pero, tras dudar se alejó del tablero. Sólo era un juego, se recordó. Estaba dando a cada movimiento mucha más importancia de la que tenía, como si hubiera un fabuloso premio en juego. No obstante, reconsideró su decisión con cuidado antes de volver a mover. Adelantó la reina, capturó el peón de Sasuke y le produjo un estremecimiento de placer escuchar el tintineo de las piezas al chocar, marfil contra ónice. Mantuvo al peón encerrado en el puño, como si tratara de evaluar su peso antes de dejarlo con mucho cuidado junto al tablero.

A medida que la semana avanzaba, Naruto dedujo que el único momento placentero que ésta le había deparado, si bien fugaz y solitario, fue aquel que había pasado junto al tablero de ajedrez. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo con anterioridad: no estaba feliz, ni triste, ni tampoco se preocupaba por su futuro. Podría decirse que estaba sumido en una especie de entumecimiento en el que sus sentidos y sus emociones parecía haberse sucumbido al letargo, hasta tal punto que comenzó a pensar que tal vez nunca volviera a interesarse por nada. La sensación de alejamiento era tal que en ocasiones creía estar fuera de sí mismo, observándose como si no fuera más que una muñeca mecánica que se movía rígidamente día tras día.

Lord Kendall la acompañaba cada vez con más frecuencia; bailaban juntos, se sentaban juntos en las veladas musicales y paseaban por el jardín, seguidos a una distancia prudente por Kushina. Kendall era un hombre agradable, respetuoso y poseía un encanto sosegado. De hecho, era tan tolerante que Naruto comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que una vez que las floreros y el hubieran llevado a cabo la trampa para atraparlo, Kendall se arrepintiera terriblemente de verse obligado, a casarse con un muchacho al que había comprometido sin ser consciente de ello. A la postre, acabaría por acostumbrarse y, siendo como era un hombre filosófico, encontraría el modo de aceptar la situación.

En cuanto a Orochimaru, estaba claro que Kushina se las estaba ingeniando para mantenerlo apartado de Naruto. Más aún, su madre lo había convencido para que no le contara su secreto a lord Kendall, si bien no había explicado a su hijo todos los detalles del acuerdo. Preocupado por los efectos que la tensión constante podría provocar en su madre, Naruto sugirió la posibilidad de que abandonaran Stony Cross Park. Sin embargo, Kushina no quiso escuchar ni una palabra al respecto.

—Yo me encargo de Orochimaru —había replicado de forma categórica—. Tú sigue con lord Kendall. Todo el mundo sabe que está enamorado de ti.

Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar los recuerdos de aquel recoveco tras las cortinas en la sala de música... Los sueños acerca de ese instante eran tan reales que acababa despertando atormentada por la pasión, con las sábanas enrolladas entre las piernas y la piel enfebrecida. Los recuerdos de Sasuke Uchiha lo perseguían: su olor, su calidez y esos besos tan provocadores..., la dureza de su cuerpo bajo¡,la elegancia del traje de etiqueta negro.

A pesar de la promesa que habían hecho las floreros de contarse todo lo referente a sus aventuras románticas, Naruto no se veía capaz de sincerarse con ninguna de ellas. Lo que había sucedido con Sasuke era demasiado íntimo y personal. No era algo que pudiese ser diseccionado por un grupo de amigas entusiastas que sabían tanto de los hombres como el mismo..., es decir, nada. No le cabía duda de que si hubiera tratado de explicarles la experiencia, no lo habrían entendido. No había palabras que describieran aquella intimidad que robaba el alma y que venía seguida de una confusión devastadora.

En el nombre de Dios, ¿ cómo podía sentir algo así por un hombre al que siempre había despreciado? Durante dos años, había temido encontrárselo en los acontecimientos sociales; lo había considerado como la compañía más desagradable que pudiera imaginar y en esos momentos... en esos momentos...

Un buen día, Naruto dejó a un lado esos indeseables razonamientos y se retiró al salón de los Marsden con la esperanza de distraer su agitada mente con un poco de lectura. Llevaba bajo el brazo un grueso tomo en el que rezaba, con letras doradas: Real Sociedad de Horticultura. Descubrimientos y conclusiones de los informes presentados por nuestros ilustres miembros en el año 1843. El libro era tan pesado como un yunque y el, malhumorado, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo alguien era capaz de encontrar tanto que decir sobre las plantas. Había dejado el libro en una mesita y estaba a punto de sentarse en el canapé cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo algo en el tablero de ajedrez que llamó su atención. ¿ Era su imaginación o...?

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la curiosidad, se acercó al tablero y estudió con atención la posición de las piezas, que habían permanecido inmóviles durante toda una semana. Sí..., había algo distinto. Naruto había utilizado su reina para capturar uno de los peones de Sasuke. No obstante, alguien había quitado su reina del tablero y la había dejado a un lado de éste.

«Ha vuelto», pensó con un repentino fogonazo de emoción tan intenso que le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke Uchiha era el único que había tocado el tablero. Estaba allí, en Stony Cross.

Su rostro adquirió la palidez del papel, salvo en las mejillas, que se colorearon de un rosa intenso. A sabiendas de que su reacción era del todo desproporcionada, se esforzó por recuperar la calma. El regreso de Sasuke no significaba nada; Naruto no quería tener nada que ver con él, no podía conseguirlo de ningún modo y, desde luego, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró en profundidad, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, si bien el errático órgano se empeñaba en mantener el ritmo.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar la compostura, observó el tablero e intentó comprender su último movimiento. ¿Cómo había conseguido Sasuke capturar a su dama? Recordó con rapidez la anterior disposición de las piezas. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta: había usado el peón como cebo para que adelantara a la reina, de modo que quedase en el lugar perfecto para poder capturarla con su torre y, con la dama fuera del tablero, su rey estaba en peligro y...

Le había dado jaque.

Lo había engañado con un humilde peón y ahora estaba en apuros. Con una carcajada de incredulidad, Naruto dio la espalda al tablero y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía la cabeza llena de estrategias de defensa y, finalmente, se decidió por una que él no esperaría. Obedeciendo a su instinto, se dio la vuelta y regresó al tablero al tiempo que sonreía y se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al descubrir su contraataque. No obstante, en cuanto su mano se cernió sobre el tablero, el flujo de cálida excitación lo abandonó al instante y su rostro se tornó pétreo. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo? Alargar la partida y mantener esa frágil vía de comunicación con él era del todo inútil No... Era peligroso.

La elección entre la seguridad y el desastre estaba más que clara.

La mano de Naruto tembló cuando comenzó a coger las piezas, una tras otra, y las guardó de forma ordenada en su caja, abandonando de ese modo la partida.

—Abandono —dijo en voz alta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Abandono.

Tragó saliva para hacer desaparecer el nudo que esa palabra parecía haber provocado. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan estúpido como para desear algo... a alguien... que no era en absoluto adecuado para el. Cuando la caja de las piezas estuvo cerrada, se alejó de la mesa caminando de espaldas y la contempló durante un instante. Tenía la sensación de estar marchitándose por dentro, de que la invadía un repentino cansancio, pero todo estaba decidido.

Esa noche. Su ambiguo cortejo con lord Kendall tendría que resolverse esa misma noche. La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar y, con Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta, no podía arriesgarse a que una nueva complicación con él lo arruinara todo. Enderezó los hombros marchó dispuesto a hablar con Ino.

Juntos tramarían un plan. La noche no acabaría sin que se anunciara su compromiso con lord Kendall.


	19. 18

—El truco está en medir bien el tiempo —dijo Ino, cuyos ojos azules brillaban por la diversión.

Sin duda alguna, ningún oficial había dirigido jamás una campaña militar con más determinación de la que demostraba Ino Yamanaka en ese momento. Las cuatro floreros estaban sentadas en la terraza con otros tantos vasos de limonada fría y representaban la viva estampa de la indolencia, cuando, en realidad, tramaban con sumo cuidado los acontecimientos que la tarde iba a deparar.

—Sugeriré que demos un agradable paseo por los jardines antes de la cena para despertar el apetito —le dijo Ino a Naruto—, y tanto Sakura como Hinata accederán; también llevaremos a nuestra madre y a la tía Florence, ya cualquier persona con la que estemos hablando en ese momento. Así, con suerte, para cuando lleguemos al otro lado del huerto de los perales, te atraparemos en flagrante delito con lord Kendall.

— ¿Qué significa flagrante delito? —preguntó Sakura—. Suena ilegal

—No lo sé con certeza —admitió Ino—. Lo leí en una novela... Pero estoy segura de que es algo que comprometería a cualquier doncel.

Naruto respondió con una risa apática, deseando que la situación despertara en el una pizca de entusiasmo que sentían las Yamanaka. Apenas una noche antes, no habría cabido en sí de gozo. No obstante, en aquel momento todo le parecía mal. La idea de recibir, al fin, la tan ansiada proposición de matrimonio por parte de un aristócrata no le provocaba ni la más mínima emoción. Ninguna sensación de nerviosismo ni alivio, ni nada que pudiera considerarse positivo de ninguna de las maneras. Más bien parecía un deber desagradable que tenía que cumplir. Sin embargo, ocultó recelos mientras las hermanas Yamanaka tramaban y hacían cálculos con la misma habilidad que un avezado conspirador.

A pesar de todo, Hinata, cuyas dotes de observación sobrepasaban con mucho las de todas ellas, pareció percibir las verdaderas emociones que Naruto ocultaba tras su máscara.

—¿Es esto lo que qui—quieres, Naruto? —le preguntó en voz baja y con una mirada preocupada—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes. Encontraremos a otro pretendiente si no deseas a Kendall.

—No queda tiempo para encontrar a otro —musitó Naruto en respuesta—. No, debe ser Kendall, y tiene que ser esta noche, antes de que...

—¿Antes? —repitió Hinata, que ladeó la cabeza al mirar a Naruto con ligera perplejidad. El sol iluminaba su rostro y la hacía brillar—. ¿Antes de qué?

Como Naruto permaneció callado Hinata bajó la cabeza y paso un dedo por el borde de su vaso, recogiendo las hebras de pulpa endulzada que se habían quedado adheridas al filo. Las hermanas Yamanaka seguían con su animada charla y debatían acerca de la posibilidad de utilizar el huerto de los perales como escenario para organizar la emboscada a Kendall. Justo cuando Naruto creía que Hinata dejaría pasar el asunto, la muchacha murmuró en voz baja:

—¿Sabías que el señor Uchiha regresó a Stony Cross anoche, Naruto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Alguien se lo contó a mi tía.

Al enfrentar la intuitiva mirada de Hinata, Naruto no pudo evitar compadecerse de aquella pobre, persona que había cometido el error de subestimar a Hinata Hyuga.

—No, no lo sabía— musitó,

Al tiempo que inclinaba un poco el vaso de limonada, Hinata fijó la vista en el fondo del líquido azucarado.

—Me pregunto por qué nunca aprovechó la oportunidad de darte un beso cuando tú mismo se lo ofreciste —dijo despacio—. sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo el interés que mos—mostró por ti en el pasado...

Sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto sintió que se ruborizaba. Le imploró con los ojos a Hinata que no añadiera nada más, a lo que ésta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. La comprensión se reflejó al instante en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Naruto —dijo con lentitud—, ¿te molestaría mucho si no fuera con las demás para pillarte con lord Kendall esta noche? Habrá gen—gente de sobra para actuar de testigo, Si duda, Ino llevará una multitud de testigos inesperados. Mi presencia no se—sería necesaria.

—Claro que no me molestaría —respondió con una sonrisa, tras lo cual preguntó con una sonrisa tímida—: ¿Prejuicios morales, Hinata?

—No, nada de eso, no soy hipócrita, Estoy más que dispuesta a admitir mi culpa como colaboradora... y apa—aparezca o no esta noche en el jardín, formo parte del grupo. Lo que pasa es que —se detuvo y continuó en tono más bajo— no creo que tú quie—quieras a lord Kendall. Al menos, no como hombre, ni por lo que es en realidad. Y ahora que te conozco un poco mejor, no... no creo que el matrimonio con él te haga feliz.

—Pues lo hará —replicó Naruto y alzó tanto la voz que capto la atención de las Yamanaka. Éstas dejaron de hablar y la miraron con curiosidad—. Nadie podría acercarse tanto a mi ideal de hombre como lord Kendall.

—Es perfecto para ti —lo apoyó Ino con firmeza—. Espero que no intentes sembrar dudas, Hinata... Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Y desde luego que no vamos a tirar por la borda un plan tan perfectamente trazado como éste justo ahora, cuando estamos a punto de alcanzar la meta.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza al instante y pareció encogerse en la silla.

—No, no... No intentaba... —Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, tras lo cual le lanzó a Naruto una mirada de disculpa.

—Por supuesto que no intentaba hacer eso —dijo Naruto en su defensa, que, acto seguido, compuso una sonrisa temeraria—. Repasemos una vez más el plan, Ino.

Lord Kendall reaccionó con divertida complacencia, cuándo Naruto Namikaze lo instó a que se escaparan para dar un paseo vespertino por el jardín. El ambiente apacible del atardecer extendía una capa de humedad sobre la propiedad, y no se agitaba brisa alguna que aliviara la opresiva atmósfera. Dado que la mayoría de invitados se estaba vistiendo para la cena o haraganeaba abanicándose en la sala de naipes o en el salón, el exterior estaba prácticamente vacío. A ningún hombre se le pasaría por alto lo que deseaba un doncel cuando éste sugería que dieran un paseo sin compañía en semejantes circunstancias. Ya que no parecía hacerle ascos a la idea de uno o dos besos robados, Kendall se dejó convencer por Naruto para caminar a lo largo de los jardines de la terraza y mas allá del muro de piedra cubierto por rosales trepadores.

—Preferiría que contáramos con una carabina —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Esto es del todo impropio, señorito Namikaze.

Naruto lo obsequió con una sonrisa propia.

—Sólo nos alejaremos un instante —le urgió—. Nadie se dará cuenta.

En cuanto Kendall se decidió a seguirlo de buen talante, Naruto se percató de la creciente culpabilidad que parecía cernirse sobre el desde todas partes. Se sentía igual que si condujera a un cordero al matadero. Kendall era un hombre agradable, no se merecía, que lo engañaran para forzar un matrimonio. Si al menos hubiera contado con más tiempo, podría haber dejado que las sosas siguieran el cauce habitual y, de ese modo, habría obtenido una proposición auténtica por su parte. No obstante, ése era el último fin de semana de la fiesta, y era imperativo que consiguiera un resultado positivo sin más dilación. Si tan sólo pudiera sobrellevar aquella fase del plan, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles a partir de entonces.

«Naruto, lady Kendall», se recordó torvamente. Naruto, lady Kendall... No le resultaba difícil imaginarse como un respetable y joven esposo que vivía con el pacífico mundo de la sociedad de Hampshire, que hacía ocasionales viajes a Londres y que le daba la bienvenida a su hermano para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Naruto, lady Kendall, tendría media docena de hijos rubios, algunos de los cuales llevarían gafas como su padre. Y Naruto, lady Kendall, sería un devoto esposo que pasaría el resto de su vida intentando expiar el pecado de haber engañado a su marido para que se casara con el.

Llegaron hasta el claro que había más allá del huerto de los perales, al lugar donde se encontraba la mesa de piedra dentro del círculo de gravilla. Tras detenerse, Kendall miró a Naruto, que se había apoyado contra la mesa de piedra en una pose estudiada. Se atrevió a tocar un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su hombro y admiró los matices dorados que se mezclaban con las hebras rubias.

—Señorito Namikaze —murmuró—, a estas alturas ya debe de ser consciente de que he desarrollado una marcada preferencia por su compañía.

Naruto sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, tanto que creyó que podría ahogarse con él.

—Yo... Yo he disfrutado mucho de nuestras conversaciones y de los paseos que hemos dado juntos —consiguió decir.

—Es usted encantador —susurró Kendall, que se acercó más a el—. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules.

Poco menos de un mes atrás, Naruto habría saltado de alegría ante esta escena. Kendall era un hombre agradable, por no mencionar que también era atractivo, joven, rico y que poseía un título... Señor, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Todo su ser se tensó con renuencia cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre su cara, ruborizada y tensa. Inquieto y aturdido, intentó no huir de él. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se encontraran, se revolvió con un gemido apagado y se alejó de él.

El silencio cayó sobre el claro.

—¿Lo he asustado? —fue la pregunta de Kendall. Sus modales eran amables y pausados, muy diferentes de la arrogancia que mostraba Sasuke Uchiha.

—No... No se trata de eso. Es sólo que... que no puedo hacer esto. —Naruto se frotó la frente, que había comenzado a dolerle; sentía los hombros rígidos bajo las mangas ahuecadas de su vestido color melocotón. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz destilaba derroto y disgusto hacia sí mismo—. Perdóneme, milord. Es usted uno de los hombres más agradables que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. Razón por la que debo marcharme ahora. No es justo por mi parte que aliente su interés cuando nada puede resultar de él.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó, a todas luces confuso.

—En realidad, usted no me conoce —le respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Créame, formamos una pareja espantosa. Por mucho que lo intentara, al final no sería capaz de evitar engatusarlo para atraparlo, y usted, como un caballero que es, no presentaría, objeción alguna, lo que nos haría a ambos muy desgraciados.

—Señorito Namikaze —murmuró al tiempo que intentaba averiguar el significado de su despliegue emocional—, no acabo de comprender...

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de comprenderlo. Pero lo siento muchísimo. Le deseo lo mejor, milord. Como también deseo... —Su respiración se agitó cuando comenzó a reírse de repente—Los deseos son algo peligroso, ¿no le parece? —murmuró y, acto seguido, abandonó el claro a toda prisa.


	20. 19

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Naruto recorrió el camino de vuelta a la casa. No podía creérselo.

Justo cuando tenía lo que deseaba al alcance de la mano, lo había arrojado por la borda.

—Estúpido —musitó para sí entre dientes—. Estúpido, estúpido...

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué les diría a sus amigas cuando llegaran al claro y lo encontraran vacío; Tal vez lord Kendall se quedara donde lo había dejado, con el aspecto de un gato al que acabaran de quitarle el plato de leche antes siquiera de haberle dado un lametón.

Naruto se juró que no volvería a pedirles ayuda a las demás floreros para encontrar un futuro marido; no cuando había tirado por tierra la oportunidad que le habían brindado. Se merecía cualquier cosa que le sucediera a partir de ese momento. Sus pasos se convirtieron casi en una carrera en su afán por llegar al dormitorio. Estaba tan, concentrado en su frenética huida que a punto estuvo de taparse de bruces contra un hombre que caminaba con tranquilidad por el sendero que discurría al otro lado del muro de piedra. Se detuvo de golpe y murmuró una disculpa:

—Le ruego que me disculpe.

Lo hubiera sorteado de no ser porque su estatura tan característica y esas manos grandes y bronceadas que abandonaron los bolsillos de su abrigo delataron de inmediato su identidad. Sorprendido retrocedió mientras Sasuke Uchiha lo miraba.

Ambos se observaron con expresiones carentes de toda emoción.

Puesto que acababa de huir de lord Kendall, Naruto no pudo sino advertir las diferencias entre ambos hombres. Sasuke tenía el aspecto decididamente bronceado a la luz del crepúsculo que se cernía sobre ellos; corpulento y muy masculino, con los ojos de un pirata y la crueldad despreocupada de un rey pagano. No era menos arrogante que antes, como tampoco más dócil ni refinado; sin embargo, se había convertido en el objeto de un deseo tan arrollador que Naruto estaba convencido de haber perdido la razón. El ambiente que los rodeaba se cargó y crepitó por la pasión y el conflicto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sasuke sin preliminares, observándolo con los ojos entre cerrados ante su evidente nerviosismo.

La tarea de exponer sus emociones en unas cuantas frases coherentes se le antojó imposible. De todas formas, Naruto lo intentó.

—Te marchaste de Stony Cross sin avisarme. Su mirada era dura y fría como el ébano.

—Tú guardaste el juego de ajedrez.

—Yo... —Apartó la mirada de él al tiempo que se mordía el labio—. No podía permitirme ninguna distracción.

—Nadie te distrae ahora. ¿Deseas a Kendall? Pues disfrútale.

—¡Vaya! Muchas gracias —replicó sarcástico—. Es muy amable de tu parte que dejes el camino libre ahora que lo has estropeado todo.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Naruto sintió una irracional sensación de frío, a pesar de que estaba envuelto por el cálido aire veraniego. Un ligero estremecimiento se inició en sus huesos y acabó por traslucirse en su piel.

—Los botines que recibí mientras estuve enferma—dijo precipitadamente—, los que llevo ahora mismo..., me los mandaste tú, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Por Dios, admítelo —insistió.

—Sí, te los envié yo— respondió con sequedad—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Hace un par de minutos estaba con Kendall; todo marchaba según lo planeado y él estuvo a punto de... Pero no pude, no pude. No pude dejar que me besara mientras yo llevaba estas malditas botas. Ahora sin duda piensa que estoy loco, después de la forma en que lo dejé. Pero, después de todo, tenías razón, es demasiado agradable para mí. Y hubiéramos formado una pareja espantosa.

—Se detuvo para tomar aire, pero entonces se percató del súbito brillo de los ojos de Sasuke. Tenía el mismo aspecto de un depredador a la espera de su oportunidad de atacar.

—Así que —dijo él en voz baja— ahora que has descartado a Kendall, ¿cuáles son tus planes ¿Regresar con Orochimaru?

Aguijoneado por la irónica pregunta, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Si así fuera, no sería de tu incumbencia. —Giró sobre los talones y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Sasuke lo alcanzó en dos zancadas y, sujetándolo por los brazos, lo obligó a girarse para quedar cara a cara. Tras sacudirla un poco, llevó la boca hasta su oído.

—Se acabaron los juegos —le dijo—. Dime lo que deseas. Ahora, antes de que se me agote la poca paciencia que me queda.

Su aroma, un olor a limpio y a jabón que resultaba de lo más masculino, hizo que a Naruto le diera vueltas la cabeza. Quería abrirse paso entre sus ropas... Deseaba que lo besara hasta perder el sentido. Deseaba al despreciable, arrogante, seductor y diabólicamente apuesto SasukeUchiha. Sin embargo, no había duda de que iba a mostrarse implacable con el. Su maltrecho orgullo se impuso y se quedó atascado en su garganta hasta que apenas fue capaz de hablar.

—No puedo —dijo con aspereza.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró; sus ojos brillaban con perversa diversión.

—Puedes tener todo lo que desees, Naruto..., pero sólo si eres capaz de pedirlo.

—Estás decidido a humillarme por completo, ¿no es cierto? No me permitirás conservar un mínimo de dignidad...

—¿Qué yo te humillo?— Alzó una ceja en una mueca sardónica—. ¿Después de pasar dos años siendo el objeto de tus desdenes y menosprecios cada vez que te pedía que bailaras conmigo...?

—Esta bien, de acuerdo — respondió con tristeza justo cuando comenzaba a temblar de la cabeza a los pies—. Lo admito... Te deseo. Ya está. ¿Satisfecho? Te deseo a ti.

—¿De qué forma?¡¿Como amante o como marido? Naruto lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Lo rodeó con los brazos y apretó su temblorosa figura contra él.

No pronunció palabra alguna, se limitó a observarlo con intensidad, mientras el intentaba desentrañar las implicaciones de esa simple pregunta.

—Pero tú no eres de los que se casan... —consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke le acarició una oreja, trazando la delicada curva exterior, con la yema de un dedo.

—He descubierto que sí lo soy en lo que a ti se refiere.

La sutil caricia incendió su sangre e inutilizó su capacidad para pensar.

—Lo más probable es que nos matemos el uno al otro antes de acabar el primer mes.

—Es lo más probable, sí —concedió Sasuke, cuya boca sonriente rozaba la sien de Naruto. La calidez de sus labios envió una oleada de vertiginoso placer por todo el cuerpo de Naruto—. Pero cásate conmigo de todas formas, Naruto. Tal y como yo lo veo, podría solucionar la mayoría de tus problemas... y también unos cuantos de los míos. —Su enorme mano se deslizó con suavidad por su columna, calmando sus temblores—. Deja que te consienta—susurró—. Deja que te cuide. Nunca has tenido nadie en quien apoyarte, ¿no es verdad? Mis hombros son fuertes, Naruto. —Una risa profunda reverberó en su pecho—. Y es muy posible que el único hombre de entre tus conocidos con suficiente dinero para pagar tus caprichos.

Mar estaba demasiado atónito como para responder a la burla.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó, y la mano de él subió hasta su nuca desprotegida. Naruto jadeó al sentir que sus dedos se clavaban con suavidad en la ligera depresión de la base del cráneo—. ¿Por qué ofrecerme matrimonio cuando podrías tenerme como amante?

Con delicadeza, Sasuke frotó la nariz contra la garganta de Naruto.

—Porque, durante los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo soportar que alguien dude siquiera a quién perteneces. Sobre todo tú.

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que la euforia inundara sus sentidos cuando la boca de él comenzó a ascender con lentitud hasta sus labios resecos, que lo aguardaban entreabiertos. Las manos y brazos de Sasuke reclamaron el deseoso cuerpo de Naruto, atrayéndolo hacia la seguridad de su cuerpo. Si en su manera de abrazarlo había rastros de dominación, también los había de reverencia; sus dedos descubrían los rincones más sensibles de la piel que quedaba al descubierto y los acariciaban con toques ligeros como los de una pluma. Naruto permitió que le separara los labios y gimió ante el suave roce de su tentativa lengua. Devoró su boca con besos tiernos que calmaron el ansia que el sentía, pero, que al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron tomar conciencia de todos aquellos vacíos que anhelaba llenar con desesperación. Cuando Sasuke sintió el urgente temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, lo calmó con una larga caricia de su boca mientras sus brazos lo sostenían con firmeza. Acunó su acalorada mejilla con una mano al tiempo que acariciaba el satén rosado de sus labios con el pulgar.

—Respóndeme —musitó.

La calidez de su mano hizo que una miríada de escalofríos le recorriera la piel y apretó aún más la mejilla contra su palma.

—Sí —contestó sin aliento.

Un brillo triunfal iluminó los ojos de Sasuke. Al instante, inclinó la cabeza de Naruto y volvió a besarlo, profundizando las caricias de su lengua poco a poco. Sus palmas le apretaban con gentileza ambos lados de la cabeza y fueron modificando el ángulo entre ellos hasta que sus bocas encajaron a la perfección. El ritmo de la respiración de Naruto se tornó caprichoso, hasta que sintió que la cabeza, le daba vueltas por la súbita inhalación de demasiado oxígeno. Alzó las manos para aferrarse a su cuerpo duro y hundió los dedos en el elegante tejido de su chaqueta. Sin romper el beso, Sasuke lo ayudó a apoyarse contra él, insitandolo a que le rodeara el cuello con una mano. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Naruto no perdería el equilibrio, movió su propia mano hacia la encorsetada cintura y lo atrajo con una ligera presión hacia su cuerpo. Lo besó con eficiente apremio, hasta que el potente influjo de su boca la redujo a un estado de delirio sensual.

Por fin, él apartó la boca y lo acalló cuando Naruto gimió como protesta, diciéndole con un murmullo que tenían compañía. Con los ojos entrecerrados y totalmente desconcertado, Naruto miró más allá del círculo de sus brazos. Estaban justo delante de un grupo de testigos que difícilmente podrían pasar por alto a una pareja que se abrazaba en mitad del sendero, junto al muro de piedra. Ino, Sakura, su madre, lady Konan y su apuesto prometido americano, el señor Yahiko y, por último, ni más ni menos que lord Westcliff.

—Ay, Señor... —acertó a decir Naruto con desmayo antes de esconder el rostro en el hombro de Sasuke, como si al cerrar los ojos pudiera hacerlos desaparecer a todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su oreja cuando Sasuke se inclinó y, con voz cargada de regocijo, murmuró:

—Jaque mate.

Ino fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando, Naruto?

Acobardado, se obligó a enfrentar la mirada de su amiga. —No pude continuar —dijo con timidez—. Lo siento... Era un buen plan y vosotras cumplisteis con vuestra parte a la perfección...

—Y habría tenido éxito si tú no hubieras estado besando al hombre equivocado —exclamó Ino—. ¿Qué ha pasado, por todos los santos? ¿Por qué no estás en el huerto de los perales con lord Kendall?

Desde luego, ése no era el tipo de discusión que a uno le gustaría mantener frente a toda una multitud. Naruto vaciló un instante antes de levantar la vista hacia Sasuke, que lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y que parecía fascinado ante la idea de escuchar cualquier explicación que consiguiera articular.

Durante el prolongado silencio, lord Westcliff consiguió unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, tras lo cual miró alternativamente a Naruto e Ino con evidente desaprobación.

—De modo que ésa fue la razón de que insistiera en dar un paseo. ¡Ustedes dos lo arreglaron todo para atrapar a Kendall!

—Yo también formaba parte del plan —confesó Sakura, decidida a compartir la culpa.

Westcliff hizo oídos sordos al comentario y permaneció con la vista clavada en el rostro de Ini, que no mostraba señal alguna de arrepentimiento.

—Santo Dios, ¿es que no respeta absolutamente nada?

—Si hay algo que merezca mi respeto —replicó Ino con elegancia—, aún no lo he descubierto.

De haberse encontrado en circunstancias menos mortificantes, Naruto se habría deshecho en carcajadas ante la expresión del conde.

Tras fruncir el entrecejo, Ino devolvió su atención a Naruto.

—Puede que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar la situación—dijo—. Haremos que todos se comprometan a no decir una palabra sobre esta escena tuya con el señor Uchiha. Y sin testigos, nada de esto habrá sucedido.

Lord Westcliff respondió, ceñudo, al comentario.

—Por más que deteste estar de acuerdo con la señorita Yamanaka dijo, con aspecto amenazador—, debo sumarme a su propuesta. Lo mejor para todos los implicados es olvidar este incidente. Nadie ha visto al señorito Namikaze y al señor Uchiha, y, por tanto, nadie se ha visto comprometido, lo que significa que esta desafortunada situación no tendrá repercusión alguna.

—La verdad es que sí se ha visto comprometido —dijo Sasuke repentina e inexorablemente decidido—. Por mi persona. Y no quiero evitar esa repercusión, Sai. Yo...

—Sí, claro que quieres —le aseguró el conde de modo autoritario—. Que me aspen si dejo que arruines tu vida por esta criatura, Sasuke.

—¡¿Cómo que arruinar su vida?! —exclamó Ino con indignación—, ¡El señor Uchiha no podría elegir mejor esposa que Naruto! Cómo se atreve a insinuar que el no es lo bastante bueno para él, cuando es obvio que es él quien..,

—No —lo interrumpió Naruto con ansiedad—, por favor, Ino...

—Les ruego que nos disculpen— murmuró el, señor Yahiko con unos modales impecables, aunque no consiguió reprimir una sonrisa. Enlazó el brazo de lady Konan con el suyo y realizó una graciosa reverencia sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Creo que tanto mi prometida como yo mismo nos dispensáremos de los procedimientos, ya que estamos... cómo diría de sobra, Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de ambos cuando les aseguro que seremos tan sordos, mudos y ciegos como los tres monos sabios. —Sus ojos lila brillaron con buen humor—. Dejaremos que el resto de ustedes decida lo que ha sido visto y oído esta noche. o lo que no se ha visto ni oído. Vamos, querida.— Se

alejó con lady Konan del brazo y la escoltó de vuelta a la mansión.

El conde se giró hacia la madre de las Yamanaka, una mujer alta y de rostro alargado como el de un zorro. La mujer había logrado que su expresión reflejara el grado justo de indignación, pero había contenido su lengua con el deseo de no perderse detalle. Tal y como Sakura explicaría más tarde, la señora Yamanaka nunca sufría un telele en mitad de una escena, sino que prefería reservarlo para los intermedios.

—Señora Yamanaka —comenzó Sai—, ¿puedo contar, con que guarde silencio acerca de este asunto?

Si el conde, o cualquier otro hombre que poseyera un título, le hubiera pedido por simple diversión a la señora Yamanaka que se tirara de cabeza en el primer parterre de flores que encontrara, lo habría hecho sin siquiera sobresaltarse.

—Por supuesto, milord; yo nunca, jamás, propagaría un rumor tan desagradable. Mis hijas son tan inocentes y siempre han estado tan protegidas... Me apena comprobar lo que la amistad con esté... este jovencita sin escrúpulos les ha llevado a hacer. Estoy segura de que un caballero con su capacidad de discernimiento puede ver que mis dos angelitos son totalmente inocentes, que se han dejado arrastrar por ése joven maquiavélico a la que llamaban amigo.

Tras dirigirles una mirada escéptica a los dos «angelitos», Sai replicó con frialdad.

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke, que había rodeado la cintura de Naruto con un brazo posesivo, escrutó a los presentes con serenidad.

—Hagan lo que les plazca. El señorito Namikaze se va a ver comprometido esta noche, de una forma o de otra.— Y, tomándolo por la muñeca, lo obligó a seguirlo por el camino—. Vamos.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Naruto, que se rebelaba contra la mano que lo sujetaba.

—A la casa. Si ellos no están dispuestos a actuar como testigos, tendré que seducirte delante de otras personas.

—¡Espera! — chilló Naruto—. Ya he aceptado casarme contigo! ¿Por qué tienes que comprometerme de nuevo?

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Sai y de las Yamanaka cuando dejó oír su sucinta réplica.

—Para mayor seguridad.

Naruto clavó los talones y se negó a avanzar cuando Sasuke tiró de su brazo.

—¡No necesitas más seguridad! ¿Es que crees que vaya romper la promesa que te he hecho?

—En una palabra, sí. —Con calma, Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo por el sendero—. Bien, y ahora ¿adónde vamos? Creo que a la entrada. Estará llena de testigos que contemplarán cómo te devoro. O tal vez a la sala de juegos...

—¡Sasuke! —protestó Naruto mientras se veía arrastrado sin mucha ceremonia tras sus pasos—. Sasuke, por favor...

Escuchar su nombre de los labios de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se detuviera de inmediato y que lo mirara con una media sonrisa dudosa.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Por el amor de Dios —musitó Sai—, dejemos esta escena para la noche del teatro de aficionados, si no te importa. Maldita sea, Sasuke, si estás tan decidido a conseguirlo, sin duda puedes ahorrarnos más exhibiciones. Actuaré encantado como testigo, de aquí hasta Londres, de que has comprometido el buen nombre de tu prometido si con eso consigo algo de paz. Pero no me pidas que esté junto a ti en el altar, porque no tengo deseo alguno de convertirme en un hipócrita.

—No, sólo en un estúpido —fue el murmullo de Ino.

Aunque pronunció las palabras en voz muy baja, al parecer Sai consiguió oírlas, ya que su oscura cabeza se giró y respondió a la deliberada expresión inocente de Inp con una mueca amenazadora.

—En cuanto a usted...

—Por lo que veo, todos estamos de acuerdo —interrumpió Sasuke, evitando así lo que, sin duda, hubiera derivado en una discusión interminable. Acto seguido, miró a Naruto con una expresión pura satisfacción masculina—. Te has visto comprometido. Ahora vayamos a buscar a tu madre.

El conde sacudió la cabeza, exhibiendo un gélido agravio que tan sólo podría mostrar un aristócrata cuyos deseos acababan de ser negados.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan ansioso por confesarse ante los padres de un muchacho al que acaba de arruinar— dijo con amargura.


End file.
